Seja Feliz
by Lika Tesamma
Summary: Hermione precisa espairecer, mudar de ares, se libertar das lembranças. Ela só não contava com a ajuda de Draco Malfoy para isso.
1. Pare de pensar

CAPÍTULO 1: PARE DE PENSAR

Onde é que ele está? – Hermione andava de um lado para o outro na sala escura. A cada cinco minutos olhava para o relógio. – Por que não chega? - um aperto no peito a fazia pensar no pior. – Não faz isso comigo, Rony! Por favor! – desesperada ela se jogou no sofá. Fazia força para não chorar antecipadamente.

Finalmente a maçaneta virou. Hermione se levantou na mesma hora e correu para frente da porta. Rony apareceu, ensopado por causa da chuva. Hermione pulou em seu pescoço e o abraçou fortemente. Chorou aliviada.

Assustado com tal recepção Rony a abraçou de volta. Era reconfortante estar em casa, senti-la em seus braços, mas era triste vê-la naquele estado.

Calma Mione... Eu já estou aqui... Está tudo bem... – ele dizia acariciando os cabelos dela.

Ah, Rony! – ela falou finalmente, aos soluços. – Eu fiquei tão preocupada! Você não chegava nunca! Eu logo imaginei...

Shhh! Não diga nada! – ele a interrompeu delicadamente. – Não se preocupe mais... – lhe depositou um beijo nos lábios. – Eu já cheguei, já estou bem... Esqueça isso...

­­Eu tive tanto medo...

Eu sei, me desculpe... – ele a segurou pela mão e a levou para o meio da sala, para fugir do frio que entrava pela porta aberta. – Nós tivemos alguns problemas na Ordem. Houve um ataque em Surrey.

Eu sei! Eu vi na televisão, por isso me preocupei tanto! Você estava lá?

Cheguei depois... Foi horrível. Várias vítimas, todos trouxas, mas nós conseguimos prender alguns comensais.

Que bom... – sussurrou. – Eu não saberia o que fazer sem você, Rony!

Nem eu sem você, Mione... – ele sorriu. – Eu te amo, e vou estar sempre perto de você, ouviu?

Ouvi... – ela sorriu de volta, depois o beijou. – Acho bom estar mesmo!

Vou estar! – ele a puxou para mais perto e a beijou novamente.

Hermione jogou os braços em volta de seu pescoço. Sentiu um arrepio de frio quando sentiu o corpo molhado encostado ao seu.

Você vai pegar um resfriado... – falou em meio ao beijo.

Então é melhor eu tirar essa roupa! – ele sorriu e a afastou para tirar a camisa molhada. Em seguida a agarrou novamente.

Não foi bem isso que eu quis dizer! – ela sorriu.

E daí?! – ele a pegou nos braços e a levou até o quarto do casal.

A jogou na cama e beijou-lhe os lábios carinhosamente, depois com mais intensidade, sentindo o toque desejoso da língua dela na sua. Sem muita paciência tirou a camiseta do pijama que ela usava, para depois encher seu corpo de beijos, primeiro delicados, depois mais ardentes, começando pelo pescoço, descendo para o colo e chegando aos seios, onde se demorou propositadamente, sugando e lambendo seus mamilos, do jeito que ele sabia que ela gostava.

Hermione agarrava os cabelos dele cada vez que sentia sua língua quente tocar sua pele sensível. Rony voltou a beijar-lhe os lábios e ela aproveitou para acariciar suas costas, arranhando aqui e ali enquanto direcionava suas mãos para a calça dele.

Rony ficou de joelhos entre as pernas dela para soltar ele mesmo o fecho do cinto e tirar a calça incômoda. Seu sexo ainda sob a cueca mostrava bem seu estado de espírito. Hermione deslizou uma das mãos pelo seu peito, desceu para o abdome até chegar ao cós da peça e baixá-la lentamente. Ela sabia que aquela lentidão de movimentos o deixava impaciente, ansioso. Era exatamente o que ela queria. Tão lentamente quanto levou a peça até seus joelhos, ela subiu suas mãos pelas coxas dele, se demorou mais ainda próximo à virilha, admirando cada reação que ele esboçava. Ele agora tinha os olhos fechados, imaginando qual seria o próximo movimento dela. Hermione fechou delicadamente a mão em torno de seu membro rígido, fazendo-o soltar um gemido de expectativa, deslizou a mão da base para ponta uma vez, para satisfazer sua vontade, depois o surpreendeu envolvendo-o com os lábios, e tocando-o lentamente com a língua.

Rony sentiu as pernas estremecerem, retesou o corpo para se manter firme sobre os joelhos, enquanto ela o sugava com vontade, fazendo-o ter sensações indescritíveis. Arrepiou-se quando sentiu as mãos dela subirem pelo lado de seu corpo e arranharem de leve suas costas. Sentiu que não resistiria muito mais tempo, mas achou que não seria justo acabar daquele jeito.

Hermione... – sussurrou rouco.

Delicado e hesitante a afastou de seu corpo e a fez se deitar novamente. Sorriu ao perceber a interrogação em seu olhar. Desceu da cama para poder tirar de uma vez a cueca, depois se inclinou sobre ela e começou a tirar a calça do pijama, ao mesmo tempo em que arrastava a calcinha e depositava-lhe beijos molhados em cada parte de seu corpo que ia sendo descoberto.

Hermione se arrepiou com a expectativa do que viria a seguir. Rony agora acariciava suas pernas, tão lentamente quanto ela havia feito, e ela entendeu porque ele ficava tão irritadiço com aquilo. Mas afinal seus dedos chegaram ao seu destino. Rony a tocava com movimentos circulares, fazendo-a se contorcer de prazer e tocando muito de leve sua parte mais sensível, para deixá-la cada vez mais excitada. Hermione agarrava com força os lençóis, sentindo que seu coração pifaria a qualquer minuto, de tão rápido que batia. Quando achou que não poderia haver sensação melhor do que aquela, sentiu a língua morna tocar sua intimidade, e não teve tempo de segurar o gemido de prazer que escapou de sua garganta.

Mas Rony não queria que ela sentisse aquilo sozinha. Quando sentiu que ela não se conteria mais, parou o movimento, fazendo-a gemer de decepção dessa vez. Então elevou seu corpo até seus rostos se encontrarem. Hermione o olhava como se ele não tivesse terminado o dever de casa. Sorrindo ele a beijou, e enquanto ela decidia se o perdoava por aquilo, ele a penetrou, fazendo-a gemer em seus lábios. Ele aumentava o ritmo quanto mais ela gemia, quanto mais o corpo dela se remexia sob o seu.

Hermione enlaçou suas pernas ao corpo dele, para deixá-lo mais perto, mais encaixado, até senti-lo não resistir mais. Até ela mesma não resistir mais. Seus corpos relaxaram ao mesmo tempo. Suas respirações ofegantes só eram sobrepostas pelo barulho da chuva no telhado, que só agora eles ouviam.

Rony se soltou ao lado dela na cama, ofegando satisfeito. Hermione se virou para seu lado, apoiando o rosto em seu peito e acariciando-o com uma das mãos, enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos.

Eu te amo, Rony... – sussurrou.

Eu também te amo... – ele respondeu.

Os dois ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, ouvindo o barulho da chuva, até que Hermione falou:

Nunca mais faça isso...

Isso o quê? Amor com você? – perguntou zombeteiro.

Não seu bobo! – ela sorriu e se debruçou sobre ele. – Nunca mais fique tanto tempo longe sem me dar notícias! – o beijou.

Nunca mais... Eu prometo... – ele respondeu sério.

Eu fiquei com medo que não pudesse conhecê-lo...

Conhecer quem? – ele perguntou interessado.

O bebê que eu estou esperando... – ela sorriu radiante.

Rony se soltou no travesseiro, Hermione ficou observando-o, tentando entender a reação dele. Então ele começou a rir feito bobo. Ela riu também, aliviada, largando-se sobre o corpo dele. Mal teve tempo de percebê-lo agarrando seus braços e jogando-a na cama, ficando por cima.

Você está falando sério? – ele sorria. Uma lágrima pingou de seu rosto, no rosto de Hermione.

Claro que estou! – ela respondeu secando as que ainda rolavam no rosto dele.

Eu não acredito! – ele exclamou e desceu o rosto até a barriga dela, a acariciou e depois depositou-lhe um beijo carinhoso.

Um trovão mais alto a acordou e ela abriu os olhos para o quarto escuro. Sentou-se num impulso e encontrou os olhos de Rony, ele dizia alguma coisa. Ela se assustou e tampou o rosto com as mãos. Seu corpo tremia. Ela estava se sentindo patética, mas não tinha coragem de abrir os olhos novamente. Tinha medo do que veria. Aos poucos seu coração voltou a bater normalmente. Mais calma ela decidiu abrir os olhos. Não havia ninguém ali, apenas seu reflexo no espelho.

hp 

Pesadelos de novo?

Não... – ela respondeu cansada. – Sonhei com ele... – falou servindo-se de um pouco de café. – Acordei com um trovão e tive a impressão de...

Foi só impressão, Mione...

Eu sei, mas... Toda vez que chove eu o vejo... Ou acho que vejo... Depois não consigo mais dormir.

Se eu pudesse não deixaria você sentir essas coisas... – Gina falou penalizada.

Eu sei... Se eu pudesse não sentiria mais... Mas é difícil...

Fazia tempo que você não o via, não é?

Não via quem? – Harry entrou na cozinha.

Bom dia amor... – Gina o beijou carinhosamente.

Você sonhou com ele de novo? – perguntou preocupado.

Hermione meneou a cabeça tristemente. Harry suspirou.

Não precisam ficar com essas caras! – ela falou tentando tranqüilizá-los. – Eu já me acostumei com isso...

Se eu não te conhecesse diria que você gosta desses sonhos! – Harry falou reprovador.

Claro que gosta! – Gina falou. – Até eu gostaria de sonhar desse jeito! – sorriu maliciosa. – Foi a vez em que você contou que estava grávida?

Foi! – Hermione sorriu encabulada.

E o que isso tem de mais? – Harry perguntou confuso. Hermione ficou vermelha. – Ah, qual é? Você contou para Gina! Por que eu não posso saber?

Por que não é da sua conta! – Gina respondeu.

Harry ia começar a reclamar, mas foi cortado por três vozes eufóricas:

Bom dia!!!

Puxa vida! Bom dia crianças! – Gina respondeu alegre. – Acordaram com a corda toda, hein?

Oi mãe! – um garotinho de uns quatro anos escalou um dos bancos ao lado de Hermione no balcão, e a beijou.

Bom dia, amor.

Ele foi imitado por um outro garoto da mesma idade que a beijou do outro lado do rosto.

Bom dia para você também! – ela respondeu depois de beijá-lo, conjurando duas tigelas de cereal na frente deles.

Nesse meio tempo uma garotinha de olhos claros, um pouco mais nova, escalava o colo de Harry para poder alcançar seu prato de cereal devidamente conjurado.

Dormiu bem, linda? – Harry perguntou carinhoso.

Um hum! – respondeu de boca cheia.

O que é que vamos fazer hoje, tio? – um dos gêmeos perguntou.

Ele vai nos ensinar a voar! – o outro respondeu.

Ah! Eu também quero! – a menina avisou.

Meninas não voam! – o primeiro interveio.

Quem disse?! – Gina se intrometeu. – Eu voava! E muito bem!

Viu? – a garotinha mostrou a língua.

Ninguém vai voar! – Hermione interveio. – Vocês são muito novos!

Eles não vão voar realmente, Mione! Vão ficar bem pertinho do chão! – Harry tentou.

Eu acho melhor não! – ponderou.

Também acho! É perigoso. – Gina completou.

Ah, não! Mas eu quero!

Eu também!

Eu também!

E a confusão estava armada. Por fim Hermione e Gina concordaram em deixar as crianças voarem. Harry enfeitiçou a vassoura para que não alcançasse mais de um metro do chão. Eles ficaram decepcionados, mas sabiam que seria o único jeito de voarem.

Enquanto Harry se desdobrava para fazer uma das crianças sair da vassoura para que a outra pudesse montar, Hermione relembrava a noite que passara em seus sonhos. Gina a observava quieta. Queria poder ajudar, falar alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que fazer.

Pare de pensar nisso, Mione... – falou calmamente. – Ele não vai voltar...

Hermione se sobressaltou. Depois baixou a cabeça envergonhada. – Eu gosto quando sonho com ele, sabe? Sinto-me como se ele estivesse aqui de novo, mas... Ao mesmo tempo eu não queria mais sonhar... Vê-lo nos meus sonhos e aí acordar para realidade... É como reviver o dia seguinte à morte dele... Todos os dias.

Eu também sinto muita falte dele e, apesar de ter perdido um irmão e não um marido, eu imagino como isso deve ser triste. Quantas vezes eu não tive a sensação de que seria a última vez que eu veria o Harry? Mas você tem que continuar sua vida, Hermione!

Mas eu estou continuando! Sei que eu me afundei uma vez, mas agora eu faço o maior esforço para seguir em frente. Eu estou criando meus filhos, voltei a trabalhar...

Mas a noite se entrega as lembranças e se afunda nessa depressão de novo!

Eu tento, Gina! Mas eu não consigo controlar os meus sonhos! Eles simplesmente vêm! – falou descontrolada.

Harry sentou ao lado delas, em silêncio. Não era muito bom com palavras, principalmente quando se tratava de consolar Hermione em relação a Rony. Geralmente ele contava algo engraçado que Rony fizera, mas nem sempre a hora era certa. Ás vezes era melhor apenas ficar calado.

Ela se deu conta da presença de Harry. Preocupada desviou o olhar para as crianças – Harry você deixou... – os três estavam voando, cada um em uma vassoura. Seus pés não ficavam mais do que trinta centímetros longe do chão, e eles pareciam se divertir muito. – Aquela é a vassoura do Rony?

Harry ficou sem graça. – É... Você me deu...

Eu sei! – ela sorriu. – É que faz tanto tempo que eu não a vejo...

Mark leva jeito no quadribol! – falou orgulhoso. – Acho que vai ser um bom goleiro na Grifinória!

Hermione sorriu: - Andrew também me parece muito bom...

Ele é! – Harry se apressou. – Mas desconfio que ele tem um pé atrás com o que não se pode aprender em livros... – ele sorriu. – É um pouco inseguro...

Essa parte ele puxou do Rony! – ela se defendeu. – Lembra quando ele achou que havia ganhado aquele jogo porque você havia colocado uma poção no suco dele?

Lembro! – eles riram juntos.

O Rony era um barato! – Gina falou. – Me lembro exatamente da cara dele quando recebeu o distintivo de monitor!

É verdade... – silêncio.

Eu acho que você deveria arranjar um namorado... – Harry falou.

Gina e Hermione olharam para ele perplexas.

O quê? – Gina perguntou.

Outra pessoa! Outro cara! – ele prosseguiu. – Não vale a pena ficar tanto tempo sozinha! Aposto que Rony ia querer isso!

Não ia não! – Gina falou. – Ele era ciumento demais, mas eu concordo com o Harry! – Hermione a olhou completamente confusa. – Eu estou para te falar isso há um tempão, mas não sabia por onde começar.

Vocês estão malucos! – ela falou. – Arrumar outra pessoa?

E por que não? – Harry perguntou. – Você ainda é nova, bonita... Qualquer um se interessaria por você!

Harry! Que homem ia se interessar por uma viúva, com dois filhos e que é viciada em trabalho?

Muitos! – Gina interveio. – Tem um curandeiro lá no hospital que...

Nem continue! – ela se levantou de repente e atravessou o quintal para entrar em casa, mas foi interceptada pelos filhos que a fecharam em suas vassouras.

Olha mãe! Nós aprendemos a voar! – Andrew falou.

Eu vi... – ela disfarçou com um sorriso.

Tio Harry falou que eu vou ser um bom goleiro, mãe! – Mark se gabou.

Claro que vai! – Hermione o acariciou na face. – Só precisa confiar em si mesmo. – ela tentou andar.

Eu não sei se quero ser jogador... – Andrew confessou. – Você acha que o papai ficaria chateado?

Claro que não! – Hermione afirmou. – Vocês dois devem fazer o que tiverem vontade. Isso é que vai deixar o pai de vocês orgulhoso. Agora mamãe precisa entrar, ok?

Tá tudo bem? – eles perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Está sim... – ela respondeu paciente. – Só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça...

Eles deram de ombros e voltaram a voar. Harry soltou um pomo e os desafiou a pegarem. A brincadeira durou a tarde inteira e foi Kelly quem o capturou primeiro.

Hermione passou a tarde trancada em seu quarto. Harry e Gina não quiseram incomodá-la. Achavam que talvez ela pudesse pensar no assunto.

Perto da hora do jantar ela finalmente saiu do quarto para fazer os meninos tomarem banho. O casal percebeu que ela tinha chorado, mas não comentaram nada. Ela também não fez questão de conversar.

Hermione entrou no banheiro com a missão de banhar seus filhos sem banhar a si própria. Era sempre uma batalha perdida, já que eles faziam a maior algazarra em baixo do chuveiro. Pelo menos assim ela se divertia um pouco e se esquecia de Rony.

Ai! Finalmente! Hora de fechar o chuveiro! Olha como vocês me deixaram!

Ah não, mãe! – eles protestaram. – Ainda tem um pouco de sabão na minha orelha!

Tem nada! – ela jogou a toalha para eles se enrolaram.

Você está mais triste hoje... – Andrew falou chateado enquanto ela secava seus cabelos.

Quem disse que eu estou triste? – ela tentou tranqüilizá-lo.

Papai não gosta de te ver triste... – Mark completou.

Quem disse isso? – Hermione parou a meio caminho de enfiar a camisa pela cabeça dele.

Ele! – Andrew respondeu.

Vocês sonharam com ele? – Hermione perguntou preocupada.

Não! Ele nos falou ontem à noite! – Mark explicou.

Hermione perdeu a paciência: - Seu pai não pode ter falado nada porque ele está morto! E os mortos não falam!

Tio Harry falou que tem um monte de fantasmas em Hogwarts! – Andrew rebateu.

Mas o seu pai não é um fantasma! – falou penteando os cabelos de Mark.

Ai, mãe! Ta puxando! – ele protestou.

Desculpe... – ela se redimiu. Sentou-se no chão para poder ficar na mesma altura que eles. – Eu sei que vocês sentem falta do pai de vocês. Eu também sinto, mas vocês não podem confundir os sonhos com a realidade!

Mas... – Andrew tentou.

Se o pai de vocês fosse um fantasma eu também poderia vê-lo! Assim como o tio Harry, a tia Gina e todo mundo! Mas ele não é... E eu não quero mais ouvir vocês dizerem que o viram, ok?

Eles se entreolharam inconformados, mas acharam melhor concordar. O jantar foi silencioso e rápido. Eles foram dormir logo, já que viajariam na manhã seguinte, logo cedo. As férias haviam acabado e era hora de voltar para a rotina. Hermione se deitou depois de contar para os filhos mais um episódio de "As aventuras de Martin Miggs, o trouxa pirado", que um dia, do nada, eles pediram que ela lesse e aí se viciaram.

Mas ela não conseguia dormir. Ficara preocupada imaginando que seu abatimento pela morte do marido estivesse afetando seus filhos. Também não parava de pensar no sonho que tivera, e na imagem que vira quando acordou. Aquilo lhe dava calafrios. Mas a imagem de Rony só aparecia nas noites de chuva, e aquele dia não estava chovendo, então ela podia ficar tranqüila. Convencendo-se de que precisava dormir ela se virou de lado para se acomodar. E lá estava ele. Foi uma fração de segundo e ele desapareceu. Ela se sentou com o susto, mas se acalmou mais rápido que antes.

Eu estava pensando nele! Foi por isso que o vi! Só por isso... – ela se deitou novamente e fechou os olhos. Demorou, mas o sono veio.

hr 

Ô mãe! A gente vai ter que voltar para a escola agora? – Kelly perguntou do banco de trás do carro.

Claro que vão! As férias acabaram! Acabou a mamata moçada! – Gina respondeu.

Mamata?! – os gêmeos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Acabou a folga... – Hermione explicou.

Por falar em acabou a folga... E aí, Hermione? Você vai aceitar a promoção do hospital ou não? – Harry perguntou.

Ai... Ainda não sei... O salário é mais alto, mas o expediente também aumenta. Eu vou ficar com pouco tempo para os meninos! Menos ainda!

É... Não é fácil... – Gina concordou. – Ao mesmo tempo acho que seria bom você mudar um pouco de ambiente...

Eu sei... Mas preciso pensar melhor...

Ah! Esqueci de te falar! – Gina virou-se para trás de repente, assustando Hermione e as crianças. – Eles vão ministrar de novo aquele curso sobre poções, Hermione! Eu acho que você deveria ir! Eu iria, se não fosse o bebê. Se meu medi-bruxo descobre que eu viajei quilômetros de carro com esse barrigão...

Ele já sabe...

O que?

Eu deixei escapar, mas ele ficou mais tranqüilo quando soube que eu estaria junto...

É sempre bom ter uma cunhada medi-bruxa! – Harry brincou.

E então? Pede para adiarem um pouco a promoção e vai fazer esse curso! Você era louca para fazê-lo. Economizou meses por ele...

Eu sei... Mas eu perdi o ânimo...

Perdeu o ânimo porque na época... Bom... É a sua chance!

Que curso é esse? – Harry perguntou.

Um curso avançado sobre poções. Sabe como é. Cada dia inventam uma poção nova para uma doença nova. Nós temos que nos atualizar. Dura três meses... O problema é que você teria que ir para os Estados Unidos...

Estados Unidos?!

Isso é longe? – Mark perguntou.

Muito! – Hermione respondeu. – Do outro lado do oceano!

Nossa! – eles exclamaram.

É longe para os trouxas! Você poderia deixar os meninos em casa, ou na casa da mamãe e poderia aparatar sempre para vê-los!

E incomodar vocês?

Não seria um incômodo! – Harry afirmou.

Logo o bebê nasce! Vocês teriam que cuidar de três crianças e um recém-nascido...

Se o problema é esse os deixe na Toca!

A sra Weasley vai adorar ter de quem cuidar de novo! – Harry ajudou.

Hei! Ninguém pergunta o que nós achamos, não? – Andrew interrompeu.

Oh, me desculpe! Diga sr Weasley! – Gina brincou.

Nós íamos passear por lá também? – ele sondou.

Hum... – Hermione colocou a mão na testa, indignada.

Ah vai, mãe! Ia ser legal! – Mark incentivou.

Olha o que você fez, Gina! – Hermione riu.

Acho que seria ótimo para você, Mione! – Harry enfatizou. – Novos ares, coisas novas em que pensar, um monte de pessoas diferentes!

Pode ir parando, sr Potter!

Não custa pensar no assunto! – Gina tentou.

Vai ser bom deixar as coisas um pouco para trás... Deixar a casa, ver coisas novas e, quem sabe, conhecer alguém! – Harry insistiu.

Alguém quem? – Mark desconfiou.

Um namorado... – Andrew sussurrou e Hermione se assustou.

Vocês não se importariam se a mãe de vocês tivesse um namorado? – Gina sondou.

Papai vive dizendo que ela devia conhecer alguém... – Mark disse displicente.

Gina olhou sem entender para Hermione, Harry a observou pelo retrovisor do carro.

Eles estão com essa mania de dizer que o vêem! – ela falou irritada.

Não é mania! – Andrew se defendeu.

Ok, já chega!

hr 

Você tem mesmo que ir, mãe? – Mark perguntou choroso.

Vocês dois me incentivaram! O que houve agora?

É que nós vamos sentir saudades! – Andrew explicou.

Oh... Eu também vou sentir muita saudade de vocês, mas eu realmente preciso desse curso. Vai ser bom! Além disso, eu vou falar com vocês sempre pelo espelho e vou aparatar sempre que tiver um tempinho. Olha! A vovó chegou!

Oh, Hermione! – a sra Weasley vinha correndo esbaforida. Estava mais gorda ainda. – Desculpe o atraso, querida! Como vão meus queridos? – ela deu um beijo estalado em cada um dos netos e um abraço em Hermione.

Como vão Weasleys! – cumprimentou o sr Weasley.

Oi vô! – os dois cumprimentaram.

Como vai sr Weasley? – Hermione perguntou.

Vou bem... – respondeu. – Então você vai mesmo?

É... Vou!

Espero que aproveite, querida! Você queria tanto ir, mas... Bom... Aproveite e mande notícias sempre, ouviu? E não se preocupe com os meninos! Fred e Jorge prometeram me ajudar com eles!

Oh! Era o que eu temia! – risos.

Sra Weasley? Sua chave sai em um minuto. – um rapaz do departamento de turismo mágico veio avisar.

Obrigada... – ela falou com um aperto no coração. – Venham cá, meus amores! – ela se abaixou com os braços abertos. – Se comportem direitinho, hein? Obedeçam a vovó e o vovô e os tios de vocês, menos os gêmeos! – ela sorriu. – Eu vou sentir saudades! – ela os abraçou bem apertado.

Nós também vamos, mamãe! – eles disseram em coro.

Amo vocês!

Nós também!

Ela se separou deles, deu um abraço nos sogros e seguiu o funcionário do ministério. Ainda teve tempo de dizer:

Mandem lembranças ao Harry e Gina! Peçam para me mandarem uma foto do Kevin!

Mandaremos, querida!

Tudo que ela sentiu em seguida foi a conhecida fisgada no umbigo e então desapareceu do saguão do Ministério. Os Weasley partiram sem olhar para trás. Os avós tentavam consolar os netos prometendo doces e muita diversão.

Instantes depois de terem saído, um homem chegava apressado com uma mala na mão.

Ainda dá tempo? – perguntou impaciente ao mesmo funcionário que levou Hermione.

Desculpe senhor. A chave acabou de partir... – respondeu educado.

Então me arrume outra, oras! – falou soltando com impaciência a mala no chão. – Droga! – ele olhou para o rapaz que permanecia estático. – O que está esperando? Cadê minha chave.

Não é tão simples...

Quanto vai custar? Eu tenho compromissos! – ele abriu a carteira e tirou alguns galeões de lá.

Disfarçadamente o rapaz aceitou o dinheiro e o encaminhou até outro cômodo para providenciar uma chave de emergência.


	2. Uma surpresa desagradável

Aquela sensação era estranha. Seria a primeira vez que ela se separaria dos filhos, ou de sua casa. Estava receosa, mas agora estava feito. A chave de portal a deixou dentro do campus em que ela estudaria. Era lá também que ela moraria nos próximos três meses, no alojamento dos alunos. Ela enfiou a mão no bolso e retirou um pedaço de pergaminho onde estava escrito o número do quarto. Pegou a mala no chão e começou a caminhar.

O campus era enorme. Vários prédios de arquiteturas diferentes se espalhavam por um terreno arborizado. Alguns alunos caminhavam calmamente sem dar atenção a quem chegava ou saía.

Uma placa azul com letras douradas e uma seta indicava a direção dos dormitórios. Ela seguiu pelo corredor indicado, subiu três lances de escada e se deparou com outro corredor, um pouco mais estreito, mas bem mais comprido e cheio de outros pequenos corredores que o interceptavam. De cada lado, dezenas de portas brancas com números dourados. Ela caminhou seguindo a seqüência de números esperando chegar ao seu. No caminho uma das portas se abriu e duas mocinhas saíram de lá.

Opa! – uma delas, mais descuidada, esbarrou em Hermione. – Me desculpe! – ela falou sorridente.

Puxa, Amanda! Eu já falei para você andar mais devagar! – a outra falou. – Muito prazer! – ela estendeu a mão. – Eu sou Michelle, esta é Amanda! Aluna nova?

É... – ela falou meio envergonhada. – Acabei de chegar!

Seja bem vinda! – Amanda falou. – Qual o seu quarto? Precisa de ajuda?

Bem... Acho que sim! Onde fica o 306C?

C? – as duas se entreolharam. – Você é casada?

Hermione ficou em dúvida ao que responder. Seu silêncio deu brecha para que elas continuassem.

É que os blocos são separados, vê? Esse aqui é o SF: solteiro feminino. Seguindo em frente tem o SM, solteiro masculino e, virando a esquerda no segundo corredor é o C, casado! – Michelle explicou.

Ah... Pois é... Sou!

Que legal! Nós estamos procurando um! – Amanda falou.

Você está! – Michelle protestou. – Eu estou muito bem sozinha! Mas vamos deixar a...

Hermione! Desculpem, meu nome é Hermione Weasley!

Certo. Vamos deixar a Hermione descansar. Mais uma vez seja bem vinda, Hermione! – as duas acenaram e correram em direção as escadas.

Hermione continuou em frente, depois entrou a esquerda no segundo corredor e finalmente achou o corredor em que ficaria seu quarto. Usou a chave, todos os apartamentos eram protegidos contra Alohomora e aparatação, e entrou. Era um quarto muitíssimo pequeno, na verdade um quarto/cozinha com um banheirinho. Pelo menos a cama era de casal. Ela trancou a porta e caminhou até a cama. Sentou-se cansada e suspirou.

Casada... – sussurrou. – Quando eu vou me acostumar a dizer que sou viúva? - ela deitou-se e forçou-se a não pensar em Rony.

Era para esquecê-lo que estava ali, mas ela não conseguiu. Rony não saía de sua cabeça, nem de seu coração. Ela se sentou novamente, retirou o casaco e falou sozinha: - Amanhã preciso desfazer esse engano!

Ela olhou mais uma vez ao redor. Pegou a mala e colocou em cima da cama. Abriu-a lentamente e começou a desfazê-la. Ela poderia muito bem fazer aquilo usando magia, mas queria uma desculpa para poder admirar as fotos dos filhos, de Rony, dos amigos e vários sobrinhos, enfim. Era apenas um desculpa.

Depois de dar uma boa olhada em todas elas, conjurou um mural e as prendeu carinhosamente. Depois se afastou para admirar seu trabalho. Riu quando percebeu que 70 das fotos continham pessoas ruivas. Dessas, 80 eram dos filhos e de Rony.

Ah, droga! Se eu vou mudar para a ala dos solteiros não devia ter perdido meu tempo! – sentou-se na cama desanimada. Sempre tinha a sensação de tempo desperdiçado quando fazia algo relacionado ao marido morto. Prender aquelas fotos e admirá-las dava essa sensação. – Dane-se! – finalmente usando a varinha ela terminou de desfazer as malas. Num instante todas as suas roupas estavam dobradas e distribuídas pelas gavetas da cômoda. Seus cosméticos foram obedientes até o banheiro, seus sapatos para baixo da cama, enfim. Tudo estava ajeitado. – Se eu tiver que sair é só colocar tudo de volta com magia! Ah! Eu adoro ser bruxa! – sorriu sozinha indo até a cozinha.

Ela abriu a pequena geladeira e teve uma decepção: não havia nada lá dentro.

Ótimo! A comida é por minha conta. – voltou para onde estavam suas coisas, pegou a bolsa, colocou no ombro e saiu do dormitório. – i "Já que estou aqui, vou conhecer o RU, então!" /i – pensou.

Não foi preciso andar muito para chegar até o restaurante universitário. Mesas compridas se espalhavam por um grande salão com janelas de vidro. O lugar era um pouco abafado e barulhento, enfim, um típico lugar onde jovens se encontravam para matar a fome e o tempo. No fundo do salão duas portinhas indicavam os banheiros masculino e feminino, no outro extremo, a cozinha. Uma porta de madeira que se abria de vez em quando para dar passagem a...

Elfos! – Hermione exclamou. – Não acredito!

Um absurdo, não acha?

Hermione se assustou com o comentário. Um rapaz de uns 18 ou 19 anos parou ao lado dela. Ele vestia roupas folgadas, óculos quadrados, embora não fossem grandes, e uma mochila enorme nas costas. Era loiro e tinha os cabelos compridos e belos olhos azuis.

Meu nome é Ben Cold. Sou aluno de História da Magia. Acho um absurdo esses coitados passarem o dia inteiro cozinhando e limpando o campus para esse bando de desleixados! – ele balançou a cabeça indicando um canto onde um grupo de alunos comia fazendo a maior bagunça, falando alto e deixando comida cair no chão. – Depois de tudo que eles passaram... – ele meneou a cabeça em negativa observando pequenos elfos que corriam para lá e para cá limpando tudo.

Meu nome é Hermione Weasley. É um prazer! – ela sorriu simpatizada com ele.

Você gostaria de se sentar comigo?

Claro!

Hei, Ben! – alguém chamou. – Ela é casada, sabia? – era Amanda, a garota do corredor.

Hermione e Ben se olharam envergonhados. Hermione não estava mais acostumada a esse ritmo despojado de um centro universitário.

Desculpe... – Ben falou. Elas vivem fazendo essas gracinhas.

Não se preocupe... – Hermione falou fazendo gesto para que eles escolhessem um lugar para sentar. – E eu sou viúva, na verdade... – ele a olhou assustado. – Não que isso seja uma brecha para qualquer coisa! – ela explicou rapidamente, corando violentamente.

Que bom, porque... – ele corou também. – Olha, você é bem bonita e eu sinto muito por você ser viúva, mas... É que... Eu sou... Bem... Eu prefiro homens, sabe?

Oh... Eu te entendo! – Hermione falou logo, sorrindo para deixá-lo mais à vontade.

Os dois escolheram uma mesa e logo duas bandejas com algumas porções de comida apareceram na frente deles. Eles conversaram por um bom tempo, mesmo depois de ficarem satisfeitos. Hermione falou sobre sua profissão e o que estava fazendo ali, mas não falou sobre sua família ou o marido morto. Ben não fez muitas perguntas, percebeu que não era um assunto fácil para ela.

A comida não era das melhores, mas deu para quebrar o galho. A primeira coisa que Hermione falou enquanto eles se dirigiam para o dormitório foi sobre as compras que faria no dia seguinte.

Comer no bandejão? Só se não tiver outro jeito! – eles sorriam.

Bom... – ele falou quando chegaram ao corredor SM. – Foi um prazer te conhecer, Hermione! Espero que você se dê bem por aqui. Se precisar de qualquer coisa sabe onde me achar, pelo menos fora do horário de aula.

Obrigada! – ela respondeu. – Digo o mesmo para você.

As primeiras horas de Hermione no campus não foram tão ruins. Pelo menos já conhecera três pessoas, o que era um record para a CDF anti-social de Hogwarts. Ela chegou exausta ao seu dormitório. A primeira coisa que fez foi correr para o espelho do banheiro e contatar a família.

Oh, querida! Finalmente você deu notícias! – a sra Weasley falou do banheiro d'A Toca, depois de Hermione ter ficado uns bons minutos chamando por alguém. – Como foi a viagem? Você já jantou, querida? – ela perguntava preocupada.

Já sim, obrigada. A viagem foi ótima, mas eu queria ver os meninos... – falou saudosa.

Oh, querida! Eles estavam acordados até agora, mas...

É a mamãe? É a mamãe? – dois furacões ruivos quase atropelaram a avó a caminho do banheiro.

Mas vocês não estavam dormindo?! – a avó perguntou com as mãos na cintura.

Papai nos acordou! – Mark falou.

O quê?! – as duas mulheres perguntaram.

Nós estávamos sonhando com ele! –Andrew explicou. – Oi mãe! Tudo bem? Como é aí? Você vai trazer presentes?

Uma de cada vez, amor! – Hermione falou tentando não prestar atenção a menção da presença de Rony n'A Toca. – Eu estou muito bem, ainda não conheci muita coisa e se der tempo eu compro alguma coisa para vocês, mas agora já é hora de dormir. Só queria avisar que estou bem e saber como vocês estavam, ok?

Estamos bem! – Mark respondeu. – Mas estamos com saudades!

É! A vovó não sabe contar direito a história do Martin!

Sei! – Hermione sorriu. – Então é por isso que sentem minha falta?

Não! – os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo.

É só que...

Eu entendi... Estava só brincando. Agora vão dormir com os anjos e obedeçam seus avós, ok? Outro dia nos falamos melhor, certo?

Certo... – responderam.

Um beijo! Amo vocês!

Nós também! – eles desceram do banquinho que a avó conjurou para eles alcançarem o espelho e saíram do banheiro com cara de choro.

Eu também vou dormir, sra Weasley. Amanhã tenho minha primeira aula e tenho que dizer que estou ansiosa!

Que bom te ver assim, querida! E não se preocupe com nada! Essa mania dos meninos dizerem que vêem o Roniquinho... – ela ficou chateada. – Aposto como é coisa dos gêmeos! Mas eles vão ver só!

Creio que a culpa seja minha, sra Weasley... Mas eu não consigo evitar!

Eu entendo, querida... Não se preocupe com nada, ok? Vá descansar...

Ok... Boa noite...

Boa noite, querida...

O espelho voltou a refletir Hermione e os azulejos do banheiro. Hermione se assustou com seu semblante cansado. Ela tomou um banho demorado, escovou os dentes e foi dormir. Sentia seu corpo cansado por causa da viagem e de tanta novidade. Achava que dormiria logo. Estava certa.

hr

A porta frágil de madeira se abriu sem muito esforço. Hermione o seguiu já decepcionada com a aparência das partes que conseguia ver de onde estava. Ele estava suando e ela sabia por que: ia levar uma bronca.

Bem... O importante é que estaremos juntos... – ele falou com um sorriso amarelo.

Você tinha me descrito um lugar bem diferente, Ronald! – ela falou com uma das mãos na cintura e um dos pés maltratando o chão já maltratado. Ela passou por ele soltando a mala em seu pé.

Ai! – ele gritou, ela nem ligou. – Puxa, Mi! Eu mal tive tempo de procurar... E também não tinha muito dinheiro! – ele se aproximou mancando. A cara dela não era nada boa. – Nem vai ser nossa primeira vez! – ele a abraçou pelas costas. – A primeira é que tem que ser especial, não é?

Ela o encarou fulminante. Ele percebera que dissera besteira e se afastou indo em direção a cama. - Pelo menos é limpinho! – falou analisando os lençóis da cama de casal. – O colchão é macio... – ele se sentou para testar. – Ah, qual é? São só dois dias! Temos que aproveitar a folguinha! – ele sorriu malicioso. – Vem até aqui, vem! – ele a chamou com o olhar mais provocativo que tinha.

Eu imaginei nossa lua-de-mel bem diferente, sabia? – ela falou aproximando-se da cama de braços cruzados e fazendo força para continuar parecendo brava.

Eu sei... Desculpe-me! – ele a puxou forçando-a a descruzar os braços. Engatinhou pela cama e colocou-a sentada em seu colo. – Mas da nossa casa você vai gostar! – ele sorriu beijando o pescoço dela. – Eu economizei tudo que consegui para comprar uma casa bem legal para nós! O Harry ajudou, sabe? – ela finalmente sorriu e abraçou-o pelo pescoço. – Assim que essa guerra acabar nós vamos ter uma lua-de-mel de verdade, eu prometo!

Você não tem que prometer nada, Ronald! – ela se ajeitou para sentar novamente colocando uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele. – Eu estou feliz por estar aqui com você... Eu achei que nós nem íamos conseguir nos casar... – ela o beijou carinhosamente.

Mas conseguimos! – ele respondeu acariciando as costas dela por baixo da blusa, causando-lhe arrepios. – E vamos conseguir tudo que quisermos! Essa guerra não vai nos atrapalhar!

Não vai mesmo! – ela falou abrindo os botões da camisa dele. – Porque eu te amo... – ela o beijou.

E eu também te amo! – ele respondeu depois de retribuir o beijo. – Vou te amar para sempre Hermione Granger!

Hermione Weasley! – ela o corrigiu sorrindo.

É mesmo! – ele falou. – Vou ter que me acostumar com isso! – ele sorriu jogando-a na cama e beijando-lhe o peito descoberto. – Hermione Weasley, eu te amo muito! – ele a beijou novamente.

hr

O som do despertador a assustou. Ela abriu os olhos de repente e precisou de um tempo para saber onde estava. Por um instante se viu no quarto do hotelzinho barato onde havia passado sua lua-de-mel, mas novamente havia sido apenas um sonho. Esquadrinhou o quarto com os olhos e se lembrou que estava no campus da faculdade e que Rony não estava com ela. Estranhou o fato de não tê-lo visto, nem de relance, como sempre acontecia quando sonhava com ele.

Ela esfregou o rosto com as mãos para acordar definitivamente. Ouviu o barulho da porta do banheiro e sentiu um frio na barriga, o coração acelerado. Ficou imóvel na cama tentando ouvir o ruído novamente, e ele veio.

Deve ser o vento! – falava para si mesma. – Só pode ser o vento! – ela se levantou insegura, no fundo torcendo para vê-lo lá dentro, ao mesmo tempo com medo de sua reação se o visse realmente.

Abriu lentamente a porta e olhou para dentro. O vitrô estava aberto e um vento gelado entrava por ali. Um misto de decepção e alívio a invadiu. Não era ele. Aproveitou que já estava de pé e no banheiro e resolveu tomar um banho, depois teria que enfrentar o café-da-manhã do bandejão, mas seria a última vez.

Despiu-se lentamente, ficando um pouco arrepiada por causa do vento que entrava pelo vitrô. Na ponta dos pés ela conseguiu fechá-lo, mas uma frestinha aberta dava passagem ao assovio sinistro do vento. Ela pensou se não seria melhor deixá-lo aberto, aquele som era horrível. Depois sorriu de seu próprio medo e deixou do jeito que estava. Abriu finalmente o chuveiro e sentiu a água quente espalhar-se pelo seu corpo. O chuveiro era velho e o resistor fazia um barulho estranho, mas ela não ligou. A não ser quando...

...Hermione

Um frio desceu pela sua espinha.

Rony? – ela sussurrou amedrontada. Fechou o chuveiro na esperança de ouvir sua voz de novo, mas todo som que ouvia era do vento espremido pelo vitrô. – Foi o vento, Hermione! Pare com isso! – mas ela tinha certeza de ter ouvido alguma coisa. Uma frase inteira da qual ela só entendera seu nome. - i "Não é possível!" /i – ela pensava atordoada. – O Rony está morto! Morto! – ela repetia para si mesma.

Deixou o banheiro, enrolada na toalha. Trocou-se o mais rápido que pôde e deixou o quarto em direção ao bandejão. Lá tomou apenas um café preto, a voz dele ainda não lhe abandonara.

A agitação aumentou no campus por volta das 8 horas. Era nesse horário que a maioria dos cursos se iniciavam. Hermione abriu a bolsa em busca de seu horário para saber qual seria a primeira aula, mas sua agenda não estava lá. Havia esquecido no quarto.

Eu não vou voltar lá... – sussurrou. Sacou a varinha das vestes e falou: - Accio agenda! – e então seguiu para fora do bandejão.

Sua agenda a encontrou no pátio principal, onde vários corredores e placas indicavam a direção de cada departamento. Leu seu horário e descobriu que a primeira aula seria de 'Doenças trouxas infecto-contagiosas curáveis com poções'.

Seguiu até a sala de aula e sentou-se na primeira cadeira, não deu atenção aos alunos que estavam ali. Na verdade ela havia caminhado o campus inteiro sem olhar para os lados, com medo de confundir um aluno ruivo com o seu Rony. Para se distrair tirou um livro enorme da bolsa. Ela fora a única aluna a procurar o programa de aula e comprar os livros recomendados.

Logo o silêncio caiu sobre a sala, o professor havia chegado, ou melhor, professora. Uma senhora de uns 50 anos, cabelos negros muito rebeldes, mas presos elegantemente. Seu olhar era severo como o da professora McGonnagal. Hermione gostou dela. A mulher inspecionava o rosto de cada aluno. Parou no rosto atento de Hermione, desceu para o livro aberto em suas mãos e sorriu.

Bom dia classe! – alguns poucos responderam. – Sei que é patético, mas são normas da universidade, portanto terei que fazer a chamada, mas antes: meu nome é Lisa Carpenter e serei professora de vocês este semestre. As turmas dos cursos de especialização têm uma sala de aula própria, as salas não são ambiente, de modo que vocês permanecerão aqui quando nossa aula, que durará duas horas, acabar. – um burburinho de reprovação foi ouvido, mas ela nem ligou. – Vou começar então: Churchil?

Presente!

Sullivan?

Presente!

Wayne?

Silêncio.

Faltou? – ela perguntou.

Acho que sim... – alguém respondeu.

Hum... Weasley?

Silêncio.

Weasley?

Presente! – Hermione respondeu de repente. Não estava nem prestando atenção. – Desculpe... – falou envergonhada. A professora apenas sorriu, depois continuou a chamada. Hermione prometeu a si mesma que não pensaria mais no assunto e prestaria atenção na aula, mas segundos depois já estava se lembrando da voz em seu banheiro, e nem ouvia a voz da mulher.

Mas alguém estava muito atento a lista...

Malfoy?

Presente!

Principalmente depois de ter ouvido um nome conhecido...

Draco Malfoy, sentado no fundo da sala, esticava o pescoço em busca dos cabelos vermelhos da mais nova dos Weasley, mas não havia nenhum ruivo na sala.

i "Não conheço nenhuma outra família Weasley!" /i – pensou consigo mesmo, mas continuou procurando. Foi aí que ele reparou na primeira fileira de carteiras, bem no canto, onde uma cortina de cabelos castanho cacheados cobria o rosto de uma aluna. – i "Não pode ser..." /i – ele pensou. – i "O cabelo está muito bonito para ser o dela!" /i – sorriu debochado, mas continuou observando-a. A professora falou qualquer coisa que ele não ouviu, mas a aluna sim. Ela olhou para a mulher e afastou alguns cachos que lhe caiam no rosto por causa do vento que entrava pela janela aberta. – i "É ela!" /i – ele se surpreendeu. – i "Granger, ou melhor, Weasley!" /i – ele riu com mais gosto ainda. – Não acredito...

Draco não via a hora da aula acabar para poder voltar ao seu passa tempo perdido: atormentar os amigos do santo Potter, mas os professores pareciam não querer que isso acontecesse. Ele não teve chance de falar com ela até o último tempo terminar e os alunos saírem mortos de fome até o RU.

Hermione se demorou, como de costume, para perguntar algo para o professor da última aula. Draco saiu de fininho, pois não queria que ela o visse. Caminhou alguns metros e ficou esperando ela sair. Já estava impaciente, mas ela finalmente saiu, só que acompanhada do professor. Os dois seguiram juntos até ele chegar ao corredor que ia até sua sala, de lá Hermione seguiu sozinha em direção aos dormitórios. Ele acelerou o passo.

Weasley?! Desde quando? – perguntou debochado.

Hermione estancou sem acreditar. Das centenas de alunos de Hogwarts que ela poderia encontrar em outro país fazendo o mesmo curso de extensão que ela, ela encontrou justo o que menos esperava: - Malfoy? – ela se virou incrédula.

Draco estava parado atrás dela, sorrindo enviesado, como se estivesse diante de algo muito interessante. – Como vai, Granger?

É Weasley! – ela falou no mesmo tom que usava em Hogwarts.

Então eu não ouvi mal? – ele perguntou observando-a mais minuciosamente. – Há quanto tempo você resolveu fazer voto de pobreza, Granger?

Se você quer saber a quanto tempo eu me casei, Malfoy, quero dizer que não é da sua conta! – ela se virou sobre os calcanhares e seguiu seu caminho.

Espere aí, Granger! – ele a seguiu.

É Weasley! – ela respondeu sem diminuir o passo.

Ok, ok! Quer dizer então que você resolveu se casar com o fiel escudeiro do Santo Potter? – ele falava alto, ela não lhe dava atenção e aquilo o incomodou. – Quantos bancos o Weasley teve que assaltar para pagar esse curso para você hein, Granger?

Ela hesitou, ele sorriu vitorioso, mas ela seguiu seu caminho e ele não desistiu de segui-la.

Aliás, onde é que ele está, hein? O dinheiro roubado não foi suficiente para ele vir junto ou será que ele está em Azkaban agora por causa do assalto?

Ele está morto! – ela parou abruptamente fazendo-o parar também, os olhos duros de mágoa. – Satisfeito, Malfoy? O Rony está morto, e eu paguei esse curso com o dinheiro que nós juntamos depois de casados, dinheiro limpo! – ela estava emocionada.

Malfoy, pela primeira vez na vida, se sentiu mal. Não tinha a menor idéia de que Rony estivesse morto, nem tinha como saber. – Eu... Eu sinto muito, Granger... – falou completamente constrangido, principalmente depois de ver uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto dela.

Ela sorriu irônica. - Sente nada... –falou secando o rosto.

O quê?

Você não sente nada! – ela aumentou o tom. – Aposto como você está feliz da vida por saber que o Rony está morto! Era isso o que você sempre quis, não era? Ver Rony, eu e Harry mortos, não é? – ele a olhou sem saber o que dizer. - Você sempre odiou o Rony e a mim também... Confesse que essa notícia deve ser a melhor que você ouviu nos últimos dias?

Não fala besteira, Granger! Eu nunca gostei de vocês, mas isso não é motivo para desejar que um de vocês morresse! – hesitou. - A não ser o Potter! – falou a última frase mais baixo.

Bom, pois Harry ainda está vivo! E muito bem se você quer saber! Vai ter que se contentar em saber que os seus amigos comensais só conseguiram levar o Rony! – ela se segurava para não desabar ali mesmo.

Eu não tenho nenhum amigo comensal, Granger! – ele se ofendeu. - Quer saber? Dane-se! Eu não tinha obrigação de saber que o idiota do Weasley está morto, ok? Na verdade eu nem sei por que eu resolvi falar com você! Se você não é capaz de crescer e quer viver de passado o problema é seu!

Você é um cretino, Malfoy! – ela gritou enraivecida. – Não se faça de bom moço agora porque não vai colar!

Você é louca, Granger! – ele saiu envergonhado pela atenção que os dois chamavam no meio do campus.

E é Weasley! – ela gritou para ele, duvidando de sua sorte por tê-lo encontrado logo no primeiro dia.

Uow! É a primeira vez que eu vejo uma aluna nova se atracando com Draco Malfoy para brigar! – alguém falou debochado parando perto de Hermione.

Ela virou irritada e deu de cara com um rapaz moreno e sorridente.

Billy Solomons, muito prazer! – ele sorriu. – Você é?

Olha, eu estou mesmo com pressa, ok? E muito mal humorada para ser apresentada para alguém! – e saiu andando.

Caramba! O que foi que o Malfoy te falou para te deixar assim tão nervosa? – ele a seguiu. – Ex-namorado, por acaso?

Ex-namorado?! – Hermione parou de repente. – Só se eu tivesse sido azarada por um feitiço das trevas muito forte, meu caro! Draco Malfoy é o meu pior pesadelo! Um dos melhores dias da minha vida foi quando eu achei que não teria que aturá-lo nunca mais!

Será que eu tenho alguma chance de saber seu nome? – ele sorriu parado em frente a ela.

Você é mesmo insistente, não? Mesmo correndo o risco de levar uma patada. – ela sorriu.

Não é todo dia que uma mulher bonita dá um fora em Draco Malfoy! Temos que aproveitar, não é?

Vai dizer que ele é o galã da universidade?! – ela perguntou descrente.

Pelo menos dos cursos da área da saúde, sim!

Meu Deus! As garotas daqui devem estar meio sem opção, não é?

Puxa! – ele levou a mão ao peito teatralmente. – Assim você acaba comigo!

Não foi o que eu quis dizer! – ela se desculpou. – Hermione Weasley! – ela estendeu a mão para ele.

É realmente um prazer, Hermione! – ele beijou a mão dela ao invés de apenas apertá-la.


	3. Saindo com o inimigo

A primeira semana de aula passou voando. Era incrível como o tempo parecera ter acelerado agora que Hermione tinhas mais coisas em que pensar, outras pessoas para ver, uma nova casa para onde voltar, novos livros para estudar. Sentia-se como se estivesse de volta em Hogwarts. De volta as aulas, as horas na biblioteca, aos vários livros carregados para o dormitório depois do jantar. É claro que junto a essas lembranças vinha Rony, mas ela o afastava logo com medo que voltasse a sonhar com ele. Vê-lo em seus sonhos e depois ter a impressão de vê-lo em seu quarto não era agradável, principalmente estando sozinha. Em sua casa ela pelo menos tinha seus filhos. Poderia gritar e um deles poderia chamar pelo padrinho, foi o que ela lhes ensinara durante a guerra. De qualquer maneira havia se tornado bem mais raro pensar no falecido.

Havia uma grande diferença dos tempos de Hogwarts: Hermione tornara-se parcialmente popular. Não sabia exatamente o que era, mas por onde andava atraía olhares curiosos de alguns colegas de classe. Havia feito amizade com algumas moças também, mas sempre tivera mais facilidade em manter uma relação amistosa com rapazes. Desde a adolescência não tinha muita paciência para conversas de garotas. Não gostava de comentar sobre roupas, maquiagem, cólicas e muito menos sobre garotos. Esse sempre fora um assunto delicado para ela. Por isso sentia-se a vontade com seus inseparáveis amigos, Harry e Rony, eles jamais entrariam nesse tipo de assunto com ela.

Entretanto, agora na faculdade, era obrigada a participar de algumas dessas conversas, principalmente depois de ter chamado a atenção de um dos alunos mais cobiçados da área da saúde. Primeiro o incidente com Draco, que toda universidade ficou sabendo, depois a amizade com Solomons. Esses fatos definitivamente levaram os olhos de muitas para ela. Todas queriam entender o que a fazia desprezar Draco Malfoy – 'O cara mais gato da faculdade!' – como se ele fosse um saco fétido de lixo. Além do que, queriam estar por perto quando Billy Solomons viesse cumprimentá-la, o que acontecia com muita freqüência.

Bom dia Hermione! – Billy a cumprimentou muito sorridente na manhã daquela sexta-feira. – Você está linda hoje! – falou mostrando todos os seus dentes branquíssimos.

Draco Malfoy passava pelos dois naquele instante, acompanhado de algumas moças muito animadas, e fez um muxoxo de irônica indignação ao comentário do colega.

Bom dia Billy. – Hermione respondeu impaciente, sem dar atenção a Draco.

Você vai à festa hoje?

Que festa? – ela perguntou realmente curiosa. Apesar da popularidade não havia sido convidada a festa nenhuma.

Que festa?! – o rapaz se indignou. – Bebendo até cair!!! É a festa que marca o início do ano letivo! Tem cartazes espalhados por todos os corredores!

Hermione pareceu divertida com tamanha indignação do rapaz: - Oh, meu Deus! Como eu pude me esquecer, não? – ela riu. – Eu não gosto muito de festa, sabe? Pelo menos não desse tipo... – respondeu tentando encerrar a conversa o mais educadamente possível.

Ah, qual é Hermione! Vai ser cervejada! Você não pode perder!

Eu não bebo, Billy... Obrigada, mas eu prefiro programas mais tranqüilos...

Hermione se arrependera imediatamente do que disse, principalmente quando percebeu os olhos do rapaz brilharem de malícia. Baixou o rosto para o livro em sua frente para disfarçar o rubor que surgira em seu rosto.

Não por isso, minha linda! – ele aproximou a cadeira dela. – Nós poderíamos sair então. O que você gosta de fazer? Um cineminha, um barzinho? – sorria esperançoso.

Hum... Acho que hoje não, Billy...

Ah, qual é Hermione...

Mas para seu alívio, antes que tivesse que bolar alguma boa desculpa, o professor entrara na sala. Billy piscou para ela e fez sinal de quem voltaria para continuar insistindo, depois se levantou de onde estava e foi para o fundo da sala, onde costumava ficar geralmente.

Esquece Solomons... – uma voz arrastada se pronunciou na carteira próxima ao rapaz. – Nos sete anos que freqüentei a mesma escola que a Granger não a vi sair com ninguém, nem quando íamos a Hogsmead!

Nem vem, Malfoy! Ela só não é do tipo que estamos acostumados, que se impressiona fácil, mas eu não vou desistir da gata! E nem adianta ficar de olho, hein?! – desafiou.

O quê! Ficar de olho na Granger?! Te dou de presente, meu amigo! Não quero nem de graça! – falou desdenhoso, olhando Hermione com cara de nojo.

Melhor para mim! – Billy exclamou. – Ela é demais, não é? Eu adoro o sorriso dela, seu jeito meio tímido, quietinho, e os cabelos dela, hein? Nada de poções e feitiços para deixá-los lisos. Ela os usa ao natural! Adoro cabelos cacheados! – dizia fitando-a embasbacado.

Ao natural?! – Draco riu debochado. – Acredite, esse não é o natural do cabelo da Granger! Você não iria querer dar de cara com ela quando acordasse!

Ah ia!!! Daria de tudo para acordar com ela... Principalmente diante da perspectiva do que aconteceria antes de dormir! – riu malicioso, sendo acompanhado pelo riso inconformado de Draco.

Quando o sinal tocou sinalizando o final do período, Hermione saiu o mais rápido possível para despistar Billy. Foi direto ao alojamento, preparou seu almoço e sentou-se sozinha para comer. Aquilo era meio deprimente. Ela se acostumara a comer em meio a conversa dos gêmeos, sempre com uma novidade extravagante sobre a escola ou os coleguinhas. Sentiu saudades, mas não teve muito mais tempo para pensar neles, porque logo alguém bateu em sua porta.

Oi! – Billy falou encostado na porta com um sorriso safado no rosto.

Como você descobriu onde eu ficava? – ela perguntou perplexa antes de qualquer coisa.

Foi só perguntar onde estava a moça que brigou com o Malfoy! – ele sorriu e foi abrindo espaço para entrar. – Por que você está na ala dos casados, hein? – ele perguntou olhando o quarto.

Hermione logo chamou sua atenção para a cozinha novamente. Não gostava que bisbilhotassem suas coisas e não queria ninguém fazendo perguntas sobre sua vida particular. – Foi um engano quando preenchi a ficha para vir para cá!

Ah... – ele foi até ela. – Então você não é casada?

Não...

Hum... Eu vim aqui saber se você está a fim de sair mais tarde...

Eu já disse que não bebo, Billy!

Não precisamos ir a essa festa! Vamos para outro lugar! – sorriu.

Acho mel...

Não precisamos ir sozinhos! – ele a interrompeu. – Sempre saímos em grupo!

Hum... Eu vou pensar, ok? – ela falou evasiva. – Agora se me dá licença, preciso terminar de almoçar. Tenho muito o que fazer...

Ok, Hermione... – ele falou meloso, andando lentamente até a porta. – Até mais tarde então... – ele se aproximou dela, buscando um beijo. Tudo que conseguiu foi que ela se afastasse a tempo de fechar a porta antes que ele pudesse protestar.

Ela voltou à mesa, sua comida já estava fria e ela decididamente perdera a fome. Pegou então um pedaço de torta holandesa da geladeira e foi até a escrivaninha. Precisava estudar. Na verdade não precisava realmente, mas queria, afinal, não havia mais nada o que fazer mesmo. Mal tinha colocado o primeiro pedaço de torta na boca quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado:

Hermione? Você está aí?!

Seu sorriso se abriu e ela correu até o espelho do banheiro: - Gina! – exclamou. – Que saudades!

Digo o mesmo! Como é que você está? – Gina respondeu do outro lado.

Bem, mas morrendo de saudades! Como vai o Kevin? E a Kelly, o Harry?

Estamos todos bem, obrigada. Aliás! – Gina se afastou por alguns segundos, mas logo voltou carregando um embrulho branco nos braços: - Tia Mi, este é Kevin Potter!

Oh meu Deus! Como ele é lindo! – Hermione exclamou do outro lado. Suas mãos coçando para segurar o bebê. – Ai, Gina! E os meus anjinhos? Como estão?

Não conheço nenhum anjinho seu! – Gina brincou. – Brincadeira! Seus diabinhos estão ótimos! Eles vão passar o final de semana aqui! Quando chegarem coloco vocês em contato, mas me diz: como vão as coisas? Como está indo o curso?

Vai indo tudo bem... – Hermione falou passada a euforia de conhecer o sobrinho. – As aulas são legais e os professores realmente muito bons!

Que inveja de você! Queria tanto estar fazendo esse curso! – Gina falou sentando-se na cama do casal.

Não faltarão oportunidades! – Hermione observava os pequenos bracinhos do bebê que se mexiam sob a manta.

E os seus colegas de classe? Como são? Tem muitos gatos por ai? – perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

Tava demorando! – Hermione revirou os olhos. – Ok, ok... Confesso que tem uma quantidade apreciável de homens bonitos por aqui, mas eu não vim para os EUA para caçar, não, ouviu?

Ouvi... – Gina sorriu.

Ah! Você não acredita em quem eu encontrei aqui, fazendo o mesmo curso que eu!

Quem? – ela perguntou realmente curiosa.

Draco Malfoy!

Tá brincando? – ela arregalou os olhos.

Bem que eu queria! Já tivemos nossa primeira discussão!

Fala sério!

Tô falando! Logo no primeiro dia! Foi ridículo, no meio do campus. Agora todo mundo me conhece como a moça que brigou com o Malfoy! – ela se sentou sobre a tampa da privada, inconformada.

Mas ele é tão conhecido assim?

É basicamente o garanhão do curso de saúde... – falou sem emoção.

Caramba! As garotas daí devem estar sem muita opção, não é?

Foi exatamente o que eu falei para um cara da minha sala, mas ele não gostou muito. Parece que ele o Malfoy disputam para saber quem "pega" mais! – ela fez um gesto com as mãos.

E você anda de papo com o segundo garanhão da área da saúde, Hermione?! – ela sorriu matreira.

Hermione sentiu-se ruborizar. Ela não tinha dado a menor dica, como Gina desconfiara tão rápido? – Ele é que não larga do meu pé! – ela se defendeu. – Me chamou para sair hoje e...

Você vai, não vai?! – Gina abriu um sorriso de um canto a outro.

Acho que não. Eu...

Nem pensar! Você vai sim! – Gina protestou, diminuindo depois o tom devido ao susto que dera no pequeno Kevin.

Não, Gina! Eu não vou!

Vai sim, Hermione! Eu sei como são as coisas na universidade, mas você não precisa ficar com ele se não quiser! Simplesmente vá! Conheça um lugar novo, faça algo além de estudar! Sem compromisso!

Hum... – ela ponderou. – Pode ser... De qualquer maneira ele me disse que não sairemos só os dois...

Então você vai e depois me diz como foi, ok?

Ok... – falou desanimada.

Um silêncio repentino recaiu sobre as duas, então Gina, meio encabulada, perguntou: - E o Rony? Você tem sonhado com ele?

Fazia algum tempo que Hermione não pensava nele: - Para falar a verdade não... A última vez foi logo na primeira noite, mas depois não sonhei mais... – ela pensou em falar sobre a voz, mas achou melhor não fazê-lo.

Que bom... – Gina falou parecendo aliviada. – Então saia com o tal cara... Como é mesmo o nome dele?

Billy...

Hum! Já estamos nos tratando pelo primeiro nome, é? – ela sorriu.

Sem chance! Ele não faz meu tipo, Gina!

Tanto faz! Apenas divirta-se, ok?

Ok...

Então já vou indo!

Dê um beijo em todos por mim, por favor! E assim que os meus ruivinhos forem para sua casa entre em contato comigo, tudo bem?

Pode ficar tranqüila, Mione! Beijo!

Beijo! – Hermione respondeu. A imagem de Gina se dissolveu no espelho.

hr 

Seguindo o conselho de Gina, Hermione resolvera ir ao tal passeio. De qualquer maneira não faria mal nenhum espairecer um pouco. De qualquer forma ela já tinha deixado bem claro para Billy que não estava a fim de nada, por enquanto. Logo depois de terminar seus afazeres naquela tarde ela mandou uma coruja até ele. Não fazia a menor idéia de onde ele pudesse morar, mas corujas existiam para isso afinal: encontrar os destinatários das cartas.

Quando a noite chegou, por volta de 20 horas, ela foi até o local indicado. Não ficava longe e todos pareciam saber onde era, portanto não foi nada difícil de encontrar. Quando chegou a porta do pub, percebeu que era um lugar freqüentado também por trouxas, o que a surpreendeu já que Billy parecia ser do tipo de cara que não se misturava.

Ela entrou, e o lugar lhe pareceu realmente agradável. O tipo de lugar que ela freqüentaria antes de casada, se não fosse pela guerra. A iluminação fraca, mas que permitia que se enxergasse bem todos ao redor; mesas espalhadas por um salão amplo, com janelas de vidro que deixavam visíveis a paisagem do lado de fora, música ao vivo. Ela não pode deixar de sorrir ao perceber que no fim das contas não havia sido tão ruim assim. Um grupo de pessoas rindo alto chamou-lhe a atenção. Ela reconheceu os cabelos extremamente pretos de Marissa, uma de suas colegas de classe, e foi em direção a ela. Quando chegou percebeu que talvez sua noite não seria tão agradável assim.

A mesa ficou silenciosa quando o olhar de Draco se depositou sobre a recém-chegada. Os dois se olhavam ameaçadoramente, como auror e comensal fariam alguns anos atrás.

Que bom que você chegou, Hermione! – Billy levantou-se prontamente e fez sinal para um garçom.

Se tivesse me avisado que ele estaria aqui... – ela sussurrou.

Você não viria, portanto...

O garçom chegou e pediu o casaco de Hermione. Ela o tirou para deixar a mostra uma roupa simples, mas que marcava bem o seu corpo. Os rapazes da mesa, dois mais além de Draco e Billy, não disfarçaram a analisada que deram nela. Nem Draco se privou da visão, mais por surpresa do que por cobiça. Estava tão acostumado a ver Hermione apenas com as vestes grandes e negras de Hogwarts e a menosprezá-la por ser nascida trouxa, que nunca parou para vê-la como uma mulher, se não como a eterna amiga de Harry Potter. Os olhos de Draco desviaram de sua cintura para seu rosto e desse para Billy, que sorria com o efeito que Hermione causara nele.

Achamos que você não viesse, Hermione. – Marissa a cumprimentou.

Achei que seria bom espairecer, mas estou começando a me arrepender de ter vindo! – falou sentando-se na cadeira que Billy puxara bem ao seu lado e de frente para Draco. Um "uuuhhhh" de desafio pairou sobre a mesa depois do comentário dela.

Se minha presença te incomoda tanto, Granger, a porta da rua é serventia da casa! – Draco falou sorvendo um gole do líquido transparente que estava em sua taça. Outro "uuuhhh" foi ouvido.

Desde quando você freqüenta lugares trouxas, Malfoy? Achei que você fosse avesso a eles!

E quem não é?! – um rapaz que Hermione não conhecia, mas que tinha o mesmo jeito empinado de Draco, pelo menos do Draco que ela conhecera em Hogwarts, falou. – São uns inúteis, esse trouxas, mas fazer o quê? Dependemos deles para nossa sobrevivência. De que família você vem? Soube que a Europa é o lugar que mais tem bruxos de sangue-puro no mundo.

Draco a olhou desafiando-a a responder.

Na verdade eu sou nascida trouxa! – ela falou de sopetão, olhando o cardápio. Alguém tentou inutilmente disfarçar uma risada. O rapaz ficou sem palavras.

Não há muitos bares freqüentados apenas por bruxos aqui na redondeza, Granger. O Ministério daqui acha que ele seria difícil de disfarçar e poderia chamar a atenção dos trouxas para a universidade, então temos que nos contentar com esse mesmo... – Draco falou displicente.

Por que você a chama de Granger? – Chelcie, a moça que estava sempre perto de Draco, perguntou.

É meu nome de solteira... – Hermione respondeu chamando um garçom.

Você é casada?! – Rose, a outra moça na mesa, perguntou num misto de curiosidade e alívio.

Viúva. – respondeu e depois fez o pedido ao garçom que lhe atendera.

Você não me falou que era viúva! – Billy protestou.

Você não me perguntou! – ela falou displicente. Seu humor piorando significativamente.

Puxa, Hermione... Nós sentimos muito... – Marissa falou sentindo o constrangimento no ar.

Obrigada... – Hermione respondeu tentando não pensar no assunto.

A mesa ficou silenciosa de repente. Todos tomavam de seus copos, olhavam para o bar ao redor, mas ninguém dizia nada. Hermione odiava isso. Era sempre assim quando contava para alguém que era viúva, todos ficavam constrangidos, sem saber o que falar, e ela voltava a pensar nele.

Weasley, não é? – o rapaz de nariz empinado, Boris, perguntou. – Weasley é uma família de sangues-puros, não é?

Hermione imaginou que uma discussão a cerca da pureza do sangue seria mais agradável do que falar de sua viúves. – Sim... Quer dizer, agora não são mais... – ela sorriu desafiadora. - Além de mim, que sou nascida trouxa, há mestiços na família também, até uma neta de veela...

Fleur Delacour? – Draco perguntou sem pensar.

Ela mesma! – Hermione respondeu.

Isso é ótimo, quer dizer... – Marissa interrompeu. – Não há muitos sangues-puros por aí, não é? Eu mesma... – ela hesitou. – Sou mestiça!

Você o quê? – Boris perguntou.

É isso aí senhor família-nobre! Meu pai é trouxa, mas toda família da minha mãe é bruxa.

Por essa eu não esperava... – ele falou parecendo decepcionado. – A família dele te aceitou bem? Quer dizer...

Os Weasley são amigos dos trouxas, Boris! Eles não ligam para essa coisa de sangue-puro! – Draco falou irritante.

Você me parece que não liga muito também, Malfoy?

Pois é, Granger! Depois que a guerra acabou esse preconceito parou de fazer sentido...

Ele algum dia fez sentido?! – ela perguntou estupefata.

Por um tempo eu achei que sim, mas agora... De qualquer maneira eu concordo que precisamos dos trouxas, não é? Para procriar! – ele riu acompanhado por Billy e Boris. As moças não pareceram achar muita graça.

Você também participou da guerra? – Rose perguntou para mudar a polêmica do assunto. - Eu lia muito jornal naquela época, acompanhava tudo. Os Weasley eram os principais aliados de Harry Potter na guerra não eram?

Sim... E eu participei também. Comecei como auror, mas depois fui dispensada para fazer o curso de medi-bruxaria. Não havia muitos medi-bruxos treinados. Rony era auror também... – ela parou de falar de repente.

Hum... Foi na guerra que ele morreu? – Boris insistiu, Marissa cutucou o braço dele, Draco olhou interessado.

Foi... Ele era o braço direito do Harry... Morreu pouco antes da guerra acabar... – o semblante dela mudou completamente. Perdeu o brilho, perdeu a pose desafiadora. Seu rosto agora transparecia toda amargura e dor.

Draco ficou absorto observando-a. Também havia perdido pessoas importantes na guerra, havia perdido muita coisa graças a guerra da qual fugiu na primeira oportunidade. Ele nunca simpatizara com Hermione, mas naquele momento entendeu sua dor e lembrou-se da sua própria.

Parece que foi ontem... – Hermione falou sem perceber, tirando todos do transe. – Mas já faz três anos...

Três anos! – Draco exclamou. – Do jeito que você falou comigo aquele dia eu achei que fazia um mês!

Draco! – Chelcie ralhou.

É Malfoy! – Hermione voltou ao seu tom habitual. – É assim quando perdemos uma pessoa que amamos, sabe? Principalmente de maneira tão cruel! Pelas mãos de um comensal da morte! – ela o olhava, acusadora.

Não me olhe com essa cara, Granger! Eu nunca fui um comensal da morte, e também perdi gente nessa guerra! – ele respondeu.

Quem? – ela desafiou. – Seus parentes comensais? Foram tarde!

Ih, gente. Qual é?! – Rose protestou.

Você não devia ter convidado os dois, Billy! – Chelcie brigou. – A coisa é muito mais séria do que uma rivalidade entre casas de uma mesma escola!

Como eu ia imaginar?! – ele se defendeu. – Achei que fosse apenas despeito do Malfoy porque ela não tinha dado bola para ele!

Despeito?! – Draco se levantou indignado. – Essa é boa!

Não vá embora, Draco! – Chelcie pediu.

Não vá mesmo, Malfoy! Eu vou! – Hermione se levantou, na intenção de pegar seu casaco e ir embora.

Já vai tarde, Granger! – ele gritou também explodindo de ódio.

Ninguém vai embora! – Billy falou. – Hermione é minha convidada, Malfoy! E ela vai ficar! – ele a segurou pelo braço.

Olha, galera! Vamos mudar de assunto, ok? Senta aí, Hermione e vamos conversar... – ela tentou.

Hermione e Draco continuavam se encarando perigosamente. Hermione nem sabia por que sentia tanta raiva de Draco. Nem se lembrava mais dele e sabia que ele não era um comensal da morte realmente. No fim das contas o atentado que ele fez em Hogwarts acabou se mostrando parte de um dos planos extravagantes de Dumbledore.

Ok... – ela falou. – Não vou estragar minha noite por sua causa, Malfoy! – ela se sentou novamente, disposta a não se deixar incomodar por ele. Ia simplesmente fingir que ele não estava ali. Sempre fizera isso em Hogwarts. Vivia pedindo para Harry e Rony esquecerem que ele existia.

E então? – Chelcie perguntou. – Você conheceu Harry Potter? Diziam que ele era um cara legal!

Era não! É! – Hermione falou abismada. – Harry continua vivo!

Como assim? – Billy perguntou. – Nos disseram que ele estava morto!

Quem disse?

Saiu em todos os jornais. Disseram que a família tentara abafar o caso, mas que ele nunca mais havia sido visto em lugar nenhum! – Rose respondeu.

Não! Harry está muito vivo, casado. Ele é meu co-cunhado e pad... pai de dois filhos.

Não me diga?! – Chelcie exclamou.

Vai dizer que o Potter casou com a Weasley?! – Draco perguntou.

Casou sim! – ela respondeu.

Puxa, que bom! Fiquei tão triste com a notícia. Um rapaz tão novo, o menino que sobreviveu! Não poderia morrer dessa forma...

E ele não morreu! – Hermione respondeu mais animada. – Acontece que ele já era muito conhecido na comunidade bruxa, e ficou mais ainda depois que a guerra finalmente acabou. A casa dele é protegida pelo feitiço do fiel, para que não venham importuná-lo e a família. E também pára que nenhum louco venha se vingar, sei lá!

A noite continuou num clima muito mais ameno dali para frente. Os colegas faziam perguntas para Hermione, as quais ela só respondia as profissionais, nada pessoal. Logo eles perceberam que ela também não gostava de falar sobre Rony, de modo que a conversa enveredou para poções, doenças e etc. Draco não falou muito, a não ser que lhe perguntassem alguma coisa, a qual ele respondia com monossílabos ou muita impaciência. Embora estivesse achando tudo muito aborrecido, também não queria dar o braço a torcer e deixar Hermione perceber que estragara sua noite.

Já era quase duas da manhã quando eles resolveram voltar para casa. Billy acompanhou Hermione até o alojamento dos estudantes. Ele até tentou entrar, mas ela não deixou. Estava disposta a cair na cama e dormir o sono dos justos. Teria sorte se não fosse acordada logo cedo no dia seguinte pelos gritos estridentes de seus filhos. Não que ela não quisesse falar com eles, mas ela sabia que eles acordavam cedo, e pela hora que estava chegando em casa ela sabia que iria dormir um pouco mais do que habitualmente.


	4. Um trabalho dos infernos

Rony e Mione vinham atravessando o gramado para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Que é que está havendo? – perguntou Rony a Harry. - Por que vocês não estão jogando? E o que é que ele está fazendo aqui?

Olhava para Draco, reparando nas vestes de quadribol com as cores da Sonserina que o garoto usava.

Sou o novo apanhador da Sonserina, Weasley – disse Draco, presunçoso. – O pessoal aqui está admirando as vassouras que meu pai comprou para o nosso time.

Rony olhou, boquiaberto, as sete magníficas vassouras diante dele.

Boas, não são? – disse Draco com a voz macia. – Mas quem sabe o time da Grifinória pode levantar um ourinho e comprar vassouras novas, também. Você podia fazer uma rifa dessas Cleansweep 5; imagino que um museu talvez queira comprá-las.

O time da Sonserina dava gargalhadas.

Pelo menos ninguém do time da Grifinória teve que pagar para entrar – disse Mione com aspereza. – Entraram por puro talento.

O ar presunçoso de Draco pareceu oscilar.

Ninguém pediu sua opinião, sua sujeitinha de sangue ruim. – xingou ele.

Como é que você se atreve! – e Rony mergulhou a mão nas vestes, puxou a varinha e gritou:

Você vai me pagar! – e apontou a varinha, furioso, para a cara de Draco, por baixo do braço de Flint.

Um estrondo muito forte ecoou pelo estádio, e um jorro de luz verde saiu da ponta oposta da varinha de Rony, atingiu-o na barriga e o atirou de costas na grama.

Rony! Rony! Você está bem? – gritou Mione.

Rony abriu a boca para falar, mas não saiu nada. Em vez disso, ele soltou um poderoso arroto e várias lesmas caíram de sua boca para o colo.

Hermione foi acordando aos poucos daquele sonho. Primeiro foi a preocupação que a despertou. O medo de que algo grave tivesse acontecido a Rony. Depois, quando abriu os olhos e percebeu que estava em seu quarto, bem longe de Hogwarts, e bem mais velha do que na época, uma vontade incrível de rir se apoderou dela. Ela se lembrava exatamente de cada detalhe do que acontecera naquele dia em Hogwarts, quando ainda era uma menina de 12 anos e, um casamento, ainda por cima com Rony, nem fazia parte de seus mais remotos sonhos.

É certo que na época a cena não lhe pareceu nada engraçada, muito menos quando descobriu o verdadeiro significado das palavras de Draco. Mas agora, tantos anos depois, e sabendo que o feitiço não tinha sido realmente grave, era inevitável não rir da cara que Rony fez quando viu lesmas saindo de sua boca, por mais nojento que fosse. Ele mesmo, junto com ela e Harry, já havia rido daquele episódio, embora ele confessasse que se pudesse azará-lo novamente, dessa vez com uma varinha boa, o faria com muito prazer.

Demorou muito menos para Hermione cair no sono novamente. As imagens de Rony que invadiam seus pensamentos eram, dessa vez, alegres, engraçadas, nada parecidas com as que ela via ao acordar de um sonho nos últimos três anos. O resto de seu sono foi bem mais leve e tranqüilo que os demais.

Hermione aproveitou o primeiro final de semana do curso para ir para sua casa em Londres. O começo num lugar diferente, longe da família é sempre o mais complicado. Além disso, ela sabia que início de curso é sempre mais tranqüilo, e os professores também já haviam deixado isso bem claro. Ademais, ela queria despejar para Gina toda raiva que sentiu de Draco Malfoy no fatídico encontro que os dois tiveram na noite de sexta feira.

Depois de matar as saudades, contar todas as novidades, passar um dia inteirinho ouvindo os gêmeos contarem suas aventuras na escola, as novas "coisas estranhas" que aconteceram perto deles, e que foi muito difícil esconder dos coleguinhas trouxas – eles estudavam na mesma escolinha que Hermione estudou quando era criança, apesar da insistência de sua sogra que queria que eles tivessem uma educação bruxa desde o início – de passar horas lendo as histórias de Martin Miggs, e respondendo algumas perguntas constrangedoras a respeito de alguém que a tia havia falado numa certa tarde, ela voltou para seu alojamento, com o coração apertado.

A viagem também fora uma desculpa para escapar de Billy e não correr o risco de dar de cara com Draco e começar mais alguma situação constrangedora no meio da universidade, em pleno final de semana. Queria retardar ao máximo esse encontro, pelo menos até quando fosse inevitável: a próxima segunda feira.

De fato, Draco foi a primeira pessoa que ela encontrou logo de manhã, a caminho da primeira aula. Na verdade, Draco a esperava um pouco afastado da saída do alojamento dos estudantes.

Precisamos esclarecer umas coisas, Granger! – ele falou duramente, assustando-a logo cedo.

Não acredito que tenha algo que ainda precise ser dito, Malfoy! E pode me chamar de Weasley, agora! – ela passou direto por ele, ou pelo menos tentou.

Tem uma coisa sim, Granger! – ele a segurou pelo braço, enfatizando a pronuncia do sobrenome dela. – Em primeiro lugar para de me olhar como se eu fosse um maldito comensal da morte, porque eu não sou e nunca fui! – ele apertava o braço dela cada vez mais, e seus rostos ficavam cada vez mais próximos, devido a explosão de ódio com que ele dizia aquelas palavras. – Eu saí de Londres exatamente por causa disso, Granger! Se você perdeu com a guerra, saiba que eu também perdi! E muito!

Você está machucando meu braço, Malfoy! – disse fingindo não se abalar com o que ele falava.

Vamos combinar uma coisa, certo? – ele a soltou bruscamente. Era possível ver as marcas avermelhadas de seus dedos no braço dela. – Você finge que eu não existo e eu finjo que você não existe, ok?!

Por mim está ótimo! – ela falou massageando onde ele apertou. – Na verdade eu nem teria te notado, não fosse o fato de você vir me importunar logo no primeiro dia!

Não se preocupe, Granger! De hoje em diante será como se nunca tivéssemos nos reencontrado! Simplesmente não vou mais nem olhar para essa sua cabeleira exagerada!

Hermione começou a rir subitamente: - Isso mostra como você amadureceu de Hogwarts para cá, não?

Até nunca mais, Granger! – ele respondeu apenas, e seguiu para a sala de aula.

Hermione seguiu o mesmo caminho que ele, porém mantendo uma distância confortável. Na verdade queria ter tempo para refletir sobre o que ele dissera. Para ela Draco Malfoy nunca passou de um rapaz arrogante e frio que com certeza era a favor da guerra, mas essa parecia não ser a verdade.

Como auror, ela tinha apenas de caçar bruxos das trevas e levá-los para Azkaban, sem pensar no que eles estavam ganhando ou perdendo. Nos 10 anos de guerra, desde que estourou quando ela tinha apenas 15 anos, ela nunca recebera nenhuma denuncia contra Draco ou sua mãe. Apenas Lúcio Malfoy estava envolvido com os comensais. Ele e Narcisa foram envolvidos simplesmente por causa do nome. Apesar de saber de tudo isso, era difícil não ligá-lo a tudo de ruim que aconteceu a ela e seus amigos naqueles tempos perversos, justamente por causa de seu parentesco com um bruxo das trevas.

Perdida nessas reflexões ela apenas percebeu que já havia chegado à sala de aula quando se deu conta de que o silêncio do campus tinha se extinguido. Ela não era a única aluna que vinha de outro país, até de outro continente, por isso concluiu que muitos outros tinham ido visitar suas famílias e agora voltavam cheios de novidades a serem contadas.

Ela foi até a carteira onde costumava se sentar, colocou seus livros sobre a mesa e afastou a cadeira, não sem antes olhar, involuntariamente, para o fundo da sala. Fechou a cara imediatamente quando seu olhar encontrou o dele, que também a olhara quando a viu entrar na sala pouco depois. Ela se repreendeu por ter olhado para lá, mas já era tarde. De qualquer maneira, decidiu apenas se concentrar na aula, que começou minutos depois, quando o professor de Poções entrou com seu sorriso caloroso, tão diferente de Snape.

Bom dia turma! – ele falou. – Alguém passe uma lista, por favor, não vou fazer a chamada hoje... – ele sorriu e a turma festejou. – E essa não é a única boa notícia! – ele bateu as mãos uma na outra: - Eu não darei prova para você no fim do curso! – mais alguns festejaram, Hermione ficou indignada. – Ao invés disso vocês farão um trabalho. Eu tenho aqui uns papeizinhos com números. Cada um de vocês virá aqui a frente e pegará um deles. Depois eu direi do que se trata a tarefa.

Não tão ordenadamente quanto se esperaria de uma classe de alunos de nível superior, cada um foi até a mesa do professor e pegou um pedacinho de papel em que estava escrito um determinado número. Em pouco tempo todos voltaram aos seus lugares e o professor voltou a falar.

O trabalho é o seguinte: vocês receberão o prontuário de um paciente com uma determinada doença, que eu não direi qual é! Sua missão é descobrir, a partir dos sintomas, qual é a doença, que tipo de criatura se trata, já que nem todos os pacientes são humanos, que poção usar, quais os ingredientes e como administrá-la. Todos os casos que eu lhes darei ocorreram aqui no nosso hospital escola e todos os pacientes saíram curados no final do tratamento. – alguns alunos sorriram satisfeitos. – Mas não vai adiantar pedir ajuda para os curandeiros ou medi-bruxos de lá, porque cada prontuário está protegido com um feitiço antiajuda! – ele sorriu maleficamente. – De acordo com a evolução dos pacientes na época, o prontuário que vocês receberam se preencherá, como se vocês estivessem mesmo acompanhando alguém! Ok! Agora eu preciso que vocês vão me dizendo os números que tiraram. O trabalho será em duplas, então o número 1 fará com o número 2, o 3 com o 4 e assim por diante... Organizem-se e venham me falar os nomes das duplas e pegar o seu prontuário!

Um burburinho de reprovação foi ouvido, mas como não adiantaria reclamar, todos se levantaram e começaram a procurar seu par. Hermione olhou seu número com desgosto. Não gostava muito de fazer trabalhos em dupla. No geral trabalhava melhor quando fazia sozinha. Além disso, corria o risco de ter caído com...

Hermione!

Ela se virou esperando o pior: - Oi...

Que número você tirou? – Billy perguntou entusiasmado.

Hum... – ela olhou sofregamente seu papel: - 17...

Uhu! Eu tirei o 16! – ele falou contente. Hermione sorriu desesperada.

Sinto te decepcionar, meu caro... – Boris falou, batendo desanimado nas costas de Billy. – Mas o 16 faz com o 15, que sou eu... O 17 faz com o 18...

Fala sério! – Billy reclamou, Hermione ficou aliviada. – Quem é o desgraçado do 18, hein?! – ele gritou olhando para a sala.

Eu, por quê?! Que número você tirou?

Hermione se arrependeu imediatamente de ter torcido para não fazer dupla com Billy. Este e Boris, por sua, vez fizeram um silêncio mortal ao descobrirem quem tirara o 18.

Fala sério, Malfoy! Você é o 18?! – Billy perguntou.

Sim... Por quê? – perguntou com impaciência. – Qual de vocês é ao 17?

Ela... – Boris falou apontando para Hermione.

Os dois se olharam como se pudessem se estuporar com os olhos. A sala inteira ficou tensa. Hermione virou-se para a frente com raiva de sua sorte. Draco sentou-se também fazendo um barulho muito audível de reprovação.

Todos já sabem quem são suas duplas? – o professor perguntou alegre. Eles geralmente não ficam por dentro das fofocas que rolam no campus a cerca dos alunos.

Silenciosamente uma pessoa de cada dupla foi até a mesa dele para dar os nomes. Uns quinze minutos depois e apenas dois números estavam em branco na lista dele.

17 e 18, quem são? – olhou para a sala animado.

Hermione e Draco levantaram as mãos desanimadíssimos.

Ok! – ele molhou a pena na tinta. – Weasley e Malfoy. Muito bem... Estes são os prontuários! – com um movimento de varinha as pastas voaram pela sala e pararam na mão de uma das pessoas da dupla, no caso Hermione.

Hermione e Draco se evitaram durante toda a manhã. Sabiam que teriam que se falar uma hora ou outra, mas queriam adiar ao máximo o momento. Toda sala parecia estar adivinhando os pensamentos dos dois, pois não ousavam lhes dirigir a palavra. Nem mesmo Billy se deu ao trabalho de cortejar Hermione. No fim do período, quando não havia mais como fugir, a sala se esvaziou rapidamente, até demais na opinião de Hermione, e Draco veio falar com ela:

E então, Granger?! – falou secamente parando atrás dela enquanto ela guardava seu material.

Se não tem outro jeito, Malfoy, nos encontraremos a tarde na biblioteca, depois do almoço! – falou autoritária. – Quanto antes terminarmos esse maldito trabalho, antes ficaremos livres da presença um do outro.

Concordo! – falou displicente. – A não ser quanto a nos encontrarmos na biblioteca! – ele cruzou os braços em desafio a objeção silenciosa que ela fez. – Eu tenho negócios a tratar, não sou apenas um estudante!

E onde você pretende que façamos esse trabalho, Malfoy?

Na minha casa!

Ha! Você só pode estar brincando! – ela riu sarcástica. – Eu não vou até a sua casa, Malfoy!

Não pense que eu fico satisfeito em te receber, Granger. Com certeza vou ter que mandar desinfetar todos os dias depois que você sair, mas eu tenho uma empresa para administrar e posso fazê-lo de casa, mas não daqui, e eu preciso tanto dessa nota quanto você.

E os livros?! – ela perguntou inconformada com a possibilidade de ter que ir até a casa dele.

Os livros podem ser retirados da biblioteca, Granger. – respondeu impaciente. – Não é como em Hogwarts. Não estamos num colégio interno!

Eu não vou até a sua casa, Malfoy! Recuso-me!

Você é quem sabe! – ele fez um movimento para ir embora, pegou a pasta com o trabalho de cima da carteira em que Hermione estava, ignorando o protesto dela. – Eu sempre posso tirar o seu nome do trabalho e avisar ao professor que você desistiu de fazê-lo. – disse deixando-a para trás.

Nem pense nisso, Malfoy! – ela correu e o segurou pelo braço. Draco a fitou com um olhar divertido. – Vamos fazer uma cópia do trabalho. – o soltou em seguida. - Eu faço a pesquisa aqui e você na sua casa. Depois nós nos reunimos um dia ou dois e juntamos o que conseguirmos!

Hum... – ele deu de ombros. – Que seja! – ele retirou a varinha da bolsa que usava e fez a cópia. – Só não sei se vai funcionar. Não se esqueça que esta pasta está enfeitiçada para ser preenchida com os sintomas do paciente. – ele deu meia volta para sair.

Hermione folheou lentamente a pasta. De fato, parecia diferente da original com a qual ela ficara durante todo aquele dia e a qual já tinha estudado rapidamente. – Espera, Malfoy! – ela o chamou.

Ele parou com impaciência.

Ok, ok... Que horas então?

Ele riu torto: - Às 15 horas. Acho que é o suficiente. – ele a deixou para trás, mas parou logo depois: - Não pense que eu vou te convidar para almoçar ou ficar para o jantar, Granger.

Humpf! Como se eu fosse aceitar! – ela o olhou com cara feia. – Eu não provaria nada oferecido por um Malfoy! Não é muito seguro, não é?

Se você está dizendo... – ele sorriu debochado. – Começamos amanhã então... – falou simplesmente. - Já tinha um compromisso marcado para essa tarde e, de qualquer maneira, vou precisar de um tempo para me acostumar com a idéia de te receber na minha casa... – disse indiferente, antes de deixar finalmente a sala de aula.

Você só pode estar brincando!

Não estou, não! – ela dizia dobrando freneticamente as roupas que tinha acabado de buscar na lavanderia. Poderia fazer aquilo muito mais rápido com a varinha, mas quando estava nervosa precisava agir, fazer qualquer coisa, só para não azarar alguma coisa acidentalmente.

Você é mesmo muito azarada, Hermione! – Gina ria do outro lado do espelho. Kevin mamando guloso em seu peito. – Quantos alunos você disse que tem mesmo na sua sala?

35 – respondeu sem emoção.

E você tinha que cair justo com ele!

Humpf!

Mãe! Mãe! Mãe! – a porta se abriu com estrondo e os gêmeos entraram correndo no quarto de Gina. Harry vinha atrás dos sobrinhos, seguido por Kelly, fazendo sons com a boca para que eles falassem mais baixo, mas era impossível.

Meu Deus, mas quantos filhos eu tenho?! – ela riu. – Vocês mais parecem uma multidão!

Nós estávamos com saudades! – os dois subiram na cama e começaram a pular afogueados.

Eu também estava, mas agora desçam da cama da tia Gi e falem mais baixo, ou vão assustar o primo de vocês...

É mesmo! – Mark se assustou olhando pela primeira vez para a tia.

Desculpa, tia! – Andrew emendou se soltando de bumbum na cama, no que foi imitado pelo irmão.

Oi Harry, tudo bem? – Hermione perguntou.

Tudo, e você? – Harry respondeu sorridente.

Hum... mais ou menos! – cruzou os braços desanimada. – Mas e você, linda? Como está?

Muito bem, tia! Achei que não ia falar comigo! – Kelly reclamou.

E como não falaria? – ela sorriu. – Como vocês estão indo com toda essa criançada, hein? – Hermione perguntou aos cunhados sentindo-se mal por ter deixado essa responsabilidade com eles.

Ih! Eles são ótimos! – Gina respondeu dando Kevin para Harry embalar agora que terminara de amamentá-lo. – De certo modo me faz sentir de novo n'A Toca, sabe? Eles têm quase tanto talento para confusões quanto Fred e Jorge, mas bem menos! – ela esclareceu logo.

Mãe, quando você volta, hein? – Mark perguntou.

Eu não sei, meu amor. Mas de qualquer modo eu vim embora ontem! – ela sorriu.

Mas nós já estamos com saudades de novo! – Andrew complementou. – Quando é que nós vamos até aí te visitar?

Hum... Eu não sei. Na verdade estava dizendo para tia de vocês que as coisas vão começar a complicar agora. A maioria dos meus professores não dá prova, mas pedem trabalhos muito complexos.

Bota complexos nisso, não Hermione? – Gina debochou. Harry fez cara de confusão.

Nem pergunte, Harry! Depois a Gina te conta... Mas voltando ao assunto, talvez eu não possa ir final de semana que vem... As coisas vão ficar realmente corridas. Um curso de três meses! É muito conteúdo em pouco tempo!

Nem me fale! – Gina falou. – Estou adorando essa folga, sabe? Mas sei que quando eu voltar vou estar até o pescoço de coisas para fazer. Eu deixei de lado toda a minha pesquisa. Elas me estressam demais! Não dava para conciliar tudo.

E eu te dando mais trabalho...

Já dissemos que não é trabalho, Hermione! – Harry interferiu. - Você sabe que nós adoramos os meninos! Nós nos divertimos bastante e a Kelly gosta de tê-los aqui... Você sabe como ela reclamava de não ter com quem brincar.

E depois minha mãe está sempre por perto... – Gina completou.

Mãe! – Mark gritou, depois tapou a boca com as mãos lembrando-se do primo: - Sabia que o Andrew conseguiu vencer o tio Harry no xadrez ontem depois que você foi embora?

É mesmo?! – ela exclamou. – Vai se acostumando a ter para quem perder de novo, hein Harry! – ela brincou.

Nem me fale! Andrew joga igualzinho ao Rony! – ele admirou.

É claro! Foi ele quem me ensinou! – Andrew explicou.

Andrew! Que foi que a mamãe falou? – Hermione mudou o tom.

Mas é verdade mãe! – ele protestou. – Diz para ela, Mark!

Deixa, Andrew! Papai falou que ela não ia acreditar! – Mark respondeu chateado.

Meninos... – Hermione lamentou.

Ih, ela ficou triste... – Andrew observou.

Desculpa mãe... Não era para você ficar chateada com a gente! – Mark se retratou.

Eu já pedi para eles não falarem isso, tia Mi! Depois eu não consigo dormir! – Kelly respondeu agarrada as pernas de Harry.

Mas o meu pai não é mau, Kelly! Não precisa ter medo! – Mark explicou.

Pára! Pai... – ela choramingou.

Meninos... Eu sei que vocês sentem falta do pai de vocês, e nós já conversamos sobre isso, mas... – ela suspirou. – Eu não gosto que vocês falem dele como se ele estivesse aqui, entendem? Ele não está...

Mas... – Andrew tentou.

Shiii! Vocês assustam a Kelly assim! – ela repreendeu.

Silêncio.

Sabe, mãe... – Mark começou. – Está sendo super legal ficar aqui na casa da tia Gi e do tio Harry! – falou empolgado.

É! O tio Harry ensina um monte de coisas para gente sobre quadribol!

E ele sabe jogar xadrez!

E ele não liga se a gente pula em cima dele para brincar de luta!

E quando ele lê as histórias do Martin Miggs é legal porque aí ele tem voz de homem, sabe?

Então vocês nem estão sentindo minha falta, não é? – brincou na tentativa de esconder a emoção que sentia.

Não é isso! – gritaram ao mesmo tempo, olhando para o bebê no colo do tio em seguida, como se pedissem desculpas.

É que tem coisa que é brincadeira de menino e você não gosta! – Mark explicou.

Além disso, você não gosta nem de quadribol e nem de xadrez... – Andrew lembrou. – Mas a gente quer muito que você volte logo! – enfatizou.

Isso! – Mark completou. – Se você voltar logo a gente promete que não fala mais do papai...

Vocês não precisam parar de falar do pai de vocês... É só não... Não falar do jeito que vocês falam, entendem?

Tá bom... – responderam.

Silêncio novamente.

Bom... – Gina falou. – Agora que vocês já mataram saudades da mãe de vocês, que tal irmos todos tomar banho, depois comer, hein?

Ah não tia!

Eu ainda não to com fome!

Hei! Obedeçam a tia de vocês! – Hermione ralhou. – Outro dia nos falamos mais, ok?

Ah... – reclamaram. – Ta bom, vai!

Um beijo meus queridos. Um beijo Kelly. Tchau, Gina. A gente se fala mais...

Com certeza... – ela sorriu. – E paciência com o seu "trabalho", hein? Qualquer coisa é só chamar pelo espelho!

Pode deixar... – riu.

Gina saiu seguida pelas três crianças. Harry contornou a cama, colocou Kevin adormecido entre alguns travesseiros e se sentou para conversar com Hermione.

Você não ficou chateada com o que eles disseram, né? – falou inseguro.

Claro que não, Harry... Eu os entendo... E você melhor ainda!

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

Eles sentem falta de uma figura paterna, não é? Você está sempre por perto, mas não é a mesma coisa... – suspirou. – Eu li uma vez que uma figura masculina é muito importante, principalmente para os meninos. Alguém em quem se espelhar...

E não haveria ninguém melhor que o Rony em quem eles se espelharem, não é?

Com certeza... – ela sorriu.

Hum... – ele a chamou. – Eu sei que fui eu que toquei nesse assunto primeiro, mas... Isso não é motivo para você ficar desesperada para arranjar alguém para esse papel...

Eu não estou desesperada, Harry! Você sabe que eu nem mesmo pensei nisso! Vocês é que começaram com essa conversa!

Eu sei, mas é que... A Gina falou de um cara aí...

O Billy? Pelo amor de Deus! Ele nem sabe que eu tenho filhos! E se souber é capaz de largar do meu pé na hora! Aliás, você me deu uma idéia!

Seus colegas não sabem sobre as crianças?

Não! E nem vão saber! – ela se irritou. – Eles já fazem cara de pena quando eu conto que sou viúva. Se, ainda por cima, souberem que eu tenho filhos, então! Eu já sofro bastante sem ninguém fazer cara de pena para mim, Harry!

Hum... Mas se você, de repente, encontrar alguém, sabe? Se apaixonar de novo...

Não vai acontecer, Harry! – ela falou. – Não tem como... Eu nunca vou conseguir amar ninguém de novo! O Rony foi...

Os nossos únicos amores são sempre os últimos! – ele a interrompeu. - Você já ouviu isso?

Ela riu. – Claro que sim! Mas você sabe que comigo é diferente... Com o Rony foi diferente! Você já viu casal mais propício a dar errado do que nós dois?! – ela riu mais.

Definitivamente não! – ele concordou. – Mas sempre pode haver mais alguém... Talvez uma pessoa que você nem imagine... Talvez ela já esteja do seu lado, mas você nem percebeu... Assim como foi com você e o Rony!

Não sei, Harry... Acho difícil...

Mas não impossível!

Talvez... – ela ficou pensativa. Era sempre duro pensar em Rony. Sempre difícil pensar na possibilidade de ter outro homem, outro amor, mas felizmente ela teria muito com que pensar até o fim do curso, e o assunto com certeza passaria muito longe do amor. Foi pensando nisso que ela decidiu se despedir: - Bom Harry... Foi ótimo conversar com você, mas eu tenho que descansar! Amanhã terei um trabalho infernal para fazer! – ela fez cara feia.

É tão difícil assim? Não consigo imaginar um trabalho que seja difícil para Hermione Weasley! – ele debochou.

O trabalho em si é o de menos! O pior são os sapos que eu vou ter que engolir em nome da ciência, mas...

Bom... Boa sorte, então!

Acredite... Vou precisar! – ela riu desanimada. – Beijo!

Outro! Se cuida!

Vou sim!


	5. Dos dois lados da guerra

Bem na hora, Granger! – Draco provocou.

Hermione chegou à casa de Draco e não pode deixar de se impressionar com o ambiente. Uma casa ampla, com muitos cômodos, pelo que se podia perceber da quantidade de janelas que se via do jardim, objetos de valor e outras coisas que marcavam o estilo de vida de um bruxo rico. Ela foi para o escritório onde se encontraria com ele seguindo um elfo doméstico, o que não a agradou nada.

Eu achei que o ministério tivesse confiscado a sua fortuna, Malfoy? – ela retrucou.

E confiscou! – ele respondeu. – A parte do meu pai, mas minha mãe também era herdeira de uma fortuna. Sabe como é, os Black! Por isso eu pude manter meu estilo de vida, sem ter que recorrer a alojamentos! – riu satisfeito.

Sei... E optou por continuar escravizando pobres criaturas mágicas? – ela observava o trabalho do elfo que agora organizava um espaço onde os dois pudessem trabalhar sossegados.

Não me diga que você continua com aquela idéia idiota de libertação dos elfos? – ele se locomoveu displicente para trás da grande escrivaninha e se acomodou. Hermione continuou em pé. – Aquela sua idéia só serviu para zoarmos com a cara do Potter, lembra? Potter Fede! Foi hilário!

Não teve nada de hilário naquilo tudo! O Harry não teve culpa de ter sido feito campeão de Hogwarts!

Ah, nem vem, Granger! Nem o cabeçudo do Weasley acreditou nessa! – falou.

Hermione o olhou gravemente. Ele pareceu meio desconcertado, mas disfarçou sorrindo sarcasticamente.

Qual o seu nome, elfo? – ela perguntou deixando Draco de lado.

O elfo olhou assustado dela para Draco como se pedisse permissão para falar. Draco fez um gesto que o permitia a fazê-lo. – É... É Sammy, senhora...

Sammy... Muito prazer! Meu nome é Hermione! – ela estendeu a mão para ele.

O pobre elfo teve um estremecimento e olhou para Draco antes de apertar a mão de Hermione.

Você já ouviu falar no elfo Dobby, Sammy?

Dobby? Oh sim, senhora! Dobby elfo muito mal! Dobby envergonha o nome de sua família e todos os elfos também!

O quê? – ela perguntou incrédula.

Dobby era da minha família, Granger, antes do Potter libertá-lo! – Draco explicou.

Sammy conheceu Dobby, senhora! Era um elfo trabalhador, mas desde que conheceu Harry Potter! Criou idéias subversivas! Onde já se viu? Receber para servir? Dobby é uma vergonha para os elfos!

Hermione ia começar a protestar, mas Draco não deixou. Ao invés disso dispensou Sammy, que obedeceu prontamente.

Eu não acredito que eles continuam com essas idéias retrógradas! Será que eles não entendem que têm que lutar pelos seus direitos?!

Esquece, Granger! Essa é a vida deles! Bruxos foram feitos para mandar, vassouras para voar e elfos para servir! Agora vamos começar logo esse trabalho dos infernos para que eu não tenha mais que aturar sua presença repugnante na minha casa, ok?

Pois para mim está ótimo, Malfoy! Também não faço a menor questão de permanecer no mesmo ambiente que você por muito tempo mesmo!

Ótimo! Puxe uma cadeira, então! – ele falou.

Hermione puxou com dificuldade umas das grandes cadeiras almofadadas para perto da escrivaninha.

Quer que eu chame o elfo para ajudar? – ele provocou.

Ela o ignorou. Colocou a cadeira onde queria, sentou-se e começou a tirar pena e pergaminho de dentro da mochila.

Muito bem! Suponho que já que você ficou com o original já teve tempo de estudá-lo um pouco? – ela o encarou.

E por que eu faria isso? Não tínhamos marcado de começar hoje? Eu tinha mais o que fazer! E depois você ficou com a cópia! Por que não estudou você? – ele devolveu.

Eu estudei! – ela disse triunfante. – E já preparei uma lista das doenças que apresentam esses sintomas! – ela jogou na frente dele uma lista com umas vinte doenças diferentes.

Draco pegou a lista, incrédulo. – Todas essas doenças apresentam os mesmos sintomas iniciais?!

Sim, mas a partir dos próximos dias vamos poder eliminar muitas delas! Os efeitos são muito diferentes depois de alguns dias. De qualquer maneira eu trouxe alguns livros! – ela pegou quatro livros enormes e jogou na frente dele novamente. – Acho que você poderia ler dois e eu os outros dois, depois trocamos!

Espera aí, Granger! – ele se indignou. – Se cada um vai ler dois livros, por que o outro tem que ler também? E quem disse que você dava as regras por aqui?!

Ué! Você sabe por onde começar? Você nem leu o prontuário? Não quer terminar logo e ficar com nota boa? Então é melhor fazermos do meu jeito! Eu já tenho um plano de estudos completamente traçado!

Você é irritante, Granger! Sabia?

Sabia! Rony vivia dizendo isso, mas acabou casando-se comigo assim mesmo! – ela riu triunfante. – Além disso, eu sempre fui a primeira da turma, então você deveria estar agradecido por estar fazendo esse trabalho comigo!

Eu?! Agradecido por ter que passar uma tarde inteira com você? Essa é boa!

Como era de se esperar o trabalho não rendeu muito. Eles não agüentaram ficar mais de duas horas juntos, das quais metade eles gastaram se ofendendo. No fim da tarde estavam ambos estressados e não tinham escrito nem dez centímetros de pergaminho.

E aí, Malfoy? Se você ainda está inteiro, suponho que a Hermione também esteja, não é? – a voz de Billy foi a primeira coisa que Draco ouviu quando chegou na faculdade. A segunda foi a voz de Hermione.

Malfoy! Eu comecei a ler um daqueles livros depois que cheguei em casa, e acho que podemos eliminar três das doenças que eu listei! E acho bom que esse trabalho comece mesmo a render, ou nossas notas serão péssimas! – ela virou-se tão rapidamente quanto surgiu e tomou seu lugar bem à frente da sala.

Como vê ela ainda está inteira, só não sei por quanto tempo! – ele resmungou para Billy.

Ah, qual é, Malfoy? A gata é legal! Dá um tempo para ela! – ele falou.

O máximo que eu posso dar para ela é uma poção da mudez, Solomons. Antes que eu enlouqueça e faça algo que me mande para Azkaban!

Onde?

Esquece!

Eu vou lá falar com ela! – Billy anunciou.

Problema seu! – Draco respondeu.

E aí, Mionezinha? – ele depositou-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha, mas próximo demais dos lábios.

Oi Billy. – ela se afastou meio assustada.

Então você sobreviveu à mansão Malfoy? – ele se sentou na carteira em frente à dela.

Estava dentro do esperado, Billy. Agora se você me dá licença...

Tá a fim de sair hoje? – ele não ligou.

Sair?! – ela se espantou. – Billy, hoje é terça feira!

E daí?!

A semana mal começou!

E daí, gata?! Nós estamos na Terra para aproveitar a vida!

Eu restringiria um pouco mais a sua fala: eu estou nos EUA para estudar!

Qual é Mione! Coisa rápida! Aposto como você vai gostar! – ele sorriu dando uma beliscadinha no queixo dela.

Ela sorriu forçadamente para não ser mal-educada: - Ainda se fosse de sexta...

Para mim está ótimo na sexta! – ele se levantou empolgado. – Eu te procuro para dizer aonde vamos!

Não Billy, espera! – ela pediu, mas ele já havia voltado para o seu lugar e o professor já entrara na sala. Seu olhar cruzou com o de Draco, que ria da cara dela. – Insuportável! – ela falou para si mesma e virou-se para frente.

É sério, Gina? Por que eu só arrumo mala sem alça? – Hermione falava com o espelhinho de maquiagem enquanto se dirigia a entrada da mansão.

Relaxa, Hermione! – a outra respondia aos risos. – Dá um fora nele! Vem para casa, os meninos estão com saudades!

E eu também. – ela bateu a grande argola da porta e num instante um elfo atendeu.

Boa tarde, sra Weasley. Seja bem vinda!

Obrigada, Sammy!

Oh, eu não ser Sammy, eu ser Cammy, irmã de Sammy.

Oh, me desculpe... – Gina ria do outro lado. – Também vocês se vestem todos iguais!

Já chega reclamando, Granger! – Draco veio recepcioná-la na entrada. – Todo esse bom humor é por causa do seu namoradinho?

Não enche, Malfoy! – ela respondeu. – Gi, a gente se fala mais tarde, ok?

Tudo bem... Beijo...

Espera aí! – Draco gritou. – Não me diga que é a Weasley pobretona?

Não é! – ela ia responder algo feio, mas Draco foi mais rápido tirando o espelho das mãos dela.

Como vai, Weasley? Há quanto tempo!

É Potter, agora! E graças a Deus faz tempo! Se eu tivesse que ver a sua cara pálida sempre já teria desistido de viver! – Gina respondeu.

Você está bem diferente, sabia? – ele riu debochado.

Chega, Malfoy! – Hermione tentou pegar o espelho de volta.

Você está meio gordinha...

Seu imbecil! – Gina gritou do outro lado. – Eu acabei de ter um filho o que você queria?!

Seu idiota! – Hermione falou arrancando o espelho da mão dele. – Não liga para ele, Gi! Agora você entende o que eu tenho que passar!

Eu não ligo mesmo! Retardado! Não vai demorar para eu voltar a minha boa forma! Ele vai ver só!

Tchau, Gi! Dá um beijo nas crianças.

Pode deixar... – e o objeto voltou a refletir a cara muito irritada de Hermione.

Você é mesmo um imbecil, Malfoy! – ela se virou para ele que ria enquanto seguia para o escritório.

Por que vocês mulheres não gostam de ouvir a verdade, hein? – ele contornou a mesa e sentou-se, ainda sorrindo.

Há certas verdades que não precisam ser ditas, Malfoy!

Essas são as minhas preferidas!

Hermione esteve a ponto de azarar Draco durante a tarde inteira. Por fim resolveu que não responderia mais as provocações dele, então ele desistiu. Dessa vez agüentaram meia hora a mais, e o trabalho realmente rendeu depois que eles pararam de falar um com o outro, a não ser que fosse exclusivamente sobre o projeto.

O resto da semana passou sem maiores novidades. Um xingamento aqui, vinte centímetros de pergaminho, mais provocações, mais quinze centímetros de pergaminho, até que na sexta feira o quadro do paciente tornou-se estável e eles resolveram que não precisariam se ver no final de semana. Ainda assim Hermione fez questão de ficar com o prontuário original. Tinha certeza que Draco nem olharia para a cara do papel.

Ela deu um jeito de escapar do encontro com Billy dizendo que iria logo que acabasse a aula para a Inglaterra e passaria o final de semana lá. Graças a essa mentirinha ela teve que passar dois dias e meio trancafiada em seu dormitório, mas pelo menos teve tempo de revisar as matérias da semana que haviam ficado de lado por causa do projeto de final de curso.

Um final de semana inteirinho sem ter que olhar para a sua cara, Granger! Eu podia me acostumar com isso, sabia?

Sabia! – ela respondeu. – Faz parte da natureza humana se acostumar com os percalços da vida!

Ooh! Está ficando com a língua afiada, hein gata?! – Billy interrompeu a discussão dos dois. – Sentiu minha falta? – ele a beijou tentando errar a bochecha e acertar a boca. – Esse fim de semana você não me escapa, Mionezinha! Vai haver a comemoração anual do dia da saúde e você vai comigo.

Parece que você não me deixou escolha, não é?

Puxa, Mione! Não fala assim comigo! – ele fez cara de coitado. – Ao contrário do Malfoy eu não estou acostumado a ser maltratado por mulheres bonitas!

Eu nunca fui maltratado por nenhuma mulher bonita, Solomons. – provocou.

Ah, não?

Não!

Quer dizer que você não acha a Hermione bonita?

Draco olhou Hermione de cima a baixo, o que a deixou um pouco desconfortável. – Nunca foi! – ele respondeu rindo.

Melhor para mim, então! – ele ficou de frente para Hermione. – Pois saiba que eu te acho a maior gata, Hermione. – ele tomou de surpresa os lábios dela num selinho e foi logo se mandando.

Essa foi uma verdade que não precisava ser dita, Granger? – Draco perguntou.

Não! – ela se virou para ele ainda surpresa com o beijo roubado. – Essa foi uma mentira deslavada que você não soube nem disfarçar, Malfoy! – ela deu as costas para ele. – Até mais tarde!

Draco ainda observou-a se afastar, agitando a cabeça logo em seguida para parar de prestar atenção no movimento dos quadris dela.

Era impossível ignorar a sensação de estar sendo observada. Ficava difícil se concentrar sabendo que alguém está analisando cada um dos seus movimentos. Pior ainda quando você não consegue entender por que está sendo observada.

Algum problema, Malfoy? – Hermione perguntou finalmente.

Não... Algum problema com você?

Sim! Você!

Por que?

Eu ainda não vi você pegar a pena e escrever uma linha! – ela respondeu.

Isto porque você me pediu para ler, e não para escrever! – ele afirmou.

Eu também não te vi ler nada!

Como sabe? Você nem estava olhando para mim!

Mas você estava olhando para mim!

Não estava não! Eu estava pensando!

Pensando olhando para mim? – ela riu.

Granger, tem coisas muito mais interessantes para se olhar nessa biblioteca, sabia?

Ah, não diga! Então por que você fica aí me olhando escrever, hein?

Por acaso ao invés de escrever você fica prestando atenção ao que eu faço, Granger?! – ele sorriu inclinando-se sobre a mesa.

Isso não está dando certo, Malfoy! – ela largou a pena e encostou-se à parede.

Tem razão! Acho melhor fazermos uma pausa! – ele se levantou e saiu da biblioteca. Voltou minutos depois com uma garrafa de Fire Whisky e dois copos. – Servida?

Eu não acredito que você vai tomar Fire Whisky há essa hora, Malfoy!

Não há hora para tomar Fire Whisky, Granger! Vai querer ou não?

Não! – ela respondeu indignada.

Você que sabe! – ele sentou-se novamente, serviu uma dose e virou de uma vez só. Hermione ficou observando-o, espantada. – Eu estive pensando...

Você pensa?! – ela riu.

Ele ignorou: - Nós estamos nos desviando do objetivo desse projeto...

Como assim?

Ele serviu mais uma dose: - Nós estamos apenas listando as possíveis doenças do paciente, mas não o estamos tratando! Já faz uma semana que estamos com ele e ainda não o medicamos com nada!

Como vamos medicar alguém sem saber o que ele tem?

Mas não podemos ficar apenas observando os sintomas! Devemos tratar a pessoa com o que já descobrimos! – ele se levantou e foi até uma das estantes. – Eu tenho aqui um livro da época em que fiz o meu curso de poções. Ele dá uma lista enorme de sintomas que podem ser diminuídos e quais poções utilizar.

Nós não podemos medicar baseados apenas nos sintomas, Malfoy!

E você vai deixar seu paciente sofrer até ter certeza do que ele tem? Que tipo de medi-bruxa é você?

Você é medi-bruxo, por acaso?!

Não! Mas sou boticário e sei de uma série de poções que podem ser administradas para diminuir o sofrimento de um paciente. E você é medi-bruxa! Se estamos trabalhando em equipe você pode me dizer se eu posso ou não medicar o paciente!

Hermione começou a pensar no assunto. Tratar um doente no papel era bem diferente de tratar um paciente de verdade. Você tinha muito mais tempo para pesquisar e podia arriscar também.

Hum... Você tem razão... – ela admitiu.

O que?

Eu disse que você tem razão! – ela repetiu.

É claro que eu tenho razão, Granger! Agora olhe essa lista. São algumas das poções utilizadas para parar com as mudanças de cor na pele do paciente.

Hermione pegou a lista das mãos de Draco. Havia vários nomes de poções, cada um seguido dos ingredientes utilizados e marcados em cores diferentes, para diferenciá-las pela força da poção.

Você é até bem organizado, Malfoy.

Obrigado... – ele virou a terceira dose de Fire Whisky.

Acho que você deveria parar por aí, não acha? – ela observou.

Eu sou resistente a Fire Whisky, Granger!

Por isso mesmo! Seu fígado pode estar podre e você nem percebe!

Nem tanto, Granger!

Ela o ignorou e continuou lendo a lista. – Poção paralisante?

O nome é exagero! Ele diminui a atividade dos órgãos e com isso diminui o incômodo do paciente. Mas se for dada numa dose errada pode acabar matando.

Eu sei o que é... Quer dizer, imagino... Eu costumava tratar muitos aurores que chegavam com problemas no funcionamento de algum órgão, mas eles sempre haviam sido atingidos por feitiços. No geral eles não comiam ou bebiam nada fora da Ordem. Principalmente depois que os comensais saquearam os estoques do Saint Mungus.

A poção tem o mesmo efeito. Só que é utilizada apenas para fins terapêuticos. Pelo menos depois que a guerra acabou...

Hum... – ela continuou observando a lista. Muitas das poções descritas ali eram conhecidas suas. – A maioria dessas poções não está disponível para uso, Malfoy... – ela ficou séria.

Mas podem ser feitas. Eu posso fazer qualquer tipo de poção, Granger.

Em quanto tempo?!

Que diferença faz o tempo?

Às vezes pode não dar tempo de medicar a pessoa! Às vezes o efeito do feitiço é tão forte que...

Hei, hei, hei... Calma aí, Granger! Estamos falando de uma doença aqui! Não de um feitiço!

Eu sei... – ela recostou na cadeira. – Me desculpe... – ela estendeu a lista para ele de novo. – O que você sugere? – ela perguntou voltando sua atenção para o livro em seu colo.

Draco não respondeu de imediato. Ficou observando a reação dela, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido ali. Serviu mais uma dose de Fire Whisky e estendeu para ela.

Que tipo de feitiço matou o Weasley, Granger?

Ela o olhou com raiva, achando que fosse mais uma provocação, mas ele estava sério.

Eu já disse que não quero, Malfoy! – ela respondeu ríspida.

Só um gole, Granger! Eu não coloquei nada na garrafa...

Ela olhou dele para o copo umas duas vezes antes de se decidir por aceitar a bebida. – Eu não sei exatamente qual foi... – ela tomou um gole pequeno, mas que foi suficiente para fazer os olhos lacrimejarem.

Não deu tempo?

Não...

E você acha que se tivesse sido mais rápida...

Eu tenho certeza!

Às vezes as coisas simplesmente tem que acontecer, Granger...

De que me adiantou estudar tanto, salvar tantas vidas se eu não consegui salvar a dele? – os olhos dela ficaram muito vermelhos e Draco tinha certeza que não era efeito da bebida. – Eu estava dormindo enquanto ele estava sendo atacado! Eu optei por ficar na segurança da minha casa, esperando ser chamada se houvesse alguma emergência, ao invés de ir para campo com os outros!

Aposto que você teve um bom motivo para isso! – ele tentou. Encheu o copo dela novamente. – Talvez se você continuasse em campo ele tivesse morrido muito antes, porque ficaria mais preocupado com você do que com ele mesmo!

Você não é o primeiro que me diz isso, Malfoy, mas não é nada fácil simplesmente aceitar os fatos! – ela tentava a todo custo não chorar.

Eu sei, Granger! Já passei por uma situação dessas! Uma dessas coisas que você garante que poderia ter feito diferente, mas no fundo sabe que não é verdade...

O que foi que você perdeu nessa guerra, Malfoy? – ela o encarou.

Tanto quanto você, Granger... Só que eu só percebi isso tarde demais...

Os dois permaneceram se olhando por um tempo. Cada um tentando entender a dor do outro, pela primeira vez sentindo-se no mesmo barco.

Com licença, sr Malfoy? – a voz esganiçada de Sammy os despertou.

O que foi? – Draco perguntou impaciente.

Há uma visita para o senhor, senhor... – o elfo respondeu aflito.

Mas quem pode ser?! Diga que eu estou ocupado!

Eu disse, senhor, mas a moça insiste que o senhor vai gostar de vê-la... – o elfo contorcia as mãos com medo.

Mande entrar logo, Malfoy! E pare de torturar o pobre do elfo! – Hermione já readquirira seu tom autoritário.

Draco fez um muxoxo de impaciência: - Mande entrar de uma vez, Sammy!

Sim senhor...

O elfo saiu depois de fazer uma reverência exagerada. Voltou pouco tempo depois acompanhado de uma moça muito sorridente.

Como vai, meu querido?! Hermione! Não sabia que você estava aqui!

Como vai Chelsie? – Hermione perguntou cordialmente, ficando um pouco desconfortável quando viu a moça agarrar o pescoço de Draco e tascar-lhe um beijo na boca.

O que você está fazendo aqui, Chelsie? Eu não avisei que não poderíamos nos ver hoje? Eu avisei que ia estar ocupado!

Eu sei! – ela ignorou o tom e sentou no colo dele. – Mas eu não resisti e resolvi te fazer uma visitinha. Você não se importa, não é Hermione? – ela se virou sorridente. – Aposto como vocês estão precisando de uma pausa, não é? Uh! Fire Whisky?! Você nunca me ofereceu Fire Whisky, Draco! Esse é o seu copo? – ela pegou o copo de Draco e serviu uma dose.

Tá legal! Levanta daí! – ele a tirou do colo fazendo-a quase se engasgar com a bebida.

O que foi? – ela saiu da biblioteca puxada por ele. Teve tempo apenas de dar um tchauzinho para uma Hermione completamente chocada.

Draco bateu a porta com certa força depois de sair: - Eu já disse que não gosto dessas surpresinhas no meio da tarde, Chelsie! Eu poderia estar com alguém importante agora! Algum dos meus sócios ou algum cliente... – Hermione ouvia toda a conversa.

Mas Draco...

Você não é minha namorada, portanto não precisa ficar dando showzinho quando eu estiver com outra mulher... – ela tentou se defender. – E eu sei que você veio aqui por causa disso!

Não Draco... – ela tentou mais uma vez.

Eu odeio mulher que gruda! E você está começando a me irritar, sabia?

Não fala assim Draco... – ela fez cara de choro.

Agora vá embora, quando eu estiver disponível eu te mando uma coruja! Ou então nos falamos amanhã, ok? Mas nunca mais venha aqui sem avisar antes, ouviu? Sammy! – ele chamou. O elfo apareceu em seguida. – Acompanhe a moça! – ele deu meia volta e entrou na biblioteca de novo.

Desconfortável, Sammy acompanhou uma Chelsie com a maquiagem borrada para fora da mansão Malfoy.

Você é sempre tão delicado com as suas garotas, Malfoy? – Hermione perguntou quando ele bateu a porta ao entrar.

Só com as que me irritam! – e sentou-se novamente. – Onde paramos?


	6. Sextafeira a noite

Hermione demorou a pegar no sono por causa dos trovões que explodiam do lado de fora da sua janela, mas por fim o cansaço do dia a dominou. Ela mal tinha acabado de pegar no sono quando foi acordada com um barulho muito alto.

"Mais um trovão..." – pensou.

Virou-se na cama tentando ignorar o barulho e as preocupações, mas ela sabia que não seria fácil pegar no sono outra vez. Ela não conseguia se desligar do fato de Rony ainda não estar em casa. Fechou os olhos numa última tentativa, mas um dos bebês começou a chorar. – Ah, não... Não agora... – ela se remexeu preguiçosa, mas o outro bebê acordou também. – Ok, ok... Mamãe já está indo.

Mais um trovão explodiu na rua e ela se sobressaltou. Odiava trovões. O choro ficou mais alto. – Se assustaram coitados... – ela calçou os chinelos, vestiu o roupão e foi para o quarto ao lado.

Não reparou nas pegadas no chão, marcas de água, mas se preocupou ao ver a porta do quarto vizinho entreaberta. Usou toda magia que possuía para fazer a varinha vir até a sua mão, os bebês continuavam chorando. Ela empurrou a porta devagar.

Rony? – ela se assustou. Correu até ele.

Eu... Eu não queria te acordar, me desculpe. – Rony estava apoiado em um dos berços, meio curvado, uma das mãos sobre a barriga.

Rony, o que houve? – ela largou a varinha no chão e correu até ele. Estava ensopado, o rosto pálido e os olhos vermelhos.

Me desculpe, Hermione... – ele falou com a voz fraca.

Te desculpar por que? – ela sorriu assustada. – Está tudo bem... Venha trocar de roupa, depois eu os faço dormir de novo.

Hermione... – ele a parou no quarto. – Eu não consegui...

Não conseguiu o que, Rony? – ela pressentia o pior, mas não queria acreditar.

Me des... Ai! – ele caiu sobre os joelhos, não suportando mais a dor.

Rony, pelo amor de Deus! O que aconteceu com você? – ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele no chão. – Eu vou chamar ajuda!

Não vai adiantar... – ele a impediu.

Claro que vai! – ela tentava conter o choro, mas não conseguia.

Não chore, Hermione... – ele segurou a mão dela. – Nós sabíamos que isso ia acontecer um dia...

Mas não agora! – ela soluçava. – Devia acontecer só daqui uns 80 anos, Rony!

Não fique assim... – ele parecia bem mais calmo. Colocou uma mão no rosto dela. – Eu não queria que você me visse assim... Eu voltei apenas para me despedir...

Você não vai morrer, Rony! Diga-me o que usaram contra você! Eu posso te ajudar... – ela chorava.

Não pode mais... – ela ia responder alguma coisa, mas ele não deixou. – Não seja teimosa, Hermione... – ele falou suavemente. – Eu só vim me despedir de vocês...

Não, Rony... E os meninos? Você não pode nos deixar agora!

Eu já falei com eles... – ele sorriu se achando meio bobo. - Eu te amo, Hermione... Você foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, e os meninos foram o melhor presente que você poderia me dar... – os dois choravam agora, Hermione não tinha forças para olhar para ele. – Diga a eles que eu os amo muito... E que eu vou estar sempre com vocês...

Rony...

Eu prometi isso uma vez, e vou cumprir... Eu vou estar sempre perto de vocês... Cuidando de vocês... Ai! – mais um espasmo de dor.

Rony, não fala mais nada! Eu vou chamar os medi-bruxos! – ela ia se levantar, mas ele não deixou de novo.

Não há mais tempo, Mione... Eu quero que você me prometa uma coisa...

Não faça esforço, Rony...

Me prometa que você nunca vai...

Rony? Rony? – acabou.

Uma trovoada a despertou daquele pesadelo horrível. Ela sentia as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto, não tinha coragem de abrir os olhos para constatar que aquilo não havia sido um pesadelo, e sim uma lembrança. Uma daquelas lembranças que a atormentavam noite e dia a três anos, e que sempre lhe tirava o sono. Outra trovoada, e ela não conseguiu não se assustar. Abriu os olhos para ver o que já esperava: a imagem de Rony, olhando para ela, dizendo alguma coisa.

O que houve, Granger? Não te vi na aula hoje cedo... – Draco perguntou logo que ela entrou na biblioteca.

Não tive uma noite muito boa, resolvi não ir para a aula... – respondeu aborrecida.

Algo para te fazer perder aula... Deve ter sido muito sério...

Para mim foi! – ela respondeu seca. Era a deixa para Draco parar de atormentá-la.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio enquanto organizavam suas anotações, mas Draco ainda a observava. Percebeu o quanto ela estava abatida. As olheiras e os olhos inchados denunciavam que ela não tinha dormido nada e que ainda por cima havia chorado muito.

Acho que não foi uma boa idéia você ter vindo hoje, não é? Por que não vai para casa tentar recuperar a noite de sono, Granger? – ele perguntou solícito.

Hermione o encarou, incrédula: - Que diferença isso vai fazer para você?

Toda! Se já é difícil te aturar quando você está bem, quando está mal é pior ainda! Vá para casa! Estamos adiantados com esse projeto.

Não mesmo! Se fosse um paciente de verdade eu não ia poder abrir mão de um dia de trabalho por não ter dormido direito. Poderia ser a diferença entre a vida e a morte dele! – respondeu.

Não foi uma boa ter falado sobre a guerra ontem, não é?

Vamos começar logo para terminar logo, Malfoy!

Por que isso te afeta depois de tanto tempo, hein?

Você virou psicólogo, agora? – ela desafiou.

Se eu soubesse o que é isso aposto que desempenharia muito bem a função, mas no momento acho que estou apenas curioso, ou talvez tentando te torturar! – ele retrucou.

Com certeza tortura combina mais com você, Malfoy!

Vai me dizer o que houve?

Por que eu diria?! – ela se indignou.

Porque é melhor despejar tudo logo de uma vez antes que você fique maluca!

Não se preocupe, Malfoy! Prometo que só vou surtar depois que terminarmos esse trabalho! Eu não vou te deixar na mão!

Você é impossível, Granger! Eu só estou tentando te ajudar!

Eu não pedi sua ajuda, Malfoy! E desde quando você se preocupa em ajudar alguém?

Esse é o meu jeito de me livrar da culpa, sabe? Eu também tenho certos problemas com o passado, mas eu não fico remoendo-os, eu lido com eles!

Hermione suspirou vencida. Largou a pena e o pergaminho e avaliou a expressão de Draco. Ela sabia que o melhor jeito de se livrar daquelas lembranças era externá-las. Ela costumava fazer isso com a Gina, mas com o Malfoy certamente seria estranho.

­Foi só um pesadelo, ta legal? Eu não gosto de ficar falando da minha vida com os outros porque eu sempre acabo tendo pesadelos à noite! Lembranças que não me deixam em paz! Feliz agora?!

Hum... Eu também tenho pesadelos de vez em quando... Às vezes eu sonho com a noite em que eu deveria ter matado o velho gagá, sabe?

Hermione o olhou, horrorizada.

Não me olhe assim! Só porque ele teve pena de mim eu não vou começar a admirá-lo de uma hora para outra. Mas eu ainda sonho com isso de vez em quando. E é horrível. Nada me tira da cabeça que se eu tivesse cumprido as ordens eles não teriam mata...

Hermione o olhava, interessada: - Continue!

Não é da sua conta! – ele respondeu voltando a dar atenção aos livros em sua frente.

Vamos lá, Malfoy! Você pergunta sobre a minha vida e não quer falar da sua?

Me diz o que você sonhou e eu termino!

Não, Malfoy!

Então vamos logo terminar essa chatice! – ele se pos a escrever.

Foi a sua mãe? – ela insistiu.

O que?

Eles mataram a sua mãe? O Harry nos contou que ele te ameaçou, dizendo que mataria os seus pais.

Como ele sabia?

Longa história, mas não foi isso que eu perguntei!

Não... Não foi a minha mãe!

Nem o seu pai?

Hum...

Foi uma mulher? Sua mulher?

Eu nunca fui casado!

Namorada, então?

Chega, Granger! Você está me tirando do sério!

Eu sonhei com ele, sabe? Com o dia em que ele morreu... Eu o vi morrer... Foi no quarto dos... no nosso quarto...

Ele morreu em casa?

Uhum...

Hum... Foi minha namorada...

Eu sabia! – ela exclamou.

Pansy... Lembra dela?

Pansy cara de buldogue? – ela não se conteve. Depois ficou envergonhada. – Desculpe...

Ela não tinha cara de buldogue!

Era o que diziam! Ou você acha que só a sua turminha colocava apelidos maldosos nos outros?

Cara de buldogue? – ele não se conformava.

Você a amava?

Pelo jeito não tanto quanto você amava o Weasley! Eu nunca fui muito sentimental, mas gostava dela...

Mas você nunca amou ninguém?

Não... – ele respondeu meio incomodado.

É uma pena... – Hermione concluiu.

O que é uma pena?

Você nunca ter amado de verdade. Sabe? É como se não tivesse vivido de verdade...

Mas pelo visto eu me dei melhor do que você! Recuperei-me muito mais rápido. Não fico vivendo de passado...

Talvez você tenha razão... Mas também não viveu tudo que podia... Apesar de todas as coisas ruins que aconteceram, eu tenho muitas lembranças boas. Muita coisa que aconteceu na minha vida e que valeu muito a pena, apesar de tudo...

O que, por exemplo?

Ela sorriu imediatamente pensando nos filhos, mas em seguida percebeu que a conversa começou a tomar rumos perigosos. – Quem nos visse agora ia achar que nos tornamos amigos, Malfoy!

Amigos?! Não mesmo, Granger! Vamos parar de papo furado e fazer logo esse negócio!

Você ouviu isso, Cammy? – Sammy cochichou do outro lado da porta. – Eu nunca ouvi o senhor Malfoy contar essa história para ninguém!

Nós não temos nada a ver com isso, Sammy! É melhor irmos embora antes que ele perceba e se zangue!

Você não percebe?

O que?

Essa moça... Ela poderia vir morar aqui! Ela poderia se casar com o senhor Malfoy! Ela é amiga de Harry Potter, sabia? Ela podia fazer o senhor Malfoy nos tratar melhor! – Sammy sonhava emocionado.

Mas e aquela outra moça? Aquela que sempre ri e anda pendurada no braço dele?

Ele não gosta dela!

Pelo jeito gosta menos dessa aí! Já viu o jeito que ele fala com ela?

Os humanos são assim mesmo, Cammy! Sempre fingindo sentir o que não sentem!

Mione? Mioneee? Cadê você?

Tá vindo da sua bolsa! – Draco observou.

Mas... – Hermione vasculhou a bolsa a procura da tal voz. Vinha de dentro da nécessaire, do espelhinho, mais precisamente. – Billy? O que foi?

Onde você está? Passei no seu quarto e ninguém atendeu! – Billy apareceu sorridente no objeto.

Como assim onde eu estou? Estou na casa do Malfoy!

Ainda?!

Por que ainda? – Hermione olhou o relógio de pulso. – Nossa! Já tudo isso?

Draco olhou o seu cebolão e também se espantou: - Caramba! Esqueci completamente!

O trabalho ta rendendo, hein? Se eu não soubesse que você não é o tipo do Malfoy ficaria com ciúme, Mionezinha! – ele brincou.

Não vou nem responder, Billy. Mas obrigada por me avisar da hora... Acho que já vou indo, né? – ela comunicou Draco. – Tchau Billy! – voltou a falar com o espelho.

Te espero aqui na sua porta!

Não Billy...

Beijo!

Ah...

Então vocês estão namorando? – Draco perguntou enquanto a observava juntar suas coisas.

Não! – ela respondeu meio aborrecida.

Pelo jeito que ele falou...

Mas não estamos!

Então ta...

Bom... Acho que não estou esquecendo nada...

Se esquecer eu levo para você amanhã...

Obrigada... – ela respondeu confusa com a gentileza dele. – Então tchau...

Eu te acompanho até a porta. – ele se prontificou.

Tá... – ela respondeu achando tudo aquilo muito estranho.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio. Hermione viu no cantinho da porta que dava para cozinha os grandes olhos dos elfos, um em cada batente, espiando. Deu um tchauzinho amigável para eles, que logo se endireitaram e responderam ao mesmo tempo:

Até amanhã, senhorita Granger!

Até amanhã... – ela sorriu. – Tchau Malfoy.

Tchau... – Draco a observou aparatar, depois girou sobre os calcanhares e ficou encarando os elfos. Estava na cara que estavam aprontando alguma, mas por incrível que pareça, Draco não teve vontade de mandá-los enfiar a cabeça no forno.

Arrumem a biblioteca e me sirvam algo rápido para comer. Preciso sair! – e subiu para seus aposentos.

Sim senhor! – os dois elfos responderam ao mesmo tempo. Assim que viram o dono sumir no corredor, se entreolharam e riram satisfeitos.

Foi impossível para os dois não pensar na breve conversa amigável que tiveram na biblioteca durante aquela tarde. Cada um se perguntava agora sobre a vida do outro, aparentemente tão distantes, mas ao mesmo tempo tão parecidas. Com perdas e tragédias vividas graças à guerra. Hermione se perguntava como Draco poderia ser tão frio ao tratar desses assuntos; Draco se perguntava por que Hermione não conseguia se desligar de suas perdas ou, pelo menos, superá-las.

Quem é vivo sempre aparece, hein?

Hermione foi pega de surpresa no RU. Tinha ido direto para lá com a desculpa de escapar de Billy. – Ben? – ela se levantou contente por vê-lo. – Há quanto tempo!

Pois é! Você sumiu! – ele se sentou junto com ela.

É... Estou as voltas com um projeto maluco!

Fiquei sabendo... – ele sorriu. – Está fazendo com o Malfoy, não é?

Você já sabe? – ela se espantou.

A faculdade inteira já sabe! Dizem que você anda freqüentando a casa dele! – olhou-a, malicioso.

Apenas para o trabalho, ouviu bem!

E mesmo que não fosse!

Sem chance, Ben! 

Ah! Hermione!

Hermione olhou para trás e viu Chelsie acenando e correndo na direção dela.

É a namorada, não é? – Ben cochichou.

De acordo com ele mesmo não! – ela respondeu.

Ufa... Você se encontrou com o Draco hoje? – ela chegou perto da mesa, um tanto afogueada.

Sim. Por quê?

É que eu tinha marcado uma coisa com ele hoje e ele não apareceu! – ela falou meio desconfiada.

Hum... Sinto muito, mas... – ela ia responder.

Com quem você vai ao baile, hein? – ela cortou um pouco ríspida.

Que baile?

O da sexta-feira! Não me diga que ninguém te convidou? – ela pareceu mais tranqüila.

Ah ta! O baile na sexta... Acho que vou com o Billy... Pelo menos ele me convidou para alguma coisa que vai ser na sexta...

Ah... Então você não vai com o...

Chelsie!

A moça se virou: - Draco! Onde você esteve?! – ela colocou as mãos na cintura e começou a bater o pé no chão.

Me desculpe... – ele a beijou rapidamente nos lábios, Hermione desviou o olhar. – Eu estava ocupado e acabei me esquecendo...

Devia ser algo realmente agradável, hein? Você nunca me esqueceu desse jeito! – ela fez bico.

Sem fazer manha, Chelsie! Você sabe que eu não tenho paciência! – ele se virou para a mesa. – Oi Granger... Oi...

Ben! – o rapaz estendeu a mão para ele, muito sorridente.

Espera um pouco! – Chelsie interrompeu. – O que você veio fazer aqui?

Eu? Ué... Eu vim te procurar!

Na faculdade? Há essa hora? Você sabe que eu não fico na faculdade até essa hora? – ela respondeu muito desconfiada.

Bom, mas... – Ben ria observando a reação de Hermione, que fingia não prestar atenção em nada. – Você está aqui, não está?

É! De fato... Bom! Já que estamos todos aqui, por que não jantamos? Vocês se importam em terem companhia? – Chelsie perguntou.

Não sei se o Malfoy vai apreciar o cardápio do bandejão, mas... – Hermione respondeu.

Você sabe que eu tenho facilidade a me acostumar com situações adversas, Granger! – ele respondeu sentando-se em frente a ela. – E o Solomons?

Não sei... Acho que eu esqueci dele... – ela sorriu, cínica.

Oh, é mesmo! Vocês estão ficando, então?

Não... – ela respondeu perdendo a paciência.

Mas devia! – Chelsie emendou.

Por quê?!

Ué... Porque ele é legal, bonito...

Fica você com ele, então! – ela respondeu mais ríspida do que pretendia.

A Chelsie já é minha, Granger! Não fique empurrando ela para outro!

Por que, Malfoy? Você não se garante? – ela sorriu.

Está querendo uma prova, Granger? – ele sorriu de volta.

Draco! – Chelsie ralhou.

Hermione sentiu as faces esquentarem, mas não perdeu a pose: - Nem de graça, Malfoy!

É bom mesmo, porque eu não gosto muito de fazer sacrifícios!

Draco, chega! – Chelsie brigou novamente. – Da última vez que vocês começaram com isso estragaram nossa noite!

Eu ouvi falar... – Ben comentou. – Não sei como eles ainda estão inteiros depois de passar tanto tempo juntos... – ele encarou Hermione, que não gostou muito do tom.

Draco percebeu a ironia e também fuzilou o rapaz com o olhar, depois pretendia fazer o mesmo com Hermione, mas percebeu que ela também o olhava. Os dois desviaram o olhar diretamente para seus pratos. Chelsie foi a única que pareceu não notar nada. Ben ainda ria...

Ah! Você está aí! O que houve? Não te falei que estaria te esperando lá na frente do alojamento? – Billy perguntou tomando lugar ao lado de Hermione e colocando o braço em volta dos ombros dela, como se fosse o dono.

Não falou não... – ela tentou.

Falou sim, Granger! Eu ouvi! – Draco interferiu. Billy agradeceu o apoio.

Ah... Acho que eu não ouvi então... – ela fuzilou Draco novamente.

E então, minha gata? – Hermione o olhou, aborrecidíssima. – Já sabe com que roupa você vai ao baile?

É um baile formal? Eu achei que fosse mais uma festa! – ela se espantou.

Não, minha linda! Formal! Mas eu sei que você vai arrasar! Vai ser a mulher mais linda do baile! – ele encarou Draco e a puxou para mais perto. Hermione teve trabalho, mas voltou a se afastar.

Chelsie cutucou Draco. Ele falou: - Duvido! – Chelsie cutucou de novo, mas ele não acrescentou mais nada.

Pode deixar, Mione! Sei de um lugar ótimo para você comprar um vestido! – Ben se pronunciou. – Se você não se incomodar que eu vá junto...

Nem um pouco... Vou gostar da sua companhia, Ben!

Hermione tirou uma das tardes da semana para sair com Ben atrás do tal vestido do baile. Incrível a sensação que ela sentiu naquela tarde de que estava esquecendo alguma coisa, de que faltava alguma coisa.

Também era estranho sair para bater perna em busca de alguma coisa para ela mesma. Nos últimos anos ela sempre saía para comprar roupas para os filhos, que pareciam ter tomado a poção do crescimento, já que as roupas se perdiam rapidamente. Quando não era para os filhos, para os sobrinhos, e ela tinha aos montes, graças ao casamento com Rony. Mas para si mesma fazia muito tempo que não comprava.

Hermioneee!

O que? – ela o atendeu, meio avoada.

Que foi que houve, garota? Parece que está no mundo da lua! – Ben perguntou.

Não é nada, não! Só estava olhando! – ela respondeu. – Olha! Vamos até aquela loja? Eu quero ver uma coisa!

Mas é loja de criança! – ele percebeu, mas ela já seguia para lá.

Hermione olhava a vitrine animada. Parecia ver seus filhos dentro de cada uma das roupas da vitrine.

O que você vai comprar aí dentro? – Ben especulou.

Queria comprar umas roupas...

Para quem?

Ela hesitou. – Sobrinhos!

Você tem muitos?

Você nem imagina! Rony tem um monte de irmãos! – ela continuou vasculhando.

Tocava um tecido, avaliava um preço, perguntava sobre outra cor, até que se decidiu por um conjunto de camiseta branca com estampa e bermuda, uma azul e uma verde.

Do mesmo tamanho?

Sim!

Só dois conjuntos?

É!

Mas você disse que tinha um monte de sobrinhos!

Ah é... – ela voltou meio sem graça à procura de mais presentes.

Hermione?

Hum...

Você tem filhos, não tem?

Ela suspirou. – Dois... São gêmeos... – ela sorriu e se dirigiu ao caixa.

Que gracinha! E por que você nunca me contou?

Ah é que... É tão difícil, sabe?

Hum... Não quer ninguém te olhando com pena, não é? Por ter ficado sozinha com duas crianças?

Tem alguma coisa que te escape?! – ela sorriu.

Dificilmente... Tem uma foto deles? – perguntou curioso.

Várias! Vamos comer alguma coisa e eu te mostro!

Os dois saíram da loja com mais duas sacolas. No fundo Hermione se sentia aliviada por falar dos filhos. Ela se sentia mal por escondê-los de todos, mas sabia muito bem como era ser tratada diferente por ser uma jovem viúva, e por todos olharem seus filhos como pobres órfãozinhos, como se ela não estivesse lá por eles.

Mas eles são lindos! – Ben exclamou. – Com certeza se parecem com o pai, porque eles não têm nada a ver com você! - Hermione mostrou também uma foto de Rony. – Uh! Duplicatas! - ela riu. – Eles se conheceram?

Ah sim, mas os meninos não se lembram dele direito... – ela suspirou. – Será que podemos não falar sobre ele? Ainda é difícil, sabe?

Sei... Mas amiga você tem que superar! Encontrar outra pessoa! Você é tão nova, tão bonita! E aposto como essas gracinhas sentem falta de um homem dentro de casa.

Provavelmente, mas... É mais fácil falar do que fazer, não é?

Com certeza... Mas esse baile pode ser o divisor de águas! – ele se animou, Hermione fez careta. – Todos os homens desse baile vão ficar de queixo caído quando você chegar, minha querida!

Ai, Ben... Eu estou achando esse vestido...

Nem mais uma palavra! Caiu como uma luva! E está ótimo para a ocasião! – ele insistiu.

Se você diz... Aposto como o Malfoy vai adorar! Aquele tonto! Ainda não acredito que vou com ele nesse baile! – ela começou a desembrulhar seu hambúrguer.

Mas eu achei que você ia com o Solomons?

E eu vou! – ela deu uma mordida nele.

Mas você acabou de falar Malfoy!

Não falei não! – ela se horrorizou, quase cuspiu o pedaço do sanduíche que tinha na boca.

Falou sim!

Não falei!

Ben começou a rir. Hermione não se conformava. Jamais diria o nome do Malfoy numa conversa civilizada! Ben só podia estar brincando com ela.

Como ele imaginava, o baile estava um porre. Nada melhor para se fazer do que ficar sentado tomando alguma bebida chula que todos diriam estar ótima e ser da melhor qualidade. Nada melhor para se ver além das mesmas mulheres de sempre, tentando chamar atenção dos homens solteiros a qualquer custo, ou as mesmas professoras velhas, com os mesmos papos de sempre.

E aí, Malfoy! Chegou cedo! – Boris o cumprimentou.

Chelsie não parava de falar nesse baile, achei melhor vir de uma vez! E depois é sempre uma chance de sair mais cedo.

Esse é o Malfoy que eu conheço! Sempre vendo o lado bom de tudo! – Billy brincou. – Onde está sua acompanhante? – falou ocupando uma cadeira e oferecendo a do lado para Boris.

No banheiro, eu acho... E a sua?

Ainda não chegou...

Vocês não vieram juntos?!

Ela não quis! Disse que não gosta de ninguém a apreçando! Falou para eu vir na frente.

Bem arisca essa Hermione, hein? – Boris comentou.

É, mas eu domo a fera! Também não pretendo ficar muito tempo nesse baile, se é que me entendem! – ele se serviu. – Hum... Boa essa bebida, hein?

Draco teve vontade de socá-lo por causa dos comentários nada apropriados que ele fazia, mesmo sem entender por que, já que ele mesmo vivia fazendo esse mesmo tipo de comentário. Mas algo desviou sua atenção de Billy. Ele apertou os olhos para enxergar melhor, fazendo com que Billy e Boris resolvessem descobrir para onde ele olhava.

Uau! Não falei, Malfoy – Billy se levantou e ajeitou o terno. – Que ela seria a mulher mais bonita da festa?

Draco fechou a boca imediatamente e fez um muxoxo de discordância, bem a tempo de sentir a mão de Chelsie em seu ombro. Mas a verdade é que ele seria obrigado a concordar, embora jamais fosse admitir em voz alta. Hermione usava um vestido cinza chumbo, muito justo. Um decote em V que valorizava seu busto e a saia na altura do joelho, com uma fenda na perna esquerda, sandálias de salto alto, os cabelos presos despojadamente, maquiagem leve, com certeza pronta para chamar a atenção até do mais desinteressado dos homens.

Caramba, Hermione! Você caprichou, hein? – Boris comentou.

Eu falei! Você está demais, Hermione! – Billy concordou.

Obrigada, rapazes... – ela falou sem graça. – Oi Chelsie, boa noite, Malfoy.

Boa noite, Granger.

Quanta formalidade... – Boris falou. – Vocês podiam se soltar um pouco mais um com o outro, não?

Não! – Billy respondeu prontamente. – Para mim está ótimo desse jeito! – ele ofereceu uma taça a Hermione e a enlaçou pela cintura.

Quem é que não se garante, Granger? – ele sorriu e se levantou. – Vamos dançar, Chelsie?

Claro, meu querido! – e saiu sorridente atrás dele até a pista.

Quer dançar, Hermione? – Billy perguntou.

Hum... Agora não, obrigada. – e ocupou também um lugar a mesa de onde podia, sabe-se lá por que, ver Draco e Chelsie dançarem.

Billy se sentou também e o trio se pos a conversar. Não demorou até outros alunos se juntarem a eles, todos comentando sobre a chatice do baile. Mas Hermione não prestava muita atenção ao que eles falavam. Não sabia por que, mas tudo que via era Draco sussurrando ao ouvido de Chelsie, ou como as mãos dele passeavam pela cintura dela, ou como ela acariciava o pescoço dele e dava sempre um jeito de tocar seus lábios. Mas, afinal, os dois se cansaram de ficar se agarrando na frente de todo mundo, e resolveram voltar à mesa.

Puxa! Como a mesa lotou, não? – Chelsie falou sorridente, meio afogueada por causa da dança.

Podem ficar com nossos lugares! – Hermione falou. – Billy e eu íamos levantar mesmo! – ela o puxou pela mão e ele saiu meio de surpresa, mas com certeza satisfeito.

Draco os acompanhou discretamente. Hermione foi até a pista de dança exatamente onde Draco e Chelsie estiveram antes. Assim como ela, mesmo não querendo, Draco não parava de dar espiadas no casal, mas se arrependia cada vez que via a mão de Billy tentando tocar alguma parte nada apropriada, embora ele ficasse menos incomodado quando via que Hermione nunca permitia que ele avançasse.

"Também! Com um vestido daqueles! Ele tinha mais é que querer pegar mesmo! Onde já se viu!" – e a cada pensamento desse se seguia um gole de Fire Whisky.

Então o ritmo mudou, começaram a tocar uma música mais agitada. Finalmente os dois não precisariam ficar tão grudados. Para melhorar ainda mais o humor de Draco, que já estava parcialmente alterado graças à bebida, Billy pisou no pé de Hermione. Ela o afastou e começou a mexer o pé no ar. Billy pedia desculpas, mas ela não parecia nem um pouco disposta a desculpar. Então ela olhou para a mesa onde ele estava, e viu que Draco os observava.

Billy voltou a se aproximar, pelo visto implorando por desculpas. Por que ele tinha que ficar pegando nela para pedir desculpas? Por que tinha que ficar acariciando o rosto dela? E por que ela tinha que ficar tão perto dele? Draco não acreditava no que via: Hermione e Billy estavam se beijando!

Parece que o Solomons ganhou a noite! – Boris comentou. Draco desviou o olhar imediatamente, com raiva.

Chelsie vamos embora? Esse baile já deu o que tinha que dar, não é?

Mas já Draco! Nós nem dançamos direito!

Pois para mim já deu! – ele se levantou, meio cambaleante. – Você acabou de dizer que o baile está chato! – ele olhou para a pista, involuntariamente, Hermione não estava mais lá.

Vamos Chelsie? Ou eu vou sozinho! – ameaçou.

Ai... Ta bom! – ela recolheu a bolsa, se despediu de todos e agarrou o braço dele. – Posso dormir na sua casa hoje? – cochichou.

Então ele a viu. - Que seja! – estava sozinha. – Eu vou ao banheiro primeiro! – ele deixou Chelsie plantada e seguiu Hermione.

O pé dela ainda doía um pouco e, para piorar, ela não sabia por que tinha beijado o Billy. Aliás, ela sabia sim! Pelo mesmo motivo que ficou com aquele aluno no sexto ano, como era mesmo o nome dele? Mas ela jamais admitiria isso.

Fugindo de alguém, Granger? – Draco a interceptou.

Por que eu fugiria? – ela retrucou.

Para manter seu pé intacto? – ele riu.

Você ficou me observando, Malfoy?

Eu tenho coisas melhores para fazer!

O que, por exemplo? – ela cruzou os braços em desafio.

Ele sorriu, de um jeito que a deixou meio desconcertada, então se aproximou dela, colocou as mãos em sua cintura, e a beijou. De um jeito que não tinha nem como tentar escapar. Não tinha por que tentar escapar.

Hermione hesitou no começo, tentando afastá-lo a qualquer custo, mas quando conseguiu finalmente livrar os braços, que ainda estavam cruzados quando ele a agarrou, foi apenas para obedecer a seu impulso, e enlaçar o pescoço dele, para manter o contato de seus corpos, mesmo quando o beijo terminou.

O que você fez?! – ela perguntou recuperando o juízo.

Bem menos do que eu gostaria, Granger! – ele a segurou pelas mãos e a arrastou para a primeira porta que encontrou, a do banheiro feminino. – Só para te mostrar que eu sou bem melhor que ele. - não se deu nem ao trabalho de trancar a porta, empurrou-a para dentro de um dos boxes, já que eles não precisariam de muito espaço mesmo, e voltou a beijá-la.

Dessa vez Hermione não quis resistir, apenas aproveitou. Aproveitou o sabor do beijo dele, apesar do leve teor de álcool, aproveitou o toque dele, que parecia queimar sua pele, mesmo por cima do vestido colado.

Malfoy... Espera aí... – ela tentava.

Mas cada vez que achava que conseguiria resistir, ele a surpreendia de novo, beijando-lhe o pescoço, enquanto acariciava sua barriga, tocando apenas com a ponta dos dedos em seus seios, depois voltava à boca, e quando a deixava completamente sem ar, descia novamente, deixando um rastro de calor onde seus lábios tocavam, onde a língua molhava, onde ele a marcava.

Malfoy...

O que foi, Granger? – ele perguntou ofegante, encostando seu corpo ao dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar sentindo o volume que a tocava perto da barriga.

Eu acho melhor...

Por que? – ele voltou a beijar-lhe os lábios, delicadamente dessa vez enquanto deslizava uma das mãos até as pernas dela. – Eu adorei o seu vestido, sabia?

Você está bêbado, Malfoy... Não vai querer fazer isso...

Quem disse que não? – ele alcançou a perna dela, onde o vestido não mais cobria, e começou a alisá-la, subindo lentamente a mão, arrastando o vestido junto.

Hermione desistiu de tentar impedi-lo. Ele agora lhe beijava o colo, e já afastava uma das alças do vestido, a mão em sua coxa agora, trazendo-a para mais perto, forçando-a a dobrar a perna em torno dele, descendo a outra mão para ajudar a levantar o vestido do outro lado também. Até que uma das mãos chegou ao quadril, enquanto ela permanecia completamente sem fôlego.

Ele sorriu no pescoço dela, em seguida chupou delicadamente, e ainda sorria: - Sem calcinha, Granger?

Então a ficha caiu. Hermione tirou a mão dele de sua coxa, endireitou o vestido e o afastou. – Acho melhor pararmos por aqui, Malfoy... – ela falou ofegante, mas com convicção. Escancarou a porta do boxe e saiu o mais rápido que pode, para que ele não conseguisse alcançá-la, mesmo que estivesse em condições de fazer isso.


	7. Isso é golpe baixo

Já tinha dado três passos para longe dele, girou a maçaneta da porta do banheiro, mas desistiu em seguida. Voltou para o boxe, ele a olhava com cara de bobo, meio sem entender. Hermione não estava com paciência para explicações. Puxou-o pelo pescoço e voltou a beijá-lo.

Draco não fez por menos. Agarrou Hermione pela cintura e a colocou contra a parede, interrompeu o beijo apenas para olhá-la com aqueles olhos penetrantes e sorrir satisfeito com sua conquista. Ela o olhava um pouco atordoada, mas sem vontade de parar com aquilo.

Ele deslizou a mão, lentamente, da barriga para um dos seios. Hermione fechou os olhos e se entregou totalmente ao momento. Mas ele não parou ali. Imediatamente a outra mão imitou o gesto da primeira e, juntas, elas começaram a baixar as alças do vestido, enquanto sua boca se ocupava de sugar o pescoço dela.

Hermione tinha agora os seios a mostra. Draco parou de mordiscar o pescoço para admirá-los. Ela ficou encabulada num primeiro momento, mas completamente excitada com o modo como ele a olhava, como a desejava.

Ele tocou os dois seios ao mesmo tempo, com as mãos espalmadas, enquanto voltou a beijá-la. Hermione correspondia ardentemente enquanto passava as unhas em sua nuca. Em seguida Draco deixou os lábios dela e foi descendo pelo pescoço, colo até chegar onde queria. Hermione jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu ao senti-lo sugar o bico do seio.

Alguém começou a bater na porta como se fosse derrubá-la. - Mas o que significa isso?! – a porta se abriu com estrondo.

Rony?! – ela se assustou. – Eu posso explicar! Não é o que você está pensando. – ela falou recolocando o vestido no lugar.

Hermione levantou-se e jogou o travesseiro que abraçava para o lado. Limpou o suor do rosto e afastou os cabelos. Seu coração batia acelerado, ela sentia seu corpo quente e cheio de desejo.

Hermione? Você está bem, querida? – Ben batia na porta do alojamento.

Hermione levantou-se para atender o amigo. Sem dúvida estava aliviada por tudo não ter passado de um sonho, mas ao mesmo tempo decepcionada, até a hora em que batem na porta, embora ela jamais fosse admitir, nem para si mesma.

Bom dia! – Ben sorriu ao vê-la. – Está tudo bem com você, amiga?

Bom dia, Ben... – ela respondeu meio atordoada.

Que foi que houve aqui? Brigou com os lençóis? – ele riu ao ver o estado em que a cama se encontrava. – Ou será que você teve companhia? Ele está no banheiro? Quer que eu volte depois?

Não diz besteira! – ela bateu com o travesseiro nele. – Foi só um sonho agitado... – e se jogou na cama.

Sonhou com o Malfoy de novo? – Ben abriu o sorriso mais largo que Hermione já vira.

Hum... – ela resmungou. – Desde sexta-feira que eu não sonho com outra coisa! É sério! Já está virando um pesadelo!

Eu queria que meus pesadelos fossem assim! – ele brincou jogando-se na cadeira da escrivaninha. – Chegou aos finalmente dessa vez?

Não! – ela ficou vermelha. – Dessa vez o Rony arrombou a porta e nos pegou no flagra.

O Rony? Querida, mas ele...

Eu sei! – ela falou brava. – Mas eu não posso controlar quem aparece nos meus sonhos, ok? – ela se levantou da cama. – Pegue alguma coisa para comer, eu vou tomar um banho.

Banho gelado, querida! – Ben foi até a geladeira e começou a remexer o conteúdo dela. Preparou o café para os dois e já atacava a geléia de morangos de Hermione quando ela saiu do banho apenas de roupão. – Eu sei o que você tem que fazer para parar de sonhar com ele, Mione! – ele anunciou.

O quê? – ela sentou-se para o café, interessada.

Amanhã, quando você for até a casa dele... – ele começou muito sério, Hermione atenta a cada palavra. – Olhe bem nos olhos dele e dê um beijo de tirar o fôlego naquele homem! Depois deixa que ele vai saber o que fazer...

Ah Ben! E eu achando que você ia falar sério! – ela reclamou, mas não pode deixar de rir.

Mas é sério! – ele se defendeu.

Nem me fale... Não sei com que cara eu vou olhar para ele amanhã... Pelo menos ele estava tão bêbado que, com sorte, nem vai se lembrar do que aconteceu.

Ah! Para com isso! Pois eu vou rezar para que ele se lembre e decida continuar! Depois vou querer saber dos detalhes...

Hermione decidiu que não valeria a pena discutir. Continuou com o seu café da manhã e logo deu um jeito de trocarem de assunto.

Ela fez questão de chegar em cima da hora na primeira aula da manhã. Como sabia que Draco ficava sempre no fundo da sala, poderia chegar e se sentar na fileira da frente e fingir que nem se lembrava que ele estava ali. Mas Draco pareceu ter a mesma idéia, pois chegou logo depois dela na sala de aula, agitou a cabeça num cumprimento rápido e foi para sua carteira lá no fundo. Hermione pode até relaxar o resto do dia. Ele não se lembrava de nada.

Ok... Relaxa! – ela dizia para si mesma. – Ele não se lembra de nada. Vá até lá, faça seu trabalho e vá embora, como todos os dias... – ela tomou coragem e deu alguns passos, mas nem chegou a bater na porta.

Boa tarde, srta Granger! – Sammy atendeu a porta muito sorridente. Fez uma grande reverência e abriu espaço para que ela passasse.

Boa tarde, Sammy. – Hermione respondeu meio incomodada. – Como você está? – ela disse dirigindo-se à biblioteca, esquecendo-se momentaneamente da sua preocupação.

Bem, obrigado. – ele respondeu. – Oh... O sr Malfoy não está na biblioteca, senhorita! Ele a aguarda no laboratório! – ele abriu mais um sorriso exagerado.

Tem um laboratório aqui? – ela perguntou admirada, imaginando o que mais aquela casa escondia.

Tem srta! – ele respondeu fazendo um sinal para que ela o seguisse.

Por que você me chama de srta, Sammy? - ela o seguiu.

Ora! Porque a srta não é casada! – ele sorriu.

Mas já fui! – ela respondeu.

Mas não é mais! – ele falou satisfeito. Fez mais uma reverência e abriu a grande porta do laboratório.

Ela desistiu de entender o elfo. Entrou no laboratório e ficou admirada logo de cara. O lugar era muito grande. Cheio de estantes com frascos dos mais diversos tamanhos e com estranhos conteúdos. No outro canto, mais estantes repletas de balanças com diferentes precisões, utensílios de corte, moagem, recipientes graduados, etc. No fundo, visível por uma grande porta de vidro, uma estufa com plantas que Hermione sabia serem muito raras e imprescindíveis no preparo de poções muito importantes. No centro do laboratório um grande balcão de mármore onde um caldeirão pequeno borbulhava sobre fogo portátil.

Está atrasada, Granger!

A voz dele a tirou do estado de admiração em que estava. Em questão de segundos ela se lembrou do que estava fazendo ali, e também do acontecido na sexta-feira, mas tão rápido quanto se lembrou ela varreu aqueles pensamentos de sua mente.

Oi para você também, Malfoy! – ela respondeu e olhou no relógio. – Um minuto de atraso!

Não deixa de ser um atraso! Se você estivesse preparando uma poção e a deixasse no fogo ou a tirasse com um minuto de diferença poderia perder todo seu trabalho! – ele respondeu desviando sua atenção dos vermes que picava.

Humpf... – ela resmungou. – O que deu no seu elfo, hein? Por que ele de repente começou a me tratar por srta Granger? – ela mudou logo o assunto.

Esse é o seu nome, não é? – ele perguntou.

É, mas ele sempre me chamou de sra Weasley...

Eu não sei o que se passa na cabeça de um elfo, Granger! Portanto não me pergunte!

Nossa! Dormiu com um porco-espinho hoje?! – ela não resistiu. – O que é que você está fazendo, afinal?

Eu andei analisando tudo que nós descobrimos sobre o nosso paciente e pensei numa fórmula que poderia diminuir as manchas azuis na pele dele. – respondeu sério. – E alguns outros sintomas também.

Hum... – ela deixou a bolsa numa cadeira e se aproximou dele para ler o pergaminho onde ele tinha feito algumas anotações. – Escama de sereia, pó de mariposa... Escama de sereia?

Sim...

Mas esse é um dos antídotos para feitiços do amor!

Mais precisamente feitiços de paixão, Granger, mas também serve para diminuir a temperatura do corpo. Ninguém nunca te deu uma poção dessas? O corpo começa a esquentar depois de um tempo... – ele sorriu quando a viu se afastar.

Não Malfoy... Ninguém nunca me deu uma poção dessas... Quem fez uma para você? – ela perguntou tomada pela curiosidade.

Pansy... – ele disse simplesmente.

Mas vocês já não namoravam?

Já, mas, aparentemente, ela não acreditava que eu gostasse dela de verdade... – ele acrescentou o resto dos ingredientes no caldeirão, conseguindo um líquido roxo berrante. – Só que ela não percebeu que eram duas poções diferentes.

Hum... E, aparentemente, ela estava certa, não?

Hum... Mas não justifica...

Não estou dizendo que justifica! – ela respondeu.

Depois de mexer a poção cinco vezes para a direita e duas para a esquerda, ele desligou o fogo. – Pronto! Agora é só deixar esfriar. – ele tirou o avental e deu a volta no balcão para ficar de frente para Hermione.

E em quem você pretende testar sua poção? – ela perguntou, displicente.

Em alguém que esteja com o corpo bem quente. – ele respondeu sorrindo ao ver a expressão de confusão nos olhos dela.

Algo me diz que é melhor não perguntar nada! – ela se levantou e foi em direção a porta. – Vamos logo para a biblioteca?

Eu achei que você não viria hoje, Granger. – ele cruzou os braços e ficou observando-a.

E por que eu não viria? – ela perguntou lembrando-se de procurar, de repente, algo em sua bolsa.

Você mal falou comigo hoje cedo... – ele falou num tom de reclamação, dando alguns passos lentos até ela.

Nós nunca nos falamos muito, Malfoy! – ela olhou para ele, severa, tentando acabar de vez com o que quer que estivesse acontecendo, mas ele já estava muito perto.

Você estava demais naquele vestido, Granger... – ele tirou a bolsa das mãos dela, ou pelo menos tentou. – Devia se vestir daquele jeito mais vezes.

Você está falando do que, exatamente? – ela perguntou meio insegura, voltando a colocar a bolsa no ombro.

Se você quer saber se eu me lembro do que aconteceu naquele banheiro... Eu me lembro sim. – ele sorriu marotamente, voltou a tirar a bolsa do ombro e com a outra mão a trouxe para junto de si pela cintura.

Olha, Malfoy... – ela tentou mantê-lo afastado com as mãos em seu peito. – Você estava bêbado e...

Eu não estava bêbado, Granger! – ele sorriu com a atitude dela. – Faz tempo que eu não fico bêbado com apenas algumas doses.

Pior ainda! – ela respondeu tentando afastar de sua cabeça o pensamento de que ele havia feito de propósito. – Seu fígado deve estar em petição de miséria! – ela fez força para se afastar de novo, mas não conseguiu.

Por que todo esse medo, Granger?

Eu não tenho medo de você! – ela respondeu encarando-o pela primeira vez.

De mim não, mas do que eu posso fazer com você... – ele sorriu aproximando os lábios dos dela.

Pára com isso, Malfoy! – ela o empurrou de verdade dessa vez. – Vamos logo terminar esse trabalho para eu poder ir embora e você poder se divertir com a _Chelsie_! – ela enfatizou bem o nome.

A Chelsie não é nada minha, Granger. A gente fica de vez em quando, mas não há compromisso nenhum!

Isso é problema de vocês! – ela respondeu pensando em pegar sua bolsa de volta e ir embora, mas Draco estava perto demais do objeto.

E qual é o _seu_ problema? – ele voltou a se aproximar.

Não entendi! – ela respondeu tentando se afastar, mas ficando sem alternativa graças ao balcão.

Nós somos dois adultos, Granger, solteiros e loucos de vontade de ficar um com o outro... – ele caminhou até ela, calmamente.

Eu não estou com vont... – mas Draco não a deixou terminar a frase, e nem escapar de lado. Tomou os lábios dela num beijo quase sem contato, apenas para deixar na vontade.

Tem certeza, Granger? – ele sorriu e se aproximou mais. Segurou-a pela cintura e a beijou novamente, de leve.

Malfoy... – ela tentou, mas ele a beijou de novo. – Isso não está certo...

Por que? – ele se encostou completamente nela, que se apoiava no balcão para não ceder as pernas que começavam a fraquejar.

Nós nunca fomos com a cara um do outro...

Isso não tem nada a ver com simpatia, Granger... – mais um beijo. – Só com desejo... – ele passou a mão no pescoço dela de um lado e beijou o outro. Um beijo molhado.

Ah... – Hermione não se conteve.

Draco a olhou e sorriu satisfeito, então a beijou novamente. Dessa vez um beijo de verdade, que ela correspondeu plenamente, perdida no calor do corpo dele em contato com o seu, os dedos agora acariciando a nuca dele. O corpo sensível a cada toque, como há muito ela não sentia. E a sensação estranha de ter o corpo sugado por um cano...

Mas... Você me disse que não dava para aparatar aqui dentro! – ela se soltou dele assustada. Olhou ao redor e percebeu que estava num quarto. Uma mobília muito elegante, e cara. Um quadro na parede oposta que, apesar de abstrato, dava toda impressão de se tratar de um casal _muito_ apaixonado. Bem no centro, uma cama de casal King Size de dosséis.

Você não pode aparatar aqui, mas eu posso... – ele sorriu e a abraçou por trás, enquanto ela admirava a decoração. – O laboratório é o único lugar de onde se pode aparatar. Para o caso de algum acidente. - começou a virá-la de frente para tentar capturar os lábios dela.

Eu acho que estamos indo rápido demais, Malfoy... – ela o afastou.

Ah! Você não é mais criança, Granger! E nem eu! – ele voltou a enlaçá-la em seus braços. – Quer relaxar e curtir o momento? Eu não vou te fazer juras de amor e nem te pedir em casamento para te levar para cama, mesmo porque eu acho que isso não teria o menor futuro...

Não mesmo! – ela respondeu rápida.

Mas você também está com vontade... – ele começou a passear suas mãos pelas costas dela. – Você quase não resistiu lá na festa... – ele sorriu marotamente e começou a beijar o pescoço dela novamente.

Ah droga... – ela falou meio derrotada, já com os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

Draco riu da reação dela: - Além disso, há quanto tempo você não... – as mãos agora passeando pela barriga dela, prontas para dar o bote.

Isso é golpe baixo, Malfoy... – ela reclamou sem convicção, tentando parecer ofendida, mas a verdade é que ele estava certo.

Não é possível que você não tenha sentido falta... – ele sorriu derrubando-a delicadamente na cama, ela nem protestou.

Detestava admitir, mas era lógico que havia sentido falta. Só não esperava compensar essa falta justo com ele. Mas ela não estava com cabeça para raciocinar no momento. E nem queria, não quando seu corpo parecia completamente dominado pelos toques dele, pela boca que não se decidia entre os lábios e o pescoço, e as mãos que passeavam pelo seu corpo como se procurassem água no deserto. O peso dele sobre seu corpo fazendo com que ela perdesse completamente a noção de certo e errado, perdesse inclusive a noção do próprio corpo, não percebendo nem quando ele a segurou pelos pulsos e juntou suas mãos sobre a cabeça, só notando quando elas já estavam presas na cabeceira da cama.

Que palhaçada é essa, Malfoy? – ela perguntou meio assustada.

Não é palhaçada, Granger, é um jogo! Vai me dizer que você nunca fez um jogo como esse? – ele sorriu e se levantou da cama. Ajoelhou-se aos pés dela sobre a cama e começou a tirar-lhe as sapatilhas, fazendo questão de tocar a pele dela.

Tá legal! Até que foi divertido, mas agora me solta! – ela pediu.

Agora que a coisa vai ficar boa? – ele ficou em pé novamente e começou a desabotoar a camisa.

Hermione sentiu um comichão passar por todo seu corpo ao vê-lo sem camisa. O peito liso e bem trabalhado. Soltou a cabeça no travesseiro e fechou os olhos sentindo que não conseguiria escapar. Draco tirou também os sapatos e voltou a se deitar sobre ela, mantendo a distância entre seus corpos. Hermione sentiu o colchão se afundar sobre o peso das mãos dele, o perfume que ele usava voltando a invadir suas narinas.

Por que você fechou os olhos, Granger? Medo de não resistir à visão? – sorriu.

Ela ia responder, mas não teve tempo já que ele lhe roubou outro beijo. Depois, apoiado apenas nos joelhos, começou a desabotoar a camisa que ela usava.

Draco... É melhor...

Shiiiu, Granger... – ele terminou de abri-la e tocou sua barriga.

Hermione se contraiu sob o toque dele: - Que mão gelada! – reclamou.

Você se acostuma... – ele sorriu e começou a desabotoar a calça dela.

Ai... – ela gemeu sem esperanças.

Você é mais bonita do que aparenta, Granger. Por que se esconde desse jeito? – ele subiu as mãos pelas pernas dela.

Isso não foi um problema para você, não é? – ela respondeu usando o mesmo tom que ele havia usado até o momento.

Não mesmo... – ele sorriu e se levantou novamente, dessa vez tirando a própria calça.

Uma luta interna se travou depois daquele gesto. Parecia até que era de propósito. Quem demora tanto para desabotoar uma calça? Quando ele finalmente a tirou, Hermione perdeu a luta com sua curiosidade e o admirou de cima a baixo, satisfeita com o que via, mas sem querer demonstrar.

Você sempre amarra as mulheres que trás para cá?

Só as mais teimosas! – ele sorriu, tocou sua coxa delicadamente e afastou suas pernas.

Hermione prendeu a respiração para não dar a ele o gostinho de ouvi-la gemer novamente. Ele se colocou entre as pernas dela e começou a beijar-lhe a barriga, subindo lentamente os beijos e as mãos, até alcançar o fecho do sutiã.

Essa foi a melhor invenção do século, na minha opinião... – ele falou enrolando para abrir de uma vez a peça.

Não sei não... – ela falou com a respiração acelerada.

Você quer que eu pare?

O que? – ela o encarou, incrédula.

Quer que eu pare? – ele falou sério.

Por que você fica me torturando, Malfoy?!

Não tem graça se você não responde as minhas provocações... – ele sorriu e soltou as duas partes do sutiã, que se separaram deixando a mostra os seios de Hermione, que imediatamente foram cobertos pelas mãos dele.

Dessa vez não adiantou prender a respiração, muito menos depois que ele os sugou com vontade, mas também com muito carinho. Nem quando ele usou a varinha, que ela nem percebeu que estava por ali, para descosturar a camisa e as alças do sutiã e jogá-los para fora da cama.

Sem agüentar mais ele tirou a calcinha dela. Hermione não tinha coragem nem de abrir os olhos, era tarde demais. Só lhe restava sentir as mãos dele acariciarem suas pernas, desde as canelas até as coxas, passarem direto para a cintura, fazendo-a se decepcionar um pouco, mas voltarem finalmente para onde deveriam, arrancando gemidos e fazendo-a se contorcer na cama, sob o sorriso de satisfação dele.

A mão esquerda agora subindo pela barriga até parar sobre o seio - Hermione apertando a madeira da cabeceira, sem controle - e depois voltar acompanhada pelos lábios dele que não descansaram até tomar o lugar da mão direita, explorando juntamente com a língua a intimidade de Hermione, que não demorou muito a sentir a explosão em seu corpo e o torpor que se seguiu, a respiração descompassada, o coração acelerado e o corpo leve.

Malfoy me solta... – ela pediu ofegante.

Para que? – ele perguntou meio decepcionado.

Para eu poder te tocar também...

Ele sorriu vitorioso, ela não quis rebater. Esperou, pacientemente, ele livrar suas mãos e enlaçou o pescoço dele, tomando, pela primeira vez, a iniciativa do beijo, para depois deslizar as mãos pelas costas dele e enlaçá-lo com suas pernas, para senti-lo mais próximo, mas ainda faltava uma peça de roupa, a peça que atrapalhava tudo, menos a percepção do estado em que ele se encontrava.

Apenas com o olhar, Hermione o fez mudar de posição, ficando por baixo dela e, ajoelhada na cama, ela começou a beijar o pescoço, depois o tórax, o abdome, até chegar, ao mesmo tempo que suas mãos, até o cós da peça e baixá-la lentamente, apenas o suficiente, para depois começar a acariciá-lo com firmeza. Draco se apoiou sobre os cotovelos e fechou os olhos sem acreditar no que estava vivendo.

Sem aviso, e sem parar de acariciá-lo, Hermione tomou novamente os lábios de Draco, abafando um último gemido antes de ser correspondida.

Eu não acredito que vou fazer isso... – ela sussurrou incerta, afastando-se dos lábios dele apenas o suficiente para respirar.

Fazer o que? – ele perguntou ofegante.

Ela sorriu, o beijou novamente, e o fez se deitar, deslizando seu corpo sobre o dele até alcançar a cueca, tirá-la e voltar à posição de antes para tomá-lo na boca e sentir Draco se perder sob o toque morno e molhado da boca dela.

Ah... Eu não acredito... – ele sussurrou, completamente tomado pela surpresa.

Mas antes que não conseguisse mais agüentar ele a fez parar, puxou-a pela mão até que pudesse alcançar sua cintura colocando-a em seu colo e se encaixando ao corpo dela, as mãos segurando-a pela cintura, como se ela pudesse escapar.

As respirações alteradas, os gemidos que enchiam o quarto. Ela se sentindo extremamente bem. Aproveitando a sensação de tê-lo dentro dela, de sentir prazer depois de tanto tempo. Nunca deu importância quando suas amigas solteiras diziam que sexo fazia falta. Agora ela provou que fazia, só que ela não tinha percebido, até aquele momento.

Hermione movia-se sobre Draco, agarrada ao pescoço dele, a cabeça jogada para trás, ele apertava a cintura dela, conduzindo-a no ritmo que mais lhe agradava, até os dois sentirem a explosão em seus corpos e depois se abraçarem ofegantes, cansados, mas satisfeitos.


	8. Primeiro a obrigação, depois a diversão

Hermione abriu os olhos. Estava de bruços, um dos braços pendendo para fora da cama, o lençol cobrindo-a apenas da cintura para baixo. Demorou a reconhecer o lugar onde estava. A noite já havia chegado, dava para perceber pela escuridão que se fez no quarto. Ela esperou pacientemente seus olhos se acostumarem a pouca claridade para ter certeza de onde estava. Quando viu o dossel, sentiu a roupa de cama macia e de boa qualidade, o colchão largo e aconchegante, tão diferente do colchão de liquidação do alojamento, teve certeza: não havia simplesmente sonhado de novo.

Um sentimento de culpa começou a se apoderar dela. Não deveria estar ali. Nem ao menos tinham começado a fazer o trabalho, e ela ainda tinha ido para cama com Draco Malfoy. Ela afundou o rosto no travesseiro de pena de ganso, a imagem que vinha a sua cabeça era a de Rony arrombando a porta do banheiro.

"Mas eu não fiz nada de errado!" – ela pensava, mas o coração não queria concordar com a razão.

Ela levantou um pouco o rosto e virou-se para onde Draco estava deitado. Os lençóis deixavam a mostra seu peitoral. Ele estava deitado de barriga para cima, um dos braços cobrindo os olhos, a respiração leve, devia estar dormindo. Hermione ainda o admirou por um tempo. Era impossível não se lembrar do que havia acontecido, não sentir um calafrio gostoso percorrer seu corpo. Sua mão esquerda foi, inconscientemente até o peito dele, mas parou antes de tocá-lo. Aquele gesto ela usava com Rony, sempre que eles terminavam de fazer amor, mas aquilo que havia acontecido entre os dois não foi amor, foi apenas sexo. E agora ela não conseguia se livrar daquele sentimento ambíguo que a invadia: a satisfação e a culpa.

Tentando não balançar muito o colchão ela decidiu se levantar. Com sorte conseguiria sair sem que ele percebesse. Sentou-se com as pernas para fora da cama e começou a procurar sua roupa íntima espalhada pelo chão do quarto.

Aonde você vai, Granger? – ele falou baixo, sem tirar o braço de cima dos olhos.

Achei que você estivesse dormindo... – ela falou incomodada.

Se eu dormir agora não consigo dormir a noite... – ele abriu os olhos e virou-se de lado, apoiando o cotovelo na cama. – Aonde você vai?

Vou embora. – ela respondeu ainda sem olhá-lo. – Será que você poderia acender uma luz para eu achar minhas roupas?

Ele pegou a varinha sobre o criado-mudo e com um aceno o quarto se iluminou. Colocou a varinha de lado novamente e estendeu um braço até tocar as costas nuas dela.

Por que você está com tanta pressa? – sentiu-a se contrair um pouco sob seu toque e sorriu.

Já está tarde... Eu já me demorei demais... – ela falou tentando se afastar da mão dele.

Não tem ninguém te esperando no alojamento... – ele se sentou e a enlaçou pela cintura. – Você não tem nada para fazer lá! – então a forçou a se deitar de novo e a prendeu na cama novamente com o corpo.

Bom... – ela sorriu meio encabulada. – Eu não posso ficar aqui o dia inteiro, Malfoy!

O dia já acabou, então... – ele a beijou, prendendo-a mais com o corpo.

Eu realmente preciso ir, Malfoy... – ela tentou.

Mais tarde... – ele sussurrou voltando a beijá-la.

Hermione correspondeu. Era como se não conseguisse negar seus lábios aos dele. Sua mente gritava para que ela fosse embora, mas as mensagens que seu corpo mandavam eram mais convincentes. Ela só conseguia se ater à língua dele explorando a sua, as mãos passeando pelo seu corpo, o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu e a textura da pele dele sob suas mãos. O movimento dos músculos dele se contraindo para se ajeitar melhor sobre ela. As pernas dela se posicionando automaticamente na melhor posição para se entregar de novo.

Não Malfoy! – ela falou de repente. – É sério! Eu tenho mesmo que ir, ok? – ela o empurrou para o lado.

Ok... Ok... Não vou insistir... – ele desistiu. – Você vem amanhã, não é?

Claro que venho! Mas não adianta mandar seu elfo me levar para o laboratório! – ela se levantou e encontrou a calcinha e o sutiã. – Dá para consertar? – ela jogou a peça em cima dele.

Claro! – ele sorriu e fez o feitiço reparador. Depois pegou todas as partes da camisa e consertou também.

Eu vou direto para a biblioteca! O trabalho está quase no fim, não vou relaxar agora! – ela falou terminando de se vestir.

Tudo bem... – ele levantou e se vestiu também. – Primeiro a obrigação, depois a diversão!

Ela o olhou, séria, mas achou melhor não responder nada.

Até amanhã, então...

Eu te acompanho! Sua bolsa ficou no laboratório, não?

Ah é...

Os dois desceram as escadas silenciosamente. Hermione admirando a decoração da casa, que não chegava a ser uma mansão, mas era muito grande. Repleta de quadros nas paredes, mas não de parentes, como havia na mansão Black. Eram obras de arte de pintores bruxos dos quais Hermione já havia lido a respeito. Algumas das obras Hermione sabia que valiam uma verdadeira fortuna.

Cammy! – ela se sobressaltou com a voz dele.

Sim senhor! – a elfa aparatou em frente aos dois no saguão de entrada.

Vá buscar a bolsa dela no laboratório!

Sim senhor! – a elfa respondeu, e com uma reverência desaparatou. Voltou segundos depois.

Obrigada, Cammy. – ela falou.

De nada, srta Granger! – a elfa respondeu com um sorriso largo. – Até amanhã, senhorita!

Até... – ela respondeu inconformada com o novo tratamento dos elfos.

Já pode ir Cammy! – Draco mandou. A elfa fez outra reverência e desaparatou novamente.

Você não pode nem tentar ser mais educado com seus elfos, Malfoy? – ela falou revoltada.

Para que? Eles estão acostumados com isso! – ela parou na porta e o olhou grave, ele apenas sorriu.

Humpf! Até amanhã!

Até... – ele a puxou para cintura e a beijou novamente, de forma nem um pouco delicada.

Hermione andou meio atordoada até o meio do jardim e desaparatou.

hr 

Voltou tarde, minha linda!

Billy? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Hermione perguntou saindo de seus devaneios.

O mesmo que você, não? Comendo! – ele sorriu e se sentou de frente para ela. – O trabalho de vocês deve estar realmente rendendo, hein?

O que? Oras! Agora você vai começar a vigiar o horário em que eu saio e chego na faculdade?! – ela perguntou brava.

Não é isso, Mionezinha...

É bom que não seja mesmo! Odeio sentir que estou sendo vigiada! Principalmente por quem não tem motivo nenhum!

Nossa! Que mau humor...

Aha! Aí estão vocês! – Chelsie vinha sorridente em direção à mesa de Hermione. – Como vai, Mione?

Hum... – ela baixou o rosto para sua comida. Mesmo Draco tendo afirmado que não tinha nada com ela, não dava para não se sentir culpada.

Puxa! Eu estou mesmo com problemas com esse trabalho, sabia? Monise e eu administramos a poção errada e agora nosso paciente piorou.

Caramba, garota! Que será que acontece se o nosso paciente virtual morrer? Será que cassam nosso CRMB?

Ai não! Acho que no máximo reprovamos, não é? – ela olhou desesperada para Hermione. – O que você acha, Mione?

Hum... Acho que ficamos com nota baixa! – ela colocou os talheres de volta no prato e se levantou. – Boa noite, gente! Eu preciso... Preciso terminar umas coisas... – e saiu com um sorriso amarelo.

Estava a quase um metro das escadas do alojamento quando viu Ben se aproximar sorridente. Diminuiu um pouco o passo para que ele pudesse alcançá-la.

E aí? Como foi com o Malfoy? – ele perguntou muito agitado.

Como assim como foi? O que você estava esperando? – ela respondeu rindo. Ele com certeza era a única pessoa com quem ela conseguiria falar abertamente sobre o assunto.

Vamos! Não faça suspense! A namoradinha dele estava quase dando cria na biblioteca e aquele bruta montes que não te deixa em paz não parava de vir até aqui e tocar a campainha do seu quarto.

Bom... – ela diminuiu o tom e destrancou a porta do seu quarto. – Você chegou exatamente ao ponto! – ela fez sinal para que ele a seguisse.

Que ponto?

A namorada dele...

Ah meu Deus! Quer dizer então que rolou mesmo?! – Ben falou com a mão sobre a boca, mal contendo a curiosidade.

Hermione balançou a cabeça, sem coragem de olhar o novo amigo. – Rolou até demais... – ela sorriu se lembrando de algumas coisas que tinha feito.

Espera aí! Conte-me tudo!

Eu não vou contar nada! – ela entrou no banheiro e começou a se despir para tomar banho.

Hei! Não se esconda no banheiro! Abra a porta!

Ben!

Você sabe que isso não me afeta, querida!

Ela destrancou a porta, mas correu para trás do boxe. – Bom... Não espere detalhes! – ela respondeu. Ligou o chuveiro. – Nós... Bem... Nós fizemos isso que você está pensando, mas eu mal chego na faculdade e dou de cara com a Chelsie!

Você mesmo me disse que ela não é namorada dele. – ele se sentou sobre a tampa da privada fechada.

Foi o que ele me disse, mas ainda assim é estranho! Ela gosta dele! Isso dá para ver de longe...

Mas se ele não gosta dela, e se deixou bem claro que os dois não têm nada mais sério...

Bom... Ela não é realmente o problema... – ela ficou em silêncio um tempo.

E qual é então?

Silêncio.

Mione?

Ai... É que... O Rony não me sai da cabeça... – ela lamentou.

O Rony? Mas Hermione!

Eu não posso evitar! – ela esticou o braço para fora do boxe. – Me passa o roupão?

Claro... – ele estendeu o roupão para ela.

Sabe... Enquanto eu ainda tentava me lembrar o que estava fazendo deitada ali, e depois que eu me lembrei de tudo, a primeira pessoa que me veio à cabeça foi o Rony, com as orelhas vermelhas de raiva, sabe? Como no sonho que eu te contei! – ela saiu do boxe, pegou uma escova de cabelos sobre a penteadeira e sentou-se na cama, no que foi imitada por Ben.

Bem, mas... O Rony não teria do que reclamar, mesmo que pudesse! Você não fez nada de errado! Você é viúva, o Malfoy é solteiro...

Eu sei, mas... É esse sentimento que não me larga, sabe?

Não deve ser fácil continuar amando uma pessoa que já morreu, não é?

Não é mesmo...

Mas você não acha que já está na hora de abrir o coração de novo?

Não para o Malfoy! – ela se indignou.

Não precisa ser o Malfoy! – ele respondeu no mesmo tom. – Mas ir para cama com ele sem culpa já é um primeiro passo!

Pois culpa foi a primeira coisa que eu senti quando acordei ao lado dele essa tarde... – ela falou tentando desfazer um nó em uma pequena mecha do cabelo.

Pelo amor de Deus, Hermione!

Tem uma coisa que eu nunca contei para ninguém... Quer dizer, minha cunhada sabe... Até certo ponto...

O que?

Quando o Rony morreu... Pouco antes dele morrer, na verdade... Eu te contei que foi em casa, no quarto dos meninos?

Oh... – ele a olhou, penalizado.

Ela tentou não dar atenção à cara de pena dele, nem se perder em lágrimas, como já tinha feito tantas vezes lembrando da cena. – Ele ia me pedir alguma coisa... Pedir-me para prometer uma coisa...

Que coisa? – ele falou com a voz meio embargada.

Ele não teve tempo de dizer, mas sua última palavra foi 'nunca'...

Nunca?

É... E se eu bem conhecia o Rony... Ele era um pouco ciumento, sabe? Às vezes tinha ciúmes até do Harry! Acho que ele só conseguia me dividir sem problemas com os nossos filhos... – ela sorriu. – Ele sabia que não teria opção...

Então você acha...

Que ele ia me pedir para nunca amar outra pessoa...

O quê? – ele quase gritou. – Mas isso é um absurdo!

Vindo do Rony seria bem plausível! – ela respondeu.

Não faz o menor sentido!

Mas eu tenho certeza que era isso que ele ia pedir... Por que ele sempre aparece nos meus sonhos? Por que ele "me flagrou" com o Malfoy no último sonho que eu tive? Por que eu sempre o vejo quando acordo de madrugada? Outro dia eu o ouvi me chamar! Aqui mesmo, dentro do banheiro!

Credo, Hermione! – Ben se sacudiu tomado de um arrepio. – Isso é coisa da sua imaginação! Você o amava muito e por isso o vê a toda hora!

Pois eu acho que cada vez que ele acha que eu estou me esquecendo dele, o que nunca vai acontecer, ele dá um jeito de aparecer...

Ai... Será?

Hum... – ela sacudiu os ombros. De certo modo se sentia muito melhor por desabafar essa dúvida com alguém.

Bom... – ele pensou por algum tempo. – Você me disse que odiava o Malfoy...

É... – ela voltou a se concentrar em seus cabelos.

Disse que não o suporta, que ele a irrita!

Sim...

Então não há a menor chance de você se apaixonar por ele, ou ele por você, principalmente porque você diz que ele é muito preconceituoso, com o fato de você ser nascida trouxa...

É verdade... Ele sempre jogou isso na minha cara...

Então você não tem com o que se preocupar! – ele sorriu. – Seu Rony poderia muito bem querer que você não amasse mais ninguém como o amou, mas não ia querer que você fizesse voto de castidade!

Hermione o olhou estupefata com a conclusão.

Então ele deve estar contente com esse seu envolvimento com o Malfoy! Você mata as vontades do corpo, mas não se apaixona...

Que coisa mais absurda... – Hermione começou a vasculhar as gavetas em busca de uma roupa.

Absurda nada! Se tivesse sido ao contrário. Se você tivesse morrido e não ele! Você acha que ele teria ficado esses três anos sem transar com ninguém?! – ele riu parecendo irritado. – Homens são piores que bichos, minha querida! Se eles se deitam com outras mulheres mesmo quando ainda são casados e juram de pé junto que não significou nada!

Como você é radical! – Hermione riu. – Você já foi trocado por uma garota?

Estamos falando de você, não de mim!

Ok! Desculpe... – ela ficou meio sem graça.

O fato é que você não pode querer ficar o resto da vida sem gostar de ninguém, sem desejar ninguém, qual é? Vai dizer que você não gostou do que rolou lá na casa dele.

Hum... – ela ficou vermelha.

Hermione?

Claro que gostei! – ela superou a vergonha. – Putz, eu gostei sim! Mas de que adianta...

Não há mal nenhum em ter um caso, desde que vocês sejam solteiros... Você vai continuar amando o Rony, mas ele não está mais aqui... Não é justo que você pare de viver por causa de um pedido que ele nem chegou a fazer...

Você acha mesmo?

Não tem sentimentos... Apenas uma atração física que não tem o menor motivo para não ser satisfeito...

Sabe... Eu também não estou muito acostumada com isso... – ela se sentou novamente.

Ora, vamos! Você não precisa ir para a cama com a faculdade inteira!

Ben!

É sério! Você não vai virar o corrimão da faculdade de estiver saindo com o Malfoy, embora você comece a fazer parte de uma lista um tanto quanto extensa...

Puxa, isso é mesmo consolador! – ela falou sem saber se ria ou ficava brava.

Olhe o lado bom das coisas...

O que?

Eu nunca vi o Malfoy assumir um namoro com ninguém aqui na faculdade... Dizem que ele perdeu uma namorada há uns anos atrás, sei lá, mas ele não se afundou na tristeza e nem cumpre celibato. O Malfoy me parece ser o cara ideal para se ter um caso sem assumir maiores responsabilidades e, tendo em vista as diferenças de opinião entre vocês, acho que vocês são o casal mais improvável desse mundo.

Hum... É. Você pode ter razão...

Hermione... Você está com uma cara muito melhor do que as que eu já vi desde que nos conhecemos... – Hermione tentou protestar, mas ele não deixou. – Sei que vocês odeiam quando dizem que a cara boa só pode significar que tem homem no pedaço, mas nesse caso é verdade... Não lute contra os seus instintos! Nós não fomos feitos para ficar sozinhos, e nem para viver apenas do amor dos filhos e dos amigos...

Achei que não estivéssemos falando de amor aqui...

E não estamos, mas você me entendeu!

É... Você tem razão...

Você não vai começar a fugir dele, vai?

Não! Eu já disse que voltaria lá amanhã para fazermos o trabalho! – ela enfatizou.

Ok! Primeiro a obrigação, depois a diversão!

Humpf! Homens! São todos iguais! Mesmo que joguem em times diferentes, não é?


	9. Para que fugir

Um lado de Hermione acordou bem disposto, sentindo-se absolutamente bem e aliviada com a conversa que tivera com o amigo na noite anterior. O outro lado estava tenso, com medo de encontrar Draco Malfoy logo na primeira aula, sem saber como se comportar e, ainda por cima, sentindo-se adúltera.

Que absurdo, Hermione! – uma vozinha ecoou em sua cabeça enquanto ela se levantava para se aprontar para a aula. – Você é uma mulher viúva! Não está traindo ninguém!

Não é um absurdo! – a mesma voz, só que um pouco menos segura de si, respondeu. – O Rony te pediu! Foi seu último pedido!

Eu não estou apaixonada! – ela mesma falou dessa vez. – Portanto não fiz nada de errado!

Mas suas mãos suavam quando ela atravessou a porta do quarto em direção aos corredores do alojamento. Durante o percurso até o prédio onde teriam aula, todo rapaz loiro que ela via no caminho, lhe causava um intenso rubor na face.

i "Patético!" /i – pensou emburrada.

Chegou finalmente no corredor da sala que ocuparia e teve o primeiro choque do dia: Draco estava abraçado a Chelsie. Ela estancou, sentiu o coração bater acelerado e teve até um certo desapontamento. Além de segurá-la pela cintura com uma das mãos, a outra ele usava para acariciar o rosto dela.

i "Bom..." /i – ela pensou passado o primeiro susto. – i "Melhor assim!" /i – ela respirou fundo e conseguiu até sorrir. – i "Claro! Melhor assim! Foi só sexo! Só isso! Ótimo!" i – ela passou pelos dois realmente mais aliviada. – Bom dia! – falou animada.

Bom dia, Hermione! – Chelsie respondeu sorridente. Seus olhos brilhavam de satisfação.

Bom dia, Granger... – Draco a cumprimentou com um sorriso torto que ela não soube interpretar.

Chelsie se virou para atender ao chamado de alguém, mas não soltou a mão do homem. Hermione a olhava com certo sentimento de pena, principalmente quando Draco balançou os ombros e fez uma expressão de enfastiamento. Hermione girou os olhos com um sorriso de incredulidade e entrou na sala. O primeiro professor do dia entrou logo depois dela, e depois os outros alunos, entre eles Draco que parou em frente a sua mesa, se abaixou – e aqui ela teve a impressão de que ele a beijaria – e falou:

Acho que teremos que cancelar a reunião de hoje... – ele falou com um sorriso debochado. Hermione olhou para os lados com a certeza de que todos haviam entendido a indireta dele. Ele chegou ainda mais perto: - Não precisa ficar vermelha, Granger! – ele sorriu mais ainda. – A Chelsie quer ajuda com o trabalho... – ele apontou para ela fazendo uma careta de insatisfação. – Sabe, ela é meio lentinha!

Malfoy! – Hermione balançou a cabeça em reprovação.

A tarde lhe pareceu meio vazia, mas de todo modo não foi inútil. Ela conseguiu por em ordem a bagunça em seu alojamento, adiantou alguns trabalhos e teve tempo até de ler i O princípio da gagueira: trauma ou feitiços mal feitos. /i Falou com seus filhos no meio da tarde e até os ajudou com o dever de casa – desenhar o lugar de que mais gostavam.

hr 

Desculpe por ontem... – Draco falou, antes mesmo de cumprimentá-la, quando ela atravessou a porta até a biblioteca.

Hum... Não se preocupe! Foi até bom! – ela sorriu, Draco a olhou desconfiado. – Eu pude por em ordem um monte de coisas!

Que bom... Pode ir, Cammy! O que você ainda está fazendo aí?! – Draco ralhou com a elfa.

Opa! – ela se sobressaltou, fez uma referência e saiu. – Desculpe...

Hermione o olhou, carrancuda. Ele se sentou do outro lado da escrivaninha, como de costume, e pôs-se a observar suas anotações.

Hum... Parece que nesses dois dias que não tratamos nosso paciente ele teve uma melhora significativa. Acho que ele está melhor sem nós! – ele a olhou, esperançoso.

Não seja ridículo! – ela riu. – Apresentar bolhas na língua não é um bom sinal!

Na verdade é efeito da poção que eu sugeri... – ele encostou-se ao espaldar da cadeira. – Depois que você foi embora eu a acrescentei no relatório. A febre baixou e as bolhas vão sumir em poucos dias!

Ele não consegue comer nada, Malfoy! Não vamos curar um paciente que está morrendo de fome! – ela o encarou, mais séria. – Nós estamos quase no fim. Tente se concentrar nesse texto olhe! – ela entregou um pedaço de pergaminho enrolado que ele tinha certeza que devia ter mais de três metros.

Ele pegou o pergaminho de má vontade. Suspirou alto e apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e então a cabeça nas mãos para lê-lo. De minuto em minuto espiava sua acompanhante na esperança que ela estivesse tão entediada quanto ele, mas ela lia e fazia anotações com uma expressão de fascínio no rosto. Ele tentou mais uma vez, mas começou a sacudir as pernas embaixo da mesa. Depois percebeu que estava lendo um parágrafo que ele já havia lido. Olhou mais uma vez para Hermione, ela fitava o livro com uma expressão de extremo interesse. Draco girou os olhos e se levantou fazendo o máximo de barulho que pode. Hermione se assustou e o seguiu com os olhos.

Quer uma bebida? – ele perguntou.

Hum hum. – ela respondeu apenas e se virou para o livro novamente.

Draco levou o copo de Fire Whisky a boca, admirado com a capacidade de concentração dela. Em pouco tempo se viu admirando-a silenciosamente. Reparou nos cachos largos do cabelo dela, e tentou se lembrar de como eles eram na época da escola, mas percebeu que não se lembrava de nenhum traço dela, a não ser os dentes compridos, que ela nem tinha mais, graças a ele. Achou engraçado, e até sexy, o jeito como ela passava a ponta da pena nos lábios enquanto lia, e sentiu inveja do livro quando a viu passar o dedo delicadamente em sua página, acompanhando a linha que ela agora copiava no pergaminho que seria o rascunho do relatório final.

Não se contendo mais, colocou o copo ao lado da garrafa e caminhou até ela, em silêncio. Apoiou as mãos no espaldar da cadeira e se curvou sobre ela, alcançando com os lábios sua orelha direita.

Você não cansa nunca? – sussurrou.

Hermione se assustou, borrando um pouco o pergaminho, e sentiu sua pele se arrepiar com a proximidade daqueles lábios, que agora tocavam de leve seu pescoço.

É claro que eu me canso... – ela respondeu com a voz fraca, tentando não fechar os olhos. – Mas eu acabei de começar! – ela se controlou, com muito esforço, quando ele afastou seus cabelos.

Você escreveu quase 50 centímetros de pergaminho, Granger! – agora ele acariciava o outro lado do pescoço. – Vamos tirar nota baixa porque o professor vai ficar com preguiça de ler o nosso relatório!

Hermione riu: - Ele não pode fazer isso! – e se virou para encará-lo, os lábios dele muito próximos. – Só mais meia hora! – e beijou-o de leve.

Dez minutos! – ele a beijou.

25!

20, Granger! – ele encostou a testa no ombro dela. – Mais do que isso eu subo pelas paredes!

Ok! – ela riu. – Não quero que você quebre o pescoço na escalada! Pode ser que me acusem!

Vencido, Draco contornou a mesa e voltou a ler o pergaminho. Agora conseguia ler o parágrafo sem ter que voltar ao começo três vezes, mas olhava o relógio a cada dois minutos. Hermione percebeu a inquietação dele, mas não se deixou abalar, embora também olhasse o relógio, só que a cada cinco minutos. Sentia-se estranha causando toda essa ansiedade em alguém, principalmente nele, mas também se sentia bem, seu ego massageado.

Ao final dos 20 minutos Hermione viu-se caminhando até Draco, era como se não sentisse o que estava fazendo. Sentou no colo dele e começou a beijá-lo. Em pouco tempo estava sentada sobre os pergaminhos e as penas, a camisa aberta, as pernas enlaçando o corpo dele, enquanto as mãos lhe tiravam a camisa.

Tornou-se cada vez mais difícil se concentrar em qualquer coisa que não fosse o outro. O tempo que permaneciam estudando, antes de ir para o quarto de Draco, se tornava cada vez menor, até chegar a ficar inexistente. Draco a convenceu de que era mais fácil se concentrar depois de terem "relaxado", mas Hermione percebeu que ficava cada vez mais difícil escapar dele depois que caía na cama. Resultado: mais uma semana perdida.

hr 

Isso são horas?!

Ben? – Hermione sorriu, depois olhou o relógio. – É sexta-feira!

Por isso mesmo! Achei que você ia dormir lá! – ele a enlaçou pelo braço. – Resolveu seguir meu conselho?

Resolvi... – ela sorriu. – Ah! De que adianta fugir? Depois que aconteceu a primeira vez, só se eu pedisse para trocar de dupla, não é?

Hum... O que vai fazer no fim de semana?

Vou para casa! – ela respondeu animada. – E você?

Sem planos!

Vem comigo! Assim você conhece os meus amorzinhos!

Sério, mesmo? – ele falou desconfiado.

Claro! Acho que vai ser bom! Eles estão querendo vir para cá, mas...

Vai ser impossível escondê-los do Malfoy! – ele respondeu inconformado.

Não só dele... – eles começaram a subir a escada do alojamento.

Você não acha que deveria contar para ele? – ele tentou.

Para que? Está bom do jeito que está! – ela foi rápida.

Imagino que sim, mas...

Mas nada! Você vem? – ela perguntou animada.

Hum... – ele parou para pensar. – Vou sim! Se não for incômodo...

Incômodo nenhum! Vou adorar!

hr 

Mal Hermione sentiu seus pés tocando o solo firme do Ministério da Magia, e duas vozes agudas e passos apressados foram ouvidos no saguão do departamento de turismo mágico.

Mamãe!

Hermione largou a pequena bagagem de mão e se ajoelhou de braços abertos. Quase caiu para trás, mas nem ligou. Seus dois filhos estavam em seus braços e mais nada importava.

Meu Deus! Que saudade! – ela encheu cada um deles de beijos e só se levantou quando ouviu uma terceira voz aguda em seus ouvidos.

Hei! Será que eu posso abraçar minha madrinha?! – Kelly batia o pé, impaciente.

Os gêmeos se afastaram a contra gosto, mas Hermione continuou na mesma posição: - Como vai, minha linda?

Estava com saudades! – ela agarrou o pescoço da madrinha.

Humm... Eu também!

Ela finalmente pode se levantar e cumprimentar Gina e Harry. Passou um dedo delicadamente pela bochecha de Kevin que dormia no colo da mãe, depois apresentou o amigo, que já era insistentemente encarado pelas três crianças.

Esse aqui é o Ben! – ela esclareceu.

Ele é seu namorado, madrinha? – Kelly perguntou, os gêmeos arregalaram os olhos.

Namorado?! – Ben sorriu. – Oh, queridinha, não mesmo! – ele estendeu a mão para Gina e depois para Harry. – Harry Potter! Nem acredito que estou te conhecendo pessoalmente! – falou animado, Harry pareceu meio desconcertado quando notou a preferência do amigo de Hermione. – E vocês, hein? Os famosos gêmeos Weasley! – ele se curvou para dar a mão a cada um deles. – Não me olhem com essas caras! – ele falou simpaticamente. – Eu sou praticamente a melhor amiga da mãe de vocês, não o namorado dela!

As três crianças pareceram meio confusas, mas os gêmeos ficaram visivelmente mais receptivos ao novo visitante. Harry se ofereceu para carregar a mala de Hermione. Os gêmeos caminhavam saltitantes, cada um segurando uma das mãos da mãe. O grupo seguiu para a casa dos Potter, onde almoçariam.

Ben faz História da Magia... – Harry fez uma careta. – Nos conhecemos logo no primeiro dia.

Hermione fala muito de vocês! Principalmente dos meninos! Estava mesmo curioso para conhecê-los.

Você já saiu do alojamento dos casados, Mione? – Gina perguntou.

Não... – ela respondeu enquanto cortava o bife para Mark. – E acho que nem vou sair. Disseram que poucos casais se hospedam lá...

Você vai embora amanhã, mãe? – Andrew perguntou triste.

Vou querido! Mas até lá ainda tem muito tempo! – ela sorriu passando a cortar o bife dele agora. – E o que vocês fizeram de bom, hein?

Eu tirei A no meu desenho sobre o que eu mais gostava! – Andrew falou orgulhoso.

Eu também! – Mark aproveitou.

Eu também, madrinha! – Kelly falou.

Que bom! – Hermione sorriu. – É bom que vocês continuem assim! – e então ela olhou para Harry. – Pode ser que vocês não tenham de quem copiar anotações um dia, não é?

Mãe! Você nem sabe! – Mark gritou.

O quê?

Outro dia eu estava brincando lá na Toca e caí do galho da árvore! - Hermione arregalou os olhos. – Mas faltando isso para chegar no chão... – e ele fez um gesto com os dedos. – Eu parei e desci devagarinho!

Você flutuou? – Hermione perguntou boquiaberta.

Foi! Vovó quase teve um treco! – ele começou a rir. – Ela ficou vermelha e parecia que estava inflando! Foi engraçado! – todos começaram a rir.

Hermione teve um flash da sogra inflando, mas se controlou: - Não ria da sua avó, Mark! E que idéia é essa de escalar árvores?

Eu falei para ele não subir! – Andrew se adiantou. – Eu também fiz uma coisa mágica... – mas ele pareceu se arrepender de ter começado.

É mesmo? E o que foi que você fez?

Hum... – ele ficou com as orelhas vermelhas. Os adultos se entreolharam sem entender.

Ele quebrou a estátua de cristal da madrinha! – Mark dedurou.

O que? – Gina se espantou.

Mas eu concertei! – ele respondeu olhando feio para o irmão. – Eu fiquei com medo de levar bronca... – ele foi diminuindo a voz. – Aí a estátua se colou de novo...

Caramba! – Harry exclamou, tentando desviar a atenção de Gina que vasculhava a sala em busca da estátua: - Essa eu queria ter visto!

Mas a estátua está intacta! – Gina voltou à mesa.

Eu consertei! – ele falou mais tranqüilo. – Não sei como, mas consertei!

hr 

Ben se hospedou na casa de Hermione. Ela mesma fez o jantar e permitiu que os gêmeos fossem dormir mais tarde, mesmo porque eles pareciam relutantes em deixá-la sozinha com o amigo. Ben dividiu com Hermione a tarefa de ler uma das histórias de Martin Miggs. Ele fazia a voz masculina, embora os meninos não estivessem apreciando muito.

No dia seguinte foram todos almoçar na Toca, que estava extremamente cheia e barulhenta, já que naquele domingo todos os filhos e netos estavam almoçando lá. Ben engrenou uma conversa muito animada com Fred e Jorge, supervisionada de longe por Hermione.

Não se preocupe! – Gina falou. – Eles estão em busca de novo público para a loja deles!

Hum... – Hermione continuou preocupada.

Mas me diga! – e ela puxou a amiga para mais longe. – Você parece ótima! Conte-me as novidades!

Não tem novidade nenhuma! – Hermione não a encarou.

Como não! Eu venho conversando com os meninos sobre a possibilidade de você conhecer alguém, sabe? – Hermione a encarou. – Eles ficam meio emburrados, mas é bom prepará-los...

Você diz como se tivesse certeza de que eu vou voltar com um namorado a tira-colo! Não sei se você percebeu, mas eu demorei sete anos até começar a namorar o Rony!

Porque ele era um cabeça-dura! – Gina respondeu. – Mas o Krum ficou caidinho por você logo no início!

Humpf!

Ah, qual é Hermione! Não é possível que você não tenha se interessado por ninguém! Eu até perguntei para o seu amigo... – Hermione a olhou, brava. – Mas ele não quis me dar nomes... Aliás, se ele não tivesse ficado tão interessado no Gui eu ia achar que poderia ser ele, mas...

É claro que tem caras interessantes na faculdade, - ela desviou o olhar novamente. - , mas não quer dizer que eu vá namorar algum deles! Não é assim que funciona, Gina! Eu já falei que não é fácil...

Eu imagino... – Gina tomou outro gole de sua cerveja amanteigada. – E o Malfoy?

Hermione engasgou: - O que tem ele?!

Gina a olhou assustada: - Vocês ainda trabalham juntos?

Sim... Trabalhamos... Só trabalhamos...

Claro... – ela a olhou desconfiada. – Vocês... – ela analisou a expressão de Hermione. – estão se dando melhor?

Por quê?!

Vocês estão trabalhando no mesmo projeto... – ela fitou mais ainda a cunhada. – Supõe-se que estejam, no mínimo, se tolerando, não?

Claro...

Algum problema, Mione?

Hum hum...

Você está suando!

É que está quente aqui! – ela olhou para todos os lados. – Onde estão os meninos, hein? Vou procurá-los! – e saiu sem olhar para trás, só para encontrá-los passos depois, esperando Harry consertar a asa do pomo de brinquedo.

Por que ele fala que nem mulher, padrinho? – Mark perguntou, Andrew tapou o riso e Harry ficou ligeiramente perdido com a pergunta.

Hermione, querida! - a sra Weasley vinha em direção a ela, que fez esforço para sorrir.

Sim?

Posso falar com você?

Claro! - e seguiu a sogra até o quarto de Rony. – i "Por que justo o quarto dele?" /i – ela pensou começando a sentir o coração apertado.

O quarto ainda estava exatamente como ela se lembrava: cheio de pôsteres do Chudley, bem mais desbotados agora, a cama feita, como se ele fosse voltar para as férias de Natal, os barulhos no sótão, e a gaiola de Píchi ao lado da cama.

Oh... Desculpe-me, querida... Achei que esse quarto não te afetasse tanto... – a mulher falou meio envergonhada. – Eu mesma já me acostumei com ele vazio...

Não se preocupe, sra Weasley... – ela tentou se desligar das lembranças que teve ali. - O que a sra queria me falar?

Oh sim! – ela puxou Hermione pela mão, até sentar na cama de Rony. – Hum... – ela hesitou. – Esse rapaz...

Ele é gay, sra Weasley. – Hermione sorriu ligeiramente aliviada.

Não diga! – ela levou a mão à boca. – Oh, essa juventude! – depois ergueu uma das mãos. – Bom, mas... Bem... Você me parece bem melhor do que da última vez que veio!

Molly, eu não estou namorando ninguém, se é o que quer saber... – ela respondeu logo. – E nem pretendo namorar!

Mas querida! Ninguém pode ficar tanto tempo sozinha...

Eu não estou sozinha, sra Weasley! Eu saio de vez em quando com um rapaz da faculdade, mas não espere que eu o traga para cá e o apresente como meu namorado! Ninguém vai ficar no lugar do Rony, não se preocupe!

Como não vou me preocupar, Hermione! Quem morreu foi o Rony! – e a voz dela tremeu. – Não você! Eu não te chamei aqui para te pedir para jamais colocar alguém em sua casa, pelo contrário! Ache alguém, se apaixone novamente! Dê um outro pai para os seus filhos!

Molly, por favor! – ela se levantou ofendida.

Eu é que digo! – a mulher se levantou também. – Você ainda é jovem, poderia se casar de novo, ter mais filhos! Você acha que eles não sentem falta de um pai?

A sra quer que eu substitua o Rony?! – os olhos dela lacrimejavam.

Ninguém pode substituí-lo! – a mulher falou. – Mas pode preencher a lacuna que ele deixou! Há coisas que esses meninos não falam para você porque não querem te ver triste, mas eles conversam com o Harry, querida! Esse ano você não pode contemplar a carinha deles no dia dos pais, não é? Eles deram o presentinho que fizeram na escola para o Harry, mas disseram que não era a mesma coisa, já que o Harry não mora com eles! Crianças precisam de um adulto em quem se espelhar, querida. Alguém que esteja em casa e imponha autoridade! Lembra-se como o Harry agia em relação ao Sírios? E não era a mesma coisa com o Arthur!

Hermione voltou a se sentar, de cabeça baixa.

E uma mulher precisa de um homem... Mesmo que se acostume a viver sem um...

Eu sei! – ela falou sem querer. Depois olhou para a sogra como que para conferir se ela havia compreendido o que ela havia dito. – Eu sei que eles sentem falta de alguém e, esse tempo todo eu fingi acreditar que Harry era o suficiente, mas isso eu não vou poder fazer por eles, sra Weasley! Eu não vou por outro homem em casa! Nunca!

Hermione...

Está quase na hora de voltar! – ela se levantou bruscamente. – Eu vou me despedir de todos!


	10. Será

Que aconteceu? Você está tão calada hoje?

Hum... Nada... – ela ajeitou melhor o lençol em que estava enrolada e puxou um livro para mais perto.

Como nada? O que você fez esse final de semana? – Draco perguntou deixando de lado a anotação que fazia.

Fui para casa... – ela respondeu simplesmente. Estava se arrependendo de ter sido convencida a levar o material para o quarto. A cama não era muito propícia na hora de estudar.

Ah, ta... – ele falou entediado, voltando a fazer anotações.

Ah, ta, o quê? – ela olhou para ele, confusa.

Você foi para casa, casa te lembra o Weasley e lembrar dele te deixa triste... – ele respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia e normal do mundo.

Hermione o encarou como se ele fosse um quadro abstrato, daqueles que não se entende logo de cara.

Falei alguma mentira? – ele parou por um instante.

Não, de fato... – ela voltou às suas anotações.

Por que você volta tanto para casa? Quem você vai ver lá? – ele perguntou um pouco mais sério que o habitual.

Oras! – ela pensou um instante. – Meus pais!

Seus pais? – ele a olhou, incrédulo.

É!

Você não consegue ficar três meses longe dos seus pais? – ele pareceu mais dúbio ainda.

É! – ela começou a se incomodar. – Você consegue?

Ele não respondeu. Desistiu do projeto colocando todo o material de lado. – Eu achava que você tinha alguém, lá, sabe? A sua relutância em sair com o Solomons, em sair comigo... Se você não tivesse me falado que o Potter estava casado com a Weasley...

O Harry?! – ela riu. – Não há a menor chance! Mesmo que não houvesse a Gina!

Entendo... Aquela cicatriz é nojenta, não é? – ele fez uma careta.

Não é isso, Malfoy! – ela protestou deixando completamente de lado o projeto, também. – O Harry sempre foi como um irmão para mim!

E o Weasley não?! – ele perguntou rindo.

Não! – ela respondeu logo. – O Rony sempre foi como... Como um amigo! – ela ficou pensativa. – Agora que você falou... Eu nunca tinha me dado conta, mas é isso mesmo: eu sempre vi o Harry como um irmão e o Rony como um amigo, sabe?

Hum... – ele pareceu duvidar.

É sério! – ela recostou-se na cama. – Minha relação com o Harry sempre foi completamente diferente da minha relação com o Rony. Com o Harry eu podia conversar, sabe? Com o Rony não!

Por que não?

Por que? – ela pensou. – Porque o Rony tinha o dom de me irritar! – ela começou a rir. - Caramba! Como ele me irritava, às vezes!

E mesmo assim você gostava dele?

É... Mesmo assim... – os dois se encararam por um tempo. Draco sorriu e Hermione achou melhor voltar a escrever.

Hermione?

Ela olhou para Draco, mas ele estava lendo.

Hermione?

É a sua bolsa. – Draco falou.

Hermione se esticou para pegar a própria bolsa. Já estava pronta para dar uma bronca em Billy, mas quando abriu o espelho:

Harry?! – ela se assustou. Lembrou-se imediatamente que estava coberta apenas por lençóis.

Mione? Onde você está?

Harry! O que... O que houve? – ela tentou se afastar ao máximo de Draco que agora ria dela.

Mione você está... – ele ficou levemente vermelho. – Onde é que você está?

Hum... Harry eu... Eu posso explicar... – ela ficou completamente confusa. – É que...

Você não tem que me explicar nada! – ele falou pouco convincente. – Eu estou te chamando porque a Gina viu que você esqueceu um pulôver. Queria saber se você vai precisar dele?

Hum... Não...

Ok, então! Tchau!

Tch... – mas ele já tinha desaparecido antes dela terminar a palavra.

Eu queria ver a cara dele se me visse aqui! – Draco ria.

Ai, droga! Nem brinca, Malfoy! Se ele contar para a Gina eu to perdida!

hr 

Hum... Hermione?

Hermione desviou a atenção de seu livro para fitar os olhos entristecidos de Chelsie. – i "Ah, não..." /i Oi Chelsie.

Será que eu poderia falar com você? Prometo que não demora! – ela pediu.

Tudo bem... Sente-se! – ela falou por educação.

Sabe... Você tem ficado um bom tempo com o Draco... – Hermione sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. – Você acha que ele tem outra?

Outra?

É... Você acha que ele está me traindo? – ela perguntou insegura.

Hermione sentiu o coração perder um compasso: - Mas Chelsie... – ela pensou bem nas palavras que ia usar. – Eu nem sabia que você e o Malfoy namoravam...

Não sabia? – ela pareceu realmente espantada, Hermione sentiu-se a mulher mais idiota da face da Terra. – Bom... Ele nunca oficializou nada, não é, mas...

Hermione respirou parcialmente aliviada: - Chelsie, se vocês não namoram de verdade, então não tem razão para dizer que ele está te traindo, mesmo que ele esteja saindo com outra pessoa...

Então ele está? Você sabe quem é?!

Ai... – ela olhou o relógio. – Olha, Chelsie, eu realmente preciso ir, ok? – ela começou a juntar suas coisas. – Outra hora nós conversamos, tá?

Hermione aparatou da faculdade diretamente para a casa de Draco. Era mais cedo que o habitual, mas ela iria mesmo assim. Mesmo que atrapalhasse uma das importantíssimas reuniões dele.

i "Quem ele pensa que é? Eu avisei, não avisei? Não tenho vocação para passar a perna nos outros!" /i – ela bufava enquanto ia até a grande porta de entrada.

Boa tarde, srta Granger! O sr Malfoy a aguarda no...

Peça para o seu patrão descer aqui, Sammy!

Mas ele sempre a esp...

Hoje não! Peça para ele descer, por favor! – ela pediu enérgica. Estava se sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo.

Pois não, srta! – o elfo respondeu meio confuso, mas aparatou logo depois de uma reverência breve.

O que houve? – Draco perguntou, minutos depois, impaciente. Sammy vinha em seus calcanhares, um pouco trêmulo.

Assim não dá, Malfoy! A Chelsie veio me perguntar hoje se eu sabia com quem você a estava traindo!

Draco a encarou achando certa graça, o que a deixou extremamente irritada. Ele olhou para o elfo, que ainda os observava. Depois de um leve sobressalto o serviçal os deixou a sós.

Que isso, Granger? Ciúmes? – ele riu.

Lógico que não! – ela protestou um pouco ruborizada. – Mas é que eu fiquei me sentindo mal! Acho melhor você esclarecer logo tudo com ela, Malfoy!

Eu já te falei que eu e a Chelsie não temos nada, Granger... – ele a puxou pela cintura.

Não é a mim que você tem que falar! É para ela! – Hermione o afastou com as mãos em seu peito.

Você quer que eu escolha entre vocês? – ele cruzou os braços e a encarou, sorridente.

Malfoy! A Chelsie gosta de você, e eu estou me sentindo a outra nessa situação! E eu não gosto nem um pouco disso! – ela fechou mais ainda a cara.

Você quer ser a matriz e não a filial? – ele voltou a enlaçá-la pela cintura.

Ah! Vamos fazer o seguinte? Quando você resolver me levar a sério e resolver o seu assunto com ela eu volto, ok? – ela se afastou dele novamente. – Até lá você me procure na biblioteca da faculdade! – e se virou para sair.

Você não manda em mim, Granger!

E nem você em mim! – ela se virou de volta. – Esclareça tudo e aí eu volto! Se não, esqueça!

hr 

Hermione estava resoluta: não voltaria na casa de Draco enquanto ele não resolvesse o assunto com Chelsie. O problema é que ela sabia que ele também não a procuraria, afinal, ele era Draco Malfoy. Já fazia quase 24 horas, desde a discussão, que ela não o via. O pior é que ela estava sentindo falta dele, mesmo que não admitisse.

Para tentar se livrar dessa falta irritante ela decidiu mergulhar de cabeça no projeto, que decidiu terminar mesmo sem ele, afinal, jamais precisou de ajuda para terminar qualquer coisa, por que precisaria agora? Mas não estava conseguindo se concentrar também. Mais irritada do que jamais esteve, ela juntou seu material e saiu da biblioteca, bufando.

Estava perto da cantina quando achou que estivesse tendo alucinações. Quase deixou os livros despencarem de seus braços quando avistou a inconfundível cabeleira ruiva passeando pelo campus e chamando atenção de alguns.

Mione?

Gina? – ela re-equilibrou os livros com dificuldade. – O que você esta fazendo aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela perguntou realmente preocupada com a visita.

Não aconteceu nada! – Gina sorriu, pegando metade dos livros que Hermione carregava. Está tudo bem em casa, com todos!

Hermione ficou ainda mais confusa, mas de repente se lembrou do pequeno incidente de dias atrás: - Ah... – e teve dificuldades para esconder o rubor e o nervosismo que a acometeu.

Quem era? – Gina perguntou aproveitando a deixa.

Ah, droga! Olha, eu posso explicar, ok? – ela voltou a andar guiando Gina até o dormitório.

Ótimo! Foi para isso mesmo que eu vim! – ela riu. – Quem é?

Hum... Ninguém em especial... – Hermione falou. – Vocês não contaram para mais ninguém, né?

Claro que não! – ela girou os olhos. – Qual o nome dele? É bonito?

Na verdade já acabou... – ela falou triste. – i "Acabou o que? Nem tinha começado nada!" /i – ela se corrigiu.

Como assim acabou? – Gina estava desapontada.

Nós tivemos uma pequena discussão... Ontem...

E ele não te procurou ainda?

E nem vai!

E nem você a ele, lógico! – Gina falou, incrédula.

Ele é que estava errado!

Sei...

Oh! Hermione! Que bom que eu te encontrei! – Chelsie corria até ela. – Ah! Olá! – ela cumprimentou Gina.

Oi... – Gina falou achando graça de Chelsie.

Olha, Chelsie, eu tenho que resolver umas coisinhas, sabe? Não é a melhor hora... – ela começou a ficar desesperada.

Eu só queria saber se você percebeu alguma coisa?

Ele ainda não foi falar com você?! – Hermione ficou vermelha de raiva. – Cretino!

Quem? – Gina perguntou curiosíssima.

Olha, Chelsie, mais tarde conversamos, ok? – ela ignorou a cunhada.

Chelsie fez cara de cachorro pidão, mas Hermione não viu, porque estava procurando a pessoa a quem Gina acabara de cumprimentar, mas preferia não ter visto.

Como vai, Weasley? – Draco veio sorridente até o trio. Olhou Gina de cima a baixo, mas não olhou para Hermione.

É Potter, Malfoy! – Gina respondeu. – Vou bem, e você?

Hum... Mais ou menos! – ele espiou Hermione. – Quero falar com você! – ele puxou Chelsie pelo braço. – Vamos logo antes que a Granger fique soterrada sob esses livros todos! – e riu da irritação dela.

Ah, não! – Gina exclamou de repente. – É ele?

Que?! – Hermione tentou rir debochada. – Não!

Mione! O Harry disse que era um quarto luxuoso! – ela se apressou para seguir Hermione, que recomeçara a andar.

E ele é o único com um quarto luxuoso?!

O único que você iria querer esconder!

Bobagem!

Não precisa mentir, Hermione...

Gina... – ela suspirou. – Ok... Mas não é nada sério...

Hum... Você falou dos meninos?

Você ouviu o que eu disse? Não é nada sério!

Tão pouco sério que vocês até já brigaram!

Ai, Gina... É complicado...

Imagino...

Não conta para o Harry.

Claro que não... – ela sorriu compreensiva. – Você mesma vai contar quando for a hora...

Não vai ter hora nenhuma, Gina! – ela destrancou a porta com dificuldade.

Você gosta dele?

Não! – ela respondeu jogando os livros sobre a cama.

Não?

Não! E eu agradeceria se mudássemos de assunto! Você mesma disse que a vida é minha! Eu não entendi o que você veio fazer aqui!

Vim te dizer que estamos todos do seu lado... Bom... Se bem que agora a coisa ficou bem diferente, mas... Ninguém vai achar ruim se você se envolver com outra pessoa, Mione...

Sua mãe já me falou isso, e eu já expliquei o meu ponto de vista! Sinto muito, mas eu estou muito bem do jeito que estou, ok? Chega de vocês se meterem na minha vida! – ela desabafou. Os olhos lacrimejantes da raiva acumulada.

Nós só queremos o seu bem, Mione...

E eu agradeço, mas não preciso de conselhos e nem nada disso, ok?

Bom... Eu não vou insistir... – ela ficou muda por um tempo. – Pequeno esse quarto, hein?

Humpf! Você não viu o dos solteiros! – ela foi para a cozinha. – Quer um chá?

Quero... – ela seguiu a amiga. – Onde vocês estavam, então? Na casa dele?

Hermione bufou.

Nós sempre conversamos sobre isso! - Gina justificou. – Eu só estou curiosa, afinal, é o Malfoy!

Certo, certo, Ginevra Potter! Você não vai me deixar em paz, não é?

Não mesmo! – Gina sorriu mais à vontade. – Desde que nos casamos eu não tenho mais com quem conversar sobre homens, só sobre fraldas!

As duas riram. Hermione se soltou e decidiu contar de uma vez o que aconteceu nos últimos dias entre ela e Draco, desde que com a promessa de que ela não contasse a ninguém. Quando Gina foi embora ela já se sentia bem melhor.

hr 

E eu perdi essa! A primeira briga de vocês! Que romântico!

Eu não estou brincando, Ben! A Chelsie realmente acreditava que era a namorada dele! E eu?! – Hermione dizia.

Você queria ser a namorada?

Não! – ela gritou de repente. – Eu queria que ele tivesse me contado! Não me feito de idiota!

Você está com ciúme, minha fofa!

Não estou, não! Só não gosto de enganar os outros!

Hum... Você está nervosa... Faz quantos dias que você prensou o bofe, hein?

Dois dias!

É... Eu também estaria nervosa...

Toc, toc, toc!

Ah, não! Atende para mim? Se for o Billy ou a Chelsie fala que eu morri, ta legal?! – ela correu, enfezada, para o banheiro.

Ben foi atender a porta, rindo-se de Hermione: - Hum... – ele fez depois de abrir a porta. – E se for o Malfoy? Eu digo o quê?

Draco ficou olhando para ele sem entender. Ben foi se afastando da porta e ouviu Hermione sair do banheiro. Quando viu Draco parado na porta, com cara de poucos amigos, cruzou os braços e, o encarando tão carrancuda quanto ele, perguntou:

O que você quer, aqui?

Falar com ele é que não é! – ele respondeu simplesmente, achando estranha a intimidade de Ben ajoelhado na cama de Hermione.

Eu volto amanhã, Mione! – ele falou sorridente. – Foi um prazer, Malfoy!

Hum... – ele respondeu. – Desde quando você recebe homens no seu alojamento? – Draco entrou olhando de nariz torcido para tudo.

Ele é gay, Malfoy! E mesmo que não fosse isso não seria da sua conta!

Ele pode ser bi, sabia? – ele continuou examinando tudo.

O que você quer, hein? – Hermione enrijeceu quando o viu aproximando-se da cama, do quadro de fotos.

Falar com você! – ele estava olhando o quadro. Hermione se aproximou pensando na desculpa que daria. – Fica difícil não lembrar do Weasley quando você espalha fotos dele por todo o canto!

Isso... Isso... – mas ela notou que não tinha nenhuma foto dos gêmeos. – Apenas Rony fazendo gestos feios para Draco. – Isso não é da sua conta! Fala logo!

Eu já falei com a Chelsie... – ele se virou para ela, com as mãos no bolso e cara de quem espera um agradecimento.

Como eu posso ter certeza de que você não contornou os fatos novamente?

Amanhã, quando ela não olhar para sua cara e o Solomons quiser me estuporar, você vai ter certeza.

Você contou?! – Hermione estava estarrecida.

Contei! – ele sacudiu os ombros. – Não devemos nada para ninguém, Granger! Somos adultos! – ele se aproximou dela. – Eu fiz minha parte! Você vai fazer a sua?

Hum... Para falar a verdade eu acho que já terminei o nosso projeto. Só preciso passar a limpo e isso eu posso fazer sozinha... – ela falou orgulhosa. – Não vou mais precisar voltar a sua casa...

Não era a toa que o Weasley vivia te irritando, Granger! – ele falou. – Você pede para ser irritada! Pede para que a provoquemos, não é? – ele se aproximou tão rápido que ela mal pode se preparar. – Para de ser orgulhosa! Eu senti sua falta... Tenho certeza que você sentiu a minha!

Ela ficou sem palavras. Abriu a boca algumas vezes para tentar responder alguma coisa, mas diante de uma afirmação dessas, vinda de quem veio, não havia o que dizer. Draco sorriu da confusão dela e a puxou pela nuca, aproximando seus lábios lentamente.

Teimosa! – ele sussurrou antes de beijá-la.

Os vários Ronys das fotos começaram a protestar veementemente. Alguns arremessavam partes do cenário, outros fingiam vomitar e outros sacavam a varinha. Draco extinguiu completamente à distância entre seus corpos e tentava deitá-la, mas ela não permitiu.

Aqui não, Malfoy!

Ok! – ele sacou a varinha e conjurou um pano preto sobre o quadro de fotos. – Que diferença faz o lugar? – ele a atirou na cama de uma vez. – Pare de fingir que não quer, Granger. Não cola mais! – ele sorriu e voltou a beijá-la. Que mais ela poderia fazer senão corresponder ao apelo dele?

Draco estranhou um pouco a cama, mas não reclamou. Não havia por que reclamar, não havia tempo para reclamar, não quando a tinha nos braços novamente, e isso era algo que o confundia. Desde quando levar uma bronca de uma mulher o afetava tanto? Desde quando ir a forra nos braços de outra não fazia efeito? Desde quando fazer as pazes era tão bom? Ele simplesmente desistiu de obter essas respostas quando seus corpos se encaixaram novamente, e nem se lembrava mais desses questionamentos quando a sentiu relaxar sob seu corpo, e notou a expressão satisfeita dela. Sorriu sem saber por que, e a beijou, mais ternamente que de costume, sem entender por que.

Você não vai mesmo voltar lá para casa? – ele perguntou, ao lado dela, quando suas respirações voltaram ao normal.

Hermione pensou um pouco antes de responder: - Hum... Não para fazer o trabalho! – ela riu da própria resposta.

Você já terminou mesmo? – ele riu também. Virou-se de lado para poder observá-la.

Terminei! – ela respondeu orgulhosa. – Só precisamos passar a limpo, mas se você quiser checar antes...

Confio em você... – ele respondeu enrolando um cacho do cabelo dela nos dedos. – Você não conseguiu a nota máxima em todos os N.I.E.M.s a toa, não é?

Como você sabe que eu tirei nota máxima? – ela perguntou encarando-o, curiosa.

Tá brincado? – ele sorriu. – Tem um troféu para você em Hogwarts!

Sério? Como você sabe? – ela ficou mais empolgada ainda.

Longa história... – ele mudou de assunto. – O que a Weasley estava fazendo aqui?

Hum... – ela decidiu não insistir. – Veio conversar, ué! Uma mulher precisa de alguém com quem conversar, sabia?

Hum... Está dizendo que eu só sirvo para transar? – ele perguntou fingindo-se de ofendido.

Nós não temos muito assunto em comum, não é? – ela sorriu.

Hum... – ele desistiu dos cabelos dela e começou a acariciar o colo, fazendo movimentos circulares que desciam e subiam, fazendo Hermione sentir cócegas. – O Potter ficou muito bravo?

Ficou... – ela respondeu mais séria.

Tem certeza que ele não casou com ela só porque você casou com o Weasley?

Certeza absoluta! – ela falou indignada. – Eu já disse, não tem nada a ver!

Ok, ok! – ele continuava a passear os dedos por ela, cada vez mais para baixo, passando pelo vale entre os seios. – Posso perguntar uma coisa?

Pode... – ela abriu os olhos, surpresa com a interrupção súbita do movimento que ela achou que continuaria sempre mais para baixo.

O que é essa marca que você tem aqui? – ele ficou passando o dedo por uma marca muito fraca, mas que lembrava um raio.

Hum... – ela virou-se de costas para ele, interrompendo o contato. – Lembranças da guerra... – ela respondeu grave.

Hum... – ele fez, meio perdido. Percebendo que havia pisado em terreno delicado, enlaçou-a pela cintura e depositou-lhe um beijo no ombro. – Desculpe...

Tudo bem... – ela respondeu surpresa por ser abraçada daquele jeito. Acomodou-se melhor ao corpo dele. – Onde você esteve durante a guerra? – ela perguntou curiosa. Esse parecia o único assunto em comum entre eles, além do curso.

Eu vim para cá, com a Pansy... – ele respondeu firme. – Ficamos escondidos...

Você... – ela hesitou. – Você tem a marca? – ela se afastou levemente dele, como se tivesse acabado de se lembrar que ele tinha uma doença contagiosa.

Não... – ele respondeu incomodado. – Eu era muito novo... O Lorde não confiava em mim. Eu era apenas uma isca contra o meu pai.

Você nunca mais voltou para Inglaterra? – ela tentou desanuviar um pouco o clima.

Voltei para o enterro de Pansy, – e ela não conseguiu. - , mas disfarçado. – ele a aproximou novamente, para provar que o assunto não o incomodava, pelo menos não tanto quanto a ela. – Depois voltei quando a guerra acabou, só para pegar um dinheiro. Aí voltei para cá e montei minha empresa. Só fui para lá mais uma vez, porque minha mãe ficou doente. Voltei no domingo antes das aulas começarem.

Sério? Eu vim no mesmo dia! – Hermione se virou para ele. – Você veio pelo Ministério? Com chave de portal?

Eu perdi a minha. Sairia às 16h.

Ha! – ela riu. – Foi a chave em que eu vim! – ele riu também. – Se você tivesse chegado a tempo teria conhecido...

Quem?

Hum... Não, é que o sr e a sra Weasley me acompanharam aquele dia... – ela respondeu rápido, ficando de costas novamente.

Você não perdeu o contato com eles?

Não... – ela respondeu temendo que a conversa se tornasse reveladora demais. – Eu... Eu guardo algumas lembranças do Rony, sabe...

Quais, por ex...

Você está com fome? – ela se levantou de repente. – Eu estou!

Hum... Pode ser... – ele falou percebendo que falara demais novamente.

Hermione pegou o roupão e foi para cozinha preparar um lanche. Draco vestiu-se, tirou o pano preto das fotos de Rony e respondeu à altura os gestos mal-educados que eles lhe faziam, achando-se ridículo depois. Então foi até a cozinha minúscula do alojamento.

Não sei como você agüenta viver aqui! – ele perguntou. – Amanhã você vai para minha casa! E não adianta fazer cara feia, Granger!

Eu não vou fazer cara feia! – ela respondeu fazendo cara feia. – Essa cama pode ser até razoável para dormir, mas... – ela se calou, rindo.

Ok, ok... – ele riu também. – Que tal você almoçar comigo amanhã?

Ela se sentou e o olhou admirada: - Achei que você nunca me convidaria para comer na sua casa, Malfoy! – ela o encarou.

É só por educação! – ele respondeu. – Você mesma disse que nunca aceitaria nada que eu oferecesse! – riu.

Posso mudar de idéia! – ela serviu suco e sanduíches aos dois.

Ótimo! – ele sorriu satisfeito. – E depois vamos passear um pouco. Faz um mês e meio que você está aqui e ainda não conheceu nada, não é?

Você vai me levar para passear?! – ela perguntou incrédula. – Não se preocupe, eu não vou tirar o seu nome do trabalho! – ela brincou.

Ai de você se tirar! – ele a puxou pela mão e a sentou em seu colo. Algo realmente inusitado começava a surgir ali.


	11. Eu não quero mais

Puxa, Hermione...

Hermione virou-se curiosa para ver quem estava falando com ela tão arrasado. Billy caminhava displicentemente em sua direção. Os ombros caídos, o olhar triste. Quando viu que tinha a atenção dela fechou o punho e o levou em direção ao coração, como se tivesse sido apunhalado.

Eu não esperava isso de você... – falou teatralmente.

Bom dia para você também, Billy! – Hermione retomou o caminho da sala de aula.

Eu achei que você odiasse o Malfoy! – ele correu para alcançá-la. – Achei que vocês não se suportassem!

As coisas mudam, Billy! – ela falou simplesmente. Não se conformava com o modo como as pessoas estavam se metendo na vida dela.

Então é verdade mesmo? – ele a parou bruscamente.

Verdade o quê? – ela perguntou impaciente, empurrando-o e entrando finalmente na classe.

Que você e o Malfoy estão namorando! – Billy falou um pouco alto demais. Muitos olhares convergiram para eles nesse momento.

Hermione sentiu a face esquentar. Odiava chamar tanta atenção, e ter as palavras Malfoy e namoro na mesma frase definitivamente chamava a atenção: - Claro que eu não estou namorando o Malfoy! – ela respondeu no mesmo tom, para deixar tudo bem claro.

Como não está?! – uma voz meio esganiçada a abordou. – Não precisa mentir, Granger! Eu já sei da verdade! O Draco já terminou tudo comigo para ficar com você! – Chelsie falou com os olhos cada vez mais vermelhos. Agora a sala inteira prestava atenção ao trio.

Eu não terminei nada com você porque nós nunca namoramos, Chelsie! – Draco chegou e aí o espetáculo ficou realmente interessante. Até o professor, que entrou logo depois dele, resolver assistir o desfecho da conversa. – E eu também não estou namorando a Granger!

Mas...

Mas nada! – ele se enfezou. – Eu já te disse que não gosto de você o suficiente para ficar i só /i com você, não é? – ele baixou um pouco o tom. Os ouvintes fingiram não prestar atenção ao espetáculo. – Eu não gosto o suficiente de ninguém, ouviu? E minha capacidade de gostar diminui mais ainda quando a pessoa em questão acha que é minha dona! – a essa altura ele já falava bem baixo e bem perto do rosto dela. – Bom dia, Granger! – ele se virou para Hermione, como se tivesse acabado de chegar. – Solomons. – e passou por Billy para tomar seu lugar no fundo da sala.

Hum, hum... Bom dia, senhores! - o professor falou. – Agora que acabou mais um capítulo da novela "A vida amorosa de Draco Malfoy", acho que podemos começar nossa aula, certo?

Algumas pessoas riram. Hermione escondeu o rosto nas mãos, Billy sentou-se logo atrás dela e Chelsie, depois de ficar alguns segundos atordoada, em pé, no meio da sala, resolveu sentar-se.

Então quer dizer que não é nada sério? – Billy se inclinou para frente para perguntar a Hermione.

Você ouviu, não ouviu?! – ela respondeu impaciente.

Que bom! – ele falou sem o menor peso na consciência.

Hermione teve uma leve dificuldade de prestar atenção nas aulas do dia. Era muita coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. Além de ter um caso tórrido e sem compromisso, baseado simplesmente em atração física, com o cara que odiou a vida inteira, seu melhor amigo a flagra na cama, só coberta por lençóis, a cunhada aparece do nada para especular, ela é pivô de uma briga, e ainda se vê envolvida numa cena ridícula no meio da sala de aula, na frente de um professor. Era demais para a cabeça de qualquer um. Ainda por cima, a frase de Draco causara um impacto no mínimo estranho dentro dela: uma mistura de decepção e alívio.

Onde você pensa que vai, Granger? – Draco a alcançou já no pátio da universidade, no fim das aulas.

Hum? Ah, oi Malfoy! – ela parou para atendê-lo.

Achei que íamos almoçar juntos? – ele a encarou, sério.

Sabe? Eu andei pensando...

Nem termine essa frase, Granger!

Não! Deixe-me terminar! – ela falou antes de começar a ouvir sermão. – Eu acho melhor deixarmos esse almoço para outro dia, sabe? Eu acho que vou comer em casa mesmo, depois venho para a biblioteca... – ele ia interromper, mas ela apenas levantou uma das mãos e continuou. – e termino de passar a limpo nosso trabalho! Aí nos livramos dele de uma vez!

Isso você pode fazer lá em casa, depois de almoçarmos, Granger!

Ha, Draco! – ela riu. – Você sabe que se eu for para sua casa a última coisa que vamos fazer é trabalho...

Boris e Marissa passaram pelos dois exatamente nessa hora. Hermione acenou para eles, muito sem graça. Draco acenou também, muito mais à vontade.

Isso definitivamente não me incomoda, Granger! – ele sorriu, mais ainda quando viu que ela estava vermelha de vergonha.

Bom, mas me incomoda, e muito! Odeio deixar as coisas pela metade! E eu já estou quase acabando! – ela insistiu. – Outro dia, ok? Além disso, vai ser bom para a Chelsie se acalmar um pouco.

Ela não tem nada a ver com as nossas vidas, Granger! Ela está cansada de saber que eu não me envolvo seriamente com ninguém! – ele a encarou por um tempo. Não conseguiu interpretar a fisionomia dela. – E nem pretendo!

Isso é bom... – Hermione falou para ganhar tempo. Tinha que pensar em algo para dizer, ou melhor, tinha que interpretar o que estava sentindo para poder dizer alguma coisa. – É bom que isso fique bem claro para todas as mulheres com quem você sai porque eu odeio pagar mico em público, sabe?

Acho que todas elas já perceberam isso... – ele falou displicente. Colocou as mãos no bolso e continuou a analisá-la.

Que bom... Então, tchau! – ela voltou a caminhar.

Como assim, tchau, Granger?! Você vai me dar um bolo?

Não é um bolo! – ela parou achando graça. – Seria um bolo se eu te deixasse esperando, mas você sabe que eu não vou, então... – ela voltou a andar. – Se quiser aparecer mais tarde para me ajudar... – ela se virou para ele e sorriu. Draco pareceu se animar um pouco com a idéia. – Vou estar na biblioteca a partir das 14 horas! Tchauzinho!

Haja paciência, Granger! Haja paciência! – ele murmurou. Sem opção, aparatou para almoçar, como sempre, sozinho.

hr 

"O paciente apresenta manchas azuladas na pele e inchaço na língua. A medicação adequada..." – Não... Adequada não... Hum... Indicada! Isso indicada... Apague 'adequada' e coloque 'indicada'! – ela falou para a pena de repetição rápida, que no mesmo instante apagou a palavra reescrevendo sobre ela de trás para frente, e depois escreveu da maneira certa.

Ainda aí, Granger? – Draco apoiou-se no espaldar da cadeira, fazendo Hermione se assustar.

O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para olhá-lo.

Vim te ajudar! – ele sorriu para ela, em seguida depositou-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios. – E pelo visto foi bom, porque você é muito lerda! – ele sentou-se do outro lado da mesa analisando alguns pergaminhos.

Hermione ainda estava meio atordoada com aquele selinho dado ali, bem no meio da biblioteca, apesar dela estar vazia. – Hum... Pode começar, então! – ela respondeu. Eu tenho outra pena de repetição rápida. Você pode ditar para ela por pensamento, sem precisar pronunciar a palavra. Assim terminamos mais rápido e um não atrapalha o outro. – ela falou calmamente, já separando as partes que ele poderia fazer.

E aí você vai comigo para casa? – ele aceitou a incumbência.

Não sei... – ela o olhou, desconfiada. – Descobri que esqueci de fazer a tarefa de Herbologia para medi-bruxos.

Você fugia assim do Weasley, Granger? – ele se inclinou para falar com ela bem baixo.

Eu não precisava fugir dele! – ela respondeu seca. – Ele sabia a hora de parar! – cutucou.

Quer dizer que ele não dava conta do recado, é isso? – ele cochichou mais ainda.

Hermione o olhou brava, mas foi obrigada a rir da situação: - Eu não vou ficar discutindo a vida sexual que eu tinha com meu marido, Malfoy.

Hum... Eu sabia! – ele se recostou e voltou a olhar os pergaminhos. – Você está acostumada com pouco, por isso está estranhando o meu jeito, não é?

Não seja ridículo! – ela falou um pouco mais alto. – Eu nunca tive o que reclamar do Rony, ta legal! Ele era ótimo!

Eu sou melhor, não sou? – ele se inclinou novamente, fazendo cara de garoto levado.

Você é insuportável, isso sim! – ela riu, mas decidiu definitivamente voltar ao trabalho. – E se você veio aqui para me atormentar é melhor ir embora, hein!

Ok, ok... Vou parar de atormentar, Granger... Embora eu desconfie que você gosta de ser atormentada... – os dois se encararam, ele sorriu. – Ou você seria um pouquinho mais fácil, porque no fim eu sempre consigo o que quero, não é?

Ela resmungou qualquer coisa e voltou ao trabalho. Draco se endireitou na cadeira, colocou a pena em posição sobre um pergaminho em branco e começou a passar mentalmente o trabalho para a pena.

"A poção com raízes de tetraphyllum é muito teimosa..." – i "Teimosa? Droga! Apaga isso! É eficaz!" /i – e a pena o obedeceu. – i "Certo..." /i – "contra males de..." – ele a observou discretamente. – "...umedecer os lábios..." – i "Ah, saco!" /i – ele exclamou em pensamento. - i "Apague isso!" /i 

Definitivamente não ia conseguir se concentrar e, para piorar, estava começando a ver que ela tinha razão. Ir para casa dele seria pior ainda. Jamais conseguiriam terminar o trabalho. Parou para observá-la. Tão absorta, tão interessada. Não é a toa que conseguia tirar sempre boas notas, mas será possível que ela não parava nunca? Jamais deixava as obrigações de lado, um minuto que seja, para um momento de prazer?

i "Não me importa se o Weasley aturava isso! Eu não vou aturar!" /i – decidido, Draco se levantou e caminhou até a cadeira dela. Hermione aparentemente nem notara a movimentação. – Eu não estou agüentando, Granger... – ele sussurrou bem perto do ouvido dela.

Hermione teve um leve sobressalto, mas não se deixou abater: - Pelo amor de Deus, Malfoy! Volta para o seu lugar! – ela falou o mais baixo que pode.

Eu não consigo me concentrar perto de você, Granger! – ele falou novamente, roçando os lábios no pescoço dela. – Pára um pouco com isso. Tem tempo para entregar esse trabalho... – agora ele deslizava uma das mãos do pescoço para o colo dela.

Malfoy! – ela falou esganiçada, mas baixo. Levantou-se imediatamente, fazendo um pouco de barulho com a cadeira. – Estamos no meio da biblioteca! – sussurrou e ficou de frente para ele, que a olhava satisfeito pela reação dela.

A biblioteca está vazia, Granger... – ele sorriu, colocando as mãos na cintura dela.

Mas poderia chegar alguém! Algum professor! – ela tentava afastá-lo, sem muito sucesso.

Tem um corredor no fundo da biblioteca, onde ficam os documentos da época da inquisição... – ele encostou o corpo no dela, ela prendeu a respiração. – Ninguém vai até lá... – beijou o pescoço. – E ninguém vai nos ouvir... – ele sorriu com malícia e beijou os lábios dela.

Ficou maluco? – ela perguntou com a voz um pouco fraca, sentindo o corpo dele reagir à remota idéia de transar na biblioteca da universidade.

Você nunca transou num lugar público, Granger? – ele riu do estado dela.

Claro que não! – ela retomou um pouco do autocontrole.

Não sabe o que está perdendo! – ele se afastou apenas para puxá-la pela mão em direção ao tal corredor.

Malfoy, não!

Opa! Acho que cheguei em má hora!

Ben? Chegou numa ótima hora! – Hermione exclamou. Soltou-se da mão de Draco, que havia se distraído completamente com a chegada repentina do rapaz.

Oi, Malfoy! – ele cumprimentou sorridente.

Que diabos você quer aqui?! – Draco perguntou, brusco.

Draco! – Hermione já voltara a tomar seu lugar na mesa. – Sente-se, Ben! – ela convidou.

Eu não vou me demorar muito... – ele sorriu com a cara desapontada de Draco. – Hum... Só vim te entregar isso... – ele entregou um envelope nas mãos de Hermione. – Achei que você ia sentir falta, mas pelo jeito...

Não diz besteira! – ela pegou as fotos dos filhos e guardou imediatamente na bolsa. – Eu ia buscar! Em todo caso, obrigada... – ela sorriu.

Draco, vencido, sentou-se e voltou a se concentrar na pena e no pergaminho, adivinhando que nem adiantaria tentar descobrir o que o amigo de Hermione tinha para lhe entregar.

Ah! Ia me esquecendo! – ele exclamou de repente. – Aquele aparelhinho que os seus cunhados inventaram! – ele sorriu radiante. – É uma coisa incrível! A próxima vez que falar com eles diga que funciona muito bem!

A essa altura Draco já estava completamente interessado no assunto. Olhou de Ben para Hermione tentando entender do que se tratava, mas nem ela sabia o que era.

Gemialidades Weasley! – ela explicou para Draco. - Que aparelho, Ben?

Não é isso que você está pensando, boba! – ele tirou uma caixinha do tamanho de um celular do bolso. – É isso! Um detector de opção sexual!

Um o quê?! – ela riu. Draco fez careta.

É! Olha só! Você só precisa apontar para a pessoa em questão... – e ele apontou o aparelho para Hermione, e ele mudou de cor. – Viu? Cor de rosa! Quer dizer que você é hetero! Não é demais?

Não sei nem o que dizer... – Hermione começou a rir.

Se apontarmos para um homem... Posso testar você, Malfoy? – ele se virou para Draco, sorridente.

Aponta esse negócio para a sua mãe Cold! – ele respondeu.

Hum... Quem não deve não teme, hein? Hermione! Você andou me contando lorota, foi?

Hermione escondeu o rosto nas mãos, Draco fitou Ben como se visse algo muito ruim na sua frente.

Vai me deixar na dúvida, Malfoy? Não né? Olha só! – antes que Draco pudesse contestar o aparelho já havia mudado de cor novamente. – Azul! Você não mentiu, Mione! Agora se eu aponto para mim mesmo: lilás! Não é demais!

Quando foi que esse louco conheceu os Weasley? – Draco perguntou mal humorado.

Ele foi comigo esse final de semana. Conheceu toda família! – Hermione riu.

Você fala como se ainda fizesse parte da família, Granger!

E como não falaria se ela... – mas ele parou bem na hora. – Todo mundo adora essa mulher! – ele completou logo, Hermione respirou aliviada. – A mãe do Rony a trata como se fosse uma filha! Eu gostaria de fazer parte de uma família grande assim, sabia? – ele apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos e suspirou.

Eu vou embora, Granger! – Draco recolheu parte dos pergaminhos, devolveu a pena e se levantou. – Vou terminar isso em casa! Tchau!

Hermione ficou olhando-o se afastar, estupefata, sem entender nada. Ben olhava dela para ele, esperando uma reação, que só veio depois que ele deu um chutão em Hermione por baixo da mesa.

Malfoy!

Ele parou para olhá-la.

Eu passo na sua casa amanhã? Para a gente almoçar?

Se você não tiver coisa melhor para fazer, Granger! – ele respondeu carrancudo.

Ter, eu tenho... – ela falou, Ben quase teve uma síncope. – Mas vou precisar de você para isso... – ela sorriu, sabe-se lá como, sem ficar vermelha.

Draco não conseguiu se manter sério depois dessa. Deu um leve sorriso e foi embora.

Uau! Ponto para você, garota! – Ben falou. – Achei que você ia deixá-lo ir embora bravo!

Homens! Basta puxar um pouquinho o saco e eles se derretem de uma vez!

hr 

Eu realmente achei que você ia me enrolar de novo! – Draco falou sorrindo. Apoiado sobre o cotovelo acariciando o rosto dela.

Eu não te enrolei! – Hermione respondeu também sorrindo e puxou os lençóis para se cobrir.

Por que você se cobre? Eu já vi tudo aí!

Bobo! – ela ri ficando vermelha. – Não estou acostumada a ficar nua na frente dos outros desse jeito.

Eu sabia! Ele realmente não dava no coro, não é? – ele se deitou ao lado dela, um braço apoiando a cabeça.

Por que você sempre fala dele, hein? Eu sempre desconfiei que você tivesse uma fixação por eles, sabia?

Fixação?! – ele se virou de lado, indignado. – Fala sério...

Estou com fome! Você me convidou para almoçar e até agora nada! – ela se virou para ele, disposta a encerrar o assunto.

Decidindo que era mais fácil seguir a tática dela, e fingir que nada havia acontecido, ele respondeu:

Você me disse que ia fazer coisa melhor... – e a puxou pela nuca para mais um beijo.

Ela sorriu: - Mas eu já fiz... Agora preciso me reabastecer!

Ok... Quer comer aqui? Eu mando os elfos fazerem alguma coisa. Ou prefere comer fora?

Hum... Vamos dar uma folguinha para os seus elfos, não é? Assim você aproveita e me mostra a cidade!

hr 

Um vento cortante assolava a cidade naquela tarde, nuvens pesadas deixavam o ambiente escuro, mas ainda assim tratava-se de um passeio agradável. Draco com certeza conhecia muita coisa por ali. Comportava-se como um verdadeiro guia turístico, contando histórias sobre os lugares que viam e fatos engraçados que ele mesmo havia vivido ali. Andavam pela Quinta Avenida, e Hermione estava feliz por ter deixado seu cartão de crédito no alojamento.

Vê aquele café? – Draco perguntou apontando para uma loja com uma porta pequena, ladeada por uma janela com cortina florida, um lugar aparentemente aconchegante. – É o portal para o Beco Diagonal americano!

Sério? – Hermione perguntou empolgada. – Depois vamos até lá, mas só depois de comermos alguma coisa, Malfoy! Eu realmente estou com fome! – ela sorriu.

Vamos até lá, então! Tem um restaurante...

Não! – Hermione sorriu, os olhos brilhantes fitando um grande M amarelo e arredondado. – Você já comeu no Mc Donald's?

Onde?

Ali, Malfoy! – ela apontou já o puxando pela mão.

Aquele lugar todo colorido com um palhaço horrível na frente? – ele a puxou de volta, fazendo-a parar. – É um lugar trouxa!

E daí? – ela o olhou, meio ofendida.

É para crianças! – ele tentou consertar.

Não é só para crianças, Malfoy! E você precisa se habituar a comer com trouxas, sabia? Eu não acredito que você só come no tal Beco Diagonal americano!

É Gueto Transversal!

Tanto faz! Hoje você vai comer num lugar trouxa, afinal você convidou uma nascida trouxa para almoçar! Agora arque com as conseqüências! – e voltou a puxá-lo.

Droga! – ele murmurou. – Que tipo de comida eles servem aí?

Comida gordurosa, que entope as veias do coração, mas que é uma delícia! – ela empurrou a porta do restaurante para entrarem.

A cada passo que dava Draco se convencia de que não era uma boa idéia estar ali. Cheiro de fritura, mesas apertadas, ambiente completamente lotado, e gente com cara de que vai perder a chave do portal se não engolir todo hambúrguer de uma vez só. Mas os olhos de criança numa loja de brinquedos que Hermione esboçava fazia valer a pena.

Olha! Esta semana vem brinde do Shrek!

Quem?

Se importa de comer o pacote para crianças? – ela sorriu fazendo cara de cachorro pidão.

Fala sério! – ele virou os olhos. – Qual é a diferença?

É menor, mais caro, mas vem com um brinquedo! – ela respondeu levando-o até o balcão para fazer o pedido.

E para que você quer o brinquedo, Granger? – ele aguardou na fila, com a cara amarrada.

Hum... Eu coleciono...

Não está um pouco grandinha para colecionar brinquedos? – ele sorriu.

E você está bem grandinho para ficar reclamando de tudo, Malfoy! – ela sorriu de volta.

Pois não? – a mocinha sorridente e apressada perguntou.

Dois Mclanche Feliz, por favor!

O que você está fazendo? – Draco perguntou horrorizado.

Como assim? – ela o olhou a meio caminho de abrir a bolsa.

Eu não vou deixar você pagar a conta!

Você tem dinheiro trouxa? – ela sussurrou.

Cancela o pedido! Vamos para outro lugar!

Relaxa, Malfoy! – ela soltou a mão dele, só então percebeu que estavam de mãos dadas desde que ela o puxou para a lanchonete. – Hum... Depois você me dá o equivalente em galeões... – falou meio sem graça.

Confuso, Draco não respondeu, mas fez questão de, no mínimo, carregar a bandeja até a mesa dos dois.

Tirei o Burro, e você? – ela perguntou.

Um gato... – ele falou olhando com estranheza para aquele gato laranja usando botas e um chapéu.

O Gato de Botas! Posso? – ela estendeu a mão.

Hum... – ele balançou os ombros e lhe entregou o brinquedinho. - Fala sério, Granger, para quem você vai dar esses brinquedos?

Hum... Para... A minha afilhada! – ela sorriu abocanhando seu hambúrguer.

A filha do Potter?

Umhum!

Draco tirou um pedaço do seu hambúrguer também. – Como é mesmo o nome dela?

Kelly.

Hum... Mas eles têm outro filho, não têm?

Uhum... – ela engoliu um pedaço do lanche. – Kevin. Acho que o Neville vai batizá-lo.

Longbotton?! – ele pareceu espantado.

É! – ela tomou um gole de refrigerante. – Ele se casou com a Luna, sabia? – ele arregalou os olhos, quase tanto quanto a própria Luna. – Ela montou uma loja de antiguidades lá no Beco. Faz o maior sucesso!

Antiguidades ou esquisitices? – ele riu. – E o que você faz lá na Inglaterra, exatamente?

Hum... Eu trabalho como medi-bruxa no Saint' Mungus, na seção de acidentes mágicos. Gina também trabalha lá... E você?

Eu já te disse. Abri minha própria empresa com o pouco dinheiro que sobrou depois da guerra. O ministério confiscou a maior parte, mas eu ainda tinha direito à herança da minha mãe.

Sua mãe também morreu? – ela perguntou insegura.

Não, mas concordou em dar a minha parte. De qualquer maneira ela não sabe fazer nada e, sem o meu pai, o dinheiro acabaria logo. Agora eu o faço render e mando sempre uma quantia mensal para ela.

Hum... Ela não se casou de novo? – ela mergulhou a ponta da batatinha no catchup.

E por que se casaria de novo? – ele perguntou indignado.

Hum... Eu não me lembro dela muito bem, mas ela é nova, não é? Poderia se apaixonar de novo, ou não?

Não sei se ela ia querer... – ele experimentou a batata com molho. – Você quer?

O que?

Se apaixonar de novo? – ele perguntou displicente, ela baixou os olhos. – Você também é nova, bem mais nova que a minha mãe!

Mas eu estou bem assim... – ela respondeu simplesmente.

Hum... Acho que ela também...

E você? – ela rebateu. - Está bem assim, pulando de galho em galho, mas sem criar um afeto por ninguém? Sem "gostar o suficiente de alguém", como você mesmo disse?

De que adianta gostar de alguém, Granger? Só para perder a pessoa e ficar sofrendo o resto da vida, como você?

Você não me parece sofrer por causa da Parkinson! – ambos esqueceram-se dos lanches.

Mas eu já sofri bastante, Granger! Só que já faz cinco anos! Até quando você gostaria que eu chorasse por ela?

Você chorou por ela?! – Hermione realmente se assustou.

É modo de dizer, Granger!

Hum...

Mas eu me senti culpado, sabe? – ele tomou um gole do seu refrigerante, mas parecia ter perdido o interesse pelo hambúrguer. – Eu briguei com ela naquele dia, falei muita besteira, mas também... Eu já tinha avisado para ela! O que ela queria que eu dissesse?

Hermione ainda o olhava, mas sem entender absolutamente nada do que ele dizia.

Ela estava grávida, Granger!

Hermione errou a mira da batatinha e acabou virando o copinho de catchup na mesa. – Você tem um filho?! – ela perguntou abobada.

Você é surda? Ela ainda estava grávida quando morreu!

E você brigou com ela? Por estar grávida?! – ela se indignou.

Eu já tinha falado que não queria filhos! – ele limpou obsessivamente o catchup da mesa com um guardanapo de papel. – Eu não tenho paciência com crianças, nunca quis ser pai, e nós estávamos em guerra! Quem seria louco o suficiente para ter um filho durante a guerra?! – ele esperou que ela concordasse, mas ela apenas acenou para uma garçonete e pediu mais molho. – Depois eu pensei melhor, percebi que tinha exagerado, mas já era tarde demais. No dia seguinte soube que ela tinha sido morta pelos comensais. Alguns deles foram presos naquele dia... – ele baixou a cabeça, querendo esconder o que sentia. – Meu pai morreu antes de saber que não havia feito nada para impedir a morte do neto dele! O Malfoy sangue puro do qual ele tanto se orgulharia! – uma de suas mãos estava fortemente fechada sobre a mesa.

Seu pai... Ele estava...

Estava! Por isso não se assuste quando ouvir dizer que eu não fui ao enterro dele, ou que eu não lamentei nem um pouco sua morte!

Eu sinto muito, Malfoy...

Hum... – ele tomou mais um gole do refrigerante e começou a brincar com uma batatinha no molho substituído. – E você?

Hum?

Sua vez, Granger! Eu já contei a parte sombria da minha vida, conte-me a sua!

Ah, Malfoy...

Vamos lá! Põe para fora! – ele colocou a batata inteira na boca. – Como foi que o Weasley morreu?

Hermione suspirou. Até onde aquela conversa os levaria? Para que falar sobre coisas tão íntimas? Se soubesse que terminaria assim ela nem teria perguntado nada.

Eu já te falei... – ela começou. – Foi em casa mesmo, estava chovendo pra caramba. Eu acordei no meio da noite com o... – ela se remexeu na cadeira. – com o barulho da porta. Quando saí para ver o que era, afinal poderia muito bem ser um comensal da morte, eu vi que era ele... Estava com muita dor, mas não parecia machucado. Ele me falou um monte de coisas, não me deixou chamar ajuda... Sabia que não ia adiantar mais... – uma lágrima escorreu de seu olho, Draco já se arrependera de sua insistência. – Não havia mais o que fazer. Ele simplesmente parou de falar... – ela fungou. – Até hoje eu me lembro dele em dias de tempestade. É quando eu costumo ter pesadelos...

Eu tenho que parar de ser tão insistente... – Draco falou, secando as lágrimas dela com uma das mãos. – Me desculpe...

Não tem importância... – ela riu. – Você está certo... Eu preciso "por para fora"... Nem foi tão ruim assim, há algum tempo eu me debulharia em lágrimas e só pararia daqui a uns dois dias. – ela secou o rosto.

Mione?

Oh oh! – ela abriu a bolsa e foi direto para o espelhinho. – Oi!

Oi... Que houve? Você estava chorando? – Gina perguntou preocupada.

Não foi nada demais...

Onde você está? Parece o Mc Donald's! – ela sorriu. – Com quem você está?! – ela perguntou como se não acreditasse na resposta que viria a seguir.

Você sabe com quem eu estou, então por que pergunta? – ela falou envergonhada.

E vocês brigaram de novo?! É por isso que você está chorando? Hermione!

Ai! O que você quer, hein? – ela falou impaciente, mais ainda porque Draco não parava de rir.

Só vim te...

É ela? – Harry perguntou ao longe.

É... – ela respondeu e fez cara de preocupada para Hermione.

Oi Mione!

Oi Harry, tudo bem?

Tudo, e você?

Tudo bem!

Olha, Mione... Eu queria pedir desculpas por aquele dia sabe? Eu não estava esperando... aquilo, sabe?

Tudo bem, Harry... – ela começou a ficar vermelha. Draco prestava muita atenção à conversa.

Hum... Então? Quem era?

Draco a encarou, desafiando-a a dizer quem era seu acompanhante naquele dia. Hermione ficou nervosa, e ter Draco rindo da situação não ajudava em nada:

Ninguém importante! – ela disse simplesmente. Draco quase engasgou.

Bom... A Gina já falou que nós vamos te visitar final de semana que vem? – ele mudou de assunto, parecendo aliviado.

Eu ia falar agorinha... – Gina emendou.

Nós vamos levar as crianças! Tudo bem para você?

Ehr... Claro! Que horas vocês chegam? – ela perguntou preocupada, como esconderia os filhos de Draco se eles viessem para Nova York.

À tarde, mas falamos com você depois. Agora eu preciso voltar antes que alguém se estatele nas vassouras! Um beijo!

Outro... – ela respondeu.

Bom... – Gina voltou. – Então é isso! Até final de semana que vem!

Até...

Vou ter que aproveitar bem a semana, não é? – Draco perguntou displicente. Você, com certeza, não vai me querer por perto com o Potter por aqui, não é?

Também não é assim... – ela falou insegura. Ao mesmo tempo não queria convidá-lo para ficar com eles. – Vai ter criança junto... E você disse que não tem paciência...

Não mesmo, mas não se preocupe... Talvez eu resolva dar uma volta por aí... Acho que vou convidar a Chelsie...

Faça isso! – ela falou, séria. – Mas quando voltar tenha certeza de que ela não vai mais dar escândalo, ouviu?

Sim senhora! – ele sorriu. – Eu já terminei. Vamos?

Vamos... – eles se levantaram e saíram do estabelecimento.

Do lado de fora o tempo parecia muito mais hostil do que antes. As nuvens estavam completamente escuras e já era possível vislumbrar alguns relâmpagos. Hermione puxou o casaco para mais perto do corpo, Draco a observava, apreensivo.

Eu acho melhor ir para casa, Malfoy...

Ir para casa fazer o que, Granger? Ficar se lembrando do Weasley quando o céu resolver desabar? Não mesmo! – ele segurou a mão dela e a levou em direção a praça de onde eles haviam aparatado.

Mas Malfoy... – e os dois aparataram, antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Mal eles chegaram aos portões da casa de Draco, pingos de chuva começaram a molhar o chão. Um trovão particularmente alto fez Hermione se assustar. Ela olhou para o céu, exatamente o mesmo céu que ela olhara horas antes de Rony chegar em casa, pela última vez.

Dorme aqui hoje...

O que?

Dorme aqui! Eu te fiz lembrar do dia em que o Weasley morreu e vou me sentir culpado se você tiver pesadelos. – ele ainda a puxava, a chuva estava engrossando.

Não precisa, Malfoy...

Acho que podemos começar a nos tratar pelo primeiro nome, não é? – ele parou assim que eles entraram no saguão seco e aconchegante.

Boa tarde, sr Malfoy. O seu casaco? – Sammy aparatou ao lado deles. Pegou o casaco de Draco e depois o de Hermione.

Não precisa aprontar o jantar muito cedo hoje, Sammy, mas quando o fizer, ponha mais um prato na mesa. – ele a olhou e sorriu. Não havia como não aceitar o convite.

Pois não, sr Malfoy! – o elfo falou sorridente. Fez uma reverência exagerada e aparatou com os casacos.

Hum... Parece que eu fiquei sem escolha quanto ao jantar, mas eu não vou dormir aqui! – ela falou.

Por que não? – ele insistiu. Puxou-a pelas mãos até seus corpos se encostarem.

Eu... Eu não trouxe nada... Nem pijama, escova de dentes...

Ah, por favor! Conjure-os! Você é uma bruxa ou não?

Olha Malfoy...

Draco! Chame-me de Draco! – os dois ficaram se olhando por um tempo.

Não sei se...

Você já sabe muito mais sobre mim do que qualquer outra. E eu acho que já sei coisas o suficiente sobre você, não é? Por que continuar com toda essa formalidade?

Bom... – ela estava insegura. – Tudo bem, Draco... – ela sorriu.

Vamos lá para cima... – ele sussurrou, puxando-a pela mão.

Os relâmpagos cortavam o céu e os trovões assolavam os ouvidos daqueles que queriam dormir, mas Hermione não os ouvia. Tinha outros sons em que prestar atenção. Os sons que Draco emitia quando a sentia tocá-lo. O som do nome dela, o primeiro nome, sussurrado em meio aos gemidos de prazer que ele não conseguia refrear enquanto sentia os lábios dela envolvê-lo suavemente, a língua brincar com seus sentidos, a boca sugá-lo impulsionada pelo êxtase que ele demonstrava a cada momento.

Draco sentiu a explosão do prazer tomar conta de seu corpo, mas ainda não era o suficiente. Ele não podia se contentar em apenas sentir prazer tinha que proporcioná-lo também. Ele não esperou Hermione se recompor quando achou que ele estivesse satisfeito. Segurou-a pelos ombros para que ela se levantasse, então a puxou pela cintura e a deitou na cama, colocando-se por cima dela imediatamente. Tomou os lábios dela com urgência, sentiu-a se acomodar ao redor de seu corpo. Ofegou quando ela remexeu o quadril procurando o encaixe de seus corpos. Ele sorriu, ainda com os lábios encostados aos dela.

Draco...

Ainda não, Hermione...

Ele desceu seus beijos pelo corpo dela, brincou com seus seios, sugando-os e mordiscando-os. Continuou pela barriga, molhando o corpo dela com sua língua até tocá-la em sua parte mais íntima e senti-la se contorcer de prazer.

Ah, Draco... – ela gemia, agora agarrada aos cabelos dele.

Ele a lambia, quanto mais ela pedia.

Draco... Assim não...

Ele parou quando percebeu que ela não ia agüentar mais. Sentiu-a afrouxar os dedos em seus cabelos e relaxar o corpo sobre o colchão.

Por que você me tortura desse jeito, Draco? – ela sussurrou ainda de olhos fechados, esperando o que viria a seguir.

Por que você fica louca, Hermione, quanto mais excitada eu te deixo... – ele a encarou, sorrindo, satisfeito com o efeito que causava.

Você vai me deixar louca de verdade se não me possuir de uma vez... – ela sussurrou.

Como você é impaciente, Hermione... – ele sorriu, mas penetrou o corpo dela antes mesmo de terminar a frase.

Hermione gemeu e enroscou as pernas no corpo dele. Arranhava suas costas e gemia cada vez mais, comandando com sussurros os movimentos dele. Era tudo muito intenso, muito diferente, de um jeito que nenhum deles sabia explicar.

hr 

...Hermione...

Hum? – ela perguntou ainda sonolenta. Seus olhos estranharam a claridade que invadia o quarto. – Que foi? – ela sussurrou. Virou-se devagar para olhá-lo. Continuava dormindo. – Draco? – não se mexeu. A respiração continuava leve e ritmada. Hermione olhou ao redor. O tempo lá fora continuava nublado. Uma garoa fria molhava o chão. Ela não tinha coragem de desviar os olhos, tinha medo do que poderia ver.

...Hermione...

Ah não, Rony... – ela sussurrou. Fechou os olhos e levou as mãos ao rosto, como uma criança com medo de bicho papão. – Eu não fiz nada de errado. Nada de errado!

Hermione? – Draco se mexeu ao lado dela. – O que foi?

Foi você que me chamou? – ela perguntou sabendo a resposta. – Outras duas vezes?

Não... – ele levantou um pouco o corpo, preocupado. – A não ser que o tenha feito dormindo... O que houve? – ele tocou o ombro dela, tentando fazê-la olhar para ele.

Eu ouvi a voz dele...

Voz de quem?

Do Rony...

Hermione...

Eu acho que estou ficando louca, Draco! – ela finalmente o olhou, o rosto manchado de lágrimas. – Eu ouço a voz dele! Eu o vejo, Draco! Eu não quero mais...

Fica calma, Hermione... – ele a observava sem saber o que fazer.

Eu não quero mais vê-lo... Eu tenho medo! Eu não estou fazendo nada de errado, estou?! – ela perguntou com a voz esganiçada.

Claro que não... – Draco falou, paciente, mas com certa pena. – E você não tem do que ter medo. – ele a enlaçou pela cintura e a puxou para perto de seu corpo, num abraço confortador. – Não precisa ter medo, Hermione. Eu estou aqui com você, só estamos nós dois aqui! – ele beijou o rosto dela. – Foi só impressão sua!

Hermione fechou os olhos, mais calma. Sabia que não teria por que ter medo de Rony. Ele jamais lhe faria mal, mesmo que estivesse por ali. Mas de alguma forma ela estava assustada e sentia-se bem melhor estando com Draco. Era como se ele pudesse protegê-la de Rony, da lembrança de Rony.

Draco não sabia como agir numa situação como aquela. Como concorrer com alguém que já estava morto, mas que mesmo assim tinha tanta influência? E por que aquilo o incomodava tanto? Já teve o que queria, várias vezes, e sabia que teria outras vezes mais, não precisava ser gentil com ela, ou fingir que se preocupava. Ela voltaria se ele pedisse, mesmo que a tratasse como tratou todas as outras, afinal, todas as outras voltaram. Mas com ela era diferente. Com ela ele se preocupava. Não conseguia ser indiferente aos problemas dela, não conseguia não querer saber mais sobre ela, não conseguia simplesmente deixá-la daquele jeito, assustada, por mais que ele não tivesse nada a ver com aquele assunto. Aquilo não estava certo, e o estava deixando confuso.


	12. É melhor assim

Há dias Draco não conseguia dormir direito. Aquele sentimento confuso que o invadiu dias atrás, quando ele viu o desespero de Hermione, não o deixava descansar. Sentia que precisava fazer alguma coisa, queria fazer alguma coisa, mas ao mesmo tempo não sabia se realmente devia se envolver nessa história, ou quanto deveria se envolver. Não tinha certeza se conseguiria sair depois de começar.

Cansado de rolar pela cama sem pregar o olho, resolveu ir de uma vez para a faculdade. Chegaria cedo, mas era melhor do que ficar revirando naquela cama, sozinho. Se pelo menos Hermione estivesse ali...

i "Hermione..." /i – ele pensava. - i "Desde quando você povoa os meus pensamentos desvinculada de nomes feios?" /i – ele riu do próprio pensamento. Levou a xícara de café fumegante à boca, queimou a língua. – Droga!

Draco? – Chelsie aproximou-se dele, como se estivesse vendo um animal raro. – O que você está fazendo aqui há essa hora?

Bom dia, Chelsie! – ele respondeu contente em vê-la, ou pelo menos era o que ele queria demonstrar. – Caí da cama! Como não havia companhia melhor que os meus elfos, vim para cá! – sorriu charmoso.

Não teve companhia melhor porque não quis! – ela sorriu, sentando-se perto dele.

Tem razão... – ele falou rouco, levando a mão ao rosto dela. – Mas isso ainda pode ser mudado, não? – e aproximou os lábios dos dela.

Você sabe que sim! – ela sorriu, os olhos brilhantes e o coração descompassado. Diminuiu a distância entre seus lábios numa fração de segundos, matando a vontade há tanto confinada.

Cruzes! – Ben exclamou ao longe.

Que foi? – Hermione perguntou ainda sonolenta. Não gostava de acordar cedo, não depois de se casar com Rony.

Nada não! – ele se controlou. – Vamos logo tomar nosso café! Estou morrendo de fome!

Nem me fale! – ela reclamou. – Não sei como fui deixar acabar tudo em cas... – então ela os viu. Sentiu algo estranho. Era ciúme? Não! Ciúmes por quê?

Mione? – Ben a chamou. – Não fique assim, querida! Você sabe que os homens são todos iguais, não sabe?

Ficar assim como, Ben? – ela forçou um sorriso. – Imagine! – e dirigiu-se ao balcão da cantina.

Dois universitários, por favor! – Ben pediu, apreensivo.

Hermione tentou manter uma conversa mínima com Ben, mas não conseguia. A cada cinco segundos olhava, inconscientemente, para a mesa onde Draco e Chelsie estavam. Ela sorridente, ele carinhoso.

i "Que bom!" /i – ela pensava. – i "Sinal de que não está acontecendo nada de mais! E essa é a idéia! Nada de sentimentos!" /i – ela tomou um gole de seu pingado. – i "Droga! Então por que isso me incomoda tanto?!" /i 

Eu vou indo, Mi! – o amigo falou. – Tenho que chegar mais cedo para montar minha apresentação!

Vai sim! Bom seminário! – Hermione sorriu.

Você vai ficar bem? – ele perguntou, preocupado.

Não seja bobo! – ela forçou um sorriso mais autêntico. – Por que eu não ficaria?

Se você está dizendo... – ele deu meia volta e saiu.

Hermione o acompanhou com os olhos, numa tentativa frustrada de não olhar em direção a Draco, mas assim que Ben sumiu de vista ela o olhou, e ele olhava para ela. No susto um pouco de seu leite caiu em sua calça, mas ela disfarçou. Sorriu e acenou para eles, como se fossem apenas um casal conhecido. Chelsie acenou de volta, radiante. Draco não teve coragem de encará-la. Por quê?

Hermione pagou pelo seu café e deixou a cantina. Estava abalada. Por que ele a olhara daquela maneira? Por que parecia arrependido? E desde quando ver Draco Malfoy com outra a incomodava?

...Hermione...

Ela estancou a meio caminho das salas de aula, alguém trombou com ela.

Opa! Que foi, Mione? – Boris perguntou.

Bom dia, Boris... – ela olhou ao redor. – Achei que tivesse ouvido alguém me chamar...

Alguém? – ele olhou ao redor, procurando algum conhecido. – Cuidado, hein? – ele sorriu. - Isso é alma penada! – e voltou a caminhar em direção a sala.

Hermione continuou parada onde estava, agora mais apavorada ainda. Nunca havia ouvido a voz dele assim, ao ar livre, em meio a outras pessoas. O que estava acontecendo?

i "Você está quebrando a promessa!" /i – uma voz irritante invadiu sua cabeça. – i "Não!" /i – ela pensou enérgica e voltou a caminhar também. – i "Não estou não!" /i 

Hermione? - ela parou novamente, mas dessa vez a voz tinha corpo. – Está tudo bem? Você está pálida. – Draco se aproximou.

i "Se afaste dele! Ele vai te fazer quebrar a promessa!" /i Oi Draco! – ela tentou sorrir. – Não foi nada... Bobagem! – deu meia volta mais uma vez.

Você o viu? – ele correu para alcançá-la. – Aqui? – e a segurou pelo braço, delicadamente.

Não... – ela sussurrou. – Eu ouvi...

Draco suspirou: - Não foi nada... – se aproximou dela. – Foi só impressão! – sorriu. – Tem um monte de gente aqui... – a abraçou.

Como era bom aquele abraço. Serviu como um repelente para aquele medo que ela sentiu segundos atrás.

Sabe? Eu e a Chelsie...

Draco! – ela se afastou, séria. – Não tem importância! – e tentou sorrir. – Eu só não quero confusão com ela, ok? – ela se recompôs. – Vamos logo, o professor já está vindo!

Aquilo estava ficando perigoso. Eles estavam próximos demais. Draco já até interpretava seus medos, a entendia com o olhar, e ele olhava muito para ela, sempre nos olhos, de coração aberto. Hermione podia sentir isso. E sempre acompanhado de um sorriso. Por que ele tinha que sorrir? Por que não voltava a tratá-la como antes? E por que ela sentia cada vez mais necessidade de estar com ele? Não havia mais trabalho para ser feito, mas ela continuava freqüentando a casa dele, e a cada dia se demorava mais. Cada dia se apegava mais, e isso não podia acontecer. Tinha que ter um fim.

Não sei por que, Mione! – Ben insistia.

É claro que você sabe por que! – ela dizia impaciente.

Por que você não manda rezar uma missa, hein? Vai conversar com um padre? Deve ter uma maneira de você se livrar dessa promessa mal feita! – ele dizia inconformado. – Você não pode desistir assim de um novo amor, Hermione.

Que novo amor?! Que novo amor?! – ela quase gritou. – Não viaja, Ben!

Santa teimosia! – ele ergueu as mãos, inconformado. – Deus não dá asas para cobra, não é?

Hermione?

Ela fechou os olhos, incrédula. Até o som de seu nome pronunciado por ele lhe causava arrepios. – Oi!

Oi! – ele beijou os lábios dela. Menos que um beijo de novela, mas mais que um selinho. Isso era novidade. – Oi Cold.

Oi... – Ben tentou não rir da cara de espanto de Hermione e se afastou um pouco.

Eu queria te levar para jantar hoje! – ele falou entusiasmado.

Jantar?

É! Vai ser um jantar de negócios. Coisa chata, mas se você estiver lá vai passar bem mais rápido! – ele sorriu. – Todos vão estar acompanhados das esposas... - Hermione estremeceu.

Ah... Desculpe, Draco, mas eu não posso...

Por que?

Hum... Tenho que estudar! As provas estão chegando... O curso acabando...

Por isso mesmo! – ele falou parecendo triste. – Logo você vai embora... – ele desviou o olhar. – Prometo que não demora, Hermione! Você costuma comer em época de prova, ou não? – ele sorriu.

Claro que sim! – ela riu também.

Te pego às nove! Até lá você vai ter tempo de sobra para estudar! – ele a puxou pela cintura com uma das mãos, a outra levou até a nuca. Hermione sentiu as pernas tremerem. Aproximou muito os lábios e falou: - Vai com aquele vestido... – sorriu maroto e a beijou. Dessa vez um beijo de verdade, daqueles de tirar o fôlego. Sorriu de novo e saiu, olhando para trás antes de se afastar de vez.

Hermione ficou paralisada, observando-o se afastar. Sentiu o peito se encher de ar, e sem perceber...

Suspirou! Já era! – Ben se aproximou de repente.

Droga! – Hermione sussurrou.

Eu não quero te deixar mais nervosa, querida, mas um beijo desses, no meio da faculdade? É praticamente a oficialização do namoro!

Não Ben... – ela murmurou arrasada.

Sim querida! – ele insistiu. - Desde aquele dia na cantina ele não fica mais com a Barbie, sabia? Hermione... – ele parou na frente dela. – Ele está louco por você, e você por ele!

Isso não podia ter acontecido, Ben!

Pelo amor de Deus! – ele voltou a caminhar, indignado.

Não é só pelo Rony! Tem os meninos!

Eu falei para você contar! – ele avisou.

Eu não vou contar! Porque isso não vai passar daqui, entende? Não vai haver mais nada entre Draco e eu! – ela falou resoluta.

As semanas se passaram, as provas também. Hermione foi jantar com Draco, foi apresentada aos seus sócios, elogiada pelas esposas deles, mas não se sentiu à vontade. Ao deixarem o restaurante, como era de se esperar, foi para casa dele, não resistiu. Dormiu lá aquela noite, e muitas outras. Toda vez que tentava dar um fim àquilo, não conseguia. Aí se sentia culpada, e via Rony, o ouvia. Estava atormentada, mas não demonstrava. Não queria que ele se preocupasse mais, não queria que ele se sentisse responsável.

E aí? Está melhor? – Draco perguntou carinhoso, ao fim da apresentação.

Um pouco... – ela respondeu simplesmente. – Foi só o nervosismo! – ela sorriu. – Eu sempre fico assim em época de prova, principalmente se tenho que apresentar alguma coisa.

Eu já me acostumei! Sempre tenho que dar palestras lá na empresa!

Hum! Um homem de negócios, não é?

Tenho que me virar como puder, ou não?

E aí, dois! – Billy aproximou-se deles. – Nem acredito que acabou! Agora é só esperar as notas! – sentou-se ao lado deles. – Vocês vão à festa, não vão?

Que festa? – Hermione perguntou.

Como que festa, Mionezinha? Festa de despedida! O curso está acabando! Você vai, não vai?

Claro que ela vai! – Draco respondeu por ela.

Na verdade eu não sei...

Nem pense nisso! Depois você volta para a Inglaterra! Vai saber quando nos veremos de novo, Mionezinha! Diz para ela, Malfoy! – ele cutucou Draco, mas ele ficou sério. – Não quero saber, Hermione! Se você não aparecer eu venho te arrancar da cama a tapa, hein?! – deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dela e saiu.

A sala estava esvaziando e Hermione e Draco resolveram sair também, muito quietos. Hermione sentia um bolo indigesto no estômago. Algo muito estranho, que há muito tempo ela não sentia.

O que você vai fazer agora? – Draco perguntou fazendo-a esquecer temporariamente o que sentia.

Voltar para casa, não é? Para Inglaterra.

Hum... Por que você tem que voltar para lá? – ele perguntou ligeiramente carrancudo.

Porque sim! – ela respondeu séria. – Meu emprego está lá, minha família.

A família dele, você quer dizer! – ele falou impaciente.

Não, Draco! A minha família! Além dos Weasley há os meus pais, meus amigos...

E eu? – ele falou sem pensar.

O que? – Hermione estancou. Um frio incômodo subindo por sua espinha.

Você ouviu muito bem, Hermione! E eu? Como é que eu fico?!

Como estava antes! – ela respondeu ríspida e voltou a caminhar.

Nunca vai ser como antes, Hermione! Você sabe! – ele se apressou para acompanhá-la. – Você sabe que as coisas mudaram demais! – ele a segurou pelo braço.

Mas não devia ter mudado, Draco! Não devia nem ter começado! – ela não o encarava. Durante semanas teve medo que aquele dia chegasse.

Por que não?

Porque não, Draco! Nossas vidas são muito diferentes! Nós não temos nada a ver um com o outro!

Não tínhamos, Hermione! Mas as coisas mudaram, você sabe que sim!

Mas só isso não é suficiente... – ela falou soltando-se dele.

Estar apaixonado é o suficiente?

Ela hesitou. Encarou-o por um tempo com o coração apertado. - Você não está apaixonado, Draco...

Claro que estou! – ele respondeu impaciente. – É claro que estou! – ele se aproximou alguns passos. – A gente sabe quando está sentindo algo assim, não sabe? Eu estou apaixonado por você, Hermione... Como nunca estive antes, por ninguém... – ele segurou as mãos dela.

Mas eu não estou apaixonada por você, Draco! – ela falou firme.

Ele a olhou, chocado. Ficou mudo por alguns segundos, mas então se recompôs. – Não minta para mim, Hermione! E muito menos para você mesma!

Não seja prepotente, Draco! – ela se manteve firme. – Eu não sinto nada por você! Nada além de uma atração, entende? E você também sente isso por mim, apenas uma atração! Não misture as coisas!

Não seja boba, Hermione! Você não pode me enganar! Não pode enganar ninguém! Você sente o mesmo que eu!

Não Draco...

Por que você não quer admitir?

Eu não tenho o que admitir, Draco. Eu não estou apaixonada por você! Eu ainda amo... o Rony! E vou amá-lo para sempre!

Você pode amá-lo pelo que ele foi para você, mas não pode negar que sente algo por mim! – ele se aproximou e a segurou pelos braços. – Eu... Eu amo você, Hermione...

Ela não pode mais resistir. Olhou para ele, os olhos marejados, e percebeu a sinceridade daquela frase, a veracidade daquele sentimento. E sabia que sentia o mesmo, mas não podia.

Eu sinto muito, Draco... Eu devia ter me afastado quando percebi que isso estava acontecendo. Eu não devia ter deixado acontecer...

Por quê? – ele perguntou com tom de desespero na voz. – Por que não?

Porque há coisas na minha vida que você não aceitaria! – ela falou com sinceridade. – Nossos estilos de vida são diferentes demais! Nós somos diferentes demais, Draco! Minha vida tomou um rumo completamente diferente do que você está acostumado! Há coisas na minha vida que eu não posso mudar, e nem quero!

Você não precisa mudar por minha...

E eu não mudaria, mesmo que pudesse... É por isso que não pode ser. Além disso, tem o Harry, os Weasley, a guerra!

A guerra acabou e o Potter e os Weasley não têm nada a ver com a sua vida!

Eles têm mais do que você imagina! Mas você nunca vai aceitar isso! E nem eu quero que você aceite! Eu não posso deixar que você aceite porque, mesmo que houvesse alguma chance deles aceitarem e de tudo dar certo, há mais coisas, coisas que nem eu compreendo, mas que me prendem ao meu passado. Não é uma questão de escolha, é uma questão de obrigação, entende? – ele a olhava, admirado e revoltado. – Não... – ela sorriu. – Você não entende... – ela se soltou. – Me desculpe, Draco... Mas eu nunca vou poder te fazer feliz... – e começou a se afastar dele.

Draco ficou apenas observando-a, sem entender direito o que tinha acontecido. Sabia que ela hesitaria quando soubesse de seus sentimentos. Ele mesmo hesitou, mas nunca imaginou ser rejeitado desse jeito, sem uma explicação plausível, sem escolha. Não. Agora que tinha colocado para fora, admitido para ela e para ele mesmo o que sentia, não iria desistir desse jeito.

hr 

Hermione não estava com o menor ânimo para ir a tal festa, mas, tal como prometido, Billy foi tirá-la da cama. Estava plantado na porta de entrada enquanto ela se arrumava, e falou que não sairia de lá sem ela.

Uau, Mionezinha! – ele exclamou quando ela finalmente abriu a porta. – Alguém já te disse que você fica incrível nesse vestido?!

Para falar a verdade já! – ela riu da cara de desapontamento dele.

Ué! Resolveu sair da toca? – Ben apareceu pelo corredor. – Mas cadê o Malfoy?

Sei lá dele! – Hermione respondeu impaciente. – Deve estar na festa, não?

Hum... – ele decidiu não fazer comentários na frente de Billy. – E esse vestido? Vai repetir modelito? – falou horrorizado.

É o único que eu tenho, e não estou a fim de gastar dinheiro com outro. E depois ficou ótimo, não ficou, Billy? – ela provocou.

Melhor que isso só sem ele, Mione!

Grosso! – Ben falou. – Não serve nem para fazer elogio!

Tchau, Cold! – Billy falou impaciente. Puxou Hermione por um braço e saiu com ela em direção à festa.

A cada minuto Hermione se arrependia mais de estar naquela festa. Descobriu tarde demais que o salão era o mesmo da festa em que tudo havia começado. Para piorar, aquele mal estar que ela sentiu mais cedo havia voltado, agora bem mais forte, como um sinal de ansiedade. Ela ainda não tinha visto Draco, e pelo menos isso era bom, ou não...

Para se esquecer de tudo, e talvez aproveitar a festa, Hermione resolveu beber um pouco. Nunca havia passado da conta, mas afinal sempre há uma primeira vez, e seu estado de espírito pedia isso. Sabia que se arrependeria no dia seguinte, mas estava disposta a pagar o preço, tudo para se livrar daquela sensação esquisita.

Depois de ter recusado meia dúzia de convites para dançar, inclusive de Billy, e de ter tomado três doses de Fire Whisky e quatro garrafas de cerveja amanteigada, foi que ela viu Draco pela primeira vez, e ele vinha em sua direção.

Droga! – falou.

Quer dançar, moça? – alguém de voz suave sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ela sabia que não era Billy, mas não tinha a menor idéia de quem se tratava, e não estava nem aí. Aceitou o convite e se levantou, rápido demais. Sentiu o salão rodar, e o rapaz sair um pouco de foco, mas pouco se importava. Sentiu-o enlaçar sua cintura, um pouco perto demais de seu bumbum. Teve a impressão de vê-lo fazer um sinal para um amigo, mas isso era o de menos. Ela só precisava fugir de Draco. Mostrar para ele que não sentia nada além de uma atração que ela poderia encontrar em outro homem, assim que quisesse.

A música nem era tão quente, mas o rapaz fazia questão de se esfregar nela. Aquilo não estava muito legal, mas Draco estava vendo, era o que importava. Ele precisava ver que ela não se importava, que não o amava. O rapaz começou a beijar Hermione, acariciar seu corpo, e Draco via tudo, mas decidiu não atrapalhar. Sabia que Hermione não iria muito longe, sabia que ela não teria coragem.

Seus corpos se distanciaram um pouco, ela ia dar um basta naquilo. Ele sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, ela sorriu e concordou. Ele a tirava do salão, ia sair com o cara, com um completo desconhecido. Nem da faculdade ele era, ou pelo menos não que Draco se lembrasse dele.

Hermione sentiu o vento gelado da madrugada açoitar seu corpo. Estava completamente tonta, mas sabia que seu plano havia dado resultado. Draco já devia estar convencido de que ela não o queria.

É hoje, gata! – o rapaz falou. – Você não vai se arrepender, linda! Vamos nos divertir muito.

Imagino... – ela falou molemente, tentou sorrir confiante, mas o mundo insistia em girar, e aquele bolo no estômago havia voltado, mas mais agressivo, completamente revoltado, querendo sair a qualquer custo. Hermione não agüentou e vomitou.

Puta merda, cara! Olha o que você fez!

Hermione sentiu vontade de rir, mas por que se estava passando mal?

Meu sapato novo! Sua bêbada! Louca! Droga! – o rapaz saiu pisando duro. Puto da vida por não ter conseguido o que queria e ainda sair vomitado da festa.

Hermione sentiu que ia colocar todos os órgãos para fora, mas pelo menos se sentiu bem melhor. Foi capaz de abrir a bolsinha que carregava e tirar um lenço de dentro para limpar a boca. Encostou-se na mureta da entrada do salão, fechou os olhos e ficou sentindo o vento gelado fustigar seu rosto. Parecia muito mais leve, e ainda estava com vontade de rir.

Satisfeita agora? – alguém perguntou grave. – Pensou que ia me afetar saindo com aquele panaca?! – Draco falou alto, alto demais para seus ouvidos sensíveis. – No fim você iria se arrepender tanto, Granger! – ele conjurou um copo de água para ela.

Voltei a ser Granger? – ela perguntou rindo. – Sinal de que funcionou...

Tome essa água! – ele falou bravo.

Não quero... Ainda estou enjoada!

É da bebedeira, mas vai passar! Tome um pouco de água para eu poder te dar uma poção.

Que poção? – ela pegou o copo, desconfiada.

A poção para levantar bêbado! – ele falou.

Hermione bebeu um pouco da água. Foi difícil, mas ela conseguiu não vomitar. Em seguida Draco tirou um frasquinho minúsculo do bolso, com um líquido cor-de-rosa. Estendeu uma colher com algumas gotas para ela.

Que é isso, Draco, ou melhor, Malfoy? Uma poção do amor? – ela afastou a mão dele.

Eu não preciso te dar uma poção do amor, i Granger /i , porque você já me ama!

Bobo... – ela falou rindo, mas bebeu a poção. – De que adianta te amar se você não vai me querer mais quando souber a verdade? – ela fechou os olhos e cambaleou um pouco. Draco sustentou a cabeça dela em seu peito e ficou acariciando os cabelos dela.

Então você me ama, Hermione?

Amo... – ela se remexeu um pouco. – Quer dizer... – ela se afastou dele. – Ai! Minha cabeça! - Draco sorria para ela. – Eu não amo, não! E eu estou bêbada, então não torre minha paciência, ok? – ela se levantou e começou a se afastar. Precisava voltar para casa, dormir um pouco.

Estava! – ele afirmou. - E bêbados não mentem, Hermione... – ele apressou um pouco o passo e a enlaçou pela cintura. – Eu sei que você me ama, Mione, e eu te amo também...

Mas não devia... – ela sussurrou.

Agora é tarde... – ele a virou para que ficassem de frente. – Eu te amo e não vou desistir de você, por mais besteiras que você faça para me afastar. – ele quis beijá-la, ela se afastou e ele a puxou para mais perto, então ela desistiu de fugir e deixou-se beijar.

Draco aparatou com ela diretamente para o quarto da mansão. Não havia mais como fugir, e ela sabia disso. Depois que entrava ali, depois que ele a jogava na cama e prendia o corpo dela com o seu, não adiantava nem tentar, ele a dominava completamente.

Eu te amo, Hermione... – ele sussurrou, as roupas, no caso dela só o vestido, espalhadas pelo quarto, as respirações ofegantes e os corpos saciados. – Essa foi a primeira das muitas vezes em que faremos amor, Hermione. Eu não vou mais esconder meus sentimentos. – e a beijou novamente.

Hermione virou-se de lado e o sentiu abraçar seu corpo. – i "Fazer amor... Pela primeira vez..." /i – ela pensou preocupada. – i "Eu não posso!" /i 

hr 

Hermione abriu os olhos quando ouviu o barulho da porta dele se abrindo. Tinha certeza de que era a dele, mas poderia não ser ele, poderia ser o Harry. Mas algo lhe dizia que era ele, e os dois precisavam conversar, e essa seria a hora perfeita. Todos dormindo, ninguém para interferir, e ambos estavam mais calmos. Hermione se levantou e saiu do quarto na ponta dos pés. Não queria que Gina acordasse. Desceu as escadas silenciosamente, para não acordar o quadro da mãe de Sirius. Uma luz fraca vinha da cozinha.

Também não consegue dormir? – ele perguntou, ela se assustou. Ele estava na sala, perto da lareira. A luz que vinha da cozinha era da lua.

Não... – ela respondeu simplesmente. – E você?

Estava pensando...

Ela se aproximou dele. A noite estava um pouco fria e a camisola fina não ajudava em nada. Rony percebeu que ela estava com frio, ele próprio estava, não devia ter descido sem camisa, então acendeu a lareira. A claridade proporcionou-lhe uma visão privilegiada do corpo dela. A camisola fina, a luz da lareira, aquele silêncio, tornavam tudo muito sensual. Hermione percebeu as orelhas de Rony ficarem vermelhas. Sentiu o rosto esquentar, apesar do frio, então cruzou os braços na frente dos seios. Sentou-se no sofá e abraçou uma almofada. A camisola curta mostrou um pouco mais de suas coxas. Aquilo não estava ajudando. Rony sentou ao lado dela, acanhado. Colocou também uma almofada no colo.

Desculpe ter gritado com você... – ele falou. – É que eu fico preocupado!

Eu sei... – ela falou aproximando-se dele. – E eu também fico, mas nós escolhemos isso, não foi? E eu odeio quando você e o Harry saem e me deixam aqui! É agoniante demais! – ela deitou a cabeça no ombro dele.

E como você acha que eu me sinto quando você vai junto? Eu sempre acho que tenho que te proteger, que sou responsável por você! – ele passou o braço pelos ombros dela, aconchegando-a em seu peito.

Eu quero ir, Rony! – ela falou. – Eu sei que posso ajudar muito mais se eu for junto! – ela passou o braço pela cintura dele, aumentando o contato entre suas peles.

Fique, Hermione... – ele pediu. – Eu prometo que vou voltar... Prometo que será a última vez que saio sem você, só mais essa vez, fique!

E se você não voltar? – ela falou com os olhos marejados.

Eu vou voltar! – ele falou tentando passar confiança. – Eu vou voltar sempre! Nunca vou deixar você, Mione!

Promete?

Prometo!

Hermione deslizou a mão pelo peito dele, causando-lhe um arrepio involuntário. Passou os dedos pelo pescoço dele e então o beijou. Rony deslizou as mãos pela cintura dela, mas parou antes que se empolgasse demais. Hermione soltou os lábios dele e passou uma das pernas sobre o corpo dele, sentando-se em seu colo. Sentiu o corpo dele reagir.

Hermione... – ele falou pego de surpresa.

Já que você vai sem mim, eu quero que você me leve junto, no seu corpo...

Ele apenas a olhava, embasbacado. Seu corpo fora de controle. Hermione voltou a beijá-lo, roçando seu corpo no dele, sentindo-o crescer.

Eu nunca... – ele sussurrou em meio aos beijos dela.

Nem eu... – ela sorriu baixando por conta própria a alça da camisola. Um dos seios ficando a mostra, e Rony mais vermelho ainda. – Eu quero que você seja o primeiro. Quero fazer amor com você Rony... Hoje e para sempre...

Rony arregalou os olhos, com dificuldade de desviá-los do corpo que se desnudava em sua frente. Quando conseguiu fitá-la nos olhos, teve certeza de que era aquilo o que queria. E não apenas para matar a curiosidade, ou para que os gêmeos parassem de tirar sarro dele, mas porque a amava, e porque também queria que ela fosse a primeira.

Decidido, acariciou as pernas dela, até chegar à barra da camisola, que ele foi levantando aos poucos, até tirá-la completamente. Hermione se levantou do sofá, ficou em pé na frente dele e começou a tirar a calcinha. Rony estava com a boca meio aberta. Hermione teve vontade de rir, mas achou que ele pudesse ficar bravo. Apenas quando se sentou ao lado dele novamente, foi que ele acordou. Levantou-se meio atrapalhado e tirou a bermuda do pijama, deixando seu corpo excitado à mostra.

Hermione deitou-se no sofá e abriu um pouco as pernas. Inseguro, Rony deitou-se sobre ela. Hermione o guiou até o lugar certo e deixou que ele fizesse o resto, sentindo-o penetrar delicadamente nela, e gemer baixinho.

Eu vou te amar para sempre, Rony... – ela sussurrou.

Promete? – ele respondeu.

Prometo...

hr 

Prometo... – Hermione sussurrou antes de despertar. Não sabia exatamente onde estava, só se lembrou quando se deu conta do braço que pesava sobre sua cintura.

Cuidadosamente ela afastou o braço de Draco. Ele não se mexeu. Procurou o vestido jogado no chão, depois as sandálias, pegou a bolsa e conseguiu sair, sem fazer barulho. Quando chegou ao saguão, dirigiu-se até a biblioteca e deixou um bilhete.

"DESCULPE-ME, MAS NÃO HÁ CHANCE PARA NÓS. COMO EU DISSE ANTES HÁ COISAS NA MINHA VIDA QUE VOCÊ NÃO ACEITARIA, QUE NÃO COMBINAM COM VOCÊ. EU NUNCA PODERIA TE FAZER FELIZ, PORQUE NÃO CONSIGO ME SENTIR FELIZ, APENAS CULPADA. POR FAVOR, NÃO ME PROCURE MAIS, ESQUEÇA TUDO QUE HOUVE. VAI SER MELHOR PARA AMBOS. H.W."

Ela caminhou vários quarteirões antes de aparatar, não queria correr o risco que ele acordasse e fosse atrás dela. Chegou ao alojamento, mas não conseguiu dormir. Chorou durante algum tempo até resolver arrumar suas malas. Guardou as fotos com carinho, demorando-se sobre as de Rony, molhando-as com pingos de suas lágrimas.

Alguém bateu na porta. Hermione não ia atender. Ia fingir que não estava em casa.

Hermione? Sou eu!

Ela se levantou, disfarçou precariamente o choro e abriu a porta.

Oi Ben...

Achei que você já tinha ido... – ele falou preocupado.

Não... Queria me despedir de você...

Que cara é essa? Como foi a festa?

Ai... Péssima! – ela voltou-se para terminar de guardas as fotos. – Acabei indo para a casa do Draco...

Vocês conversaram?

Não exatamente... – ela sorriu. – Eu deixei um bilhete para ele... Ele não sabe onde eu moro, Ben, e não quero que descubra... Se ele vier te procurar, por favor, não conte para ele, sim?

Por que se martirizar desse jeito, Mione?

Eu sonhei com ele de novo... – ela falou cabisbaixa. – Agora eu sei que esses sonhos, as vozes que eu ouço, são para não me deixar esquecer da promessa que eu fiz, do pedido que ele me fez... Eu já me decidi, Ben! – pegou as malas, a bolsa, apagou todas as luzes e saiu. – Apareça de vez em quando, ok?

Ok... – ele respondeu triste. – Vá com Deus, e se precisar de qualquer coisa... Inclusive notícias do...

Eu não vou querer notícias dele, Ben. Eu vou esquecê-lo e quero que ele me esqueça também, ok? Prometa-me que não vai dizer nada!

Ok! – ele a abraçou. – Se é o que você quer, eu não vou dizer nada!

Vai ser melhor assim! – decidida, ela abraçou o novo amigo e aparatou para o departamento de turismo mágico dos EUA. Estava tudo terminado. Era hora de voltar para a realidade.


	13. Surpresas no caminho

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Já vai! Já vai! O mundo está acabando por acaso?! – ele abriu a porta. – Minha nossa senhora!

Cadê ela, Cold?!

Foi para casa, querido! – ele respondeu cauteloso. – Voltou para perto dos seus!

Isso eu sei, imbecil! – Draco gritou, enfurecido. – Quero saber onde fica a casa dela!

Nisso eu não posso te ajudar! – ele falou. – Tenha um bom dia! – e tentou fechar a porta.

Como assim tenha um bom dia?! – Draco o impediu de fechar. – Você só pode estar brincando, Cold! Eu sei que você sabe onde ela mora! Diga-me onde é!

Malfoy, se ela quisesse que você soubesse teria te contado, não acha?! – ele falou incomodado com o escândalo que já chamava atenção dos vizinhos.

Me diz de uma vez, Cold, antes que eu perca a paciência! – e o agarrou pelo colarinho da camisa.

Hei, hei, hei! – Ben gritou. – Vamos com calma, meu amigo! – e se livrou das mãos de Draco. – Não é assim que as coisas funcionam, não!

Draco se admirou com a mudança repentina do rapaz. De fato, pela primeira vez, percebeu que os dois eram do mesmo tamanho, embora Ben parecesse menor por causa de seu jeito.

Me diz onde é, Cold! – Draco baixou um pouco a bola. – Ela não pode simplesmente ir embora e me deixar com um mísero bilhete!

Eu concordo com você, Malfoy, mas a Hermione não quer que você vá atrás dela. Eu diria de bom grado, até levaria você até lá, embrulhado em celofane se fosse o caso, mas ela não quer. Fez-me jurar que não diria nada para você, e eu não costumo quebrar minhas promessas!

Droga! – Draco socou a parede do corredor. – Quem ela pensa que é para chegar aqui, bagunçar toda a minha vida e ir embora desse jeito? Como se nada tivesse acontecido, e sem me dar uma boa explicação?!

Foi você que começou, querido! – Ben falou, displicente, mas calou-se quando viu o olhar fulminante que Draco lhe dispensou.

Obrigado por nada, Cold! – deu meia volta e saiu alucinado.

Malfoy! – ele chamou. Draco parou esperançoso. Ben refletiu um pouco, depois falou: - Eu não acredito que você foi insensível o suficiente para não prestar atenção em nada do que ela falou esses dias todos que vocês passaram juntos!

Draco o observou por um tempo, confuso, mas então a ficha caiu.

Hospital Saint' Mungus! – exclamou. Foi capaz até de dispensar um sorriso de agradecimento, para depois correr para aprontar sua viagem de volta a sua terra natal.

Vocês viram! – Ben falou aos curiosos que estavam no corredor. – Eu não falei nada!

hr 

Agora você não vai viajar mais, mãe?! – Mark perguntou pendurado numa das mãos de Hermione.

Não, amor! – ela respondeu contente. – O curso acabou! Agora seremos nós três de novo!

Que legal! – Andrew emendou. – Eu estava morrendo de saudades! – falou saltitante, também agarrado à mão da mãe.

Eu também estava! – ela respondeu. – Não agüentava mais ficar longe dos meus dois amores! – e os apertou de encontro ao seu corpo, como a sra Weasley costumava fazer.

E quando chega o seu certificado, Mione? – Gina perguntou segurando a mão de Kelly.

Acho que em um mês. Sabe como é a burocracia, um monte de gente para assinar...

Nem me fale!

Que bom que você voltou a tempo do aniversário deles, Mione! – Harry falou encarregado das malas. – Quer dizer que a festa vai ser na sua casa, não é?

Claro que vai! Não é todo dia que se faz cinco anos, não?!

Meu Deus! Cinco anos! – Gina falou. – Parece que foi ontem que você nos contou que estava grávida!

O tempo passa muito rápido mesmo! – Hermione sorriu. – Mais um pouco e eles vão para Hogwarts! – ela refletiu e ficou séria por um tempo. – Os dois de uma vez! Ah, não! – e os agarrou novamente, como se eles fossem pegar o Expresso em cinco minutos.

Pois é, Mione... – Gina completou. – Eles crescem, vão embora e nós ficamos... Sozinhos... – e olhou significativamente para a cunhada.

Hermione e os filhos almoçaram na casa de Harry. Lá houve tempo para contar todas as novidades, colocar a conversa em dia, ouvir o que as crianças tinham para contar, o que gerou confusão porque os três queriam falar ao mesmo tempo. Hermione não estava nem se lembrando de Draco. Pelo menos até Gina tocar no assunto, quando Harry ficou incumbido de trocar a fralda de Kevin e as crianças acharam que esse espetáculo era mais empolgante do que ajudar Gina e Hermione com a louça.

Achei que teríamos novidades... – Gina comentou.

Que tipo? – Hermione perguntou.

Do tipo que se apresenta para os pais e familiares... – ela sorriu.

Ah, por favor... – Hermione resmungou. – Não achei ninguém que valesse a pena...

Não seja tão exigente, Hermione! – ela riu. Deu uma olhada em direção a sala depois cochichou: - E o Malfoy?

Malfoy? – Hermione também olhou para a sala. – Foi só um caso... – respondeu sentindo o bicho da mentira revirar em seu estômago. – Nada de mais...

Hum... Achei que íamos encontrar com ele quando fomos para lá...

Ele tinha coisas mais interessantes para fazer do que conhecer quatro crianças e torrar a paciência do Harry. E você tinha que concordar que foi melhor assim! Imagine a confusão... – ela baixou mais o tom. – ...se o Harry somasse 1 1!

Seria uma confusão e tanto, mas se fosse te fazer feliz...

Por que todo mundo acha que para ser feliz eu preciso de um homem?! – ela perguntou emburrada. Gina não ousou responder.

Achei mesmo que vocês estavam namorando... – acrescentou meio decepcionada. – Eu andei conversando com os meninos sobre o assunto...

Você o quê?!

Madrinha! – Andrew desceu correndo. Os olhos marejados de tanto rir. – Acho que o padrinho precisa de sua ajuda! O Kevin fez xixi nele duas vezes!

Ai meu Deus! – Gina exclamou.

Eu termino aqui! – Hermione falou rindo também, dando graças a Deus do assunto ter mudado tão bruscamente.

Hermione e os gêmeos não se demoraram muito mais na casa de Harry e Gina. Saíram pouco depois de Gina salvar Harry das garras de uma fralda revoltada e de Harry se engasgar quando Kelly perguntou, indignada, por que Kevin tinha uma "cobrinha" no meio das pernas e ela não, o que só piorou quando os gêmeos afirmaram ter também, e que ela deve ter vindo da fábrica da cegonha com defeito de fabricação.

Quando chegou em casa, com dificuldade de explicar aos filhos que a falta de "cobrinha" não era um defeito de Kelly, foi que Hermione realmente se deu conta de que tudo havia acabado, de que Draco agora fazia parte do passado. As fotos de Rony sobre a lareira, a companhia dos filhos, aquelas paredes tão cheias de lembranças, boas e ruins, lhe faziam bem e mal ao mesmo tempo.

Hermione sentiu novamente o bolo no estômago, que já a acompanhava há alguns dias. Junto com ele vinha sempre a sensação de que algo estava para acontecer. Dessa vez ela imaginava o que era. Tinha quase certeza: dormiria novamente sozinha na cama em que dividira com Rony, a cama em que tivera tantos pesadelos e na qual chorou tantas vezes. Adiou ao máximo o momento, deixando os gêmeos falarem e comerem doces à vontade, até que o sono realmente os tomasse e ela não pudesse mais evitar dormir.

Como há muito não fazia, supervisionou a escovação dos dentes, ajudou-os a colocar o pijama, leu uma historinha de Martin Miggs e os colocou para dormir. Deu um beijo em cada um e se preparava para ir para a cama, o bolo no estômago dando lugar à uma ansiedade muito ruim, o sono ameaçando ir embora, quando uma vozinha fina a chamou.

Pode abrir, querido! – ela respondeu ao chamado.

Mark e Andrew a olhavam da porta, com cara de sono.

Podemos dormir aqui? – Mark perguntou.

Para matar a saudade! – Andrew argumentou.

Como ela não havia pensado nisso antes? Não poderia acostumá-los a dormir com ela, mas pelo menos aquela noite, seria até bom.

Claro que podem! – ela sorriu e abriu os braços, chamando-os. Dando outro beijo em cada um deles ela se deitou finalmente, sentindo-se bem melhor, sentindo o sono invadi-la e a ansiedade deixá-la.

hr 

Draco?!

Oi mãe!

Draco não esperou nem uma semana para ir atrás de Hermione. Estava decidido a encontrá-la e tentar convencê-la a ficar com ele. Não estava acostumado a perder, e nem queria. Sentia falta dela, sentia que precisava dela. Havia demorado para admitir aquele sentimento, havia demorado para decifrá-lo, mas quando o fez, sabia que não tinha por que negá-lo.

Contente com a surpresa, Narcisa mandou seus elfos prepararem o prato preferido de Draco. Ansioso, mas sem querer chatear a mãe, ele aceitou fazer-lhe companhia, pelo menos aquele dia, e deixar para começar sua procura mais tarde. Aproveitaria para explicar para a mãe o que o levara de volta a Inglaterra, e sabia que não seria tarefa fácil.

Quer dizer que você não vem me fazer uma visita há meses, mas pode voltar para procurar uma mulher que não quer nada com você?! – Narcisa perguntou ofendida com o filho.

Por favor, mãe! Eu estive aqui três meses atrás! – Draco respondeu, tentando se manter paciente.

Isso porque eu estava doente, senão...

Draco bufou, mas não respondeu.

Você a conheceu nesse curso? – ela mudou de assunto.

Eu já a conhecia antes, mas há muito não a via...

Conhecia de onde? – ela perguntou curiosa.

Hogwarts.

Hum... E é coisa séria, então? Você está... Apaixonado?

É... Estou... – ele respondeu sentindo-se estranho. Era a primeira vez que admitia aquilo para alguém além da própria Hermione.

E quem é a felizarda? A que família pertence? – perguntou cortando, elegantemente, um pedaço de carne.

Família nenhuma... Que você conheça, pelo menos.

O garfo bateu, barulhentamente, no prato: - Hum... É estrangeira?

Não, mãe! É inglesa mesmo! – respondeu impaciente.

Mas é bruxa?

Sim! – ele a encarou. – Não disse que a conheci em Hogwarts?!

Ah é, mas é que...

Ela não é sangue puro, mãe! Sei que é o que você quer perguntar!

Bom, querido... É que... Bom... Mestiça, então? – sorriu tentando ser simpática.

Nascida trouxa!

Oh meu Deus, Draco! – ela largou os talheres e o olhou, grave. – Seu pai não iria gostar!

Não! Mas ele não está aqui, está? – ele também largou os talheres. – E se estivesse eu não daria a mínima!

Não fale assim...

Ele não pensou em mim na hora de não defender a Pansy, não foi? Ele só queria me achar, não era? Entregar-me para o mestre dele!

Seu pai nunca o entregaria, Draco! – ela falou com os olhos vermelhos. – Ele queria te proteger!

Pois eu não queria a proteção dele! – ele gritou. – As idéias do meu pai só nos fizeram mal, mãe, mas a senhora continua pensando como ele, não é? Pois eu estou avisando que não me importo com o que a senhora pensa, eu amo a Hermione, e não vou deixar a senhora ou esse preconceito idiota, do qual eu já compartilhei, estragar os meus planos! Não dessa vez! – perdendo o apetite, Draco saiu da mesa deixando a mãe sozinha e perplexa.

hr 

Andrew?

Hum?

Você não acha que a mamãe ta estranha?

Andrew parou de colorir e olhou para Hermione, cabisbaixa, fazendo anotações: - Acho... – falou chateado. – Que será que houve?

Eu achei que ela ia voltar mais contente, mas parece que ficou pior! – falou preocupado.

É... Acho que devíamos contar para o padrinho... – Andrew concluiu.

Shiii! Ela ta vindo!

Hermione passou por eles apressada, mas sorrindo. Eles notaram ela acelerar quando chegou ao topo da escada e entrar correndo no quarto.

Que será que ela tem?

Vamos lá ver! – Mark se levantou resoluto, Andrew o seguiu. – Mãe! – ele abriu a porta do quarto.

Hermione se assustou, pegou a toalha do banheiro e escondeu o rosto. Depois de "se secar" ela olhou para eles e sorriu.

Que foi?

Ficamos preocupados... – Andrew foi até ela, cauteloso.

Você não ta legal, não é? – Mark perguntou.

O que houve, hein? – cada um deles pegou uma de suas mãos e a trouxe para a cama.

Não houve nada... – ela tentou sorrir.

Seus olhos estão vermelhos! Você estava chorando? – Mark se assustou.

Eu vou chamar o padrinho! – Andrew correu em direção a lareira da sala, mas Hermione o impediu.

Não, não, não! Não precisa! – ela o segurou. – Eu estou bem! – ela sorriu. – É sério! – ela os abraçou. – Não precisam ficar preocupados, ok? Já vai passar! – ela beijou o topo da cabeça de cada um. – Ta na hora de dormir, não está?

Ok... – eles responderam resolvendo não insistir mais.

Hermione levou os dois para seu quarto e seguiu o ritual de sempre, escovar os dentes, colocar o pijama e ler uma história de Martin Miggs.

Mãe?

Hum?

Não dá para chamar o padrinho para ler também?

Por quê? – ela perguntou curiosa.

É que nós nos acostumamos com ele lendo, sabe? – Andrew explicou. – Ele faz uma voz engraçada para o Martin! – ele riu.

Sem contar que é voz de homem! E o Martin é homem! – Mark concluiu.

Hum... Mas o Harry não pode vir aqui toda noite para ler para vocês! – ela falou, paciente.

Por que não?! – Mark perguntou. – Ele sempre lia!

Mas vocês estavam na casa dele, não é? Se ele vier para cá quem vai ler para a Kelly?

É, Mark! – Andrew falou de repente. – Ele é pai da Kelly, não nosso! – ele se virou para o lado e se cobriu até o pescoço. – Não pode vir aqui todos os dias!

Por que não? – Mark perguntou chateado. – Eu gostava quando ele lia... Nós brincamos pra caramba nesse tempo que passamos lá, mãe! – ele se empolgou. – O padrinho ensinou um monte de coisa legal pra gente! Um monte de truque com a vassoura...

Mas ele não vai ensinar mais, Mark! Agora só vamos vê-lo de vez em quando, como antes! Porque ele não é nosso pai! – ele falou mais emburrado ainda.

Por que ele não pode ser nosso pai também, mãe...

Ah... – ela suspirou.

Ela assistiu, penalizada, Mark se enfiar sob as cobertas também. Percebeu que eles não queriam mais ouvir história nenhuma. Deu um beijo em cada um, colocou a revista no lugar e apagou a luz. Voltou para o seu quarto mais chateada do que estava antes. Para piorar aquela sensação estranha. Agora suas mãos suavam e sua boca enchia de água.

Droga! – ela resmungou e correu para o banheiro. Jogou água fria no pescoço e ficou esperando a sensação passar. Percebeu que não passaria tão fácil, então decidiu se deitar também.

hr 

Draco achou que nunca mais precisaria voltar àquele hospital, mas lá estava ele, em frente ao manequim abandonado. Decidido, atravessou a vitrine e se viu parado em frente ao balcão de informações. Não sabia por que, mas era estranho imaginar Hermione trabalhando ali.

Pois não senhor! – uma jovem recepcionista o chamou, sorridente.

Bom dia! – ele falou sério.

Bom dia! – ela respondeu animada. – Em que posso ajudá-lo?

Eu preciso falar com a dra Granger, por favor. – ele se apoiou no balcão, mas não tirava os olhos dos corredores, procurando qualquer pista dela.

Dra Granger? Hum... Não me lembro de ter nenhuma dra Granger no quadro de funcionários! – a mocinha vasculhava uma pilha de pergaminhos com os nomes de todos os funcionários cadastrados.

Ah, claro! – Draco lembrou com raiva. – É dra Weasley! – falou com desdém.

Oh, sim! A dra Weasley não trabalha aos sábados! – ela sorriu.

Claro... – ele se lembrou. - Hum... E você pode me dar o endereço dela? – ele perguntou.

Desculpe... Mas não podemos dar informações a respeito dos funcionários... – ela sorriu sem jeito.

Draco a olhou impaciente, a garota pareceu encolher, mas ele sabia que ela não tinha culpa. Ele sabia que não se dava informação a qualquer um. Armado com seu melhor sorriso ele falou:

Eu já te vi em algum lugar?

Desculpe?

Seu rosto não me é estranho... – ele se debruçou no balcão, fazendo uma cara sensualmente curiosa. Percebeu a moça corar levemente. – Tenho certeza que já vi! Você não é modelo, é?

Modelo?! – ela abriu um sorriso largo. – N... Não... – desviou o olhar e ajeitou os cabelos.

Puxa! Tinha certeza de ter te visto num anúncio de moda! – ele sorriu e se empertigou. – Mas você leva jeito! Seus olhos, seu sorriso...

Obrigada... – a moça falou completamente corada, mas com um sorriso radiante.

Bom! – ele deu um tapinha simpático no balcão. – Não vou mais atrapalhar seu serviço, moça! – deu uma picadela sexy para ela e saiu.

Ehr... Hum, hum! – a moça fez. Draco sorriu satisfeito e se voltou, fingindo-se de desentendido. – Se o sr puder ser discreto... – ela puxou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena. Anotou o endereço e o entregou para Draco, com um sorriso abobado.

Puxa! Obrigado...

Lena! – ela sorriu.

Lena! Lindo nome! – ele sorriu. – Lindo como você! Obrigado, Lena! – pegou a mão dela, depositou um beijo estalado e piscou novamente, deixando a moça com as bochechas rosadas e um sorriso bobo.

Ele não perdeu tempo. Aparatou imediatamente para o endereço indicado pela moça. Não foi difícil encontrar. Uma casa branca, dois andares, com um quintal grande, uma árvore alta nos fundos. Ele se surpreendeu ao encontrá-la. Nunca imaginou que Rony pudesse proporcionar a Hermione uma casa tão, aparentemente, confortável. E também não entendia por que ela morava naquela casa tão grande, sozinha.

Mas isso nem de longe foi o que mais o surpreendeu, e sim os arcos coloridos com bexigas infantis logo na entrada. Na porta tinha alguma coisa pendurada. Algo bem colorido, parecendo um personagem de um desenho infantil. A certos intervalos de tempo Draco vislumbrava uma claridade esverdeada pela janela da sala.

Pó de flu... – sussurrou. – i "Será que é essa mesmo a casa?" /i – mas ele logo percebeu que era.

Um carro de passeio parou, ao lado de vários outros que tomavam a rua. Harry, carregando dois embrulhos finos e compridos, que se alargavam em uma das extremidades, e Gina, carregando um bebê embrulhado numa bela manta azul, saíram do automóvel, seguidos por uma garotinha de vestido cor-de-rosa e cabelos avermelhados.

A garotinha entrou correndo pelo quintal e bateu excitada na porta. Hermione veio abrir, sorridente, linda, os cabelos soltos. Pegou a garotinha no colo e beijou seu rosto. Draco sorriu. Depois ela cumprimentou Harry e Gina e brincou com a pequena mãozinha do bebê. A garotinha perguntou sobre Mark e Andrew, ela indicou os fundos e a menininha correu para dentro. Os adultos a seguiram e ela fechou novamente a porta.

i "Quem serão? Sobrinhos, com certeza. Mas por que estão fazendo a festa de aniversário justo aqui?" /i – ele pensou. – i "Será que essa é a maior casa de um Weasley? Com certeza foi o Potter que ajudou!" /i – encostou-se numa árvore, debochado.

Mais duas pessoas chegaram. Os gêmeos Weasley que, imprudentemente, aparataram no meio da rua, sem se importar se algum trouxa poderia ou não vê-los. Hermione percebeu o barulho de aparatação e abriu a porta imediatamente, olhou para os dois lados da rua antes de dar uma bronca neles. Sem se importar, eles deram um beijo nela cada um, mas antes que pudessem entrar, um garotinho ruivo apareceu voando numa vassoura, muito rápido, seguido por um segundo, que vinha um pouco mais devagar.

Olha o que o padrinho nos deu, mãe! – um deles exclamou.

Agora temos nossas próprias vassouras! – o outro emendou.

Voltem lá para trás com essas vassouras! – Hermione falou esganiçada. – Esse Harry! Ele sabe que vocês não podem ter vassouras! Se alguém os vê!

Mas mãe! – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Guardem as vassouras, meninos! Se meus primos trouxas vêem! – ela levou uma das mãos a testa, preocupada.

Trouxas, Mione?! – um dos gêmeos adultos perguntou.

Tinha me esquecido que sua família é de trouxas! – o outro falou com um sorriso macabro no rosto. – Vamos lá para dentro, garotos.

É! Nos apresentem seus parentes trouxas!

Ai, ai, ai! – Hermione exclamou seguindo os dois pares de gêmeos.

Draco permaneceu imóvel do outro lado da rua, escondido atrás da árvore. Seria capaz de rir da própria cara se pudesse se ver: os olhos arregalados, a boca meio aberta e uma mão apoiando-o na árvore.

i "Como assim mãe?!" /i – ele pensou, alucinado. – i "Como mãe?!!!" /i 

Nos fundos da casa, onde Draco não conseguia ver, a festa rolava solta. Uma multidão de crianças ruivas, a maioria meninos, corria pelo quintal pulando e rolando nos brinquedos alugados. Uma mesa de doces e salgados era atacada sem dó nem piedade. Uma música alegre cantada por mocinhas de voz fina animava mais ainda o ambiente. Em grupos, alguns adultos conversavam, enquanto os gêmeos Weasley, os adultos, abordavam algumas crianças aqui e acolá e ofereciam doces que não estavam nas mesas.

A festa está linda, Hermione! – Gina veio cumprimentar uma Hermione encostada no batente da porta, com cara de cansada. – Que houve?

Tinha me esquecido como festa de criança cansa! – ela sorriu. – E olha que mal começou! – ela pegou um copo de refrigerante que um garçom ofereceu. – Eu tinha me esquecido como é difícil fazer as coisas sem magia...

Esse problema eu não tenho! As festas da Kelly são todas preparadas com magia!

Onde ela está, afinal?

Correndo por aí!

E o Kevin? Você o levou para o quarto?

Ah, sim! Está dormindo! – ela pegou um salgadinho que outro garçom trouxe. – Mas você está com uma cara mais do que cansada. Parece que não dorme há dias!

Tenho dormido pouco, mesmo... Você sabe como eu sou! Demoro para dormir a noite, aí fico com o sono acumulado de dia... Acredita que outro dia eu dormi no intervalo entre duas consultas? Isso nunca havia me acontecido!

Caramba! – Gina riu. – Você devia fazer alguns exames! Soube que um paciente foi internado com a doença do sono...

Ah, não! Não é de hoje que estou assim!

Um docinho, senhoras? – um garçom ofereceu.

Gina pegou logo dois, mas Hermione torceu o nariz e dispensou: - Não posso nem ver doces na minha frente! Os meninos resolveram que queriam enrolar os brigadeiros ontem e ficamos horas fazendo isso sem magia! – ela riu. – Me senti numa das detenções em Hogwarts!

Pois eu teria me deliciado! Adoro brigadeiro!

hr 

Draco aparatou em casa, dois metros afastado de onde tinha planejado, mas chegou. Ainda custava a acreditar no que ouvira.

i "Hermione é mãe!" /i – pensava. – i "Por que não me contou?! Tudo teria feito muito mais sentido se eu soubesse disso! Tudo teria sido bem mais fácil!" /i – ele agora caminhava de um lado para outro, sem entrar em casa. – i "Eu nem teria saído com ela, para começo de conversa!" /i – pensou enraivecido. – i "Filhos! Dois! Com o Weasley!" /i 

Draco? O que houve, querido? – Narcisa apareceu na porta. – Ouvi você aparatar, mas você não entrava nunca.

Eu a encontrei, mãe! – ele falou revoltado. – A encontrei, acredita?!

Hum... Não me diga... – ela o pegou pelo braço e o guiou para dentro de casa. – E por que toda essa revolta? Ela é casada?

Pior do que isso! – ele respondeu largando-se dela.

Pior? – a mãe se surpreendeu.

Ela é mãe! De gêmeos!

Não me diga! – ela falou aliviada. – Então ela é casada, mas não te falou?

Ela é viúva, mãe! Mas nunca me falou que tinha filhos! – ele recomeçou a andar pelo saguão. – Por isso todo aquele mistério! Por isso ela me deixou sem explicar nada! – ele socou uma parede. – Não acredito que ela mentiu para mim!

E o que você pretende fazer, querido? Vai desistir dela, não é? Você não precisa assumir a responsabilidade que o marido morto deixou! – ela tentou consolar o filho. – Você é tão novo... Pode encontrar uma moça, sangue-puro, sem uma carga tão grande para carregar...

Eu sei, mãe! – ele falou revoltado. – Como eu fui idiota! Idiota! Como eu me deixei envolver assim? Sem saber realmente nada sobre ela? E como ela pode me esconder isso?! Depois de tudo que eu contei? Que mais será que ela me escondeu?

Esqueça isso, Draco! Foi melhor assim! Você não está apaixonado de verdade, está? Aproveite a chance que a vida lhe dá e procure uma outra moça, completamente livre, e se case, hum? Esqueça essa sangue-ruim mentirosa! Ela não vale a pena, Draco. Nem confiar nela você pode! – ela arrematou.

Mas ele sabia! – ele gritou. – Para o Ben ela contou, mas para mim não!

Draco continuava enfurecido. Não conseguia acreditar que havia sido enganado. Não podia se conformar que havia se deslocado as pressas, deixado compromissos pendentes, para descobrir que Hermione tivera filhos com Ronald Weasley. Pior, que ela havia mentido dissimuladamente para ele, desconversando, dizendo que tinha sobrinhos. Estava se sentindo um completo idiota e sentindo uma raiva quase tão grande quanto a que sentia antes de conhecê-la melhor.


	14. Sonhos e confusões

Hermione tocou a campainha e sorriu ao ouvir as vozes animadas que gritavam em direção a porta.

É ela! É ela! – Kelly gritava.

Meu Deus! Se eu soubesse que iam sentir tanta falta de mim desse jeito! – e deu um beijo na afilhada antes de entrar.

Olá! – Gina cumprimentou. – Chegou bem na hora do jantar! – um cheiro de bife acebolado exalava pela cozinha.

Podemos jantar aqui, mãe? – um dos gêmeos apareceu saltitante.

Vai ter batata frita! – o outro acompanhou.

Hum... Se vocês quiserem... Eu acho que vou comer só uma salada quando chegar em casa... – ela respondeu.

Que houve? – Gina perguntou.

Nada... – ela deixou a bolsa no sofá e ficou encostada no batente da porta da cozinha, mais para fora do que para dentro do cômodo.

E como foi lá?

Tudo bem...

O que você foi fazer, afinal? – Gina sondou.

O pai chegou! – Kelly gritou da sala.

Hermione foi cumprimentá-lo, também atraída pela algazarra que as crianças faziam.

Oba! 'Brigada, pai! Mãe! Vem ver! – Kelly gritava alucinada.

Gina e Hermione foram até a sala. Harry e as crianças rodeavam um cachorrinho caramelo e trêmulo.

Olha, mãe! – Kelly pegou o cachorrinho do chão. – Não é bonitinho?!

Bonitinha! – Harry corrigiu. – É fêmea.

É uma graça... – Gina falou meio desanimada.

A gente também pode ter um, mãe?! – Andrew perguntou.

Por favor!

Ai, meu Deus! E quem ia cuidar dele? – Hermione argumentou. Eles iam contra-argumentar, mas Gina desconversou chamando todos para jantar.

A contra gosto Hermione jantou lá, mas comeu pouco. O assunto foi o tal cachorrinho e as insistências dos gêmeos em querer um também. Hermione decidiu não discutir. Não teria ânimo, pois sentia um sono arrasador e só queria cair na cama e dormir por três dias seguidos. Depois de algumas bolas de sorvete quente ela conseguiu levar os filhos para casa. Não sabia como ainda estava em pé. Quando se viu na casa silenciosa, a cama aconchegante, uma garoa fina batendo na janela caiu na cama e dormiu rápido.

Que bom que chegou, srta Granger! – Sammy falou esganiçado.

O que houve?! Onde está o paciente? – Hermione perguntou apressada.

Ela está lá em cima! No quarto do sr Malfoy! – Cammy respondeu.

Ela?! – Hermione perguntou enquanto subia as escadas. – Mas eu achei que o problema fosse com o Draco.

Ah! – Sammy a acompanhava. – Com certeza ele vai ter um problema, srta.

Hermione abriu a porta do quarto, sobressaltada. Pansy gemia em cima da cama, o rosto suado. Draco estava parado, encostado na cômoda, o semblante preocupado.

Que bom que chegou, Granger! Faça alguma coisa! Ela está com muita dor!

Hermione passou por cima do susto de ver Pansy e, ainda por cima, naquele estado, foi até ela e começou a examiná-la.

O que ela tem, Granger?! – Draco perguntou, aflito.

Ela vai ter um bebê, Draco! – ela respondeu assustada.

O quê?! – ele perguntou. – Ela não pode ter um bebê!

Mas vai ter! Já estou vendo a patinha! – ela pegou um pano limpo e aparou o filhote. – É um cachorro!

Que legal! – Andrew exclamou.

Podemos ficar com ele, mãe?!

Por favor!

Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?! – Draco perguntou, encolerizado. – Quem os deixou entrar?! Vão embora seus mestiços imundos!

Não fale assim com eles, Draco! - Hermione gritou. – São meus filhos!

Fora! – ele apontava a porta. – Fora seus mestiços!

Não, Draco! – Hermione gritava.

Assustados, os gêmeos aparataram.

Hermione se sobressaltou. Abriu um pouco os olhos e se deu conta de que estava em seu quarto, e não no quarto de Draco. - i "Sonho besta!" /i – pensou. Virou-se na cama procurando dormir de novo.

...não Hermione...

Ah, não... – ela sussurrou, o coração já acelerado. Revirou-se novamente, com medo de abrir os olhos, mas o fez. E lá estavam eles, dois olhos encarando-a. Ela se assustou, sentou-se rápido, e cobriu o rosto.

Ele se incomodou um pouco com o susto que deu, mas se manteve firme: - Eu esperava mais da casa de um ex-auror! – afirmou. – Qualquer um entra aqui.

Hermione foi abrindo os olhos lentamente, o coração a mil: - Draco?! – ela respirava com dificuldade. – Nunca mais faça isso! – ela começou a chorar. – Nunca mais faça isso!

Ele se mexeu onde estava, penalizado. Queria consolá-la, pedir desculpas, mas não faria isso: - Por que você não me contou?

Foi você que me chamou, agora pouco? – ela perguntou aflita.

Não... – ele respondeu, preocupado. – Eu realmente pensei em ir embora, sabia? Mas eu tinha que falar com você! Tinha que saber por quê!

Como você chegou aqui? – ela acendeu o abajur, trêmula olhando para os lados. – O que você quer?

Por que você não me contou que tinha filhos, Hermione? – ele se aproximou dela, bravo, apoiando um joelho na cama.

Como você... – ela olhou automaticamente para a porta, como se pudesse se certificar que seus filhos estavam bem. – Como você me achou? Foi o Bem, não foi?

Ele não me falou nada! – ele se aproximou mais, impaciente. – Você achou mesmo que se eu resolvesse te procurar, não te encontraria, Hermione. – ele suspirou. – Por que você não me contou?

Como você descobriu? – ela se recostou na cama, para ficar longe dele.

Eu os vi na festa de aniversário... – falou bravo. – Ouvi quando te chamaram de mãe! Por que, Hermione?! Por que você não me contou?

Contar para quê, Draco?! – ela falou agressiva. – Você nem deveria estar aqui! Era para você me esquecer, não era?! Deveria durar apenas as semanas do curso! Esqueça-me, Draco! – ela pediu atordoada.

Você vem me dizer isso agora?! – ele perguntou. – Por acaso você não ouviu nada que eu te disse antes? Eu te amo, Hermione! E não pense que é fácil dizer isso! Eu tinha o direito de saber que você tinha do Weasley muito mais do que fotos e algumas lembranças!

Agora você já sabe! – ela respondeu com os olhos marejados. – Já viu, já pode ir embora!

É isso o que você quer? – ele se aproximou mais dela.

Você não vai querer ficar, Draco! Você não pode ficar!

Eu posso o que eu quiser, Hermione! Achei que isso tivesse ficado bem claro nas últimas semanas!

Para que você quereria ficar?! – ela perguntou limpando uma lágrima que escorreu pelo seu rosto.

Porque eu te amo! – ele respondeu tocando o rosto dela. – Eu te amo e sei que você também me ama!

Não Draco! – ela afastou a mão dele. – Eu não posso... Eu não quero, entenda!

Por causa dos seus filhos?!

Também! – ela respondeu aflita. – Você não gosta de crianças, não gostava do Rony, não vai gostar dos filhos dele! E eu não vou abrir mão deles!

Eu também não gostava de você, mas agora gosto! Eu posso gostar dos seus filhos também! E eu nunca pediria para você abrir mão deles! – ele subiu de uma vez na cama. – Você deveria ter me dado escolha, Hermione! Você não pode decidir pelos outros!

Bom... – ela não o olhava. – Agora você já sabe! Vá embora!

E quem disse que eu escolho ir embora? – ele sorriu, tocando de leve os lábios dela.

Por que ficaria? – ela respondeu tentando, sem muita vontade, afastá-lo.

Por que eu te amo! – ele a beijou novamente. – Eu não quero ficar sem você, Hermione... – enroscou os dedos nos cabelos dela.

E os meninos? – a pergunta escapou de sua boca. – Quer dizer...

Ele a olhou sério: - São apenas crianças! Não podem ser tão difíceis assim... – ele tentou aumentar o contato.

Não são seus! – ela o afastou. – Você não precisa disso!

Eu preciso de você, Hermione. – ele a puxou pela cintura, conseguindo espaço para deitá-la na cama. – Se para ter você eu tenho que conviver com os seus filhos, é isso que eu vou fazer! – e se deitou por cima dela.

Eles não vão te aceitar facilmente? São crianças, não vão entender! – ela tentou afastá-lo com as mãos.

As crianças hoje em dia entendem as coisas bem melhor do que nós, Hermione!

Como você sabe? Quantas crianças você conhece? – ela retrucou.

Não muitas, mas estou disposto a tentar, mesmo assim!

Você não aceitou seu próprio filho! – ela falou, sabendo que estava sendo cruel. – Vai aceitar dois que não são seus?

Aquilo foi um erro, Hermione. – ele falou sério. – Mas eu já havia aceitado a idéia, só que foi tarde demais! – ele suspirou. – Quem sabe não é minha chance de reparar meu erro? Eu fiquei muito bravo com você, Hermione! – ele se sustentou sobre os braços. – Eu odeio sentir que me fizeram de idiota, e você sabe! – ele a encarou. - Mas eu não vou mais abrir mão do que eu quero por orgulho! Ele nunca me trouxe nada de bom! – ele se apoiou nos cotovelos, quase tocando os lábios dela. – Nós podemos tentar, não podemos? – ele finalmente a beijou de verdade, Hermione correspondeu, mas algo a fez parar.

Eu te disse que havia outras coisas... – ela o empurrou. - Os meninos são parte delas, mas não a única coisa!

O que mais pode ser? – ele percebeu que não ia ter nada sem conversar antes. – O Potter? A família do Weasley?

Eles também! – ela respondeu se recompondo. - É...

O Weasley? – ele perguntou, sério. – Ele está morto! Não pode mais interferir na sua vida, Hermione!

Acontece que...

Não acontece nada! – ele se aproximou tão rápido que ela não teve tempo de se desviar. – Você não tem mais desculpas! Pára, Hermione! Se dá uma chance!

Se fosse tão simples...

É simples! – ele a beijou, e dessa vez não daria chance para interrupções.

Deitou-a na cama e prendeu o corpo dela com o seu. Sentiu-a resistir a princípio, mas não seria a primeira vez, e ele sabia como desarmá-la. Esfregou seu quadril no dela, deixando bem claras suas intenções, e ela não se opôs. Pelo contrário, involuntariamente, se acomodou sob ele, uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo. As mãos já lhe tirando a camisa e encorajando-o a insistir nas carícias, nos beijos.

Sentiu as mãos dele passeando pelo seu corpo, levando consigo a camisola e a calcinha. Sabia que não conseguiria voltar atrás. Ainda achava que não devia, mas simplesmente não conseguiria se negar a ele. O queria tanto quanto ele a queria, sentiu falta do corpo dele, de seus beijos, de sua companhia.

Esperou, ofegante e pacientemente, que ele terminasse de se despir. Aguardou, ansiosa, sentir o peso dele sobre o seu novamente. Mordeu o lábio inferior quando o sentiu explorar seu corpo com os lábios, matar a saudade que sabia que ele estava sentindo. Saudade que o fez procurá-la em outro continente e aceitar, mesmo depois dela ter mentido para ele, seus filhos, os filhos de Rony...

i "Rony..." /i Draco... Não... – ela tentou afastá-lo, mas já era tarde. Sentiu o corpo dele invadir o seu, e o pingo de remorso que a tomou, milésimos de segundos antes, desaparecer e dar lugar ao prazer.

hr 

Mãe!

Manhê! Acorda!

Mãe!!! Você está aí?!

Hermione se revirou na cama. Quem fazia tanto barulho àquela hora da manhã?

Seus filhos acordaram... – Draco falou entre um bocejo.

O quê? – Hermione se sentou na cama, rápido demais. Sentiu o quarto girar por uma fração de segundo e então se lembrou do que aconteceu na noite anterior. – Draco? – ela o olhou, assustada.

Mãe!!! Abre aqui! O que houve?!

Acho melhor chamar o padrinho!

Não! – ela gritou. – Não precisa! – ela se levantou desesperada, Draco ainda se espreguiçava.

O que houve, mãe?

Por que a porta ta trancada?

Deixa a gente entrar!

Já vou! Já vou! – ela começou a fazer sinais para que Draco se apressasse.

Eu... – ela tapou a boca dele. - Eu tranquei ontem... Deixe-os entrar! – Draco sussurrou, então. – Eles vão ter que saber alguma hora!

Ficou louco?! – ela sussurrou esganiçada. – O que você pensaria se encontrasse sua mãe na cama com um homem?!

Pensaria que ela arrumou um namorado! – ele a puxou para beijá-la.

Mesmo se tivesse cinco anos? – ela se soltou dele.

Ok, ok!

Manhê!

Já vai! Vai logo, Draco! – ela falou para ele.

Eles vão saber uma hora! – ele se defendeu enquanto se vestia.

Não vão, não! – Draco ia protestar, mas ela não deixou. – Vai embora!

O quê?

Vai, Draco!

Eu vou, mas eu não vou de vez, ouviu?!

Vá logo!

Draco aparatou e Hermione, enrolada precariamente no roupão, abriu a porta para os filhos.

Caramba! – Mark falou.

Achamos que tinha acontecido alguma coisa! – Andrew explicou. – Sabe que horas são?

Estamos morrendo de fome!

E atrasados!

Olha só isso! – ela riu. – Agora fazem exigências, não é? – seu humor, com certeza, estava melhor. – Vamos lá! Vou dar café para vocês!

Hermione desceu para a cozinha seguindo os filhos. O relógio da casa marcava 10:30. Ela se assustou.

Por que não me chamaram antes? Ficaram com fome todo esse tempo! – ela falou usando a varinha para apressar o preparo do café. Depois de tanto tempo, ela também estava fome.

Você andava tão estranha...

Achamos melhor te deixar dormir um pouco...

Afinal é sábado! – Mark concluiu.

É... – ela bocejou. – É sábado... Quem diria...

A campainha tocou e os gêmeos saíram apressados para atender.

Eu abro!

Não eu!

i "Por que ele veio pela porta?" i – Hermione pensava.

Depois de se atropelarem no caminho os gêmeos finalmente abriram a porta. Fazendo cara de dúvida, perguntaram ao mesmo tempo:

Quem é você?!

Caramba! – Draco exclamou. – Vocês são iguaizinhos a ele!

Os gêmeos se entreolharam com estranheza.

Você conheceu nosso pai?! – Andrew perguntou.

Mais ou menos... – ele respondeu sincero.

Então entra! – Mark o puxou pela mão.

Draco teve que admitir que foi mais fácil do que ele esperava.

Quem é, meninos? – Hermione veio da cozinha estranhando a demora dos filhos, mas estancou quando viu Draco sendo puxado para dentro por Mark.

Bom dia, Hermione! – Draco falou, sorridente.

O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou indignada.

Visita... – ele respondeu simplesmente.

Ele disse que conheceu o papai! – Andrew explicou.

Então o convidamos para entrar!

Você quer tomar café com a gente, moço?

Draco sorriu, com certeza a sorte estava a seu lado. – Claro! Estou morrendo de fome!

É por aqui! – Andrew o puxou mostrando o caminho.

Hermione seguiu o trio de boca aberta. Não sabia se ria da situação, ou se dava uma bronca em Draco. Estava simplesmente perdida. Sem saber o que dizer resolveu servir o café de uma vez e assistir onde tudo aquilo iria parar. Serviu chá para Draco e cereal para os filhos. Em silêncio, ouvia a conversa deles:

Como é o seu nome? – Andrew perguntou.

Draco... Draco Malfoy. – ele respondeu com importância.

Draco? – Mark riu.

Que nome engraçado!

Hermione quase se engasgou com o chá, Draco revirou os olhos lembrando-se de cena parecida.

E quem é quem entre vocês? – ele resolveu não implicar.

Eu sou o Andrew!

E eu sou o Mark!

A informação não valeria de muita coisa, visto que se eles trocassem de lugar Draco não saberia de novo quem era quem. Resolveu se ater a algum detalhe que os identificasse: não achou nenhum.

Então você era amigo do nosso pai? – Andrew aproveitou.

Não exatamente... – Draco respondeu simplesmente.

E do nosso padrinho? – Mark insistiu.

Quem é o padrinho de vocês?

Ganha um doce se adivinhar! – Hermione falou.

Ah... O Potter... – falou sem emoção. – Também não...

Da nossa mãe, então, não é? – Mark achou estranho.

Mais ou menos... – ele achou melhor não provocar muito.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam, confusos. Hermione começou a ficar nervosa com o rumo que as coisas tomavam.

Como foi que você conheceu nosso pai, afinal?! – Andrew perguntou, desconfiado.

Em Hogwarts!

Hogwarts?! – os dois exclamaram.

Nós também vamos para Hogwarts! – Mark comunicou.

Você também era da Grifinória?! – Andrew questionou.

Na verdade não... – ele ficou inseguro.

E de que casa você era?! – Andrew insistiu.

Hum... Sonserina...

Sonserina?! – os dois repetiram admirados, fazendo cara feia.

Draco olhou para Hermione, que simplesmente balançou os ombros, sem ter o que dizer.

Nosso padrinho sempre diz que os alunos da Sonserina são uns chatos! – Mark reclamou.

É! – Andrew concordou.

Meninos! – Hermione ralhou.

Nós vamos para a Grifinória! – Mark falou, orgulhoso.

Com certeza! – Andrew concordou.

Todos os Weasley vão para a Grifinória, não é mãe?

É... É sim... – ela suspirou.

Você jogava quadribol? – Andrew continuou o interrogatório.

Nosso pai jogava! – Mark resolveu informar.

E o padrinho também! – Andrew completou.

Ele era o melhor, não é mãe?! – Mark enfatizou.

Uhum...

Você jogava? – insistiram.

Jogava! – Draco resolveu investir em algo mais simples. – Eu era apanhador!

Legal! – Mark exclamou. – Quando eu for para a escola também vou jogar! Mas eu quero ser goleiro, igual ao meu pai!

E você, Mark... Não, Andrew! – ele se corrigiu. – Também vai ser jogador?

Não sei... Eu não muito bom...

Aposto como é! – Draco tentou agradar. – Só precisa treinar!

É o que eu digo para ele! – Mark concordou, Andrew sorriu mais confiante.

Hermione mal acreditou no que via. Seu olhar cruzou com o de Draco, mas ela o desviou logo. – Vocês não estavam atrasados? Não comeram nada! – ela tentou.

Vocês vão sair? – Draco resolveu perguntar.

Vamos sair com o...

Hermione? – todos ouviram um barulho de deslocamento de ar.

Hermione arregalou os olhos: Ai...

Aqui na cozinha padrinho! – os gêmeos gritaram e correram para a porta.

Vocês já estão prontos? – Harry perguntou ainda da sala. Antes dele, Kelly entrou correndo.

Bom dia madrinha! – e pulou no colo de Hermione, que já estava em pé esperando o pior.

Bom dia, Kelly... – falou preocupada.

Cadê a mãe... Malfoy?! – Harry estancou na porta.

Bom dia, Potter! – Draco falou, provocativo.

O que você está fazendo aqui, Malfoy?! – Harry perguntou, grosseiro.

Harry! – Hermione falou apontando para as crianças que olhavam a cena sem entender nada.

O que ele faz aqui, Hermione? – ele perguntou tentando parecer mais calmo.

Você é o namorado da minha madrinha, não é? – Kelly perguntou, eufórica.

Draco sorriu para ela.

Namorado?! – os gêmeos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo cara feia para ele.

O sorriso sumiu de seu rosto.

Não! – Hermione tentou, completamente desconcertada. – Ele não é meu namorado!

Mas a mamãe falou que era! – Kelly argumentou.

A Gina sabia disso?! – Harry explodiu. – Que história é essa, Hermione?

É mãe! – os gêmeos insistiram.

Explica direito! – Andrew arrematou.

Ai, meu Deus! – Hermione bufou, perturbada. – A sua mãe entendeu tudo errado! – ela tentou. – Ele não é meu namorado, ok? – ela falou para os filhos. – E você fica calmo! – falou para Harry. - Não quero escândalo na frente das crianças! – ela respirou fundo. – Depois conversamos sobre isso, ok? – ela insistiu para Harry que parecia que ia explodir. – Vamos lá para cima, meninos! Trocar de roupa e pegar as coisas de vocês! – ela empurrou os meninos, muito emburrados, para fora da cozinha.

Eu vou junto, madrinha! – Kelly se prontificou.

Não! – ela exclamou. – Você fica aqui! – ela pegou a mão da menina e a colocou sentada numa cadeira entre Draco e Harry. – Coma uma bolachinha! – ela tentou. – Mas não sai daí, hein?

Tá bom... – ela enfiou a mão no pote de biscoito e ficou olhando de Draco para Harry. – Por que você ta bravo, pai?

Nada! – Harry respondeu. Sentou-se, mas sem tirar os olhos de Draco, que sorria divertido.

Hermione levou os meninos para o quarto e tentou ganhar tempo, pensar em como resolveria essa situação.

Que história é essa de namorado, mãe?! – Andrew perguntou.

Ele não é seu namorado, né?! – Mark completou.

Não... – ela respondeu pegando dois pares de roupas. – Mas poderia ser, não poderia? – ela perguntou cautelosamente e meio sem perceber.

Não!

Para que você quer um namorado?!

Não é que eu queira... – ela tentou, enquanto enfiava a camiseta pela cabeça de um.

Você tem a gente! Para que precisa de mais alguém!

Vocês têm a mim, mas sempre reclamam pelo Harry, não é? – ela se defendeu, colocou a camiseta no outro.

É diferente!

Eu achei que vocês tivessem gostado dele... – partiu para as calças.

Não gostamos! – os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo, cruzando os braços e fazendo bico.

Você sempre falou que não queria um namorado! – um deles tentou.

É... Eu sei...

Você quer? – Andrew perguntou.

Não... – ela riu. – Eu não posso... Eu só não imaginei que vocês iam ficar tão bravos!

Não pode por quê? – perguntaram curiosos.

Foi uma... Uma promessa que eu fiz... Mas não vem ao caso!

A gente não quer que você tenha um namorado!

É! Você já tem o padrinho!

Ah! É bem diferente! – ela argumentou. – O Harry tem a vida dele, a família dele, os filhos dele...

Nós não queremos! – os dois completaram.

Ok... Não precisam fazer essas caras! – ela decidiu. – Ele não é meu namorado, é só um amigo! – ela se levantou do chão, depois de terminar de vesti-los. – Agora vamos logo, ou vocês vão chegar tarde ao parque!

Hermione abriu a porta do quarto e deixou os dois passarem. Pegou as duas pequenas mochilas em cima da cama e os acompanhou. Desceu as escadas cabisbaixa e ansiosa por ter deixado Harry e Draco sozinhos na cozinha.

Ah! Vocês ainda não foram! – mais um deslocamento de ar e Gina apareceu em meio as chamas esverdeadas da lareira.

Gina! – Hermione exclamou, brava.

Oi! Oi meninos! – ela falou sorridente.

Oi. – eles responderam, de cara amarrada, entrando na cozinha.

O que houve? – Gina perguntou.

Hermione apenas apontou o cômodo.

Malfoy?! – Gina se assustou, mais ainda quando viu a cara que Harry fez para ela.

Como vai, Weasley? – Draco cumprimentou calmamente.

É Gina! – Kelly observou.

Que... Surpresa! – ela falou com sinceridade.

Você está... Mais magra! – Draco falou.

Ha! – Gina cruzou os braços. – Obrigada!

Como você sabe? – Harry perguntou. – Como ele sabe? Quando vocês se viram?! – ele se levantou bruscamente.

Harry... As crianças! Depois conversamos sobre isso, né? – Gina argumentou. – Kelly, querida, você esqueceu seu casaco! – ela se dirigiu a filha.

Não esqueci, mãe! Deixei de propósito! Ta calor!

Mas pode esfriar! Não é melhor vocês irem?! – ela tentou.

Também acho! – Hermione falou.

Ele vai ficar aqui?! – um dos gêmeos perguntou acusador, apontando para Draco.

Não Andrew... – Draco se rendeu.

É Mark!

Ah, claro... Eu já vou indo... – ele se levantou. – Logo depois de vocês... – e sorriu.

Os gêmeos deram as costas para ele e foram para a sala esperar por Harry.

Tchau mãe! – Kelly beijou Gina. – Tchau madrinha! – deu um beijo em Hermione. – Tchau namorado da madrinha! – e deu um tchauzinho sorridente para Draco.

ELE NÃO É NAMORADO DELA! – os gêmeos gritaram da sala.

Claro que é! – Kelly insistiu. – Vamos pai! – ela puxou Harry pela mão.

Tchau, amor... – Gina tentou. Harry olhou grave para ela e se deixou puxar por Kelly.

Os três logo ouviram barulho de deslocamento de ar, Draco falou: - Gostei dessa menina.

Eu esqueço que não se deve falar certas coisas na frente de crianças! – Gina tentou se desculpar.

Não mesmo, Ginevra! – Hermione falou.

Como eu ia adivinhar que ele estaria aqui? Você devia ter me avisado!

Ele chegou sem avisar!

Eu ainda estou aqui, ouviu? – Draco interrompeu.

Então? – Gina perguntou. – Que achou da família?

Estava indo bem até o Potter chegar, Weasley! – ele respondeu.

É Potter! – Gina falou. – Ou Gina! Melhor se acostumar!

Gina! – Hermione ralhou.

Bom... Eu vou voltar para casa, deixei o Kevin dormindo. – ela começou a sair. – Além disso, tenho que pensar numa boa desculpa para não acabar dormindo no sofá hoje! – Tchau, Malfoy! – ela acenou. – A gente se fala, Mione!

Hermione assistiu, desanimada, a casa se esvaziar. Mal podia acreditar na confusão que estava formada. Sabia que era uma questão de horas até todos os Weasley saberem do acontecido.

O primeiro passo já foi dado! – Draco falou abraçando-a por trás.

Primeiro passo? – Hermione perguntou. – Você viu a confusão que se formou aqui, Draco? – ela tentou se afastar.

Sabíamos que não seria fácil! – ele a virou de frente e continuou segurando-a pela cintura.

Pois é! E sabemos que não daria certo de qualquer maneira! – ela tentou de novo. – Você viu a cara dos meninos?

Vi, mas não tenho medo de cara feia, Mione! – ele riu. – Já enfrentei pessoas piores do que dois garotos ciumentos de cinco anos!

Isso é sério, Draco! – ela finalmente conseguiu se soltar. – Não vai dar certo... Não é para ser...

Pode dar certo sim, Hermione... Basta querer! – ele se aproximou dela.

Mas eu não quero, Draco! – ela falou se afastando. – Eu te falei ontem. Não é só por eles...

Falou, mas depois se entregou para mim, Hermione! – ele argumentou. – Até quando você vai insistir nisso? Até quando você vai negar que também me quer?

Enquanto você insistir, Draco!

Pois eu vou insistir muito, Hermione! – ele se empertigou, decidido. – Eu vou insistir até te dobrar, porque eu não vou desistir de você por causa de um remorso infundado! Não vou perder você para uma lembrança! Nem que eu tenha que começar convencendo os seus filhos!

Vai ser difícil! Eles são muito teimosos!

Eu também sou!

Você não vai se acostumar com essa vida, Draco! Você não nasceu para isso!

É o que veremos, Hermione Granger! – ele sorriu desafiador. – Eu vou te provar que consigo! Vou conquistar os seus filhos primeiro, aí você não vai ter mais desculpa, pelo menos não uma desculpa plausível, porque essa história do Weasley...

Ok, Draco! – Hermione falou. – Se você insiste tanto eu vou te deixar tentar! No fim das contas você vai embora por conta própria! Eu sei que vai! Você não vai agüentar! – ela o desafiou. Desde quando aquilo havia virado um jogo?

Veremos, Granger! – ele a abraçou e tentou tomar seus lábios.

Veremos, Malfoy! – ela o afastou, decidida.


	15. A batalha começa

Boa tarde! – Hermione cumprimentou.

Boa tarde, sra Weasley. Há quanto tempo!

Pois é! – ela respondeu. – Estive fora fazendo um curso.

Ah é! A sra é médica, não é? – a zeladora perguntou, interessada.

É... – ela respondeu insegura. – Sou sim...

Que bom! A senhora conhece algum bom cirurgião plástico, e que não seja muito caro! É que eu estava pensando em diminuir o nariz. O que a senhora acha?

Desculpe, sra Carlton, mas essa não é minha especialidade. Seria até antiético dar alguma opinião. A senhora já deve ter ouvido falar de Ernesto Michiggan, ele é cirurgião e sei que atende numa clínica do centro, mas não sei lhe explicar onde é ou se ele é careiro. – ela falou educada.

Bom, o importante é que ele seja bom, porque e não quero ficar deformada, não é mesmo? – a mulher falou animada. - Eu vou chamar os meninos para a senhora! – ela completou.

Obrigada... – Hermione respondeu com um sorriso amarelo, encostando-se no muro da escola.

– Ah! Olha eles aí! – a sra Carlton exclamou. – A sra está bem, sra Weasley? – ela apoiou uma das mãos no ombro de Hermione, que estava um pouco pálida.

Estou sim! Não se preocupe... É que eu tive um dia cheio! Comi pouco...

Entendo... – a mulher ainda a observava. – Vida de médico não é fácil, não é?

Não... – Hermione respondeu. – Nem um pouco.

Oi mãe! – gritaram os gêmeos ao mesmo tempo.

Oi, meninos! – ela os cumprimentou com um beijo em cada.

Tchau, sra Carlton!

Tchau, sra Weasley! Tchau, meninos!

Tchau! – eles responderam.

Quando se dirigiam para o carro, entretanto, estancaram no meio do caminho e fizeram cara feia para Draco que estava encostado no automóvel, com os braços cruzados e a tentativa de um sorriso simpático no rosto.

O que você está fazendo aqui?! – ambos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Hei! – Hermione falou. – Eu não criei vocês para serem mal-educados desse jeito! – ela ralhou. – O que você está fazendo aqui, Draco? – ela perguntou curiosa. – Ou melhor, como você nos achou aqui?

Perguntei para Gina. – ele respondeu calmamente.

i Gina? /i – Hermione perguntou debochada.

É... Mais fácil que chamar de Weasley e menos penoso que chamar de Potter!

Hum... – ela fez careta.

Oh, sra Weasley! – uma mulher chamou. – Que bom encontrá-la!

Como vai, professora Campbell? – Hermione sorriu e apertou a mão da mulher.

Bem... Ah! – ela viu Draco. – Como vai? – sorriu marotamente.

Ah... – Hermione ficou constrangida. – Esse é Draco Malfoy, um amigo...

Hum... – ela sorriu, mais ainda depois de ver a tromba dos gêmeos. – Eu gostaria de falar com a sra sobre os meninos... Eles estão agindo meio estranhamente, sabe...

Estranho como, professora? – Hermione esqueceu o constrangimento e ficou preocupada.

Bem... – ela olhou para Draco com um olhar compreensivo. – Eles têm falado muito do pai deles...

E o que há de estranho nisso? – Hermione cruzou os braços, séria.

É que eles falam... – ela baixou um pouco o tom. - ...como se ele estivesse vivo! Algumas crianças têm ficado assustadas, entende?

Hum... – Hermione olhou para os filhos, preocupada.

Além disso, eles têm trazido uns brinquedos estranhos. Veja! – ela tirou da bolsa um saquinho cor de vinho com um GW dourado estampado.

Hermione sabia bem o que era aquilo: um saco do infinito. Poderia-se tirar dali balas, mini brinquedos, ou ouro de duende à vontade.

Hum... - ela fez. – É uma das invenções dos tios deles... – ela sorriu constrangida. – Um truque simples que eles ensinaram... Nada de mais.

Bem... – a professora entregou o brinquedo. – Algumas crianças realmente acham que seus filhos podem fazer magia. – ela sorriu. – Vê se pode!

Não se preocupe, professora. Eu vou ter uma conversinha com eles e resolver tudo isso. – ela estendeu a mão para se despedir.

Sabia que poderia contar com a senhora. – ela apertou a mão de Hermione, simpática. – Não deve ser fácil criar dois meninos sem um companheiro, não é? – ela sorriu para Draco, depois para os meninos, que continuavam emburrados.

Quando a professora se afastou Hermione se virou para os filhos, que se empertigaram e substituíram a tromba por um olhar levemente apreensivo.

O que eu disse sobre trazer Gemialidades Weasley para a escola? – ela perguntou sacudindo o saquinho infinito.

Que não podíamos... – disseram juntos, sem emoção.

E sobre essa história de que conversam com o seu pai?

Mas nós conversamos! – disseram com sinceridade.

Certo... – Hermione suspirou, Draco observou a atitude dos gêmeos. – Isso está ficando preocupante, ok? Eu já pedi para vocês pararem com isso! Vocês sabem que eu não gosto quando vocês brincam desse jeito.

Mas mãe... – Mark tentou.

Não vamos fazer mais! – Andrew respondeu antes que o irmão pudesse continuar.

Ótimo... – ela suspirou e passou a mão na cabeça deles. – Vamos embora, então...

Mas nenhum dos dois se mexeu, então Hermione se lembrou que Draco ainda estava ali. – Desculpe por tudo isso, Draco... – ela sorriu. – Você queria falar comigo?

Na verdade eu pensei em levar você e os meninos para comerem fora! – ele sorriu e olhou para os meninos, esperando alguma reação favorável, mas ela não veio. Ambos ainda o olhavam, desconfiados. – Pensei naquele Mc Donnut's, Mc Dourad's...

Mc Donnald's! – os dois disseram com impaciência, mas mais empolgados com a idéia.

Hum... Não sei, Draco... Ainda é meio de semana e eles não estão merecendo, não é? – ela olhou para eles, que ficaram desapontados, mas se mantiveram firmes quando Draco os olhou também.

Bom... É uma pena... – Draco também ficou desapontado. – Quem sabe outro dia então? – ele sorriu para Hermione com cara de menino que perdeu o pirulito.

É... – ela respondeu penalizada. – Quem sabe...

Hum... Então tchau... – ele se aproximou de Hermione para lhe dar um beijo no rosto.

Tchau! – os dois meninos responderam imediatamente, quebrando o clima que havia se formado ali.

Tchau! – Draco respondeu, impaciente, e começou a se afastar devagar.

Hermione destrancou o carro, abriu a porta de trás para os filhos entrarem e se dirigiu ao lado do motorista, muito lentamente. Antes de entrar olhou para Draco que, surpreendentemente, havia se deslocado muito pouco também.

i "O que está fazendo? Entre logo no carro!" /i – a voz irritante dizia, mas ela não se mexia.

Vamos mãe! – um deles gritou.

Estamos com fome!

Certo... – ela falou colocando uma perna dentro do carro, mas parou de novo. – i "Entre de uma vez! A idéia é essa, não é? Que ele desista?!" /i Draco! – ela chamou. Draco se virou curioso. – Você... i "Não faça isso!" /i ...poderia jantar lá em casa, se quiser... i "Burra!" /i 

Draco abriu um sorriso radiante: - Claro que eu quero!

Então vem! – Hermione ignorou a voz que continuava a xingá-la.

De carro? – ele ficou sério. – Eu acho que prefiro aparatar...

Anda logo, Draco! – Hermione sorriu. – Meus filhos estão no carro, você acha que eu vou fazer alguma loucura?

Não é que...

Você está com medo?! – os gêmeos perguntaram sorridentes.

Claro que não! – Draco se aproximou do carro resoluto. Abriu a porta com certa dificuldade, sentou-se, apreensivo, no banco do passageiro e não conseguiu por o cinto sem a ajuda de Hermione.

A tudo isso os gêmeos assistiram rindo, mas logo que o carro partiu, ambos ficaram muito calados, escutando com atenção a tímida conversa que os adultos travavam e olhando feio para Draco de vez em quando.

O jantar seria muito simples, afinal Hermione não tinha elfos domésticos e nem saco para cozinhar coisas complicadas, muito menos no meio da semana, mas Draco não reclamou de nada.

Eles estão demorando, não? – Draco perguntou enquanto Hermione colocava os pratos na mesa.

Estão enrolando para fazer birra. Não se preocupe! – ela falou calmamente.

Draco espiou escada acima, mas não havia nem sinal de que os gêmeos desceriam logo. Na verdade, Draco teve a impressão de ouvir vozes e risadas, sinal de que eles poderiam estar de mais bom humor.

Quando Hermione fechou a porta da geladeira Draco estava parado atrás da porta, sorrindo, muito próximo dela. Ela congelou, meio perdida naquele olhar, mas despertou quando sentiu os dedos dele tocarem sua mão e segurarem a jarra de suco. Draco aproximou os lábios dos dela, mas Hermione recuou.

Por favor, Draco...

Só um beijo, Hermione... – ele suplicou.

Não, Draco... Você está aqui porque quer. Eu não te prometi nada!

Mas...

Ela se afastou logo que ouviu os passos apressados dos gêmeos que se aproximavam da cozinha.

Finalmente! – Hermione desconversou. – Achei que tinham desistido de jantar!

Não mesmo! – Mark tomou um lugar à mesa.

Estamos morrendo de fome! – Andrew respondeu sentando-se ao lado do irmão, ambos com um sorriso arteiro nos lábios.

Hermione serviu macarrão com queijo nos pratos dos filhos, depois serviu Draco, imaginando que ele nunca deve ter se servido sozinho, em seguida se serviu. O jantar ia silencioso e calmo, até Mark iniciar uma conversa:

O senhor também é medi-bruxo, sr Malfoy?

Hermione se assustou com toda aquela cordialidade, mas achou que poderia ser um bom começo.

Não... – Draco respondeu, igualmente surpreso. – Eu sou boticário. Vocês sabem o que é isso?

Os dois balançaram negativamente as cabeças.

Eu faço poções, invento algumas, e vendo.

Hum... – eles fizeram, interessados.

Mamãe disse que o professor de poções da escola era muito chato! – Andrew contou.

Eu não achava! – Draco defendeu.

Claro! – Hermione entrou na conversa. – Ele era diretor da Sonserina, então defendia seus alunos! Eles nunca reprovavam nessa matéria.

Mas isso não é justo! – Andrew protestou.

Ele não era uma pessoa justa... – Hermione concluiu. – Ele não gostava do Harry. Tinha uma birra incrível com ele! Ele vivia tirando zero nas poções que fazia.

Ele não prestava muita atenção às aulas, Hermione... – Draco falou, cautelosamente.

Tinha algum professor que não gostava do senhor, sr Malfoy?

Hum... – Draco pensou. – Não...

Mentira! – os gêmeos gritaram sorridentes, Hermione olhou para eles, apreensiva.

Teve um professor... – Mark começou a rir desesperadamente. – Te... ve... um... – e ria.

Transformou... – Andrew tentou continuar, mas também caiu na gargalhada. – Trans... Transformou... O senhor...

Numa doninha! – Mark chorava de tanto rir.

Branca! – Andrew concluiu, também engasgando com a risada.

Como eles sabem disso?! – Draco perguntou entredentes. As bochechas rosadas de vergonha.

Não... – Hermione tentava segurar o riso. – Não sei... – mas não conseguiu por muito tempo.

Draco teve que se segurar para não dizer alguma coisa muito feia, daquelas que ele costumava dizer, bem ofensivas, quando alguém o importunava. Usando de todo seu autocontrole, ele forçou uma risadinha, como se tal lembrança fosse até engraçada.

O professor Moody não era muito bom da cabeça, não é? – ele tentou. Hermione se forçou a concordar para não deixá-lo pior.

Quando eu for para lá vou ser o melhor da turma, como minha mãe! – Andrew se gabou quando conseguiu parar de rir.

Eu não faço questão de ser o melhor da turma... – Mark falou, também mais calmo. – Quero ser o melhor em quadribol! – e abriu um sorrisão melado de molho de macarrão.

Verdade que você nunca conseguiu pegar o pomo antes do nosso padrinho, sr Malfoy? – Andrew perguntou de repente.

Draco engasgou um pouco: - A vassoura dele era mais rápida que a minha. – se defendeu, muito calmamente.

Mas e antes dele ganhar a vassoura boa?! – Mark se interessou.

Ele tinha sorte! – ele ficou incomodado.

Verdade que foi você que fez nosso padrinho virar apanhador?

O apanhador mais novo do século! – Mark completou.

Foi você que contou essas coisas para eles? – Draco perguntou carrancudo, se arrependendo de ter ido jantar ali.

Eu nem me lembrava mais disso... – Hermione disfarçou o sorriso limpando a boca num guardanapo.

Não é verdade? – Andrew insistiu.

É! – ele respondeu sério. Os gêmeos se entreolharam sorrindo. – Sabiam que o pai de vocês tentou me enfeitiçar e acabou vomitando lesmas? – Draco não se controlou. – E que o padrinho de vocês desmaiava quando via um dementador?

Os gêmeos ficaram sérios, Draco sorriu debochado.

Isso é verdade, mãe? – perguntaram, preocupados.

Hum... É... Mas o caso dos dementadores não tem graça nenhuma, Draco! – ela ficou séria. – O Harry sofria muito com eles.

Mas desmaiava! – Draco completou. – Quem mais desmaia na frente de um dementador? E o pai de vocês não era lá muito bom em magia, não é?

Ele era muito bom em magia, ta! – Andrew defendeu.

Falar mal do Rony não vai ajudar, Draco... – Hermione avisou.

Ok, ok... Desculpem-me... – Draco falou satisfeito por ter conseguido desviar o assunto de si mesmo. – Mas ele era desastrado... E se auto-enfeitiçou. – não conseguiu não rir com a lembrança.

E por que ele quis enfeitiçar o senhor?! – Mark perguntou.

Draco ficou constrangido com a pergunta, sem saber o que responder, ou como responder.

Já faz tempo! – Hermione interrompeu. – Acho que o Draco nem se lembra mais, não é?

Não... – ele respondeu envergonhado. – Não me lembro...

Bom... Pelo menos ele nunca apanhou da minha mãe! – Mark alfinetou.

Hermione se engasgou com o suco que tomava e Draco perdeu o sorriso na mesma hora, enquanto os gêmeos caiam na gargalhada novamente.

Como vocês sabem disso? – Hermione perguntou em meio a um sorriso mal disfarçado. – Nem eu me lembrava mais desse fato!

Foi o pai...

...drinho! Foi o padrinho que contou!

Ah... – Hermione os olhou, desconfiada.

Tinha que ser o Potter! – Draco falou enfezado. – Sempre o Santo Potter! – ele parecia bem aborrecido. – E eu não apanhei! – se defendeu. – Foi só um tapa e eu estava desprevenido!

Mas você bem que mereceu! – Hermione cutucou.

O que foi que ele fez?! – os gêmeos perguntaram, interessados.

Hum... – Hermione pensou em como contar o assunto. – Ele se machucou durante uma aula do Hagrid, lembram do Hagrid, não é? Então, aí exagerou um pouco os fatos, não foi?

Aquele bicho podia mesmo ter me matado, Hermione! – ele se defendeu.

Não se você tivesse prestado atenção ao que o Hagrid dizia! – ela bebeu mais um pouco de suco. – Era um hipogrifo e o Harry tinha acabado de voar nele. – ela contou aos filhos.

Que legal! – eles exclamaram.

Ainda vai ter hipogrifo quando formos para lá, mãe? – Andrew perguntou excitado.

Espero que não e, se tiver, nenhum de vocês vai voar nele! – falou resoluta. Depois riu da lembrança, embora ela fosse mais uma prova do caráter duvidoso de Draco.

Está tarde, Hermione! – ele afastou a cadeira. – Eu vou indo...

Tchau! – os gêmeos responderam sorrindo.

Hermione olhou feio para eles, mas se levantou também para acompanhar Draco até a porta.

Draco... – ela chamou. – Eu disse que não seria fácil...

Ele parou já com a mão na maçaneta da porta. – É, eu sei! – falou carrancudo. – Mas eles são um pouco pior do que eu imaginei... E você não está ajudando!

Eles nunca se comportaram assim antes... E me desculpe por não te defender, mas... É que foi engraçado! – ela riu.

Muito! – ele falou bravo. - Tchau!

Tchau... – ela falou simplesmente e ficou observando-o se afastar. – i "Foi melhor ele ir sem tentar te beijar!" /i – a voz respondeu ao seu desapontamento mudo. Draco aparatou e Hermione entrou para terminar o jantar.

Quando chegou a cozinha os gêmeos ainda estavam comendo, aparentemente com muito apetite. Nem olharam para ela quando ela voltou ao seu lugar na mesa. Hermione não sabia se brigava, ou se deixava por isso mesmo, afinal, era o que ela queria, que Draco desistisse de ficar com ela, que ele a deixasse em paz para que ela não ficasse tentada a quebrar a promessa que fez a Rony.

i "Não! Não é isso o que você quer, mas é o certo! Conforme-se!" /i – a voz falou em sua cabeça. – Por quê? – ela perguntou baixinho, os gêmeos olharam para ela, confusos.

...não Hermione...

Você ouviu isso, mãe? – os gêmeos perguntaram olhando para todos os lados.

O quê?! – Hermione perguntou, branca como cera, um bolo se formando no seu estômago. – Eu não ouvi nada! – respondeu. – Nada! E vocês estão de castigo por terem me desobedecido no caso das Gemialidades, ouviram?

Mas...

Mas nada! – ela falou impaciente, tentando não olhar para o ambiente ao redor com medo de vê-lo por ali.

hr 

Onde você estava Draco? Não veio jantar... – a mãe perguntou quando ele entrou em casa, tentando não fazer barulho.

Estava com a Hermione... – ele respondeu sem emoção, largando-se na poltrona do saguão de entrada. – E com os filhos dela...

Hum... – Narcisa sentou-se na poltrona do lado, o nariz empinado. – Os mesticinhos?

Por favor, mãe! – ele pediu. – A senhora sabe que o Ministério criou leis contra o preconceito, não sabe? Numa tentativa de não criar novos Você-Sabe-Quem!

Não há ninguém aqui do Ministério para nos ouvir, e eu não vou deixar de lado os meus princípios por causa da ignorância de alguns! É assim que começa! Os Weasley, apesar de serem traidores do sangue, pelo menos eram sangues puros! Se você estivesse tendo um caso com a filha mais nova deles, mas uma sangue-ruim!

Eu não vou discutir com a senhora, mãe... – Draco levantou-se. – Não vale a pena!

Eu digo isso para o seu bem, Draco! – ela se levantou e ficou observando-o subir as escadas em direção ao dormitório. – As chances de ter um filho abortado se casar com essa sangue-ruim são enormes, e você tem que concordar que isso seria uma vergonha enorme para um Malfoy!

Os filhos da Hermione são bruxos, mãe! Os dois! – ele parou na escada.

Ela deu sorte! – Narcisa respondeu. – Ela e os filhos dela com aquele traidor do sangue, que foi tarde, pois não faz falta a ninguém! – Draco fungou impaciente. – Esqueça essa mulher e essas crianças, Draco! Procure uma moça desimpedida, sem filhos!

Esqueça, mãe! – Draco falou mais alto do que pretendia. – Eu amo a Hermione e não vou desistir dela por causa daqueles dois pestinhas! – falou resoluto. – Eu não quero ter que me casar um dia só para satisfazer a sua vontade, ou porque eu preciso dar descendentes a essa família! Eu vou me casar porque quero, com a mulher que eu quiser, e não para preservar o sangue puro da família e ser infeliz o resto da vida, como a senhora foi com meu pai!

Eu nunca fui infeliz com seu pai, Draco! – ela falou, nervosa.

Mas também não o amava! – Draco respondeu. – Eu não quero isso para mim! Boa noite, mãe! – e subiu as escadas, emburrado, dividido entre a raiva que estava sentindo dos pequenos Weasley e a vontade de romper com tudo que os Malfoy, principalmente seu pai, achavam que era certo.

O caso é grave, sra Malfoy... – uma mulher saiu das sombras em direção a Narcisa.

Não tão grave que não possa ser mudado, querida. – ela se virou para a visitante. – E você vai me ajudar nisso!

Desculpe-me a franqueza, mas não consigo encontrar um bom motivo para ajudá-la... – ela falou com um sorriso falso nos lábios.

Compreendo. – Narcisa fez sinal para que a moça a acompanhasse. – Talvez se tornar a futura dona dessa casa, detentora de um nome que ainda tem influência e herdeira universal de uma fortuna que nem mesmo Draco imagina que tem seja um bom motivo... – ela sorriu para a moça, enquanto se sentava elegantemente na sala de visitas.

Agora a situação me parece interessante! – ela completou sorridente, sentando-se também.

Então vai me ajudar?

E se, mesmo depois de separá-los, Draco não quiser se casar comigo?

Ora, por favor, Emília! Você é uma mulher, e é inteligente... – Narcisa deu um tapinha simpático no joelho da cúmplice. – Sei que conhece modos de forçar um casamento! Toda mulher conhece!


	16. Sucessores Weasley

...aí ela mandou a gente desenhar o esporte que mais gostamos de praticar...

Mas nós lembramos que não poderíamos desenhar o quadribol!

Então desenhamos futebol mesmo!

Puxa! – Hermione exclamou. – Então vocês se lembraram do que eu disse sobre o mundo bruxo? –ela perguntou enquanto destrancava a porta.

Lembramos! – os dois responderam sorridentes.

Que bom! – Hermione entrou e fechou a porta atrás dos filhos. – Isso merece até um prêmio!

Qual? Qual? – ambos começaram a pular em volta dela.

Que tal pizza?! – ela sorria pela a alegria deles!

Legal! – Mark gritou.

Mas só nós três, né? – Andrew sondou.

Sim! – Hermione respondeu. – Só nós três! Vão entrando no banho enquanto eu ligo para pizzaria.

Legal! – e os dois subiram correndo as escadas com suas mochilas nas costas.

Hermione foi até a geladeira procurar o imã com o número da pizzaria, quando voltou para a sala percebeu chames verdes irromperem de sua lareira.

Como vai, cunhadinha? – Fred saltou de dentro da lareira, sorridente.

Que é que vai ter para o jantar? – Jorge o seguiu.

Cabeça de albino ao molho branco, talvez? – Fred brincou com pose de garçom.

Hum... Eles costumam me dar indigestão! – Jorge respondeu dobrando-se sobre a barriga.

Muito engraçado! – Hermione ficou de frente para os dois, de braços cruzados.

Viemos saber dessa hist...

Depois! – ela o interrompeu levantando uma das mãos. – Agora eu preciso pedir pizza! Jantam conosco? – ela se dirigiu ao telefone.

Hum...

Tentador...

Mas não podemos...

Só queremos saber sob...

Hermione levantou a mão novamente, a telefonista atendeu ao telefone e ela fez o pedido. Marcou numa caderneta o valor e o tempo que a moça prometeu que a pizza chegaria. Desligou o aparelho e se virou para os cunhados, com a cara nada boa.

E então?

O que você tem para nos dizer?

Nada. - ela respondeu simplesmente. Passou por eles e começou a subir as escadas.

Como assim nada? – eles a seguiram.

Já disse! Nada! Vocês não têm nada a ver com a minha vida! – ela foi até o banheiro e os gêmeos já estavam lá, brincando com o chuveirinho e molhando todo o cômodo.

Tio Fred, tio Jorge! – eles gritaram, sem notar que haviam apontado o chuveirinho para eles na euforia. – Ops!

Estes são verdadeiros gêmeos Weasley, hein Fred? – Jorge perguntou secando o rosto.

Com certeza! – Fred respondeu pegando uma toalha também. – São o meu orgulho.

O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – os meninos perguntaram.

Viemos perguntar para sua mãe a respeito desse namoro com o Malfoy! – Jorge explicou.

Ele não é namorado dela! – os dois responderam.

Ah não?! – Fred perguntou, mais para Hermione do que para os sobrinhos.

Não! – Hermione respondeu fechando o chuveiro e começando a ensaboar os filhos. – E se fosse vocês não teriam nada a ver com isso!

Entenda, Hermione, nós não temos nada contra você namorar alguém...

Mas o Malfoy!

Ela não vai namorar ninguém! – Mark falou.

Não é mãe? – Andrew insistiu.

Não... – ela respondeu ligando o chuveiro novamente. – Não vou...

Hum... – Jorge resmungou. – Vocês também não precisam ser tão duros com ela...

Vão querer que ela fique solteira para sempre? – Fred perguntou.

Sim! – responderam em uníssono.

Mas não é justo! – Jorge falou.

Vocês não queriam ter um pai? – Fred perguntou. – Um pai aqui com vocês? – ele se corrigiu ao notar a cara de Hermione e dos próprios sobrinhos.

Nós já temos nosso padrinho! – Andrew respondeu.

E vocês! – Mark completou.

Muito espertos... – Jorge concluiu.

Assim vocês têm um monte de pais...

Mas sua mãe não tem nenhum marido...

Eu não preciso de um marido! – ela falou de repente. Fechou o chuveiro. – Cadê as toalhas? – perguntou irritada.

Xiii!

Esquecemos!

Humpf! – Hermione saiu do banheiro enfezada.

E aí? – Jorge diminuiu o tom e se aproximou do box. – Qual é a do Malfoy?

Acho que ele não volta mais... – Andrew respondeu se abraçando e tremendo um pouco.

Vocês acham, é? Eu duvido! – Fred completou.

Nós o expulsamos, tio! Acho que ele não volta mesmo! – Mark enfatizou.

Só por via das dúvidas... – Fred enfiou a mão num dos bolsos da jaqueta. – Nós inventamos umas coisinhas novas...

Os meninos abriram um sorriso macabro que sumiu logo que ouviram os passos de Hermione voltando. Foram salvos pelo toque da campainha.

Opa! A pizza chegou! – Hermione comunicou já na porta do banheiro. – Vocês podem cuidar deles para mim?

Claro! – Jorge respondeu sorridente.

Deixe conosco! – Fred tirou as toalhas da mão de Hermione.

Eu vou atender a porta. – ela desceu tranqüilamente.

O negócio é o seguinte: - Jorge falou enquanto embrulhava um dos sobrinhos na toalha.

Nós inventamos umas coisinhas novas... – Fred enrolou o outro sobrinho.

E achamos que o Malfoy poderia ser uma boa cobaia, que tal?

Legal! – os dois murmuraram enquanto seguiam para o quarto.

Depois vocês nos falam se funcionou, ok? – Jorge ajudou Andrew a vestir a camiseta.

Ou se saiu alguma coisa errada! – Fred ajudou Mark.

Mas não deixem sua mãe descobrir! – disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Podem deixar! – as crianças responderam.

Estão prontos? – Hermione perguntou da sala. – Venham logo antes que esfrie!

Fred e Jorge aprontaram os sobrinhos e desceram com eles devidamente cheirosos e penteados. Despediram-se de Hermione dizendo que tinham ainda que preparar o estoque para o dia seguinte e partiram. Andrew e Mark comeram a pizza com muito entusiasmo e não reclamaram quando Hermione pediu para que eles brincassem no quarto porque ela precisava terminar uns laudos para o hospital.

hr 

O clima na mansão Malfoy estava realmente insuportável, por isso Draco pouco ficava em casa. Tão pouco podia ir atrás de Hermione, como era sua vontade, pois ela deveria estar no trabalho. Já que na Inglaterra ele não tinha muito que fazer, resolveu dar uma volta no Beco Diagonal, quem sabe não encontraria algo interessante com que presentear os dois "anjinhos" de Hermione e aí conquistá-los de uma vez.

Draco caminhou pelas ruas tão conhecidas do Beco Diagonal, passou pela Floreios e Borrões, Animais Mágicos, Florean Fortescue, e todas essas lojas lhe traziam alguma lembrança, em particular a Floreios e Borrões, onde seu pai havia saído no tapa com o avô dos "anjinhos" e ele mesmo havia, previamente, falado mal de Hermione para o pai.

Mas foi numa loja mais à frente, mais precisamente uma botica, onde ele entrara tantas vezes para comprar seu material para as aulas de Poções, que Draco se viu obrigado a prender sua atenção. De lá vinha saindo uma moça alta, cabelos castanhos, cintura de pilão e seios fartos. Para piorar sua situação, usava um vestido muito justo que marcava muito seus seios e, lembrando-se do vestido de Hermione, teve certeza de que não tinha mais nada por baixo e que. Draco percebeu logo que não era o único que olhava para a mulher em questão. Metade dos homens que andavam por ali viravam o pescoço para dar uma olhada mais atenciosa em suas curvas.

Como se percebesse estar sendo observada, a mulher levantou os olhos da bolsa, onde tentava guardar um maço de folhas grande demais para o tamanho da peça, e o olhou. Draco ficou encabulado por ter sido pego no flagra, mas seu acanhamento foi substituído por um inflar orgulhoso do peito quando a moça sorriu para ele e caminhou em sua direção.

Olhando ao redor, e percebendo que estava despertando a inveja de alguns transeuntes, Draco se empertigou e lançou seu melhor sorriso sedutor a moça, era um reflexo seu.

Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? – a moça sorridente se aproximou.

Eu mesmo! – ele respondeu encabulado novamente. Como poderia não se lembrar de uma mulher como aquela. – Nos conhecemos de algum lugar?

E como! – ela exclamou. – Não me reconhece mesmo? – ela brincou.

Acredite... – ele sorriu novamente. – Se eu já tivesse te visto em algum lugar não esqueceria facilmente.

Bom... – ela sorriu satisfeita. Draco achou até que tinha visto manchas rosadas surgirem nas maçãs de seu rosto. – Vamos dizer que eu mudei um pouco... – ela abriu os braços, insinuante. – Emília Buldstrode! – ela anunciou.

O quê?! – Draco gritou. – Você não é Mila Buldstrode!

Claro que sou! – ela sorriu mais satisfeita ainda com a reação dele.

Caramba, mas... – Draco ficou sem palavras. – Você... Não... Não pode ser!

Como eu poderia provar? – ela colocou o dedo indicador no queixo, a unha extremamente vermelha. – Fizemos parte da Brigada Inquisitorial! Capturamos Potter e seus comparsas no quinto ano, se lembra? Foi muito bom! Eu me lembro que fiquei responsável pela Granger! – ela riu com gosto. – E ela achou que podia contra mim! Você e a Pansy eram monitores... – ela parou de repente. – Oh, eu soube da Pansy, sinto muito...

Tudo bem... – Draco respondeu calmo. – Já faz tanto tempo...

Pois é... – ela parou de rir. – Muita coisa mudou não é mesmo?

Você principalmente! – ele sorriu para desanuviar o clima. – Você está incrível, Emília! Nem em cem anos eu te reconheceria!

Ah, que isso! – ela falou fingindo-se encabulada. – Você está ocupado? Podíamos tomar alguma coisa no Caldeirão Furado, que acha?

Não tenho nada importante para fazer... – ele sorriu. – Pode-se dizer que estou aqui de férias.

Que bom! – ela enlaçou o braço dele, Draco sentiu um dos seios dela roçarem seu braço e seu perfume doce invadir suas narinas. – Temos muito que por em dia, não acha?

Claro... – ele falou tentando desviar a atenção do decote dela. Emília sempre fora mais alta que ele, o que deixava seu decote muito visível.

Os dois caminharam sorridentes, Emília pendurada no braço de Draco, até chegarem ao Caldeirão Furado. O aspecto do bar não havia mudado muito, mas parecia um lugar bom para jogar conversa fora, e tinha uma comida razoável.

Caramba! – ela falou. – Isso aqui não muda, não é mesmo?

Draco puxou uma cadeira para ela e chamou o garçom. Em seguida se sentou também: - Não mesmo... Mas por onde você andou?

Passei um tempo nos EUA...

Eu também estava lá! – Draco exclamou. – Ãh... Dois Firewhisky? – ele perguntou.

Acho melhor não... – ela respondeu. – Um suco de abóbora. – ela sorriu para o garçom que sorriu de volta, abobado, deixando a mostra três dentes inexistentes.

Um Firewhisky para mim! – Draco falou autoritário, fazendo o garçom sair logo.

Mas que coincidência! – ela vibrou. – Estávamos tão perto... Que pena... – ela sorriu sensual. – Podíamos ter aproveitado melhor a proximidade...

É... – Draco respondeu. – Uma pena mesmo... Mas o que você fez para mudar tanto? – desconversou.

Ah, você sabe! Um poção aqui, outra ali...

Engraçado... – Draco colocou a mão no queixo para pensar. – Não me lembro de nenhuma poção com tais efeitos, e olha que me formei no assunto!

Ehr... Bom... Tem alguns feitiços que ajudam, sabe? – ela respondeu sem graça. – Mas e o que você anda fazendo? Está casado, aposto!

Casado? – ele riu. – Não! – o garçom voltou e os serviu.

Mas tem alguém! – ela afirmou. – Ora vamos, Draco! Nem quando garoto você ficava solteiro... – ela se debruçou sobre a mesa. – Agora que é um homem... Tão atraente... – ela colocou a mão na mesa, muito próxima da mão dele. – Duvido que esteja sozinho...

Bom... – ele tirou a mão da mesa e se endireitou na cadeira. Tomou um gole de seu whisky e falou: - Na verdade... Nada certo...

Entendo... – ela tomou um gole de seu suco. – Quer dizer que não corremos o risco de sermos vistos aqui e fazermos parte de um espetáculo passional?

Não! Sem dúvida não! – ele sorriu imaginando Hermione dando um barraco por causa dele. – E você? Tem alguém?

Ah não... – ela respondeu prontamente. – Mas estou procurando a pessoa certa, sabe? Já estou na idade de me casar...

Hum... – Draco se remexeu desconfortável.

Mas não tenho pressa! – ela se corrigiu. – Digamos que eu prefira experimentar bastante antes de escolher alguém!

Experimentar? – Draco se espantou.

Sim. Você acha isso um problema? Acha que mulheres não deveriam se dar ao desfrute?

Não mesmo! Se as mulheres não se dessem ao desfrute, de quem nós, homens, desfrutaríamos?! – ele sorriu maroto.

Concordo! – Emília sorriu também. – Não quero compromissos por enquanto. – ela tomou mais um gole do suco, sem tirar os olhos dele. – Onde você se hospeda aqui, já que está de férias?

Estou na casa da minha mãe? – ele disse displicente.

Ah... – ela falou desapontada. – Eu estou num hotel em Hogsmead... – falou insinuante. – Você não quer ir até lá?

Draco parou para pensar no assunto. Olhou, sem querer, para o decote dela e sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, mas então, se lembrou de Hermione. Se já estava difícil conquistá-la se comportando como um padre, imagine se ela souber que ele anda saindo com outras enquanto tenta dobrar os "anjinhos".

Não sei...

O serviço do hotel é ótimo! – ela insistiu. – Poderíamos jantar lá... Ficaríamos mais à vontade... – sorriu para ele novamente e começou a brincar com a correntinha que levava no pescoço e que sempre caía no vale dos seios, para ser retirado pelos dedos ágeis dela.

Não! – Draco respondeu desviando o olhar imediatamente. – Eu tenho que ir sabe? Já está na minha hora... – ele chamou o garçom e pediu a conta.

Mas você disse que não tinha nada para fazer! – ela exclamou decepcionada.

Na verdade... – ele hesitou. – Acabei de me lembrar de uma coisa! – ele deixou alguns sicles na mesa e se levantou. – Foi ótimo te ver, Emília!

Também adorei te encontrar, Draco! – ela se levantou no exato momento em que ele começava a andar, de modo que os dois ficaram muito próximos. – Espero que possamos nos ver de novo!

Com certeza... – ele tentou dar um passo para trás, mas ela o abraçou.

É sempre bom rever os amigos! – Draco ficou perdido a principio, mas depois enlaçou a cintura dela. Emília aproveitou para encostar mais o corpo nele, Draco sentiu-se estremecer com o contato.

Eu vou indo agora... – ele tentou afastá-la, sem muita vontade.

Claro... – ela afastou o rosto, mas manteve os braços em torno do pescoço dele. – Até breve, espero! – ela sorriu maliciosa, segurou o rosto dele e deu um beijo demorado no rosto, muito próximo dos lábios.

Draco teve ímpetos de virar o rosto e dar um beijo de verdade nela. Talvez até alugar um quarto ali no Caldeirão mesmo e acabar com a secura que estava graças à insistência de Hermione, mas ele resistiu. Abstraiu-se do cheiro de cereja que exalava da pele dela, afastou o corpo, sorriu simpático e foi embora, abrindo o primeiro botão da camisa numa tentativa de respirar direito.

hr 

Draco tocou a campainha e aguardou. Ouviu passos apressados se aproximando: era um deles. Se aprumou, como se fosse adiantar alguma coisa, respirou fundo, para manter a calma e esperou. Um dos pequenos abriu a porta. Draco teve a impressão de ver um leve sorriso, mas não, foi só impressão mesmo. O menino olhou para ele com os olhos espremidos, Draco ficou meio perdido, mas tinha que tentar.

Oi... Mark...

Andrew! – o menino falou, apenas.

Mark! – Hermione ralhou. – Oi Draco. 

Oi. – Draco sorriu ao vê-la, em seguida olhou para o garoto, ainda parado com a cara fechada. – Quer dizer que eu acertei?

Foi sorte! – Mark largou a maçaneta da porta e partiu para o quarto, batendo os pés.

Pelo menos acertei... – ele falou bronquiado. – Como está, Mione?

Bem, e você? – ela achou graça da situação.

Podia estar melhor... – ele provocou.

Sinto muito. – ela respondeu abrindo espaço para que ele entrasse. – Achei que tinha desistido.

Eu sou tão ou mais teimoso que esses dois! – ele caminhou até onde ela estava. – Mas, principalmente, mais teimoso que você.

Disso eu não duvido! – ela sorriu.

Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, continuar a conversa, sentiu as mãos de Draco enlaçando sua cintura e os lábios dele tocarem os seus, tudo muito rápido. A voz irritante gritava que ela o soltasse, mas seu corpo estava vencendo a luta. Hermione cedeu completamente seus lábios e sua língua para sentirem novamente o sabor dele, e ela estava realmente gostando daquilo. Suas mãos a desobedeciam, acariciando os cabelos da nuca dele. Apenas o barulho dos meninos no andar superior fez Hermione retomar a consciência de seus atos.

Não faça isso, Draco... – ela sussurrou ao afastar-se dele.

Eu não fiz nada sozinho! – ele sorriu. – Admita que foi bom!

O que você veio fazer aqui, afinal? – ela se afastou dele o máximo que podia, sem sair da sala.

Draco percebeu que era melhor não abusar, então se sentou no sofá e falou: - Vim ver você, estava com saudades! – sorriu e bateu com uma das mãos no sofá, chamando-a para sentar-se ao lado dele.

Eu vou fazer um chá, ou um café, o que prefere? – ela perguntou ao invés de obedecê-lo.

Prefiro você! – ele falou ameaçando se levantar.

Chá! – ela falou logo, indo para a cozinha. – De camomila!

Draco desistiu de se levantar. Encostou a cabeça no espaldar do sofá e sorriu. Ouviu um barulho no andar de cima e se assustou, mas não parecia ser nada sério. Percorreu o olhar pela sala e notou fotos sobre a lareira. Levantou-se curioso.

Sobre a lareira os porta retratos pareciam contar a vida de Hermione. No canto esquerdo havia uma foto em que apareciam ela, Rony e Harry, no primeiro ano da escola. – Que cabelo! – Draco murmurou. Ao lado desta outra foto do trio, um pouco mais velho, desta vez Gina aparecia nela. A frente destas, ela e Rony apareciam abraçados em frente a uma casa muito feia. Parecia um prédio mal construído.

Draco caminhou para acompanhar o comprimento da lareira e viu uma foto de Hermione vestida de noiva. Era um vestido simples, mas muito bonito. Ao lado deste uma foto do casal, também no dia do casamento deles. Rony exibia um sorriso radiante, Draco sentiu inveja dele.

Mais alguns passos e Hermione parecia ter engolido uma melancia gigante. Rony aparecia atrás dela, com as mãos em sua barriga. Draco sorriu, Rony estava com a cara mais idiota que ele já vira. No porta-retrato do lado, Hermione aparecia, ainda com a roupa verde de paciente do Saint Mungus, com os dois recém nascidos no colo. Nessa hora um inseto entrou pela fresta da janela aberta e se enroscou nos cabelos finos de Draco. Ele o tirou e voltou a olhar as fotos.

Mais para o lado ele teve que se reiterar do que pensara sobre Rony. Lá ele aparecia com dois embrulhos azuis, um em cada braço, e aí sim ele parecia um completo idiota. Todas as fotos se mexiam, por isso a sensação de felicidade que elas retratavam parecia encher o ambiente.

Ao lado da foto de Rony apareciam dezenas de fotos dos membros da família fazendo poses com os gêmeos no colo. Depois destas havia muitas fotos dos gêmeos em várias idades, mas mais nenhuma de Rony. Draco voltou-se para a foto de Hermione vestida de noiva, mas ao dar um passo para voltar sentiu que havia pisado em alguma coisa.

Quando retirou o pé, viu oito patas peludas e enormes se retorcendo. Ao lado destas, e avançando para ele, mais uma dezena de aranhas pretas e peludas, uma delas já agarrada a suas calças. Draco sacudiu a perna e a aranha caiu com as pernas para cima. Ele sacou a varinha, assustado, mas ouviu uma risadinha abafada.

i "Desde quando aranhas riem?" /i – perguntou-se, então olhou para o alto da escada e lá estavam os pestinhas.

Com um aceno de varinha Draco fez todas as aranhas flutuarem. Então se aproximou de uma delas e percebeu que eram de borracha.

Vocês podem fazer melhor! – Draco desafiou. Com um feitiço não pronunciado fez as aranhas pularem para cima deles que correram assustados, tentando se livrar de suas atacantes de borracha.

Os gêmeos correram para dentro do quarto e bateram a porta. Todas as aranhas bateram na porta e escorregaram para o chão, onde a maioria ficou contorcendo as patas, enquanto uma minoria tentava passar por baixo dela. Draco riu pra valer da travessura.

O que houve aqui? – Hermione voltou da cozinha com uma bandeja com quatro xícaras e colheres, um açucareiro, um bule fumegante e alguns biscoitinhos.

Nada... – Draco desconversou e voltou a olhar para as fotos.

O que você está fazendo? – Hermione se aproximou dele.

Só admirando a cara de pateta do Weasley com os filhos nos braços... – falou debochado.

Meu pai não tinha cara de pateta! – um dos gêmeos saiu do quarto. – Mãe... Tem aranhas no nosso quarto...

Aranhas? – Hermione se assustou.

Suponho que como essas aqui! – Draco fez um movimento com os pés e a aranha que ele havia esmagado pulou para sua mão.

Aranhas de borracha?

Mãe... – o outro gêmeo apareceu na porta também.

Aposto como são Gemialidades Weasley! - eles continuaram em silêncio. – Chamem os mentores de vocês para desfazer o feitiço!

Mãe! – eles suplicaram.

Querem chá? – ela perguntou como se não tivesse ouvido nada.

Não! – responderam com os olhos marejados.

Posso? – Draco apontou para a escada.

Não sei se eles merecem! – Hermione olhou para os filhos com um sorriso torturante nos lábios.

Não seja má! Não vai querer que eles fiquem traumatizados, vai?

Como é que se fala, meninos? – ela sorriu para os filhos.

Eles cruzaram os braços e olharam feio para Draco, mas não disseram nada.

Viu? – Hermione virou-se para Draco e começou a servir chá. – Eles não precisam de ajuda.

Por favor! – eles exclamaram quando uma aranha saiu do quarto e começou a escalar a perna de Andrew.

Draco subiu os degraus dois a dois e apontou a varinha para cada uma delas, usando um simples Finite Incantatem. Todas as aranhas de borracha espalhadas pela casa ficaram imóveis. Depois ele desceu novamente e pegou a xícara que Hermione lhe estendeu, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Qual é a palavra mágica? – Hermione insistiu.

Obrigado... – falaram emburrados.

Têm certeza de que não querem chá? – ela perguntou novamente.

Temos! – os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo e começaram a recolher as aranhas imóveis.

Temos que avisar que não dá para desfazer o feitiço! – um deles cochichou.

Tem razão! – o outro concordou e os dois se trancaram no quarto.

Essa eu nunca tinha visto. – Hermione falou divertida. – Deve ser invenção nova.

Inteligente... – Draco sorriu. – Por um momento eu acreditei que eram de verdade. – ele sorveu um pouco do chá e se voltou para as fotos.

Hermione o acompanhou. – Você também vai ficar com cara de pateta quando tiver um filho! – ela defendeu.

Isso é um convite? – Draco provocou.

Não! – ela se afastou sorrindo. – Mas você vai ter filhos um dia, aí vai entender o que ele sentiu... – ela sentou-se.

Então ele chegou a conhecê-los? – Draco sentou-se também.

Uhum... Quando ele morreu eles tinham pouco mais de um ano. Ele chegou a organizar o primeiro aniversário deles, vê? – ela trouxe, com um feitiço, uma foto até eles. – Toda a festa com motivos de Martin Miggs! – ela sorriu, saudosa.

Ele voltou para casa naquela noite para se despedir deles, não foi? – ele perguntou, sério.

Foi... – Hermione respondeu. – Mas eu prefiro não falar disso. Você sabe... À noite...

Sei. Desculpe... – ele falou.

Em seguida fez-se um silêncio constrangedor quebrado pelo barulho da porta do quarto que se abriu timidamente. Mark e Andrew desciam as escadas, muito quietos. Hermione e Draco ficaram observando-os descer e sentar entre os dois, parecendo envergonhados.

Vocês vão querer chá agora? – Draco se adiantou a Hermione.

Os dois olharam para ele, bravos, em seguida olharam para Hermione, se entreolharam e cederam, balançando as cabeças afirmativamente. Draco puxou a varinha e com um movimento fez o bule se levantar e servir duas xícaras. Depois alguns cubinhos de açúcar mergulharem em cada xícara e as colheres mexerem o chá. Os dois observaram espantados ao espetáculo das louças.

Mamãe nunca enfeitiça as louças da casa! – Andrew falou pegando a xícara com cuidado.

Só quando está com pressa! – Mark arrematou.

Draco olhou para Hermione e sorriu orgulhoso. Hermione, por sua vez, retribuiu o olhar preocupada.

Draco... – Hermione o encarou de repente. – O seu cabelo! – ela exclamou.

O que tem?! – ele perguntou, preocupado.

Está ficando vermelho!

Draco se levantou rápido, deixando um pouco de chá respingar, para procurar um espelho. Andrew e Mark caíram na gargalhada, ao que Hermione os olhou repreensiva, depois correu para tentar ajudar Draco a descobrir como desfazer o feitiço seus cabelos.


	17. 1 X 0

Hermione, querida! Como vai? Onde estão os meninos?

Como vai Molly? – Hermione respondeu séria. – Eles estão bem. Estão em casa.

Oh... – Molly ficou apreensiva. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Fred e Jorge estão em casa? – ela foi direta.

Não querida. – Molly colocou as mãos na cintura, preocupada. – O que foi que eles aprontaram dessa vez?

Hermione revirou a bolsa que carregava e tirou de lá uma caixa, do tamanho de uma caixa de sapatos infantis, e estendeu para a sogra.

Gemialidades Weasley! – Molly amarrou a cara e bufou. – Quem foi a vítima? Você?

Não! – Hermione respondeu muito nervosa. – Eu não! Foi o Draco! Parece que eles resolveram usá-lo como cobaia para as novas invenções! – ela sacudiu a caixa para que Molly a pegasse.

Oh! Aranhas de borracha?

Que ganham vida se você as tocar com essa varinha! – ela mostrou o objeto. – Aí é só ordenar e elas fazem! Há um monte dessas invenções loucas espalhadas em casa, mas eu nunca achei que eles fossem usar em alguém!

Mas o Malfoy se feriu? – Molly perguntou preocupada. – Elas não são nocivas, são?

Não! Mas isso não foi o pior!

Ainda tem mais? – Molly se espantou.

Hermione mexeu mais uma vez na bolsa e tirou de lá um saquinho transparente cheio de insetos de borracha: - Esses também são ativados com uma varinha de brinquedo. Pelo que eu entendi as coisas em que eles tocam mudam de cor ou, nesse caso, a pessoa em que eles tocarem.

Eles mudaram a cor do Malfoy? – ela arregalou os olhos e se segurou para não rir.

Os cabelos, apenas! – Hermione cruzou os braços e começou a bater os pés no chão.

Molly não agüentou e começou a rir. Logo depois Hermione teve que imitá-la, afinal a situação foi engraçada.

Oh... Desculpe-me, querida, mas esses meninos... – ela pegou a mão de Hermione e a levou até o sofá.

Nem me fale, Molly... – Hermione sentou-se ao lado da senhora.

Eles não estão aceitando bem o seu relacionamento com ele, não é? – ela ficou séria e falou ternamente.

Não há um relacionamento, Molly... – Hermione ficou séria também.

Gina me contou algumas coisas...

Pois tudo começou e acabou lá na faculdade! – ela falou decidida.

Pois não devia! – Molly falou autoritária, mas suavemente. – Eu não gosto dos Malfoy... – ela alisou o avental. – Mas gosto menos ainda dessa solidão em que você se enfiou depois que o Rony se foi...

Eu não sou solitária, Molly! – Hermione afirmou. – Não há como me sentir solitária com os gêmeos em casa! – ela sorriu.

Você sabe do que eu estou falando, Hermione... Esse rapaz veio atrás de você e está tentando conviver com seus filhos! Eu sei que os Malfoy não são flor que se cheire, mas acredito também que todo mundo deve ter a chance de mudar e, pelo que a Gina me falou, ele está muito mudado...

Ele teve algumas perdas na guerra... Isso o fez amadurecer muito...

Você gosta dele, não gosta? – Molly a olhou carinhosamente.

Essa não é a questão, Molly... – Hermione fitou os próprios pés.

Bom... Você é que tem que decidir o que é melhor, querida... – ela sorriu e deu uns tapinhas na mão de Hermione. – Saiba que da minha parte e de Arthur, nós te apoiamos. Mesmo que seja com esse Malfoy, desde que você seja feliz, querida...

Eu agradeço, Molly, mas já tomei minha decisão... – ela sorriu para encerrar o assunto.

Acho que as vendas vão crescer uns 20 esse ano, o que você acha?

Acho que poderemos até viajar, hein?

Fred e Jorge chegaram em casa pela rede de flu muito animados. Hermione e Molly já estavam em pé, ambas com os braços cruzados, e caras nada felizes.

Que idéia é essa de testarem suas invenções em outras pessoas? E como vocês se atrevem a envolver Mark e Andrew nessas armações? – a mãe perguntou com sua voz esganiçada.

Qual é, mãe! – Fred reclamou.

Nossos brinquedos são 100 seguros! – Jorge complementou.

E Andrew e Mark são nossos herdeiros!

Têm que se interar dos negócios da família!

Eu não quero mais saber de Gemialidades Weasley na minha casa, ouviram? – Hermione falou. – Saibam que graças a vocês eles estão de castigo! – ela apontou o dedo nas caras deles. – Por que vocês não agem como tios normais e dão coisas educativas para eles?!

Isso nós deixamos para os tios chatos! – Jorge explicou.

Quer dizer que as invenções funcionaram bem? – Fred perguntou.

FRED! – Molly gritou.

Mãe, negócios são negócios! – ele respondeu.

Se nos dão licença! – Jorge arrancou a caixa e o pacotinho das mãos da mãe e correu para seu quarto, seguido de perto por Fred.

Meu Deus! – Molly falou. – Esses dois precisam casar! Criar juízo!

Coitada das mulheres que aceitarem o abacaxi! – Hermione concluiu.

hr 

Aquele havia sido um dia cheio. Era sempre assim quando as festas começavam. Os jovens aproveitavam para farrear até mais tarde, regados a muita bebida bruxa e armados com suas varinhas. Hermione já havia atendido jovens com todo tipo de coisas estranhas saindo das orelhas, membros crescendo onde não deveriam ou a habilidade de falar em rimas ou cantando. Um pouco sonolenta ela tocou o espelho sobre sua mesa com a ponta da varinha e disse:

Tem mais alguém, Meg?

Só mais um dra Weasley.

Pode mandar entrar, por favor. Se chegar mais algum encaminhe para a doutora Ross porque já vai dar minha hora, ok?

Sim senhora. – a mocinha sorriu e desapareceu do espelho.

Hermione aproveitou para se espreguiçar e bocejar longamente. Ouviu leves batidinhas na porta e em seguida ela se abriu para dar passagem para...

Draco? – Hermione foi obrigada a interromper o bocejo. Seus olhos lacrimejavam de sono.

Estava chorando? – Draco perguntou, preocupado.

Não... Eu só estou com sono...

Foi dormir tarde? – ele perguntou sentando-se na cadeira em frente à mesa dela.

Não... Ultimamente tenho sentido muito sono mesmo... Mas qual o problema? Algum acidente mágico?

Além do que os seus filhos aprontaram? – ele sorriu, irônico. – Não... Só queria te ver...

Draco...

Ultimamente só te vejo junto com os seus filhos e aí não podemos nem conversar. Ou fazer outras coisas... – ele sorriu malicioso.

Se quiser conversar estou as ordens... – ela respondeu.

Hum... – ele encostou-se à cadeira, desanimado. – Até quando, hein?

Até quando o quê? – ela se fez de desentendida.

Até quando você vai me deixar na vontade? – ele foi direto.

Ai... – Hermione suspirou. Tirou o jaleco, guardou alguns pertences na bolsa e se levantou. – Eu realmente preciso ir, Draco. Se você não está sentindo nada...

Estou sentindo sua falta, Hermione! – ele segurou a mão dela quando ela ia a direção à porta. Levantou-se sem deixá-la sair do lugar. – Desde que eu voltei para cá tenho agido como um padre, sabia?

Se tivesse ficado lá teria a Chelsie para suprir suas necessidades! - Hermione falou impaciente, tentando se soltar.

Faz tempo que a Chelsie não me satisfaz mais, Mione... – ele a puxou fazendo-a encostar-se em seu corpo. Virou-a de frente e passou as mãos pela cintura dela, deixando-a sem saída. – Vai dizer que você também não sente minha falta! Falta dos meus carinhos, hein? – ele começou a beijar o pescoço dela.

Ai Draco... – ela gemeu. – Pára com isso... – pediu molemente. Afastou os lábios de seu pescoço, mas ficou de frente para ele, seus lábios quase se encostando. – Eu não quero, Draco... – ela sussurrou insincera. – E também não estou te prendendo... Você é livre para ficar com quem quiser...

Mas eu quero ficar com você! – ele falou tocando de leve os lábios dela e não permitindo que ela se afastasse. – É o seu corpo que eu quero, os seus lábios. – Hermione deixou-se beijar brevemente, mas logo se afastou. – Se você acha que não quer ter nada sério comigo, pelo menos vamos voltar a ter o que tínhamos antes!

Não Draco! – ela se soltou de uma vez. – Agora a situação é outra!

Qual é a situação agora? – ele perguntou, impaciente. – Agora você me ama? Agora nós nos amamos?

Tente entender...

Fica difícil, Hermione... Muito difícil! – ele falou.

Então sinto muito! – ela falou, nervosa e virou-se para sair da sala, mas Draco a puxou mais uma vez, e dessa vez tomou seus lábios sem piedade.

Hermione tentou resistir ao primeiro contato, mas depois se deixou levar. Aproveitou para matar saudades do toque dele, lembrar-se de como ele a desejava e reagia à menor aproximação de seus corpos.

Draco arrancou a bolsa do ombro de Hermione e girou seus corpos para poder colocá-la sentada sobre a escrivaninha. Algumas coisas se espalharam, mas Hermione só retomou seu autocontrole quando sentiu uma língua molhar seu colo e alguns botões cederem a pressão da mão dele.

Draco não! – ela o empurrou com vontade. Draco olhou para ela incrédulo e abriu os braços em protesto. – Eu tenho que ir para casa! – ela tentou sair, mas ele a segurou novamente. – Os meninos estão me esperando!

Eles estão na escola! E ainda é hora do almoço!

O Harry vai buscá-los em casa para levar ao jogo. Hoje começam as férias! – ela insistiu.

Eu vou com você então! – ele falou resoluto.

O quê? Não!

Vou sim, Hermione! E não vou sair da sua casa enquanto você não admitir que está sentindo a minha falta tanto quanto eu estou sentindo a sua! – então ele riu maliciosamente. – Ou até você não agüentar mais minhas investidas!

Hermione ficou sem alternativas. Não tinha desculpas para evitar que Draco a acompanhasse, a não ser que fosse muito mal educada. Ela sabia quais eram as intenções dele, sabia a tática que ele usaria e sabia, principalmente, que as chances de resistir seriam mínimas.

O casal passou primeiro na escola dos gêmeos, onde eles recepcionaram Draco com a mesma falta de educação de sempre, fingindo que ele não existia. A despeito dessa indiferença, e escaldado com a mudança proposital da cor de seus cabelos, Draco observava os "anjinhos" a cada dois minutos pelo espelho do carro, para ter certeza de que não estavam armados com nenhuma nova Gemialidade.

Então vão tirar o uniforme e lavar as mãos para almoçarmos, ok? – Hermione falou calmamente, assim que chegaram em casa.

Almoçar para que, mãe? O padrinho sempre compra pipoca, algodão doce e sorvete para nós no jogo! – Mark informou

Eu sei! – Hermione os olhou, esperta. – Por isso mesmo eu quero que vocês almocem, assim vão ter menos apetite na hora de explorar o padrinho de vocês! Agora vão logo, ou vão se atrasar.

Ah... – sussurraram antes de sair.

Você já reparou que eu não sou muito chegada a fogões, não é? Então a comida vai ser simples de novo! – ela comunicou a Draco.

Não se preocupe. – Draco tomou um lugar à mesa. – Eu não vim até aqui por causa da comida! – e sorriu.

Os gêmeos desceram minutos depois, ainda fingindo que Draco era uma cadeira vazia, e comentando sobre o jogo e a posição do Chuddley Cannons na tabela do campeonato. Hermione não ligava muito para o assunto, mas Draco procurava prestar o máximo de atenção, para poder utilizar qualquer coisa em último caso. Ele ainda não tinha desistido, ou melhor, havia posto na cabeça que derrotaria os pequenos Weasley a qualquer custo, portanto precisava reunir armas.

Quando bife e batata-frita já haviam sido devorados, mas arroz e feijão continuavam abandonados no prato, uma conhecida coruja branca, filha de Hedwig, que já estava quase tão atrapalhada quanto Errol foi um dia, deixou cair um pequeno envelope exatamente entre os dois meninos, o que causou certa confusão para saber quem pegaria a carta. Andrew venceu a disputa, também por saber ler melhor que Mark.

Ah não! – ele exclamou. – O padrinho não vai mais levar a gente! – ele largou a carta de qualquer jeito sobre a mesa e cruzou os braços, com uma tromba enorme e os olhos já começando a se avermelhar.

Mark tentou pegar a carta, mas Hermione foi mais rápida: - Oh... A Kelly está doente... – ela falou para Draco, já que os filhos não prestariam atenção a qualquer informação que não fosse a que não iriam mais ao jogo. – O Harry tem que cuidar dela.

Por que a madrinha não cuida?! – Mark perguntou choroso.

Mark! – Hermione ralhou. – Sua prima está doente! Você acha que o Harry a deixaria em casa para levar vocês a um jogo?

Mas ele disse que ia! – Andrew protestou.

Mas ele não pode deixar a filha dele... – ela tentou.

Isso não é justo! – Mark bateu na mesa.

Mark! Que coisa feia!

Não é justo mesmo! – Andrew também bateu. – A Kelly fez isso de propósito! Só para o padrinho não levar a gente!

Ora, vamos! – Hermione se empertigou. – Isso não tem cabimento!

Ela tem a mãe para cuidar dela! Nós não temos ninguém para nos levar ao jogo! – Mark rebateu. – Droga! – ele se levantou.

É! Droga! – Andrew concordou e levantou também.

Eu levo vocês! – Draco se ofereceu.

Os dois garotos estancaram no lugar e juntamente com Hermione ficaram olhando para Draco como se ele tivesse dito alguma coisa de outro mundo.

Eu levo vocês. – ele repetiu.

Não precisa Draco. – Hermione falou, preocupada.

Tudo bem, Hermione. Faz tempo que eu não assisto uma partida. Pode ser divertido! – ele falou, tentando a todo custo, não se lembrar do incidente com seu cabelo.

Leva i você /i a gente mãe? – Andrew pediu.

Eu? – Hermione se espantou. – Vocês sabem que eu não sou muito chegada em quadribol! Depois vocês ficam reclamando que eu fico perguntando o que foi que aconteceu... Ah não! Melhor deixarem isso para outro dia.

Ou irem comigo! – Draco insistiu. – Hermione... – ele chegou perto dela e cochichou: - Você sabe que eu corro mais perigo com eles do que eles comigo!

Os gêmeos ouviram e ensaiaram risadinhas, que foram imediatamente disfarçadas quando Draco olhou para eles.

Não sei, Draco...

O que vocês acham? – Draco perguntou diretamente a eles

Bom... – Mark ponderou. Então falou para o irmão. – Ou vamos com ele ou não assistimos ao jogo...

Nós vamos! – Andrew concluiu.

Bom... – Hermione abriu os braços com uma pontinha de preocupação.

Os gêmeos correram escada acima, empolgados com a perspectiva de assistir a partida. Hermione continuava em dúvida se deveria mesmo permitir e Draco começava a se concentrar para não perder a paciência caso eles aprontassem alguma.

Tem certeza que não quer ir junto? – Draco perguntou carinhosamente, passando a mão no rosto dela.

Tem certeza que você quer ir? – ela sorriu sem romper o contato.

Eu preferia ficar com você, mas eu ainda preciso dobrar seus cãezinhos de guarda, não é?

Que horror Draco! – Hermione exclamou.

Draco a aproximou com a outra mão e ia beijá-la, espantado com o fato de que ela não parecia querer afastá-lo. Quando seus lábios estavam quase se tocando os gêmeos chegaram com mochilas nas costas e a camisa laranja do time.

PRONTO! – disseram bem alto, afastando rapidamente o casal.

Ok... – Hermione falou entre aliviada e decepcionada.

Então vamos! – Draco se fez de animado. – Onde estão os ingressos?

Ah! É mesmo! – Hermione puxou a varinha do bolso e falou: - Accio ingressos. – três papeizinhos laranja e azul adentraram voando pela cozinha. – E por falar nisso: - ela lembrou: - Accio Gemialidades Weasley! – algumas vomitilhas voaram dos bolsos dos meninos, Hermione nem se lembrava mais delas, mas nada mais grave que isso.

Bem pensado! – Draco exclamou.

Hermione lhe entregou as entradas e se despediu dos filhos. Draco deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e os três saíram. Hermione se pôs a arrumar a cozinha tentando acreditar que correria tudo bem, mas a cada segundo aquela voz irritante a chamava de louca por ter confiado seus filhos, o motivo pelo qual Draco acreditava que eles não estavam juntos, aos cuidados de Draco Malfoy.

Achando que ganharia mais se aproveitasse o silêncio da casa para trabalhar, como ela havia planejado caso eles fossem com Harry, ela se trancou no escritório e enfiou a cara no trabalho, parando de vez em quando imaginando ter ouvido a lareira, ou qualquer coisa que indicasse a volta dos três.

hr 

No estádio, Draco conferia os lugares onde os três ficariam.

Como o Potter consegue lugares como esses? É o camarote da diretoria do time! – ele exclamou abismado.

Dã! – Andrew fez.

Ele é i Harry Potter /i , não é? – Mark explicou.

Ele consegue tudo que quiser! – Andrew concluiu.

Ah é! O Santo Potter! – Draco resmungou. – Tinha me esquecido disso!

Ali, ali! Bem na frente! – Mark gritou quando eles chegaram ao camarote. Os dois correram na frente e pegaram seus lugares.

Aos poucos o camarote foi enchendo e em pouco tempo o jogo começou. Como era uma partida de segunda divisão o estádio não estava exatamente lotado, mas os gêmeos pareciam nem notar isso. Quando as sete vassouras, carregando pontos alaranjados, apareceram no horizonte os gêmeos saltaram de suas cadeiras e se penduraram na grade de segurança.

Sinclair!

Williams!

Rutterford!

Graham, Rozemberg, Russel e Harris! CANNONS! CANNONS! CANNONS!

Caramba! – Draco exclamou. – Vocês conhecem todos os jogadores?

Claro!

Os Cannons são os melhores!

E por que estão na segunda divisão? – falou sem pensar.

Ambos olharam para ele com as caras fechadas: - Para que time você torce?!

Hum... Nenhum... – ele desconversou.

Nenhum uma ova! – Mark ralhou.

Aposto que você torce para os Tornados!

Tornados? – Draco entrou na dança. – Nem pensar! – eles se sentaram, cada um de um lado dele. – Ta legal! Eu torço para os Bats!

O quê? – Andrew pulou da cadeira. – Mas eles compraram os organizadores do campeonato!

Por isso ganharam!

Pelo menos ganharam! – Draco provocou.

Fala sério! – Andrew sentou-se de novo, inconformado.

Vai começar! – Mark anunciou.

"O juiz lança a bola! E os Cannons tomam a dianteira, mas perdem para Moore! Opa! Olha o balaço Atkins! Rozenberg recupera a posse, Russel agora, Harris, para Rozenberg, Russel, Rozenberg, para o gol... Não!!! – UUUHHHH! Os gêmeos fizeram, levando as mãos a cabeça, Draco se dobrou de tanto rir. - Grande defesa de Wiley! Mais força aí, Roz!"

"Wiley lança para Sheppard, ele avança pelo campo, Sinclair e Williams preparam os bastões, mas Russel recupera! É a chance do Cannons!"

VAI! VAI! VAI! GOOOOLLLLLLL! – os gêmeos pularam alucinados diante da pontuação do Cannons. Draco foi mais reservado, apenas bateu palmas.

O jogo continuou com uma partida nada brilhante por parte dos Cannons. Apesar da dianteira que tomaram, estavam perdendo por 190 a 40, e os gêmeos estavam desanimados, quase sonolentos, até que Draco os viu cochichar e redobrou sua atenção.

Hum... Algodão doce... – um deles falou.

Se o padrinho estivesse aqui compraria um para cada um...

Draco pegou a deixa. Acenou para o cara do algodão e comprou dois.

Podemos comprar um refrigerante também, sr Malfoy? – Mark perguntou, educadamente.

Terminem o algodão primeiro... – ele ponderou.

O padrinho sempre deixa...

Ok, ok! Acho que também vou pegar um! – ele chamou o rapaz dos refrescos dessa vez.

"Opa! Parece que Rutterford viu alguma coisa!" – o locutor anunciou.

Os gêmeos se levantaram imediatamente e ficaram vidrados no campo. Draco também achou que valeria a pena ver a cena. O apanhador do Cannons sobrevoava o campo seguido de perto pelo apanhador adversário, então mergulhou.

Ele não viu nada. – Draco concluiu. Tomou mais um gole de seu refresco e se recostou desinteressado novamente.

Viu sim! – os gêmeos protestaram.

Viu nada! Seu padrinho vivia fazendo isso. É só um truque. – ele falou confiante. – Vocês vão perder! – ele apontou para o campo enquanto os gêmeos o fitavam desconfiados.

"Belo truque! Belo truque! A Finta de Wronsky! Vai deixar Hoffman longe por uns tempos!"

Legal! – eles voltaram a se sentar.

O padrinho já fez você se estatelar alguma vez? – Mark perguntou já rindo.

Não! – Draco respondeu sério. – Eu não era tão burro assim! – se defendeu.

Mas era um pouquinho? – Andrew perguntou maroto.

Garoto! – Draco riu para ele e bagunçou seus cabelos.

"Será a finta novamente?" – o locutor de novo.

Os gêmeos se levantaram mais uma vez. O apanhador mergulhou, mas dessa vez estava sozinho, pois o outro continuava nocauteado. Draco também se levantou. Não ia querer perder o lance se fosse verdadeiro.

Eu to vendo! Eu to vendo!

Eu também! Vai pegar!

Mas se ele pegar agora... – Draco tentou, mas era tarde.

"Rutterford captura o pomo, mas os Wimbourne Wasps vencem o jogo!"

Não acredito! – Andrew gritou.

Burro! Por que pegou o pomo?!

Burro mesmo! Já tinha até eliminado o outro apanhador!

"Que desatenção, Rutterford! Chuddley Cannos 210 X Wimbourne Wasps 230!" 

Os gêmeos se sentaram emburrados e Draco ficou perdido, sem saber o que fazer, então resolveu tripudiar: - Vamos! É só um jogo! – os dois olharam para ele. – Quem sabe, daqui a uns dez anos, quando um de vocês começar a jogar o Cannons não vai para a primeira divisão?

Ah! Fica quieto!

Os Bats só estão lá porque têm dinheiro!

Vocês não sabem perder, isso sim!

Ah! Que nada!

Na próxima eles ganham!

Se trocarem o apanhador! E o goleiro! – Draco falou. – Melhor trocar o time todo!

Ah!!! – eles fizeram.

Melhor perder como um grifinório do que ganhar como um sonserino!

Epa! – Draco fez. – Agora é pessoal, não é?!

Blah!!! – eles mostraram a língua e saíram correndo.

Hei! Não corram! – Draco foi atrás, mas eles pararam logo.

Sr Malfoy, podemos pegar um chocolate?

Olha! Bandanas do Cannons!

Ok, ok! Vai ser o prêmio de consolação de vocês! – ele brincou, mas pagou os chocolates, bandanas e até bandeirolas. E ainda teve que levar os dois para verem os jogadores saírem do campo, revezando a vez em que levantava um deles para enxergar sobre a multidão.

Puxa! – um homem parou ao lado deles com uma garotinha nos ombros. – Seus filhos são mesmo fãs dos Cannons, hein? Eu queria que a minha fosse também, mas ela só vem por causa dos doces!

Draco e os pequenos se entreolharam, mas nenhum dos três contradisse o homem.

hr 

Hermione não tinha conseguido ir muito longe nos seus relatórios graças a sua preocupação. Tinha dado graças a Deus de Harry não aparecer para saber dos meninos e descobrir que eles estavam com Draco. Havia acabado de olhar pela quinta vez o relógio quando um clarão no meio da sala anunciou a chegada da chave de portal.

Foi legal aquela manobra na vassoura! – um deles falou assim que aterrissou.

Aposto como eu também consigo fazer!

Consegue nada.

Nossa, que animação! – Hermione veio recepcioná-los. – Os Cannons ganharam?

Não... – os dois responderam chateados.

São ruins demais, Hermione! Precisava ver! – ele riu.

Hei!!!

Não fala do Cannons!

Os Bats são piores!

Ok, ok! – Hermione levantou as mãos. - Chega de quadribol! – sorriu tranqüila.

Vamos colar as bandeiras na parede!

Legal!

Hei, hei, hei! – Hermione os parou. – Como é que se fala?

Obrigado, sr Malfoy...

De nada, garotos... – ele sorriu – Na próxima eu levo vocês para verem um time de verdade!

Ah!!! – e subiram para o quarto.

Parece que foi divertido. – Hermione concluiu.

Foi... – Draco sorriu, aproximando-se dela depois que viu os dois sumirem pelas escadas.

E parece que eles te enrolaram direitinho! – ela se afastou, sorrindo.

Como assim? – ele parou confuso.

Te fizeram comprar tudo que viram, não foi?

Eles disseram que o Potter compraria...

Eles já sacaram você, Draco! – ela sorriu. – Precisa ser mais esperto que eles!

Valeu a pena! – Draco falou e insistiu na aproximação. – Parece que eu marquei alguns pontos com eles... – e a segurou pela cintura.

Vai ser bom para eles... – ela disse também. Um peso estranho no estômago.

Vai ser bom para você também... – ele a puxou e tentou alcançar seus lábios.

Não Draco. Espera! – ela o afastou rápido e colocou uma das mãos na testa.

Que foi, Mione?

Nada... Nada não... Só uma tontura! Eu não almocei direito... – ela sorriu e se sentou no braço do sofá.

Quer que eu te leve ao médico?

Não! Não precisa, obrigada! – ela sorriu. – E obrigada por levar os meninos, Draco.

Não foi nada... – ele respondeu sério. – Está tudo bem mesmo?

Está sim, não se preocupe! – ela se levantou devagar. – Não é melhor você ir embora, Draco?

É... – ele concordou. – É melhor... Tchau!

Tchau... – ela o acompanhou até a porta.

Eu te amo, Mione... Não se esqueça nunca!

Hermione sorriu. - Você não deixa!

Ele sorriu também, deu um passo rápido e a beijou. – Deixe-me voltar mais tarde? Deixe-me dormir aqui?

Não Draco... – ela sussurrou.

Mione...

Eu tenho que fazer plantão amanhã... Tenho que dormir direito.

Aposto como você vai dormir bem melhor se eu estiver aqui...

Eu sei... Quer dizer, não Draco! Pare de insistir! E depois a Gina vem logo cedo pegar os meninos e levá-los para casa dela.

Mas a filha dela não está doente? – ele perguntou.

É mesmo! Eu nem me lembrava mais!

Pode ser perigoso... Crianças ficam doente com facilidade...

E o que você sugere? – ela o olhou, desconfiada.

Eu poderia ficar com eles! Depois de hoje acho que não vai ter problema...

Não sei não... O estádio é território neutro, aqui é o território deles...

Pode deixar, capitã! – Draco bateu continência. – Até amanhã vou ter meu esquema de defesa pronto!

Não sei...

Vamos lá! Nós nos demos bem hoje!

Ok, Draco Malfoy! Vou deixar você ficar aqui com eles! Você vai acabar desistindo. Quase desistiu depois que eles tentaram te deixar ruivo. Aqui em casa tem Gemialidades Weasley escondidas nos lugares mais inusitados!

Eu não vou me assustar com tão pouco, Hermione Granger!

Você que sabe!

Até amanhã, Granger!

­Até amanhã, Malfoy!


	18. Babá por um dia

Você passou a tarde inteira com ela?

Oi mãe! – Draco falou, animado, ignorando o tom de reprovação que a mãe usou. – Na verdade passei a tarde com i eles /i . Fomos assistir uma partida de quadribol. – deu meia volta e se jogou na poltrona da entrada.

Quadribol? – a mãe perguntou. – Eu nem sabia que você gostava de quadribol! – ela sentou-se também.

Não gosto muito, mas o Potter prometeu levar os pestinhas e desistiu na última hora. Era a minha chance de me aproximar deles.

Draco, você nunca levou o menor jeito com crianças, nunca teve paciência. Está mesmo disposto a criar vínculos com esses dois?

Estou mãe. Se for preciso me tornar o melhor amigo dos pestinhas para ficar com a Hermione é isso que eu vou fazer!

Eu não consigo me conformar... – ela se recostou no sofá e juntou as mãos.

Não posso fazer nada a esse respeito...

Hum... – os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Narcisa tentando articular alguma coisa que pudesse dissuadir o filho da idéia de se unir a Hermione. – Sabe quem veio procurar por você outro dia?

Quem? – Draco se interessou.

Emília Buldstrode. – ela sorriu animada. – Disse que vocês se encontraram no Beco Diagonal...

Foi mesmo! – Draco se lembrou. – Ela estava saindo de uma botica, com certeza comprando alguma erva para manter o visual. A sra notou como ela está diferente? – ele se inclinou para frente, admirando a lembrança da ex-colega de turma.

E como não notar! – Narcisa comentou.

Ela era a garota mais feia da turma! Todo mundo comentava a feiúra dela. – ele se recostou e pensou alto. – Acho que ela acabou a escola virgem, coitada.

Draco!

Eu disse isso alto? – ele sorriu. – Desculpe!

Então... – Narcisa desconversou. – Ela está realmente muito atraente, mas está solteira!

Fiquei sabendo... – ele falou com indiferença.

Vocês já se conheciam, eram da mesma turma...

Eu sei onde a senhora quer chegar...

É sangue-puro...

Mãe...

E não tem filhos!

Eu amo a Hermione! – ele falou impaciente.

Ok... – ela disse desanimada. – Vamos ver até quando esse seu encantamento vai durar, Draco.

Não é encantamento, mãe! – ele insistiu.

Eu não sei o que é, Draco, mas não me conformo que seja amor! Desde a primeira vez que você a viu, na escola ainda, você fala mal dela! Nos escreveu radiante quando soube que ela havia sido petrificada pelo basilisco, ficou possesso quando ela te bateu por causa daquele hipogrifo, sempre teve raiva por ela ir melhor que você nas matérias! Eu não consigo me conformar!

Eu era uma criança, mãe! No máximo um adolescente idiota que vivia sobre as regras do papai! Mas isso mudou! Eu conheci a Hermione melhor, convivi com ela! Nada do que a senhora disser ou fizer me fará mudar de opinião!

Pois eu não vou aceitar que você se uma a essa mulher, Draco! – Narcisa se levantou, resoluta. – Não vou permitir que ela entre na nossa família! Você vai acabar percebendo que ela não serve para você! – e saiu da sala, com uma expressão nada boa no rosto.

Draco bufou inconformado. Se a ameaça viesse de seu pai ele se preocuparia, mas sua mãe não teria coragem de fazer nada contra uma mosca, portanto achou que Hermione não corria perigo.

hr 

A campainha da casa de Hermione tocou, e ela ainda estava de pijama. Andrew, já que Mark ainda estava aproveitando o primeiro dia das férias para dormir até mais tarde, atendeu a porta.

Hum... Bom dia, sr Malfoy... – falou meio desanimado.

Bom dia... Andrew? – ele tentou.

É... – o garoto sorriu. – Mãe! – entrou abrindo espaço para Draco entrar na casa.

Bom dia, Draco! – Hermione veio da cozinha. – Andrew vá acordar seu irmão, já passou da hora.

Posso dar um susto nele? – Andrew sorriu com os olhos brilhantes.

Não! – Hermione exclamou. – É só para acordá-lo!

Ah... Ta bom, mas não vai ter a menor graça! – e subiu as escadas, decepcionado.

Ainda de pijama? – Draco sorriu ao vê-la com um pijama de bichinho.

Gostou? Presente de aniversário dos meninos! – ela sorriu. - Vou ficar acordada até tarde. Precisava dormir bastante.

Mãe! Olha o Andrew! – Mark gritou do quarto, Andrew descia as escadas correndo.

Eu não fiz nada!

Mark correu atrás, com a cara amassada de quem acabou de acordar. – Ele colocou uma daquelas aranhas na minha cara!

Mas eu achei que tivesse devolvido todas aquelas aranhas! – Hermione exclamou, séria e com os braços cruzados.

Parabéns, gênio! – Andrew falou.

Olá, olá! – a cabeça de Gina apareceu na lareira. – Vocês já estão brigando?

Bom dia madrinha! – os gêmeos esqueceram a briga para cumprimentá-la.

Bom dia, meus anjos!

Humpf! – Draco fez.

Draco? – Gina se espantou. – Bom dia! Vejo que seus cabelos já voltaram a cor natural.

Bom dia, Gina. – ele se virou para Hermione. – Já estão todos sabendo?

Hermione levantou os ombros sem ter o que dizer. - Como vai Gina? – a cumprimentou finalmente.

Vou bem.

E a Kelly?

Melhorzinha... Por falar nisso, meninos, o Harry ficou muito chateado por vocês terem perdido o jogo, mas você sabe como a Kelly fica quando está doente! – ela falou para Hermione. – Toda cheia de dengo!

Imagino... – Hermione riu. – Mas não tem problema, não é meninos?

Nós não perdemos o jogo, madrinha! – Mark informou.

Não?

Não! O sr Malfoy levou a gente! – Andrew explicou.

Levou?! – Gina se surpreendeu. – Estou bege! – ela riu. - Bom, menos mal! Eu vim mesmo saber se você já voltou a fazer plantão, Hermione?

Já, mas não se preocupe... – Hermione sorriu imaginando a reação da cunhada. – Draco vai ficar com eles hoje.

Vai? – Gina e os gêmeos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Vou. - Draco respondeu calmamente.

Caramba! Vai chover canivete! – Gina brincou. – Se é assim eu já vou indo porque está quase na hora do Kevin acordar de novo. Beijocas, meus amores. Até mais, Mione, boa sorte, Draco! – ela sorriu, maliciosa e desapareceu pela lareira.

Andrew e Mark miravam Draco, desconfiados. Ele, por sua vez, também os encarava, mas sorria.

Bom... – Hermione falou. – Vamos comer então, porque eu não posso me atrasar!

Hermione serviu o almoço, que foi muito silencioso, mas cheio de olhares furtivos da parte dos gêmeos para Draco e vice-versa. Depois ela foi trocar os filhos e se aprontar para sair. Draco permaneceu na sala, sentado no sofá, admirando a decoração, até os três retornarem.

Bom Draco... – Hermione começou. – Você tem certeza? Ainda pode desistir se quiser.

Vai ficar tudo bem, Hermione. – ele sorriu para tranqüilizá-la.

Ainda insegura ela olhou para os filhos, e eles retribuíram o olhar dela com sorrisos inocentes nos lábios.

Vocês vão se comportar, não vão?

Sim, mamãe! – disseram em uníssono.

Bom, então eu vou indo, mas antes: eles estão acostumados a tomar chá por volta das cinco quando ficam o dia inteiro em casa, e têm que tomar banho até as sete, no máximo! – ela olhou para os dois para reiterar. – E têm que dormir no máximo, no máximo até as nove e meia. Que mais? – ela parou para pensar. – Ah, claro! Se eles aprontarem alguma coisa não hesite em colocá-los de castigo. Geralmente proibir as vassouras ou ficarem no quarto até segunda ordem funciona. E, se precisar de alguma coisa, basta utilizar os espelhos, eu tenho um na minha sala, pode me chamar, ok?

Sim senhora! – Draco falou achando muita graça em todas aquelas recomendações.

Comportem-se! – ela apoiou um joelho no chão e abriu os braços. Os gêmeos vieram até ela e receberam um beijo cada um. – Eu já vou indo, então... – ela se virou para Draco.

Vá tranqüila. – Draco sorriu.

Hermione entrou na lareira e sumiu em meio ao fogo verde. Draco estava sozinho com as ferinhas. Os três ficaram um tempo em silêncio. Os gêmeos olhando para Draco, ambos com as mãos para trás e rostos curiosos. Quando Draco desviou a atenção da lareira e mirou-os, sentiu até um arrepio de arrependimento, mas agora era tarde.

Bom... – ele começou. – O que é que vocês costumam fazer quando estão em casa?

Hum... – eles se entreolharam.

A mamãe deixa a gente usar as panelas dela e montar uma bateria. – Andrew falou despreocupado.

Ela até cola as panelas com magia, para elas não caírem toda hora. – Mark completou.

Ha! – Draco fez. – Boa tentativa, mas é óbvio que ela não deixa vocês fazerem isso. – ele riu e sentou-se no sofá, com os braços cruzados.

Deixa sim! – eles insistiram.

Mesmo que deixe, eu não gosto muito de barulho e aposto que os vizinhos também não, então escolham outra coisa para fazer.

Ah... – eles fizeram, decepcionados e se jogaram no sofá.

Se não podemos tocar... – Andrew começou a pensar.

Você podia alugar um filme para nós! – Mark pulou no sofá, animado.

Hum... Filme é? Já ouvi falar... – Draco respondeu. – E onde é que se aluga isso?

Os gêmeos olharam para ele como se um segundo nariz estivesse nascendo em sua cara.

Quê?! – Draco perguntou. – Eu não estou acostumado com essas coisas trouxas!

Tem uma locadora aqui perto. – Andrew falou, ainda incrédulo.

Vocês sabem chegar lá?

Claro! – disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Então vamos lá!

Legal! – os dois pularam do sofá.

Oh, oh... – Draco fez de repente.

Que foi? – perguntaram.

Eu não tenho dinheiro trouxa.

Depois a mamãe paga, não tem problema.

Certeza?

Certeza!

Então vamos!

Draco colocou um casaco em cada um dos meninos e vestiu o próprio. Os três saíram de casa e Draco lançou um feitiço para trancar a casa, sempre achou chaves muito inseguras. Os meninos iam caminhando alegremente ao lado dele, discutindo qual filme alugariam. Pararam na primeira esquina, pois teriam que atravessar a rua e o trânsito estava movimentado.

Odeio carros! – Draco resmungou. – Não confio nada nesses caras digirindo.

Dirigindo! – os gêmeos o corrigiram achando muita graça.

É... Isso aí! – ele falou contrariado. Não gostava que o corrigissem, muito menos crianças. – Acho que já dá... – falou e começou a andar.

Hei!

Você tem que segurar nossa mão para atravessar a rua!

O quê? – Draco se espantou. – Ai! Ok. Vamos antes que fique impossível atravessar de novo.

Draco ofereceu as mãos e cada um segurou uma delas. Juntos os três atravessaram a rua, mas nem perceberam que não se soltaram ao chegar a calçada. Os garotos continuavam tagarelando e Draco, observando algumas lojinhas, percebeu que as mulheres que passavam por ele sorriam. Ele até se perguntou por que estava chamando tanta atenção, mas então percebeu uma delas olhando para os gêmeos.

Ah... Não é que vocês podem ser úteis! – comentou sorrindo.

Como assim? – perguntaram.

Nada não.

Hum... Chegamos!

Ambos se soltaram das mãos dele e invadiram a vídeo locadora. Enquanto eles correram para a prateleira dos desenhos animados, Draco ficou rodando por ali, observando os títulos. Ouvia os dois discutirem uma vez ou outra, mas não se importou. Sem se interessar por "romance" ou "drama", Draco passou direto para os filmes de ação, mas se interessou mesmo por uma placa que dizia: PROIBIDO PARA MENORES DE 18 ANOS.

O que poderia ser proibido? – tomado de curiosidade, Draco afastou a cortina preta que separava aquela área das demais, e levou um susto com o que viu. - Caramba!

Hei! – ele sentiu um puxão no casaco.

Não pode entrar aí não!

Claro que posso! – ele se virou e deu de cara com os gêmeos.

Mamãe nunca deixa a gente entrar aí!

Por motivos óbvios! – ele apontou para a placa sobre suas cabeças. – Vocês ainda não têm 18 anos!

E quando vamos ter? – Mark perguntou.

Andrew começou a contar nos dedos, então falou: - Daqui a 13 anos!

E quanto é isso?

Muito tempo! – Draco respondeu. – Vai dar tempo, inclusive, de vocês terminarem Hogwarts!

Caramba! – eles exclamaram.

Já escolheram?

Já. – responderam bravos.

Então vamos.

O que tem lá dentro, hein?

Algo que só vai interessar para vocês daqui a uns anos! – Draco respondeu sorrindo e se lembrando da posição que as mulheres nos pôsteres faziam.

Deixa a gente entrar lá, sr Malfoy?

Nem pensar! Sua mãe me mataria!

Ela não precisa saber!

Não! Vocês não têm idade para aquelas coisas, portanto não insistam!

Ah... – os dois correram para o balcão, contrariados. Havia certa fila.

Oi. – alguém falou para Draco. – Que gracinha estes meninos, são seus?

Quando Draco se virou viu uma moça bonita, morena e de olhos verdes. Ficou na dúvida sobre o que responder.

Não! – alguém falou.

Ele não é nosso pai!

É nossa babá!

Babá? – a moça pareceu meio decepcionada. – Legal...

Obrigado! – Draco sussurrou para eles.

De nada! – eles responderam e colocaram o DVD sobre o balcão, para que o atendente desse baixa na locação.

Eles voltaram para casa sem maiores novidades, a não ser que Draco gostou da idéia de andar de mãos dadas com os meninos, para continuar chamando atenção do mulheril que havia saído para as primeiras compras de Natal.

Quando chegaram em casa, Draco observou como os meninos faziam o DVD e a TV funcionar. Tirou os sapatos e jogou-se no sofá, conjurou uns almofadões para os meninos e os três ficaram esparramados na sala, assistindo Ratatouille.

Draco até achou o filme legalzinho, mas logo começou a "pescar", o que não passou despercebido pelos gêmeos. Sorrateiramente, Mark se levantou da almofada e foi até a mesinha do telefone, onde havia uma pena de escrita. Enquanto Andrew segurava a risada, Mark começou a cutucar a orelha de Draco com a pena.

Draco apenas coçou a orelha algumas vezes, com preguiça demais para abrir os olhos. Andrew rolava no chão tentando não rir alto. Então, cansado de assistir, ele pediu, por gestos, que Mark pegasse outra pena e então começou a passá-la no nariz dele.

Irritado, Draco abriu os olhos e deu de cara com os dois com as penas prontas para atormentá-lo de novo.

Ah, seus pestinhas! – gritou.

Os gêmeos gritaram também e correram para o quarto, mas Draco os alcançou antes e jogou os dois de volta nas almofadas.

Querem saber como é bom esse negócio de fazer cócegas? – arregaçou as mangas e se colocou a fazer cócegas nos irmãos, que estavam quase fazendo xixi nas calças de tanto rir.

Pára! - um tentou, rindo muito.

Chega! Não agüento mais! – o outro pediu, se contorcendo com as cócegas.

Minha barriga está doendo de tanto rir!

Deviam ter pensado nisso antes, pestinhas! – Draco insistia.

VAMOS FAZER XIXI! – gritaram como última tentativa.

Opa! Xixi não! – Draco parou então.

Ai, ai, ai... – eles rolaram sobre as almofadas e ficaram esparramados sobre elas.

No fim vocês nem assistiram ao filme, não é?

Só faltou um pedaço... – Andrew respondeu ofegante.

Depois a gente vê... – Mark completou.

Certo... Estão com fome?

Não... – responderam.

O que vocês querem fazer?

Voar! – os dois ficaram em pé num salto.

Ok... Onde vocês fazem isso?

No quintal dos fundos.

Mas você tem que enfeitiçá-lo para a vizinha não nos ver!

Ok. Vamos até lá.

Draco acompanhou os gêmeos até o quintal. Os viu pegar as vassouras num canto e as reconheceu como os embrulhos que Harry havia dado para eles no dia do aniversário. Ele enfeitiçou o quintal para que quem olhasse o visse vazio e se sentou na varanda dos fundos para observá-los.

Aquilo não era uma tarefa nada legal, e logo o sono voltou a bater, espantado apenas pelos gritos que eles soltavam de vez em quando e que faziam Draco despertar.

Escutem! – Draco falou. – Eu vou ficar lá dentro, ta legal? Não é muito animador ficar aqui olhando vocês voarem.

Tá bom! – responderam dando pouca atenção para ele enquanto jogavam uma bola de futebol de um para outro.

Draco voltou para dentro da casa e resolveu xeretar o escritório de Hermione. Não que quisesse descobrir alguma coisa, mas imaginou que poderia encontrar algum livro interessante por lá. Andou pelas estantes observando os títulos, a maioria sobre medi-bruxaria e acidentes mágicos. Achou alguns de histórias infantis, mas se interessou mesmo por uma biografia de um medi-bruxo famoso. Ele havia conhecido o tal homem num dos congressos que participou, por isso achou que seria uma boa forma de passar o tempo.

De vez em quando parava sua leitura para notar se havia algum ruído estranho na casa, e tudo que ouvia eram gritos de comemoração ou algum desaforo leve de um dos gêmeos para o outro. Mas, quando já tinha conseguido se concentrar completamente no livro, Draco ouviu algo que fez sua espinha gelar.

AAIII! Ta doendo! Ta doendo!

Que será que houve agora?! – ele largou o livro e correu para o quintal dos fundos.

Quando chegou lá viu Andrew caído no chão, chorando. Mark estava ajoelhado a seu lado, muito assustado.

Que foi que houve? – perguntou preocupado.

Ele caiu da vassoura. – Mark falou com os olhos arregalados.

Tá doendo! – Andrew reclamou. – Eu quero a minha mãe!

Não vamos chamar a sua mãe por causa de uma pancadinha. – Draco falou. – Deixe-me ver.

Não! – ele gritou assustado.

Vamos... Eu sei curar machucados tão bem quanto sua mãe, desde que não seja algo muito feio, não é? Deixe-me ver!

Não! Eu quero a minha mãe! QUERO A MINHA MÃE!

Draco respirou muito fundo nessa hora, então falou: - O que é isso, Andrew? Achei que você fosse um garoto corajoso?

Eu sou!

Não é o que está parecendo! – Draco provocou.

Ele é sim! – Mark se intrometeu.

Então tem que me deixar ver o que houve com o pé dele! – Draco falou.

Deixe-o ver, Andrew! – Mark pediu. – Ele fez aquele curso junto com a mamãe, deve saber o que fazer.

Não... – ele resmungou.

Vamos, Andrew. – Draco tentou. – Confie em mim. – ele estendeu a mão para tocar a perna do garoto, que a recolheu por impulso. – Eu só vou encostar, se doer você me fala e eu paro.

Hum... – ele choramingou.

Draco tocou a perna do garoto, que fez uma careta. – Eu vou tirar o tênis, ta legal?

Uhum...

Draco começou a desamarrar o cadarço do tênis, depois afrouxou um pouco, mas quando foi tirar:

Ai, ai, ai! Assim dói! Dói!

Ok, ok! Parei! – ele levantou as mãos. – Mas o que foi que houve, afinal?

Hum... Eu fiz a finta de Wronsky com ele... – Mark falou envergonhado. – Depois ele tentou fazer comigo mas caiu da vassoura.

Eu sou um idiota! – Andrew falou melancólico.

Não é não! – Draco o defendeu.

Sou sim! Eu sou horrível em quadribol! Meu pai teria vergonha de mim! – ele escondeu o rosto nas mãos e recomeçou a chorar.

Draco ficou desesperado sem saber o que fazer. Nunca foi bom para consolar ninguém. Não tinha o menor jeito para dizer coisas bonitas, mas precisava tentar.

Seu pai... Ele não teria vergonha de você!

Te... Teria... s... sim!

É claro que não! Nem todo garoto é obrigado a ser bom em quadribol! Alguns levam jeito, outros não!

Eu nun...ca vou sa...ber jogar!

É claro que vai! Você acha que seu pai jogou bem da primeira vez que montou uma vassoura? Não senhor! Ele era um fiasco! - os gêmeos olharam para ele pouco satisfeitos. – Mas... Melhorou bastante com um pouco de treino... – ele tentou. – Vamos! Você voa bem! Só precisa treinar! Eu aposto como você é bom em outras coisas!

Ele é bom em xadrez! – Mark falou. – Mamãe disse que nosso pai era o melhor nesse jogo!

Isso eu não sei, mas agora que você falou... – ele parou para pensar. - Ele ganhou uns pontos na escola por jogar bem, até hoje não sei por quê.

O sr sabe jogar xadrez? – Andrew perguntou mais animadinho.

Mais ou menos... – Draco foi sincero. – Não sou muito bom em jogos de concentração. – Se você me deixar olhar seu pé, você poderia me ensinar a jogar direito, que tal?

Hum... Pode ser, mas ta doendo muito!

Tive uma idéia! – pegou a varinha do bolso e usou um feitiço convocatório. Pela porta dos fundos apareceu uma caixinha preta, parecida com uma caixinha de jóias, e parou bem na mão dele. Draco a colocou ao seu lado e com outro feitiço a caixa se mostrou, na verdade, uma maleta. Ele a abriu e nela podiam-se ver vários frascos, de várias formas e com líquidos de várias cores. Ele pegou uma garrafa pequena com um líquido amarelo berrante.

Que isso? – os gêmeos perguntaram em uníssono.

É uma poção para tirar dor, mas só funciona em pessoas muito corajosas! – ele falou, sério. – Quer descobrir se você é corajoso?

E sei que sou! – falou decidido.

Então pode tomá-la e aí não vai mais sentir dor! – ele conjurou uma colher e despejou um pouco da poção nela, aí a estendeu para o menino.

Andrew fez uma careta e olhou para o irmão. Este olhava desconfiado para a poção, mas balançou os ombros quando cruzou seu olhar com o de Andrew.

Isso parece tinta de canetinha! – Andrew falou.

Mas não é. – Draco disse. – Você é corajoso, ou não?

Sou! – falou, e abriu a boca.

Draco o fez tomar uma colher da poção, ao que ele fez uma careta horrível.

E então, passou?

Andrew abriu os olhos, que estavam lacrimejantes porque a poção era muito amarga, e respondeu: - Acho que sim...

Eu sabia! – Draco sorriu. – Tinha certeza que você era um garoto corajoso. Agora vai me deixar ver sua perna.

Tá bom...

Draco conseguiu tirar o tênis, ele não deu um pio, e ergueu a perna da calça. O tornozelo de Andrew estava muito roxo e inchado, mas não estava quebrado. Draco não era medi-bruxo, mas tinha visto muita coisa parecida durante seu estágio num hospital bruxo em Nova York. Conjurou uma bolsa muito gelada e a moldou sobre o pé do menino.

Isso é gelo mágico. Vai fazer seu pé desinchar e ficar novo em folha. Quando sua mãe chegar ela pode olhar e saber se aconteceu mais alguma coisa, o que eu duvido. Em todo caso essa bolsa também vai imobilizar seu pé, ok?

Ok... – ele respondeu mais calmo.

Draco juntou suas poções, diminuiu o tamanho da bolsa e a guardou no bolso da calça. Olhou o relógio de bolso e viu que eram quase seis da tarde.

Caramba! Vocês não estão com fome, não?

Agora que o senhor falou... – Mark disse.

Então vamos entrar e vocês vão tomar um banho enquanto eu penso no que fazer para alimentar vocês... – disse preocupado. Nunca havia precisado cozinhar, antes. Ele pegou Andrew no colo e o levou escada acima, sendo seguido por Mark.

Sr Malfoy?

Hum?

Eu também quero saber se sou corajoso! – Mark falou.

Eu sei que é, mas em todo caso, eu só poderia ter dar a poção se você estivesse com dor. Você está com dor?

Não...

Então vamos deixar para outra ocasião. – ele colocou Andrew sentado na cama. – Vocês sabem tomar banho sozinhos, não sabem? – perguntou com medo da resposta.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam sorrindo. – Sabemos.

Mamãe insiste em dar banho na gente, mas nós sabemos nos lavar sozinhos. – Andrew explicou.

Ótimo, porque eu não sei dar banho em criança! E não gosto de ver homem pelado!

Ótimo! Por que a gente não quer ficar pelado na frente de um estranho. – Mark concluiu, orgulhoso por ter sido chamado de i homem /i .

Achei que eu não fosse mais um estranho... – Draco falou decepcionado.

Hum... – Andrew ficou envergonhado. – Como eu vou tomar banho com esse gelo na perna.

Eu conjuro uma cadeira e você pode tomar banho sentado.

Eu também quero tomar banho sentado! – Mark pediu.

Ok, ok! Façam o que quiser!

Draco os acompanhou até o banheiro e conjurou as duas cadeiras de banho. O box ficou meio apertado, mas Draco achou que eles se divertiriam tomando banho ali. Andrew não sentia mais dor nenhuma, por isso podia por o pé no chão e andar sozinho, embora cambaleante. Antes de deixá-los sozinho, falou: - Tente não molhar muito o gelo, viu?

Tá!

Ah! E o que vocês costumam comer no café da tarde? – ele parou antes de fechar a porta.

Os meninos se entreolharam, marotos, e responderam ao mesmo tempo: - Pizza!

Pizza? – Draco perguntou, duvidoso.

É! De atum! – falaram juntos novamente.

Sei... Não demorem muito, hein?

Tá bom! – e começaram a rir quando Draco fechou a porta do banheiro.

Quando os meninos saíram do banho, trocados e cheirosos, a mesa estava posta e havia nela todo tipo de coisas, menos pizza. Eles pararam na entrada da cozinha e olharam para a mesa decepcionados.

Cadê a pizza?! – perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Vocês acham mesmo que eu sou idiota? – Draco falou, já pronto para começar a comer. – Até parece que a Hermione daria pizza para vocês há essa hora!

Hum...

E como o sr arrumou tudo isso?

Achei que não sabia cozinhar!

Eu não sei, mas ele sabe! – Draco apontou para uma criatura que voltava do quintal do fundo com o cesto de lixo vazio.

Um elfo doméstico?! – ambos perguntaram boquiabertos.

A mamãe não vai gostar disso! – Andrew ponderou, e então se sentou.

Ela gostaria menos ainda que vocês ficassem com fome, ou que comessem pizza! – Draco concluiu. – Este é Cammy. Sua mãe o conhece.

O elfo fez uma reverência exagerada e falou: - Muito prazer jovens Weasley. É um prazer servi-los!

Menos, Cammy. Menos! – Draco falou.

Os três tomaram um farto café, em seguida, como prometido, Draco teve que jogar xadrez com Andrew. Eram ele e Mark, contra Andrew, e mesmo assim eles tomaram uma lavada. Depois do jogo eles terminaram de assistir ao filme que ficara inacabado mais cedo, e quando se deram conta, já era quase dez da noite.

Caramba! Vocês já deveriam estar na cama! – Draco se assustou.

Eu estou mesmo com sono! – Andrew bocejou.

Então vamos! – Draco se levantou e ajudou Andrew a subir a escada. – Vocês costumam tomar alguma coisa antes de dormir?

Não, mas um leite iria bem agora! – Mark falou.

É. Com chocolate!

Certo. – Draco conjurou dois copos com leite, era uma das poucas magias culinárias que sabia fazer.

Os meninos tomaram o leite, escovaram os dentes, colocaram o pijama, e Draco tirou o gelo da perna de Andrew, que estava completamente desinchada e bem menos roxa que antes.

Amanhã passamos uma poção para sumir com esse roxo da sua perna. – informou.

Tá bom. – Andrew respondeu.

Ambos se enfiaram em baixo das cobertas e ficaram observando Draco. – Está faltando alguma coisa?

Eles se entreolharam envergonhados.

O que é? Podem falar. – ele disse bem disposto.

Hum... É que... Nós estamos acostumados a dormir só depois que a mamãe conta uma historinha para nós. – Mark falou.

Historinha? – Draco percebeu que não devia ter perguntado. – Eu não sou muito bom para inventar historias.

Não precisa inventar! – Andrew falou. – É só ler as historinhas do Martin Miggs!

Martin Miggs? O trouxa pirado?

Esse mesmo! – disseram animados, já sentados novamente.

Tá ali, ó!

Hum... – Draco foi até a estante e tirou a última revistinha da seqüência. Sentou-se na ponta da cama de Mark e começou a folhear a revista até achar o começo de uma das histórias.

Ok. Vamos lá: MARTIN MIGGS EM: ACABOU A LUZ!

"Martin estava em casa assistindo televisão..."

Aquele negócio em que vimos o filme, não é?

É! – responderam ansiosos.

Hum... Então: "assistindo televisão e comendo pipoca, quando a televisão desligou sozinha, as luzes da casa se apagaram e ele ouviu sua mãe gritar na cozinha. Martin se levantou assustado com toda aquela escuridão e percebeu que trombou em alguém. Perguntou: - Mãe, é você?

- Sim Martin. O..."

Não! – eles o interromperam.

Não o que? – Draco se assustou.

A mãe dele é uma mulher! – Andrew informou.

Por motivos óbvios! – Draco respondeu

Você tem que fazer voz de mulher! – Mark explicou.

O quê?! – Draco se espantou. – Vocês não acham que estão querendo demais, não?

A mamãe faz voz de homem quando lê para nós!

Ai! Eu vou ler só um pouco, depois vocês vão dormir, hein? Já passou da hora!

Tá bom, mas tem que fazer voz de mulher!

Certo, certo... " -Sim Martin. O que aconteceu?" – ele afinou exageradamente a voz, os gêmeos começaram a rir.

Draco acabou ficando curioso para descobrir o final da história, por isso leu tudo. Quando terminou os gêmeos já estavam dormindo. Ele se levantou devagar da cama, apagou a luz e saiu, fechando a porta delicadamente. Levou a revistinha consigo e decidiu continuar a lê-la.

Já passava da meia noite quando Draco se assustou com o barulho da lareira da sala. Ele estava cochilando no sofá, a revistinha apoiada no peito, e uma certa dor no pescoço, quando uma clarão verde o despertou e ele viu Hermione parada em sua frente.

Ué? – perguntou sonolento. – Achei que só viesse amanhã!

E vinha mesmo. – Hermione saiu da lareira olhando para toda casa, como se nunca a tivesse visto antes. – Mas estava preocupada e troquei com outra medi-bruxa. O hospital estava tranqüilo hoje.

Está procurando o que? – Draco perguntou curioso.

Nada! – ela sorriu. – Só tive medo de voltar e encontrar minha casa destruída!

Pois saiba que correu tudo bem! – ele se levantou orgulhoso, a revista caiu de seu colo.

Martin Miggs? – ela pegou a revista do chão.

Eu li para eles. Tive até que fazer voz de mulher! Mas até que a historinha é legal.

Você leu para eles dormirem? – Hermione sorriu impressionada. – Aposto como eles gostaram. Eles falam que não tem graça quando eu leio porque eu não sei fazer voz de homem.

Além disso, aluguei filme, joguei xadrez, enfim. Nos demos muito bem, se você quer saber! – ele falou contente com o resultado da experiência.

Estou abismada, mas fico contente com isso. Obrigada mesmo, Draco. Você está sendo incrível! Nunca imaginei que você seria capaz de tudo isso! – ela sorriu.

Não mereço um prêmio por bom comportamento? – ele perguntou sorrindo malicioso.

Draco...

Só um beijo, Hermione.

Hum...

Só um beijo. – ele se aproximou dela, que não se afastou. Tomou os lábios dela suavemente, para depois aprofundar o contato ao senti-la contornar seu pescoço com os braços.

Hermione aproveitou a situação para beijá-lo como a muito estava com vontade de fazer, mas rompeu o contato quando o sentiu avançar alguns limites. – Pronto. – ela falou ao se afastar dos lábios dele. – Você disse só um beijo!

Isso não é justo, Mione. – ele fez cara de cachorro pidão, sem soltar sua cintura.

Eu estou cansada, preciso tomar um banho...

Eu tomo com você! – ele sorriu e tentou beijá-la novamente.

Draco! – ela exclamou. – Os meninos...

Já estão no décimo sono! – ele falou. – Só uma noite, Mione. Já faz tanto tempo. Vai ser o meu presente de Natal! – ele brincou.

Presente de Natal? – ela sorriu.

Por favor. Deixe-me ficar aqui com você? Só hoje?

Ai! – ela suspirou. – Só hoje, Draco! – falou vencida.

Por enquanto! – Draco a pegou no colo e subiu com ela direto para o banheiro.

Draco mal deu tempo da porta se fechar e começou a tirar a roupa de Hermione. Ela, por sua vez, mandou as favas as preocupações, e aproveitou o prazer que o toque dele lhe proporcionava. Acariciou e beijou seu corpo inteiro, entregando-se totalmente ao desejo. Embaixo do chuveiro os dois se amaram mais uma vez, e Hermione se esqueceu por algum tempo da promessa e da culpa que carregava em seu peito.


	19. Presente bom na hora errada

Draco dormiu aquele dia como há muito não dormia. E teria continuado seu sono, se Hermione não se mexesse tanto na cama. Ele imaginou que ela estivesse tendo pesadelos, então tentou acalmá-la.

Mione? O que houve? – ele abraçou a cintura dela. – Você está sonhando.

Não... – ela falou com a voz pastosa. – Você já deveria ter ido embora, sabia?

Às vezes você parece uma pessoa com dupla personalidade, sabia? Uma hora me quer aqui, depois me expulsa.

Estou falando sério, Draco. – ela se virou de barriga para cima. – É melhor você ir agora. Os meninos devem acordar logo.

Daqui a pouco eu vou. – ele se inclinou sobre ela procurando seus lábios.

Não Draco... – ela o empurrou.

Que foi agora? – ele perguntou, irritado.

Eu não estou legal. – ela falou e se sentou na cama, com dificuldade para respirar.

O que você tem? – Draco ficou preocupado.

Não sei... – ela falou, então se levantou da cama num pulo e entrou no banheiro.

Ai... – Draco resmungou. – Tem alguma coisa errada aqui... – ele ensaiou se levantar, mas a porta do quarto se abriu antes disso.

Mãe? Já chegou? – Mark entrou no quarto com os olhos caídos de sono, mas que se arregalaram quando viram Draco só de cueca na cama de sua mãe. – Você dormiu aqui?

Oi... – Draco falou, pego de surpresa.

Mãe! – ele gritou. – Cadê minha mãe? – falou bravo.

Por que você está gritando? – Andrew apareceu logo, aí a confusão estava formada. – Sr Malfoy?

Bom dia, Andrew. – Draco falou começando a se vestir.

Hermione saiu do banheiro pálida. – Andrew, Mark, eu posso explicar.

Por que ele dormiu aqui, mãe? – perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Achei que ele ia embora depois que você chegasse.

Olha... – Hermione começou. – Acontece que... – ela parou de falar e colocou uma mão sobre a barriga, então entrou correndo no banheiro de novo.

Os gêmeos olharam feio para Draco, que agora estava apenas sem camisa, e saíram correndo do quarto. Draco foi atrás.

Mark, Andrew. Qual é? – Draco falou enquanto os seguia com a camisa nas mãos.

Por que essas caras? – Draco ouviu alguém perguntar para as crianças na sala, mas não conseguiu parar a tempo de não ser visto. – Malfoy?

Bom dia, Potter. – ele respondeu mal-humorado, já esperando o pior. Terminou de descer as escadas e vestir a camisa.

Ele dormiu aqui, padrinho! – Andrew reclamou.

Cadê a Hermione? – Harry perguntou furioso.

Ainda está no quarto, Potter. Ela não está se sentindo bem. – ele parou no meio da sala. – Por que vocês estão tão bravos? – perguntou aos gêmeos. – Achei que estivéssemos nos dando bem! – ele se abaixou para ficar na mesma altura que eles.

Mas não era para você dormir no quarto da minha mãe! – Mark explodiu.

Draco revirou os olhos impaciente, ainda observado por Harry. Hermione desceu as escadas, vestindo um roupão. Estava meio amarelada.

Que isso, Hermione?! – Harry perguntou, inconformado.

Isso não te diz respeito, Potter! – Draco respondeu.

Cala a boca, Malfoy! – Harry se descontrolou.

Harry, por favor! – Hermione falou. – Eu não preciso de brigas logo cedo, muito menos na frente dos meninos.

Você disse que não ia namorar ele! – Mark falou.

Ele machucou minha perna ontem! – Andrew mentiu.

Ah, não! Isso não! – Draco se defendeu diante no olhar ameaçador de Harry.

Onde ele te machucou? – Harry se abaixou para olhar.

Aqui! – Andrew mostrou o tornozelo roxo.

Eu não o machuquei! Hermione ele caiu da vassoura, você tem que acreditar em mim!

Malfoy, seu...

Nem pense nisso, Harry! – Hermione foi tomada de uma fúria repentina. – Eu quero vocês dois fora da minha casa, agora!

Mas... – Harry e Draco falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Harry, eu agradeço sua preocupação, mas isso é algo que eu tenho que resolver com meus filhos! E Draco, eu preciso conversar com eles, e tem que ser a sós!

Não, Hermione! Eu não vou te deixar com eles para que você decida sozinha o que é melhor para você e para mim! Essa questão é tanto minha quanto sua! – Draco se enfezou.

Vê se não se mete, Malfoy!

Não se meta você, Potter! Antes que eu deixe seu nariz intrometido tão rachado quanto sua testa!

Seu! – Harry sacou a varinha, Draco fez o mesmo.

Parem com isso! – Hermione gritou. Os gêmeos se assustaram e correram para junto da mãe. – Pelo amor de Deus, Harry! - os dois continuavam se ameaçando, mas não desferiram nenhuma azaração. – Isso aqui não é o corredor de Hogwarts e vocês não são mais dois adolescentes imaturos! Controlem-se!

Harry baixou a varinha: - Desculpe, Hermione. – ele falou envergonhado. – Mas esse... Ele me tira do sério!

Acredite, Potter, eu também não fico contente com a sua presença!

Harry ignorou: - Então é verdade o que a Gina falou? Ele está mesmo convivendo com os meninos?

Eles passaram dois dias juntos, Harry. E eu não vejo nenhum problema nisso! Você foi o primeiro a me incentivar a ir para aquele curso, agora reage desse jeito? – Hermione já tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

Não é isso, Mione... – Harry ficou perdido. – Eu só não esperava que... Ele...

Hermione respirou fundo e sentou-se no braço do sofá, cansada. – Por favor, Harry, eu preciso conversar com os meninos, depois eu falo com você...

Eu não quero ficar aqui! – Mark falou.

Nem eu! – Andrew emendou.

Vocês... – mas ela não pode continuar novamente. Mais uma vez teve que correr para o banheiro.

O que você fez com ela? – Harry perguntou preocupado.

Draco o olhou, inconformado, mas com uma resposta na ponta da língua, que ele não poderia dar graças às crianças: - Eu não fiz nada, Potter! Não é de hoje que ela está assim!

Ela voltou para a sala, abatida.

Você está bem, Mione? – Harry perguntou.

Estou. Deve ter sido a comida do hospital. – sentou-se novamente.

Eu vou para casa, mas volto mais tarde. – ele anunciou.

Nós também vamos! – os gêmeos aproveitaram.

Não vão não! – Hermione perdeu a paciência. – Depois eu falo com você, Harry.

Tchau. – Harry falou, sério e desapareceu pela lareira.

Olha... – ela tentou, mas não conseguiu de novo.

O que ela tem? – um dos gêmeos perguntou, assustado.

Eu não sei... – Draco falou, preocupado. – Mas ela vai ficar bem. – ele se aproximou dos gêmeos, que o encararam com uma expressão horrível.

O que vocês têm contra mim? – ele perguntou, calmo. – Eu achei que estávamos nos tornando amigos!

Você pode ser nosso amigo, só não pode ser namorado da nossa mãe! – Andrew explicou.

Mas eu amo a mãe de vocês! – ele foi sincero. – Amo mesmo! Por que vocês acham que eu venho aqui quase todos os dias? Por que vocês acham que eu estou me esforçando tanto para me dar bem com vocês?

Nós não queremos dividir nossa mãe com ninguém, muito menos com você! – Mark respondeu.

E ela disse que não ia namorar ninguém. Disse que não podia namorar ninguém, porque prometeu para o nosso pai! – Andrew argumentou.

Weasley, Weasley! – Draco se levantou, impaciente. – Sempre uma pedra no meu sapato, mesmo depois de morto!

A culpa não é dele, Draco... – Hermione voltou do banheiro. – Pare de culpar uma pessoa que não pode nem se defender mais. Isso é uma decisão minha e, mesmo que não fosse a promessa, veja os meninos! Quem você acha que tem prioridade na minha vida?

Seus filhos, não é? – ele falou derrotado.

Sim.

Por eles você faria qualquer coisa?

Claro!

Ótimo! Saiba que eu concordo com essa sua posição. Se eu tivesse filhos também faria qualquer coisa por eles. Mas como eu não tenho, ainda, eu não tenho motivos para desistir de você e eu não vou!

Cara chato! – Mark resmungou.

Draco sorriu: - Esse machucado no pé do Andrew foi porque ele caiu da vassoura ontem, mas eu cuidei dele com gelo mágico. Não houve fratura, mas você pode examinar para confirmar, afinal você é a medi-bruxa, não é? – ele pegou o casaco sobre o sofá e o vestiu. – E você também deveria procurar um medi-bruxo. Não é normal alguém passar mal assim por tanto tempo, a não ser que...

Eu estou ótima, não se preocupe. Eu já fiz um check up!

Acho que devia repeti-lo!

Não se preocupe, Draco. Eu sei me cuidar!

Espero que sim! – contrariando o bom senso, Draco deu um beijo em Hermione, deixando os gêmeos muito bravos. Depois se afastou lentamente, passando a mão pela barriga dela, ou pelo menos foi o que Hermione imaginou, então aparatou.

hr 

O Natal estava chegando e Draco estava com dificuldades para encontrar um presente para Hermione. Ainda estava um pouco magoado com ela, mas também não a culpava por inteiro. Depois que conheceu melhor os gêmeos, começou a entender o que poderia significar para eles ver a mãe namorando de novo. Ele mesmo não gostava de dividir as coisas que tinha, e não apenas quando criança, depois de adulto também. Mas ele não desistiria dela, principalmente agora que estava desconfiado.

Draco já havia rodado o Beco Diagonal inteiro, mas não conseguira encontrar algo de seu agrado. Com fome, decidiu ir até um restaurante novo que havia sido inaugurado. Não estava muito cheio, o que facilitou para que ele avistasse, sentada sozinha de cabeça baixa, Emilia Buldstrode. Ele se aproximou da mesa dela para cumprimentá-la.

Emília? Como vai? – sorriu simpático.

Emília ergueu os olhos sem reconhecer quem falava com ela. Draco percebeu que ela tinha o semblante carregado, mas que se modificou instantaneamente ao vê-lo. – Draco? Eu estou bem, e você?

Mais ou menos... – ele falou. – Posso? – apontou para uma das cadeiras.

Por favor! – ela respondeu muito animada.

Desculpe, mas você não me parece muito bem.

Hum... Não é nada de mais...

Aposto como tem a ver com algum namorado... – Draco sorriu e chamou um garçom.

Imagine... – ela falou sem graça. – Já te falei que não tenho namorado. – ela sorriu inclinando-se para frente deixando muito a vista seu decote. – Mas você disse que vai mais ou menos. O que houve? Mulheres?

O garçom se aproximou, e quase tropeçou ao olhar para os seios fartos de Emília. Draco fez seu pedido, tentando não xingar o homem, e o dispensou.

Pode ter certeza! – ele sorriu, chateado.

Não me diga que você levou um fora? Quem seria a louca de dar um fora em Draco Malfoy?

Acredite... – ele sorriu animado com a estima de seu nome. – Nem todas me acham tão bom partido assim.

Ah... Duvido. Você é atraente, inteligente e, não essencial, mas importante, é rico.

É, mas a mulher em questão não liga para nada disso. Ela se casou com um homem pobre, por amor. E por amor aos filhos não quer ficar comigo.

Ora, Draco! Não me diga que você está apaixonado por uma mulher casada? – ela se fez de desinformada.

Não, viúva! – o garçom voltou com os pedidos deles.

E com filhos?

Dois!

Ah, Draco! Esqueça! Você nunca poderá concorrer com eles. Se eles não gostarem de você, esqueça.

Eu sei. No começo não acreditei nisso. Sabe como eu sou: sempre acho que posso tudo. Mas estou vendo que as coisas são mais difíceis do que eu imaginei. E olha que eu estou me esforçando! – ele deu uma garfada na massa que pediu.

Não se preocupe tanto, meu querido! – ela colocou a mão sobre a dele. – Essa mulher não te merece! – sorriu, carinhosa. – Você deveria procurar uma outra, pelo menos para se distrair. – ela segurou a mão dele e começou a fazer carinho na palma.

Emília, não acho que seja certo...

Ora, o que é isso, Draco? Você nunca foi um santo, e eu não estou te pedindo em casamento. O fato é que eu estou sozinha, você carente. Podemos nos consolar, que mal há nisso? – ela sorriu.

Draco lembrou das palavras que disse para Hermione no começo de tudo aquilo. Mesmo sem querer, pensou no assunto, e não conseguiu não mirar o corpo dela e imaginar o que ia por baixo daquele vestido colado. Emília ainda acariciava a mão dele, enquanto sorvia um cálice de vinho.

hr 

Pode entrar, senhora. – Meg falou sorridente para a próxima paciente de Hermione.

A mulher entrou na sala com o nariz empinado, e um sorriso desagradável nos lábios.

Bom dia, senhora. – Hermione se levantou. – eu sou a dra Weasley. Sente-se, por favor. A sra é... – ela olhou na ficha que tinha recebido sobre a paciente. – Sra Malfoy? – Hermione olhou para a mulher com os olhos arregalados e uma leve sensação de que ela não estava ali para se consultar.

Como vai, Hermione? – a mulher sorriu enviesado, como Draco costumava fazer quando estava prestes a dizer ou fazer algo desagradável. – Posse te chamar de Hermione, não posso?

Cl... Claro! – ela gaguejou, mas tentou ser simpática. – O que a sra está sentindo? Algum problema com feitiços, ou poções.

Ora vamos, Hermione. Meu filho sempre me falou que você era uma mulher inteligente. Você sabe que não vim aqui por ter sofrido algum acidente mágico.

Certo... – Hermione se remexeu na cadeira. – O que a sra deseja então?

Vim exigir que você se afaste do meu filho! – ela falou sem delongas.

Desculpe?

Você ouviu muito bem, e creio que entenda o que eu quero. Meu filho é o último herdeiro de uma das poucas famílias respeitáveis de sangue-puro da Grã Bretanha. Não vou permitir que ele suje o sangue da nossa família se unindo a uma sangue-ruim.

Desculpe-me, sra Malfoy, mas se a senhora veio até aqui para me ofender sou obrigada a pedir que saia! Esse é meu local de trabalho e eu não preciso aturar desaforos de uma mulher mesquinha e preconceituosa! – Hermione se levantou e apontou para a porta.

Quem você pensa que é para me expulsar, mocinha? – Narcisa se levantou também. – Eu não vou embora até achar que falei tudo que deveria! Afaste-se do meu filho! Eu não vou permitir que você e os mestiços a que você deu a luz manchem o nome da minha família! E nem vou correr o risco de que você engravide de Draco, o que seria muito conveniente para você!

Eu não tenho o menor interesse na conveniência de entrar para sua família, minha senhora, e nem usaria um filho para prender um homem ou ter direito a uma herança. Saiba que eu já pedi para seu filho se afastar de mim várias vezes, ele é que não vai!

Por que você dá brechas! Você diz que não o quer, mas abre as portas da sua casa para ele. Diz que não vai ficar com ele porque seus filhos não o aceitam, mas os está jogando para cima de Draco!

Eu não estou...

Shiii! – Narcisa colocou o dedo na frente dos lábios. – Apenas me ouça, Granger, ou Weasley, o que seja: eu não quero você perto do meu filho, eu não vou permitir isso. O Draco é um homem mimado que está acostumado a ter tudo que quer e não gosta de ser contrariado. Essa brincadeira com você está muito interessante por enquanto, mas quando você decidir ceder, e você vai, porque não é burra, ele vai ver que perdeu a graça!

Hermione ia argumentar, mas ela não permitiu. Sorrindo, continuou:

Draco não é um exemplo de pessoa. Ele pode estar magoado com o pai e sentindo-se uma pessoa melhor, mas ele ainda é um Malfoy. Ainda pensa como um Malfoy. Você acha que ele ficaria orgulhoso por ter um filho com você, por exemplo? Um mestiço? Jamais! E eu jamais permitiria tal absurdo! Nenhum de nós jamais aceitaria um mestiço na família! Para nós eles são como os abortos, entende o que eu digo? Sabe o que acontece com os abortos nas famílias tradicionais? Claro que sabe! – ela riu maliciosa. - Se você ama seus filhos, como eu amo o meu, afaste-se dele! Afaste-se para o seu bem e dos seus filhos, porque eu não medirei esforços para impedir que Draco emporcalhe o nome da família.

A senhora não tem esse direito! – Hermione falou sentindo-se humilhada, mas refletindo sobre as palavras dela.

Tenho todo o direito do mundo, Granger! – ela continuou. – E não se preocupe em magoá-lo, porque isso passa. Passará nos braços da primeira mulher que cruzar o caminho dele e estiver disposta a fazê-lo te esquecer, e você sabe que há muitas dispostas a isso. Se Pansy não tivesse morrido, coitada...

Com o consentimento do seu marido, não é? – Hermione provocou.

Não me provoque, Granger! Você não me conhece! Se Lucius não poupou a vida de Pansy, uma sangue-puro com nossa aprovação, imagine o que eu faria com você caso você insista nessa bobagem? – ela a encarou. – Draco já tem alguém que o console. Alguém a altura dele! Emília Buldstrode, lembra-se?

Buldstrode? – Hermione puxou pela memória e sorriu. – Draco jamais se interessaria por ela!

Se fosse você não contaria com isso. Emília está muito mudada! - Narcisa girou sobre os calcanhares e foi até a porta do consultório, parou e falou: - É claro que Draco jamais sonhará com esse nosso encontro, querida! - abriu a porta, olhou para dentro novamente e disse: - Adeus dra Weasley, e obrigada pela atenção.

Hermione jogou-se em sua cadeira sem saber o que pensar. Estava assustada com aquilo tudo. Nunca imaginou que um relacionamento com Draco pudesse significar perigo para seus filhos. Fechou os olhos, inconformada, e com uma vontade incrível de ficar com Draco só para desafiar aquela mulher, mas tinha que pensar em seus filhos também. Principalmente se...

Hermione se sobressaltou com um barulho na janela. Abriu os olhos e viu que era uma coruja. Aproximou-se dela e abriu o vidro. No instante em que a ave pousou no peitoril da janela e estendeu a pata, Hermione reconheceu o logotipo impresso no envelope. Seu coração acelerou. Ela livrou a coruja da encomenda e foi até sua mesa, as mãos suadas. Sentou-se e abriu o envelope, trêmula. Tirou o maço de papéis de lá e foi direto para última página. Uma única palavra poderia mudar toda sua vida: POSITIVO.

Ah não... – uma lágrima escorreu por seus olhos, e as palavras de Narcisa Malfoy ecoaram em sua cabeça.


	20. A chance de Emília

Os dias se passavam lentos e pesados para Hermione. Além de toda angústia que sentia anteriormente por causa de Draco, agora tinha que carregar sozinha todas aquelas complicações em que sua vida afundou. Ela votara a ter pesadelos, dessa vez não com Rony, mas com o próprio Draco e sua mãe rejeitando o filho que ela esperava. Hermione sentia que poderia enlouquecer a qualquer minuto.

Mione? Aonde você vai?

Hermione virou-se para mirar a pessoa que falava com ela. Viu Gina ao longe, parada ao lado de Harry, Kelly e os gêmeos, todos olhando para ela parecendo preocupados. Gina veio em direção a ela e a segurou carinhosamente pelo braço. – Onde exatamente se encontram seus pensamentos agora, hein? – Gina sorriu.

Ai. – Hermione suspirou. – Nem eu sei! – as duas alcançaram o resto do grupo e juntos continuaram olhando as vitrines do Beco Diagonal em busca dos presentes de Natal.

Harry me contou sobre a confusão na sua casa outro dia. – Gina cochichou. – Você e o Draco terminaram mesmo? – perguntou preocupada.

Não terminamos porque não havíamos começado nada. – Hermione respondeu indiferente.

Como não?

Gina, por favor!

Tá, ta, mas me diz o que está te incomodando tanto! – ela pediu atrasando o passo para que Harry e as crianças não as ouvissem.

A mãe dele foi me procurar outro dia... – Hermione confessou e começou a se sentir um pouco mais leve.

E o que ela queria? – Gina se assustou.

O que você acha? – Hermione falou: - Me dizer que não estava disposta a deixar o filho emporcalhar o nome da família!

O QUÊ?! - Gina estancou no lugar. Olhou para o marido, mas ele estava longe de mais para perceber que o grito havia sido dela. – E você vai aceitar um desaforo desses?!

Em outras circunstâncias não, mas na atual situação...

Que situação? – Gina ficou curiosa.

Ora... Quer dizer... Tem os meninos, não é?

Ela os ameaçou?

A eles e a mim. Mas a mim, principalmente.

Você tem que denunciá-la, Hermione! Quem essa mulher pensa que é? – Gina falou revoltada.

Ela é um Malfoy, e todos eles acham que são os donos do mundo. Eu não vou comprar briga com ela, por causa dos meus filhos, e também porque eu já estava tentando convencer o Draco a se afastar a muito tempo.

Mas Hermione... – Gina tentou.

Você tem filhos, Gina. O que faria no meu lugar? – Hermione parou e fitou a amiga com o olhar cansado.

Tem razão... – Gina concordou chateada. – Não acredito que aquela vaca foi capaz de ameaçar vocês! O Draco sabe disso?

Não. E ela deixou bem claro que ele nem pode ficar sabendo!

Maldita!

Ah! A botica! – Hermione desconversou. – Gina, fique com o Harry e as crianças, eu vou comprar uns ingredientes para umas poções que estão faltando no consultório.

Eu vou com você! – Gina sorriu, percebendo que o assunto estava encerrado.

Não! – Hermione falou mais alto que o necessário. – Ehr... O Harry não dá conta dos três sozinho... – ela sorriu.

Bom... – Gina olhou para o grupo. Harry parecia uma barata tonta tentando ficar de olho nos três ao mesmo tempo. – Tem razão, mas não demore!

Não vou. – Hermione respondeu aliviada. Encaminhou-se a botica olhando para trás de vez em quando para ter certeza que Gina não mudaria de idéia. Atravessou a portinhola da loja e sorriu para o atendente.

Boa tarde, senhora. Posso ajudá-la? – o senhor falou sorridente.

Boa tarde. – Hermione sorriu um pouco nervosa. – Eu preciso dos ingredientes para... – ela sussurrou nessa parte. – a poção contra enjôo.

Ah! – o homem sorriu, compreensivo. – Enjôo de gravidez?

Sim... – Hermione respondeu envergonhada.

Só um minuto, por favor! – o homem atravessou uma porta atrás do balcão e sumiu de vista.

Hermione ficou admirando a variedade de coisas que o homem vendia em sua loja. Reconheceu todo tipo de material de laboratório, material que ela já usara em suas aulas de poções em Hogwarts e um sem número de poções prontas para todo tipo de coisa. Estava realmente distraída com uma poção para curar sarapintose quando ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado.

Granger?

Ela se virou intrigada: - Eu mesma. – ela falou. – Nós nos conhecemos?

A mulher que a abordou sorriu: - Claro que sim. E devo dizer que foi uma sorte te encontrar, estava mesmo querendo falar com você.

Desculpe, mas eu não a estou reconhecendo. – Hermione sorriu simpática.

Emília Buldstrode! – Emília colocou a mão na cintura e sorriu, empertigando o corpo para se exibir.

Buldstrode? – Hermione se surpreendeu. – Mas você está...

Irreconhecível, eu sei! – ela sorriu mais ainda. – Draco me falou a mesma coisa.

Hermione sentiu uma pontada de ciúme, mas disfarçou: - O que você queria falar comigo?

Queria te avisar para ficar longe do Draco. Te dizer para não estragar os meus planos, Granger!

Foi Narcisa Malfoy quem te mandou?

Oh! – ela sorriu. – Minha sogrinha já esteve com você? Que bom! Poupa-me o trabalho de repetir o discurso que, certamente, ela já fez. Espero que você tenha entendido o recado, Granger! Afaste-se do Draco! Ele é meu!

Engraçado! – Hermione cruzou os braços e sorriu. – Em todas as vezes em que estive com ele não vi o seu nome em nenhuma parte do corpo dele!

Vá brincando, Granger! – Emília se aproximou dela, perigosamente. – Se você ainda não começou a levar a sério o que a sra Malfoy falou, é melhor começar!

Aqui está, senhora! – o vendedor voltou dos fundos da loja com um maço com vários tipos de ervas. – Oh! Srta Buldstrode! – exclamou. – O de sempre? – perguntou.

Por favor, Ernesto! – Emília sorriu e observou Hermione recolher as ervas da mão do homem.

Deve ser um surto! – o velho entrou novamente, sorrindo.

Ervas para enjôo, Granger? – Emília falou com os olhos faiscantes.

Apenas parte dos ingredientes para um tratamento de virose! – Hermione desconversou.

Nunca ouvi falar do uso dessa erva... – e ela arrancou uma folhinha da mão de Hermione. – para curar virose.

Hermione sentiu um arrepio de medo percorrer seu corpo. – Você é medi-bruxa? – desafiou.

Não. – ela sorriu.

É boticária?

Não.

Então pronto! – Hermione terminou. Pegou algumas moedas em sua bolsa e deixou sobre o balcão, guardou o maço e se dirigiu para a saída da loja.

É melhor que essa sua "virose" não interfira nos meus planos, Granger, ou terei que tomar providências!

Não vai! – Hermione respondeu da porta. – A não ser que você comente com alguém!

Melhor assim! – Emília sorriu. – Eu não gosto de machucar inocentes.

hr 

Mãe! Mãe! Acorda! Já é Natal! – os gêmeos pulavam alegremente ao lado da cama de Hermione.

Mas já amanheceu? – ela falou meio rouca. Olhou o relógio sobre o criado-mudo e viu que já eram 10 horas. – Nossa! Dormi demais!

Feliz Natal, mamãe! – os gêmeos escalaram a cama e abraçaram Hermione.

Feliz Natal, meus amores! – ela respondeu sorrindo sonolenta.

Vamos abrir os presentes! – Andrew gritou.

É! – Mark concordou. Os dois largaram Hermione e dispararam escada abaixo.

Hermione levantou da cama devagar e deu graças a Deus por não estar enjoada. Aquela fase parecia estar acabando. Colocou um roupão, lavou o rosto e desceu. Encontrou a sala já repleta de papéis de presente rasgados. Era no Natal que ela se lembrava do quão grande era a família a que fazia parte agora.

Vem abrir os seus, mãe! – Mark chamou.

Tô indo! To indo! – ela bocejou. Foi até eles e se sentou no chão. Havia vários pacotes com o seu nome. Foi abrindo um a um e colocando de lado junto com os cartões depois de lê-los.

Nossa! Quem será que mandou esse grandão?! – Andrew perguntou curioso. O pacote era quase do tamanho dele e Mark juntos.

É para você? – Mark perguntou esperançoso.

Está escrito Mark e Andrew.

Legal! – Mark voou para cima do presente e ambos deram fim ao papel de embrulho.

Hermione desviou a atenção da baderna quando viu o último pacote de sua pilha. Era, na verdade, uma caixinha com o emblema de uma joalheria famosa em Hogsmead. Só uma pessoa gastaria tanto dinheiro num presente.

CARACA! – os gêmeos gritaram.

É um mini campo de quadribol!

E veio com os jogadores!

Irado! Vem ver, mãe!

Quem mandou? – Hermione perguntou desconfiada.

Sei lá, mas acertou em cheio! – Mark exclamou.

Em poucos segundos o brinquedo começou a ser montado. Hermione pegou o manual de instruções, que os meninos deixaram de lado, e leu:

NÃO TEM ESPAÇO EM CASA PARA UMA BOA PARTIDA? NÃO TEM COM QUEM JOGAR? EIS A SOLUÇÃO: MINI CAMPO DE QUADRIBOL b MAGIA DE BRINQUEDO /b ! DIVIRTA-SE SOZINHO OU ACOMPANHADO. DESAFIE SEUS AMIGOS. BASTA ENCAIXAR OS BONECOS NAS VASSOURAS E COLOCÁ-LOS SOBRE O MINI CAMPO, ABRIR O BAÚ DAS BOLAS E COMEÇAR A DIVERÇÃO!

ATENÇÃO: FUNCIONA COM O MESMO MECANISMO DO XADREZ DE BRUXO, POR ISSO FAÇA SUA EQUIPE CONFIAR EM VOCÊ!

MAGIA DE BRINQUEDO: MAIS DIVERSÃO NA SUA VIDA!

Não acredito que ele fez isso! – Hermione sorriu inconformada.

Ele quem, mãe?

A senhora sabe quem mandou isso?

Vocês nem desconfiam?

Os gêmeos miraram o campo com certa desconfiança, depois se entreolharam encabulados. Soltaram as peças e ficaram emburrados.

Qual o problema? – Hermione perguntou. – Achei que estava tudo bem ele ser amigo de vocês!

É, mas agora ele vai achar que pode vir aqui namorar você de novo! – Andrew fechou a cara.

Não sejam bobos! – Hermione sorriu. – Ele não vai mais voltar... – Hermione falou melancólica, dando atenção à caixinha da joalheria. – Mandem um cartão de Natal para ele, agradecendo como amigos, ok?

Então não tem problema ficarmos com o brinquedo mesmo depois de ter brigado com ele? – Mark perguntou.

Se ele estivesse chateado com vocês não mandaria um presente. – Hermione sorriu para tranqüilizá-los.

Então ta! – eles balançaram os ombros e voltaram a montar o campo.

Hermione virou-se de costas para eles e abriu a caixinha. Dentro dela havia um bilhete dobrado e, embaixo deste, um colar. Hermione segurou a fina corrente de ouro com as pontas dos dedos. O pingente era um coração dourado, muito discreto, e no centro um diamante, também em forma de coração. Ela mal acreditou no que via. Guardou a correntinha e abriu o bilhete.

"Feliz Natal Hermione. Espero que goste do presente, e espero que Andrew e Mark gostem também. Vi numa loja de brinquedos e achei que era a cara deles.

Decidi não aparecer na sua casa esses dias, para dar o tempo que você pediu, mas não pense que desisti de você. Estou com muita saudade. A vida não tem a menor graça se eu não puder te ver.

Espero que você esteja bem, e que tenha ido ao medi-bruxo. Fiquei preocupado, mas acredito que não seja nada grave, ou ruim, não é? Quero te ver de novo. Aguarde uma visita minha.

Com amor, D.M."

i "Ele está desconfiado!" /i – Hermione pensou assustada. – i "Nenhum homem relaciona esses sintomas, por que justo ele teria que ser diferente? Droga!" /i 

Ih! Olha mãe, corujas! – Andrew viu as aves batendo os bicos na janela.

Hermione se levantou, imaginando o que seria dessa vez, e abriu a janela. Um vento gelado e um pouco de neve entraram na sala. As pobres corujas estavam trêmulas de frio e suas penas tinham gotículas de água congeladas. Hermione pegou a carta presa na pata de uma delas esperando o pior. Desamarrou o pacote que a outra trazia e colocou sobre a mesa.

É do tio Carlinhos! – ela leu aliviada.

"Caros Andrew, Mark e Hermione. É pena, mas mais uma vez não poderei passar o Natal com vocês. Passei um tempo imaginando o que dar a sobrinhos que a tanto não vejo, então tive a idéia de mandar corujas. Acho que vocês ainda não as têm. Esses são Ilmo, o pardo, e Alexia, das torres. Espero que gostem. Corujas são muito úteis, principalmente quando vocês forem para Hogwarts. Para você, Hermione, mando uma boina de couro de dragão. Luiza achou bonita, espero que você goste.

Um feliz Natal a todos! Um abraço do tio Carlinhos e da tia Luiza."

Legal! Eu quero a parda! – Mark se levantou e acariciou a cabeça da coruja.

Então eu fico com a das torres! – Andrew levantou contente. – Legal né, mãe?

Muito! – Hermione abriu seu presente e já o colocara na cabeça. – Que tal? – perguntou, as crianças sorriram. – Essas corujas vieram bem a calhar. Na primeira gaveta da escrivaninha tem alguns cartões de Natal. Escolham um e escrevam alguma coisa para o Draco, ok?

Tá bom, mas depois!

É! Agora queremos ver como o campo funciona!

Tá legal...

hr 

Draco estava jogado em sua cama, ansioso. Não pelo Natal, ou pelos presentes que poderia ganhar, mas por ainda não ter recebido nem uma misera notícia de Hermione nos últimos dias.

Ele sempre achou o Natal uma época meio melancólica, mas aquele, em particular, estava batendo o record. Ele sabia que sua mãe havia convidado Emília para jantar com eles, e não estava nem um pouco animado com a expectativa. Sabia que sua mãe o jogaria para cima dela e não queria ser grosso com a mãe, ou com Emília, mas sabia que seria difícil.

Mal-humorado, resolveu sair para andar, mas antes que pudesse deixar o quarto, avistou duas corujas avançando em direção a sua janela. Nunca havia visto nenhuma das duas, por isso não tinha idéia de quem eram. Soltou as encomendas das patas das duas e as deixou voar novamente. O primeiro envelope sabia que era um cartão de Natal. Abriu curioso. A única pessoa que lhe mandava cartões era Pansy. Desde sua morte nunca mais recebera um. Imaginou que podia ser de Chelsie, mas ela com certeza não tinha letra de criança.

"Olá, sr Malfoy. Muito obrigado pelo presente. Nós realmente adoramos. Desculpe não termos comprado nada para o senhor, mas mamãe não deixou. Espero que tenha um Feliz Natal! Um abraço, Mark e Andrew Weasley."

Isso é idéia da Hermione! – mais animado ele abriu o segundo envelope, e reconheceu a letra caprichada dela:

"Draco, obrigada pelo presente que mandou para os meninos. Realmente não precisava. Obrigada também pela jóia que me mandou, mas não posso aceitá-la. É ela que vai na caixinha junto com esta carta. Desculpe não ter lhe comprado nada, mas não esperava receber presentes. Achei realmente que você havia desistido, mas vejo que não, o que é uma pena, pois eu realmente não queria ter que te magoar.

Mais uma vez eu te peço: esqueça-me, Draco. Será o melhor para nós dois! Por favor, não me procure mais, eu não te mereço. Fique com uma mulher que tenha mais a ver com você, Emília, por exemplo. A encontrei no Beco Diagonal e ela me pareceu realmente apaixonada. Fique com ela que é livre e sem tantos medos. Sinto muito por nós, mas jamais daria certo, não enquanto Rony ainda estiver tão presente em minha vida.

Espero que tenha um Feliz Natal. Com carinho, H.W.

PS: Eu fui ao medi-bruxo. Não se preocupe, foi apenas uma virose, mas já passou. Adeus."

'Espero que tenha um Feliz Natal...' – ele repetiu em voz alta. – Como? – ele perguntou para si mesmo.

Pegou a caixinha sobre a cama e mirou a jóia que havia escolhido com tanto carinho. Imaginou que ela não aceitaria, mas tinha esperanças. Sentiu um nó na garganta, muito semelhante ao que sentiu quando descobriu que Pansy havia morrido, mas agora não era a culpa que o acometia, e sim a tristeza. Nunca havia se sentido tão triste por causa de alguém.

Jogou-se deitado na cama e cobriu os olhos com o braço. Começou a pensar em tudo que havia passado nos últimos meses, em como havia mudado por causa de Hermione, quantos sapos teve que engolir por causa dela e todas as vezes que ela o havia desprezado por causa dos filhos, o que ele até entendia, e por causa de Rony, o que ele não conseguia aceitar.

Chega! – ele se levantou de repente. – Se você já tomou sua decisão, eu vou seguir minha vida! – guardou o cartão dos meninos, rasgou a carta de Hermione e enfeitiçou a caixinha da jóia para mudar de cor. Deixou-a sobre a cômoda, então ouviu leves batidas na porta. – Sim! – Perguntou irritado.

Me desculpe, sr Malfoy. – Elga, a elfa da mansão Malfoy, fez uma grande reverência e avisou: - A senhorita Buldstrode acaba de chegar e sua mãe pediu que o senhor descesse.

Obrigado, Elga. – ele falou resoluto. Vestiu o casaco, aprumou a roupa, os cabelos, colocou a caixinha no bolso da calça e desceu.

Boa noite, Emília! – ele a recebeu sorridente.

Boa noite, Draco! – ela o beijou, no rosto, impregnando-o com seu perfume. – Feliz Natal.

Para você também! – ele sorriu. – Você está mais linda ainda hoje!

Obrigada. – ela respondeu radiante.

Que bom que já desceu, querido! – Narcisa foi até Draco. – Feliz Natal!

Feliz Natal, mamãe! – ele a abraçou ternamente.

Será que já podemos servir o jantar.

Por mim tudo bem. – Draco falou. – Emília?

Claro! – ela sorriu.

Então vamos! – Draco ofereceu o braço para Emília. Ela o enlaçou e os dois foram para a mesa, seguidos por uma sorridente Narcisa.

O jantar de Natal foi mais animado que de costume, na mansão Malfoy, embora Draco pouco falasse. Narcisa e Emília travavam uma conversa muito acirrada sobre as últimas tendências das grandes marcas de Paris, as poções anti-rugas que a empresa de Draco estava desenvolvendo, e o melhor roteiro de viagens para um passeio romântico. Draco estava alheio a tudo, por isso não se deu conta das indiretas que lançavam para ele.

Já passava das dez da noite quando Narcisa anunciou que se recolheria. Despediu-se de Emília, deu um beijo de boa noite em Draco e saiu da sala de visitas, dando uma piscadela discreta para a moça. Draco continuava meio avoado.

Qual o problema, meu querido? – Emília saiu de onde estava e foi se sentar ao lado de Draco. – Você não parece muito feliz hoje.

Ah não... – ele tentou sorrir. – Impressão sua.

Ora... – ela apoiou o cotovelo no sofá e começou a passar os dedos nos cabelos dele. – Para cima de mim, Draco? Aposto como foi a tal mulher...

Ela faz parte do passado! – Draco anunciou.

Não me diga? – Emília disfarçou a animação. – Mas não fique assim, meu amor. Ela não te merecia.

Não mesmo! – ele disse com raiva. – Depois de tudo que eu fiz!

Você encontrará outra mulher. Uma que te dê o devido valor, meu querido. – ela se acomodou melhor ao lado dele.

Talvez eu já tenha encontrado, não é? – ele a fitou nos olhos.

Tão rápido? – ela fixou seus olhos cinzentos.

Não se faça de inocente, Emília! – ele sorriu e se virou para ficar de frente para ela. – Nós da Sonserina costumamos não ter nada de inocentes... – ele passou os dedos sobre o queixo dela, muito perto do lábio inferior.

Nisso você tem razão! – Emília sorriu, e beijou o dedo dele.

Draco colocou a mão no bolso da calça e tirou de lá a caixinha com a jóia que deveria ser de Hermione. – Comprei isso para você. – sorriu.

Ora, não precisava! – ela pegou a caixinha com os olhos brilhantes. – Oh... – disfarçou a leve decepção. – Uma corrente! Que linda!

Como você! – Draco falou.

Coloca em mim?

Claro!

Emília virou-se de costas e levantou os cabelos para que Draco pudesse prender a jóia. Draco posicionou a corrente fazendo com que o pingente esfregasse de leve no colo dela, Emília sorriu. Enquanto a prendia tocava o máximo que podia a pele dela. Quando encaixou o fecho acaricio as costas de Emília, sentindo-a se arrepiar. Sorriu satisfeito.

Emília virou-se de frente para ele: - Que tal?

Perfeitos! – Draco olhou para os seios dela.

A correntinha, Draco! – Emília sorriu.

Perfeita também! – ele sorriu.

Draco espalmou sua mão para acariciar o pescoço de Emília. Mirou seus lábios, agora carnudos e muito vermelhos por causa do batom, fitou seus olhos novamente, e a beijou. Beijou-a com desejo e com raiva. Não dela, mas com raiva.

Emília retribuiu o beijo com tanto ou mais desejo do que Draco sentia. Desde menina ela sonhava com o dia em que Draco Malfoy olharia para ela, e o dia havia chegado, finalmente. Ela não podia perder a chance. Afoita, Emília ergueu a saia justa do vestido e sentou-se sobre o colo de Draco, uma perna em cada lado de seu corpo.

Você é rápida! – Draco sorriu ao livrar-se dos lábios dela.

Você é mais rápido que eu, meu querido! – ela sorriu e esfregou seu corpo ao dele, sentindo-o enrijecer. – Para que esperar, se os dois estamos com vontade?

Você tem toda a razão! – Draco segurou a cintura dela e subiu suas mãos até tocar-lhe os seios.

Emília fechou os olhos e imediatamente começou a baixar a alça do vestido.

Espera. – Draco falou.

Que foi? – ela perguntou insegura.

Aqui não! – ele sorriu. – Vamos para o meu quarto!

Certo! – ela sorriu e saiu de cima dele.

Draco segurou a mão dela e a levou para seu quarto. Mal esperou que a porta se fechasse e a jogou na cama. Enquanto ela se livrava do vestido apertado, ele se livrava das roupas, com fúria. Sentia-se mais excitado do que há muito tempo, de um jeito diferente, alucinado. Tudo que queria era se esbaldar no corpo de Emília, talvez como uma maneira de aliviar a frustração que sentia.

Deitou-se sobre ela fazendo questão de tocar cada parte de seu corpo. Concentrar-se apenas em todo prazer que poderia causar e receber sobre aqueles lençóis. Livrou sua mente de qualquer lembrança ou sentimento, apenas possuiu o corpo de Emília com ferocidade, como se pudesse se libertar de algo ao fazer aquilo.


	21. A última chance

Draco sabia que o dia havia amanhecido, mas não estava com coragem de abrir os olhos. Sabia que tinha feito uma besteira, uma besteira enorme. O Draco de meses atrás nem ligaria para o fato, afinal já o havia feito várias vezes, e no dia seguinte sempre se sentia revigorado e pronto para outra, de preferência, com uma mulher diferente, mas desta vez as coisas estavam mudadas.

Deitado de barriga para cima, um braço cobrindo os olhos, Draco suspirava de arrependimento, mas não havia mais o que fazer. Decidido a ficar na cama fingindo que estava dormindo até Emília se cansar e resolver se levantar, Draco teve que mudar de planos quando começou a ouvir um barulho estranho, como um zumbido que parava e voltava a intervalos regulares.

Curioso, Draco sentou-se na cama e começou a olhar o quarto em busca daquele barulho tão estranho, mas não havia nada diferente ali, e ele tinha certeza que nenhum de seus pertences fazia um barulho como aquele. Então o barulho parou. Confuso, ele decidiu esquecer disso e, já que havia se denunciado, decidiu levantar-se de uma vez. Emburrado, ele começou a se vestir, e o barulho recomeçou.

Mas o quê? – ele começou a andar pelo quarto, com os ouvidos apurados, procurando pela fonte do tal ruído.

Draco? – Emília o chamou.

Shii! – Draco fez.

O que você está procurando?

Está ouvindo este barulho? – ele perguntou ainda dando voltas pelo quarto.

Barulho? – ela perguntou e apurou os ouvidos. – Ãh... Não...

Não mesmo? Não é possível! Começou há pouco tempo... – ele parou para escutar. – Parou!

É coisa da sua cabeça, meu bem. Volte para a cama! – ela sorriu e o chamou de volta.

Hum... Acho que não... – ele se afastou e continuou se vestindo. – Estou com fome, você não?

Huuum... – ela se espreguiçou demoradamente. – Tem razão... – ela jogou os lençóis para o lado e começou a se exibir para ele, que tentava não olhar muito. – Depois de tudo que fizemos essa noite... – ela o abraçou pelas costas. – Nossa Draco... Não imaginei que você tivesse tanto fôlego! – ela sorriu e deu uns beijinhos nas costas dele.

Nem tanto, Emília... – ele falou, com falsa modéstia, sorrindo.

Escuta, por que você não pede para o elfo trazer nosso café aqui, hein? – ela deu a volta no corpo dele e começou a beijar seu peito.

Ah... Emília... – ele tentou resistir. – Eu... Ãh... Não quero deixar minha mãe tomar café sozinha, ok? – e a afastou delicadamente.

Ok, então... – ela falou decepcionada. – Vamos descer... – e começou, finalmente, a se vestir.

Está ouvindo? – Draco perguntou de repente. – Começou de novo.

Hum... – Emília ficou apreensiva. – Não... Não estou ouvindo nada, querido.

Mas...

Vamos descer de uma vez! – ela agarrou Draco pela mão e o puxou escada a baixo.

Draco, já esquecido do tal barulho estranho, tomou seu café tão ou mais silencioso do que estava no jantar. Narcisa e Emília, entretanto, conversavam alegremente, como duas amigas que não se vêem há anos.

i "Eu não devia ter feito isso... Se Hermione souber..." /i – pensou. – i "Que se dane!" /i – se empertigou e colocou uma bolacha inteira na boca. – i "Por que eu tenho que ficar me preocupando? Ela me dispensou de novo!" /i – ele balançava a cabeça, inconformado. – i "Antigamente isso não faria a menor diferença. Quantas vezes eu dormi com outras mulheres, mesmo enquanto namorava a Pansy?" /i 

i "Mas você não a amava!" /i – uma voz se intrometeu em seus pensamentos.

i "E de que adiantou amá-la? Só me trouxe problemas, e não está me fazendo nada feliz!" /i – ele respondeu, em pensamentos, para sua própria consciência.

i "Ela tem problemas. Você deveria ajudá-la!" /i 

i "Ela não quer minha ajuda. Ela não me quer." /i 

i "Mentira! E você sabe que ela está mentindo! Ela acha que não te merece, mas não disse que não te amava!" /i 

Draco olhou em direção a escada, automaticamente, tentando se lembrar o que tinha feito com a carta de Hermione.

i "De que adianta..." /i – ele concluiu com o coração apertado. O arrependimento e o orgulho travando uma briga insana em seu peito. Desanimado, voltou a tomar seu chá.

hr 

Passou o Natal, passou o ano novo, passaram os enjôos, e era chegada a hora de mandar os gêmeos para a escola novamente. Aquele seria o último domingo das férias de final de ano. Em outras circunstâncias Hermione estaria com o coração apertado, já triste por não poder ficar o dia inteiro com seus filhos, mas desta vez era diferente.

Hermione sentia-se aliviada por não ter que ficar com eles o dia inteiro. Geralmente, quando estavam na escola, chegavam mais cansados, loucos para contar o seu dia, mas menos atentos a ela. Faziam suas lições, brincavam e dormiam cedo.

Hermione, por sua vez, com o fim das férias, teria mais em que pensar, mais com que se distrair, e talvez, só talvez, não notasse a rapidez com que sua barriga crescia.

i "E como não vou notar?" /i – ela se perguntava, olhando-se no espelho do quarto, com a camiseta levantada. – Droga! Tenho que tirar do baú as roupas largas... i "Como vou esconder essa barriga?" /i 

Mas ela não conseguiu mais pensar muito no assunto, pois ouviu Gina chamar-lhe no andar de baixo. Ela estranhou a ausência dos passos apressados que correriam para ver a madrinha, então se lembrou que eles ainda dormiam. Soltou a camiseta e deu uma última olhada no espelho, para ter certeza que i ela /i ainda não era muito perceptível. Então desceu as escadas e recepcionou a amiga.

Bom dia! – Gina a cumprimentou, sorridente.

Bom dia! – Hermione respondeu. – Logo cedo? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Puxa vida, eu só te visito quando há algo errado? – Gina fez-se de ofendida.

Claro que não, é que faz tempo que você não aparece!

É, mas sabe como é... Crianças... – sorriu e foi para o sofá.

E como elas estão? – perguntou acompanhando-a até a sala de estar.

Ótimas. E os meninos?

Ótimos também. Dormindo. – sorriu.

E você? – Gina perguntou.

Estou bem... – ela respondeu.

Mas não está ótima? – brincou.

Ai...

Ele não te procurou mais?

Essa era a idéia, não era? – ela respondeu começando a ficar de mau-humor.

Eu não consigo entender você, sabia?

Não estou pedindo que me entendam!

Nossa! Calma!

Desculpe! – Hermione falou impaciente. – Eu ando com o humor meio louco, ultimamente...

Você está mesmo diferente... – ela começou a observar a amiga. – Harry me disse que você parecia doente no Natal, mas eu não notei nada durante o jantar.

Foi só um mal estar, mas já havia passado até àquela hora.

Mal estar, é? – Gina a olhou desconfiada. – Sabe o que eu notei?

Hum?

Você engordou...

Hermione arregalou os olhos, mas tentou disfarçar: - Você... Você acha?

Uhum...

Não... Impressão sua...

Você não bebeu no Natal...

E o que isso tem a ver? – Hermione começou a se preocupar.

Hermione você...

Você quer um chá? – Hermione sorriu e se levantou para ir para a cozinha.

Não. Hermione você está grávida?! – Gina se levantou do sofá de repente.

O quê? – Hermione tentou sorrir. – Não...

Ah! Até parece que eu não reconheceria uma mulher grávida. Vejo dezenas todos os dias! Hermione...

Fale baixo, por favor! – ela parou no meio da sala e suplicou. – Os meninos... – ela apontou para o quarto deles.

O Malfoy sabe? – ela perguntou baixando o tom de voz.

E nem vai saber! – ela falou resoluta, voltando para o sofá.

Mas Hermione...

Ele não pode saber, Gina!

E até quando você acha que vai esconder? – ela se sentou também.

Até ele ir embora! – ela respondeu. – Aposto como ele vai voltar para os EUA agora que eu dei um fora definitivo!

Fora definitivo! – Gina riu, inconformada. – Você não pode fazer isso!

Posso, Gina! Posso e já estou fazendo! O Draco não vai saber desse filho! Nem ele e nem ninguém daquela família!

Ah... Então é isso! – Gina compreendeu. – O que ela disse que faria com um possível filho de vocês? – ela sentou-se novamente, compreensiva.

Ela comparou a um aborto, mas ela não é a que mais me assusta...

Quem mais está nessa história? – Gina perguntou.

Emília Buldstrode. Ela sabe que eu estou grávida. Percebeu naquele dia, na botica. Ela ameaçou o meu bebê, Gina!

Eu não posso acreditar!

Disse que não gosta de machucar inocentes, mas que o faria se eu atrapalhasse os planos dela! Entende por que o Draco não pode saber desse filho?

E quanto a nossa família? O que você vai dizer para eles? E a própria Narcisa Malfoy? Ela ainda morará aqui. Pode descobrir!

Eu ainda não pensei nisso. Minha maior preocupação é não permitir que o Draco descubra.

Mas Hermione, ele tem o direito de saber que vai ser pai!

Quem vai ser pai? – Harry irrompeu da lareira a tempo de pegar o final da frase.

As duas arregalaram os olhos e ficaram pálidas.

Que foi? – Harry riu ao ver a cara delas.

Você nos assustou! – Gina desconversou. – Aparecendo assim, do nada!

Desculpe... – ele sentou-se ao lado da esposa. – Você estava demorando. Tudo bem, Mione?

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça.

E os meninos?

Dormindo. – disse apenas.

Então? Quem vai ser pai?

Gina e Hermione se entreolharam assustadas. Gina mordeu o lábio inferior, esperando o pior, então Hermione decidiu dizer: - Você!

Eu?! – Gina se assustou quase tanto quanto Harry, mas se controlou. – Como assim? Gina... – ele a virou de frente para ele. – Você está grávida? – ele perguntou desacreditando.

Gina olhou para ele e sorriu, sem saber o que dizer.

Mas o Kevin não tem nem cinco meses! – ele sorriu abobado. Gina balançou os ombros, Hermione suspirou aliviada. – Mas espera aí! – ele falou. – Por que você não me falou logo? Parecia que queriam esconder alguma coisa.

É que... – Gina tentou, desesperada.

Ela não tem certeza! – Hermione falou.

Não? – Harry perguntou confuso. – E daí? Podia ter me falado, Gi. – ele a abraçou.

Mas ela não queria que você ficasse decepcionado, caso seja um alarme falso, entende? – Hermione resolveu mais uma vez.

Que bobagem, meu amor! – ele sorriu e beijou a esposa. – Vamos fazer o teste e pronto. Faremos amanhã mesmo! Outro filho! Quem diria! – ele sorriu.

Padrinho, madrinha! – os gêmeos desceram as escadas correndo.

Harry desviou a atenção para os sobrinhos e Gina e Hermione puderem se olhar novamente. Gina fez cara feia para Hermione, perguntando, por gestos, o que iria fazer. Hermione mostrou que não tinha mais idéias.

hr 

Os dias se passaram e Hermione não sabia que fim havia levado o caso da gravidez de Gina, mas também não perguntou. Tinha acabado de colocar os filhos para dormir e ia colocar o pijama para deitar também quando ouviu a campainha. Foi atender.

Draco?! – ela se espantou. Quase correu para trás da porta, para esconder a barriga, mas se conteve. – O que... O que você faz aqui?

Boa noite, Hermione. – ele falou sério.

Boa... Boa noite.

Posso entrar?

Entrar? Draco eu acho melhor...

Você não achou mesmo que íamos encerrar esse assunto por um cartão de Natal, não é?

Já faz semanas que mandamos o cartão! – ela se lembrou. – Achei que você nem estivesse mais aqui, na Inglaterra.

É isso o que você quer? – ele insistiu.

Achei que havia ficado claro naquela carta...

Draco não esperou o convite, apenas invadiu a sala: - Só ficou claro que você está lutando contra seus sentimentos!

Draco, por favor...

Eu só preciso te contar uma coisa, antes que você saiba por outra pessoa. – ele a encarou.

O quê? – ela cruzou os braços e esperou.

Eu... Eu dormi com a Emília!

Silêncio.

Na verdade... Tenho saído com ela todo esse tempo.

Hermione sentiu o rosto esquentar, um aperto muito forte no coração, mas não falou nada, não demonstrou nada.

Diz alguma coisa!

O que... O que você quer que eu diga? – ela falou devagar, para disfarçar o embargo na voz.

Sei lá! Me xinga, faz alguma coisa?! – ele se impacientou.

Vou... Vou fazer um chá! – ela se virou rapidamente, a tempo de esconder uma lágrima teimosa que insistia em cair.

Hermione! – ele gritou.

Não grite! – ela falou da cozinha, tentando não soluçar. – Os meninos estão dormindo.

Haaah! – ele esbravejou, mas respirou fundo tentando se acalmar. Escutou um soluço escapar da cozinha. Sentiu-se mal, mas aliviado. Sentou-se procurando um fio de calma, imaginando o que mais seria capaz de fazer para convencê-la. Curvou o corpo para frente e cobriu os olhos com as mãos.

Ele veio namorar de novo. – Andrew sussurrou do alto da escada.

E cadê ela? – Mark perguntou, também aos sussurros.

Foi para cozinha fazer chá.

Droga! Ele vai dormir aqui de novo?! A gente tem que fazer alguma coisa, senão eles vão começar a namorar!

Tem razão! – Andrew falou, resoluto.

Gemialidades! – ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo e voltaram para o quarto.

Na cozinha Hermione ainda não havia conseguido começar a fazer o chá. Ainda lutava para não deixar o choro sair ou, pelo menos, que não saísse muito alto.

...Hermione...

Ah não... Er...Era só o que me faltava... – ela cobriu os ouvidos, tentando não escutá-lo.

...Não... Hermione...

Pára! – ela pediu com a voz fraca, tentando não chamar a atenção de Draco. – Eu tentei, mas ele não vai!

...Hermione...

Eu vou mandar de novo, mas, por favor, pára com isso! – ela falou, um pouco mais alto.

...Não...

Draco não ouviu as lamentações de Hermione, porque nesse exato momento sentiu algo bater em seu pé. Uma bolinha marrom que ele já tinha visto em algum lugar. Levantou-se imediatamente, sacou a varinha e pronunciou um feitiço que congelou o objeto.

Bombas de bosta? Agora vocês estão pegando pesado, hein? – ele olhou para o alto da escada, mas não tinha ninguém lá. Então algo caiu em sua cabeça. Ele bateu a mão nos cabelos e uma aranha caiu no chão e correu em direção à mesa de canto, de onde saíam muitas outras. – Ah, seus pestinhas! – ele riu. Viu apenas um pedacinho da cabeleira ruiva de um deles. – Mobilicorpus! – a mesa saiu do lugar. – Levicorpus! – os gêmeos ficaram no ar, de ponta cabeça.

Hei!

Não é justo!

É muito justo! São dois contra um!

Mamãe disse que você não ia mais voltar!

Mas voltei! – ele caminhou até eles. – E acho que vocês estão merecendo uma lição.

O que você vai fazer?! – eles perguntaram com os olhos arregalados.

Hum... Rictusempra!

Aaahh! – eles começaram a gritar.

Cócegas não!!!! – e começaram a rir.

Gostaram, pestinhas! Cadê as aranhas agora? – ele ria também.

O que está acontecendo? – Hermione apareceu na porta da cozinha, nervosa.

Mãe! Socorro! – eles começaram gritar.

Tá doendo! Faz ele parar!

Hermione olhou dos filhos para Draco, que a olhava com os olhos arregalados.

Coloque-os no chão, Draco!

Estamos só brincando... – ele tentou.

Mãe!

Faz ele parar!

COLOQUE-OS NO CHÃO! – ela se descontrolou.

Calma Hermione! – Draco se assustou. – Wingardium leviosa! – e os gêmeos começaram a flutuar suavemente, até encostarem-se ao chão. – Finite incantatem! – e pararam de rir.

Os gêmeos se levantaram e correram para se esconder atrás de Hermione.

Nunca mais use feitiços contra meus filhos, Draco! – ela falou com o rosto vermelho.

...Hermione...

Ela fingiu não ouvir.

Eu não os estava machucando! Estava fazendo cócegas! Estávamos brincando, digam para ela! – ele pediu aos meninos. Eles esconderam o rosto nas pernas dela, fingindo-se assustados.

Nunca mais aponte uma varinha para eles, Malfoy! Vá embora!

...Não Hermione...

Ela fingiu mais uma vez, com dificuldade.

Hermione...

VÁ EMBORA! SAIA DA MINHA CASA!

Mas... – Draco ficou observando-a espantado. Via uma lágrima escorrer de seus olhos, mas sinceramente não sabia se era de tristeza ou de raiva. Percebeu que havia feito uma besteira, havia jogado no lixo sua última chance. Desistindo falou: – Adeus, Hermione... – Deu meia volta e saiu pela porta.

...Não...

Ela cobriu os ouvidos e fechou os olhos.

Ele já foi? – um dos gêmeos perguntou.

Já para o quarto! Os dois!

O que foi que fizemos? – o outro questionou.

Já – para – o – quarto! – Hermione falou, nervosa.

Sem pensar duas vezes eles correram escada acima, Hermione ficou na sala, tentando a todo custo ignorar a voz de Rony em sua cabeça.

Acho que conseguimos! – Mark falou assim que a porta se fechou.

É, mas a mamãe ficou brava! – Andrew ponderou.

Ela ficou brava com ele, não se preocupe!

Sei não... Mas é melhor assim! Vamos brincar com o campo?

Vamos!

Hermione jogou-se no sofá e fez tudo que ela mais lutava para não fazer nas últimas semanas: chorou, mas chorou com vontade, tentando colocar tudo para fora.

...Hermione...

PÁRA! – ela gritou. – ELE JÁ FOI. - desesperada correu para o quarto e bateu a porta. Jogou-se na cama e cobriu o rosto com o travesseiro, como uma criança com medo do escuro.

...Por que, Hermione?...

Ouviu ainda.

Vai embora, por favor! – ela pediu pela última vez. - Ele já foi... - tirou o short que vestia e se cobriu. Apagou a luz, agarrou o travesseiro e tentou dormir, ainda chorando.


	22. Rony, o fantasminha camarada

Os gêmeos se assustaram ao ouvir a porta do quarto de Hermione bater.

Acho melhor irmos deitar. – Andrew falou com os olhos arregalados.

É! – Mark concordou.

Ambos largaram o mini campo e se jogaram na cama. Cobriram-se, apagaram a luz e fecharam os olhos.

Foi muito feio o que vocês fizeram!

Aaah! – eles gritaram. Mark acendeu o abajur.

Pai? – Andrew sentou-se na cama e perguntou.

Oi pai! – Mark sorriu. – Faz tempo que você não vem!

E nem pretendia vir mais. Achei que estava tudo resolvido, mas pelo visto... Por que fizeram aquilo?

Aquilo o quê?

Mentir para sua mãe achar que o Malfoy estava machucando vocês. Isso não se faz!

Mas... Ele ia namorar a mamãe! – Mark se defendeu.

E daí? – Rony balançou os ombros.

E daí que nós não queremos! – Andrew respondeu. – Você é o marido dela e não vamos deixar que ela tenha outro!

Meninos, meninos... – Rony sentou-se nos pés da cama de um deles. – Eu i fui /i o marido da mãe de vocês. Mas eu morri, e não posso mais ficar com ela...

E para que ela precisa de outro? – Mark perguntou emburrado.

Enquanto somos crianças os pais bastam, mas depois de adultos não... Sua mãe gosta dele, realmente gosta. Neste momento ela está chorando no quarto, e não seria a primeira vez.

Mas nós não gostamos dele! – disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Mentirosos! – Rony riu. – Claro que gostam! Adoraram o presente que ele lhes deu. Têm que admitir que ele foi legal com vocês! Até eu admirei! – ele mirou o nada.

Mas pai...

Mesmo que não gostassem dele de verdade, mentir daquele jeito para prejudicar outra pessoa? – ele ficou sério. – É o tipo de coisa que um sonserino faria! E não foi a primeira vez, não é Andrew? – ele encarou o filho.

Desculpe... – ele falou envergonhado.

Não é para mim que vocês têm que pedir desculpas é para o Malfoy!

O quê?! – ambos perguntaram.

Eu quero que vocês o procurem e peçam desculpas. Sua mãe precisa dele, e vocês também! Eu não posso mais fazer sua mãe feliz, ou criar vocês, mas ele pode!

Mas...

Vocês gostaram do tempo que ele ficou com vocês, não foi? Ele até os levou para assistir quadribol! E vocês não tiveram que dividi-lo com a Kelly, por exemplo.

Hum... É... – Andrew se lembrou, sentindo-se cada vez pior.

Ele até leu para nós...

E deu um presentão...

E aí vocês fizeram sua mãe brigar com ele.

É... – disseram de cabeça baixa.

Nós achamos que você não queria que ele ficasse aqui.

Você falou para enchermos o saco dele! – Mark argumentou.

É... – Rony se levantou envergonhado também. – É uma história complicada. Talvez eu não tenha explicado direito para vocês, mas agora já sabem!

E o que temos que fazer?

Primeiro: procurar o Malfoy e pedir desculpas; depois, contar a verdade para sua mãe!

Contar para a mãe vai ser fácil, mas como vamos encontrar o sr Malfoy?

Se virem! – Rony falou. – Vocês têm a cabeça do Fred e do Jorge quando vão aprontar! Usem a cabeça para fazer o que é certo também!

Puxa! Isso vai ser difícil!

Mas vocês têm que fazer! – ele se aproximou de novo. – Sua mãe vai precisar dele. Eles têm que ficar juntos! Ela está sofrendo, ele também, e pode ser que mais para frente sofram mais ainda. Vocês querem que a mãe de vocês continue sofrendo?

Não... – responderam.

Nós não gostamos quando ela chora.

Achamos que ela ia voltar mais contente depois da viagem.

Todo mundo nos falou que ia ser bom.

Por isso não reclamamos.

Mas ela voltou pior ainda!

É... – Rony falou preocupado. – Isso é algo que eu preciso resolver... Mas se vocês fizerem o que eu disse tudo vai ficar bem, e sua mãe vai ser muito feliz, podem ter certeza.

Então vamos fazer! – Mark falou, contente.

Agora mesmo! – Andrew começou a se levantar.

Não! Agora não! – Rony o impediu. – Sua mãe precisa descansar. Talvez já tenha dormido. Melhor deixar para amanhã...

Ok... – Andrew voltou para cama.

E quero que me prometam uma coisa!

O quê? – perguntaram curiosos.

Nunca mais joguem aranhas em cima de ninguém, ok? É cruel demais!

Os dois riram.

Mas era de brinquedo! – Andrew explicou.

E têm o seu nome, pai! – Mark pulou da cama e foi até o baú de brinquedos. Rony fez careta quando ele se aproximou com a caixa das aranhas. – Olha!

Na caixa tinha uma enorme figura de aranha. Mark estendeu-a e Rony, ainda fazendo careta, leu: ARANHAS DE BORRACHA RONALD WEASLEY. – Humpf! É bem o que os gêmeos chamam de uma boa homenagem, não é? – resmungou. – Ainda assim, não é coisa que se faça! – ele ralhou. – Tudo, menos aranhas, ok?

Tá legal! – eles responderam aos risos.

Agora vão dormir e não se esqueçam das tarefas de vocês!

Não vamos esquecer... – responderam. Mark colocou a caixa ao lado da cama e se cobriu novamente.

Rony ficou observando-os enquanto deitavam. Queria poder dar um beijo em cada um, mas não era possível. Mandou um beijo para eles e sumiu assim que eles apagaram a luz.

hr 

Bom dia, mãe... – Andrew e Mark acordaram sem que Hermione precisasse chamá-los, no dia seguinte. Quando desceram para o café já estavam com o uniforme e prontos para ir para a escola.

Bom dia... – Hermione colocava a mesa. – Nossa! – ela exclamou. – Já estão prontos?

Uhum... – responderam. Sentaram-se e esperaram que ela os servisse.

Que bom... – ela sorriu. – Enquanto vocês tomam café eu vou me trocar, então...

Não vai comer, mãe? – Andrew perguntou.

Agora não, querido. Não estou com fome... – Hermione deixou-os sozinhos e subiu, lentamente, para se trocar.

Ela está chateada mesmo. – Mark observou.

É... Acho que não devíamos ter feito aquilo. – Andrew concluiu, triste.

É, mas nós vamos consertar tudo! – Mark falou, decidido.

Você já sabe como? – Andrew perguntou entre uma mordida e outra em sua torrada.

Vamos precisar de ajuda. E eu já sei de quem. Tudo que precisamos é mandar uma das corujas nos seguir até a escola. De lá mandamos um recado. Vai dar tudo certo.

Se você diz... – Andrew engoliu de vez a torrada.

hr 

Ele está atrasado! – Andrew reclamou. Ele e o irmão estavam escondidos no armário das bolas, na quadra da escola. Era hora do recreio.

Eu sei que ele vem, não se preocupe! – Mark falou. Segurava firmemente um dos espelhinhos de maquiagem de Hermione.

Se a mamãe descobre que você pegou...

Meninos? – uma voz saiu do espelhinho.

Eu não disse! – Mark comemorou. – Oi padrinho!

Oi! – Harry cumprimentou, assustado. – Onde vocês estão? Está escuro!

É uma longa história padrinho, mas temos pouco tempo. – Andrew explicou.

Precisamos da sua ajuda! – Mark falou.

Fizeram alguma arte, é? – Harry riu.

Mais ou menos. – Andrew falou, envergonhado. – Precisamos que o senhor nos ajude a encontrar uma pessoa!

Quem? – Harry perguntou, curioso.

O sr Malfoy! – disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Quem?! – Harry quase se engasgou do outro lado.

Ele mesmo, padrinho! – Mark confirmou.

E para quê?! – ele cruzou os braços e fechou a cara.

Nós fizemos uma besteira e precisamos consertar. – Andrew explicou.

E por que eu ajudaria vocês a encontrarem o Malfoy? Acreditem, se ele sumiu da vida de vocês é melhor assim! – respondeu.

Não padrinho!

A mamãe está muito triste!

E a culpa é nossa!

Sua mãe está muito melhor sem ele! – Harry insistiu.

Vamos ter que falar. – Mark olhou torto para o irmão.

Ele não vai acreditar. Ninguém acredita! – Andrew falou.

Acredita em quê? – Harry ficou intrigado.

Foi o papai que mandou! – disseram de uma vez.

Papai? Pai de quem? – Harry fez cara de quem não entende nada.

Não falei! – Mark bateu as mãos.

Nosso pai, padrinho! Ele apareceu ontem à noite e nos deu uma bronca!

Nós mentimos para mamãe para prejudicar o sr Malfoy!

Ele nos disse que isso é coisa que um sonserino faria!

O sr não quer que seus afilhados hajam como sonserinos, não é?

Que loucura é essa? – ele começou a se irritar.

Nos ajude, padrinho!

Precisamos consertar o que fizemos!

Mas...

Por favor!!! – eles juntaram as mãos e imploraram.

Eu não sei o que vocês estão aprontando, mas já que fizeram uma besteira à altura de um sonserino eu vou ajudá-los! Mas não pensem que farei isso feliz, ouviram! Onde já se viu! Procurar o Malfoy! – ele fez careta.

Obrigado, padrinho!

Você vem agora?

Agora?! – ele se assustou.

É! – disseram.

Mas... Ok... – ele falou ao notar as caras desesperadas dos dois. – Vou ver que desculpa arranjo com a diretora e com meu chefe! Suponho que sua mãe não deva ficar sabendo?

Melhor não...

Certo. Fiquem atentos.

O máximo que Harry conseguiu com seu chefe foi sair mais cedo na hora do almoço, tempo que ele aproveitou para visitar os cunhados no Beco Diagonal e conseguir uma falsificação da letra e da assinatura de Hermione para escrever um bilhete que permitisse aos gêmeos saírem na hora do almoço com o padrinho. Depois aparatou em casa e contrabandeou Dobby. De lá foram para a escola, Dobby invisível, lógico.

Harry levou dois gêmeos muito ansiosos, e Kelly, de quem eles não conseguiram fugir, até seu gabinete no departamento de mistérios no Ministério da Magia. Lá, com a ajuda de um de seus colegas de trabalho, conseguiu unir sua lareira a lareira da mansão Malfoy. Depois mandou Dobby até lá, com a missão de conseguir levar Draco até o escritório da casa para que conversassem sem que ninguém os ouvisse.

Oh! – Elga exclamou quando viu Dobby perambulando pela casa. – Dobby!

E... Elga? – Dobby, trêmulo, perguntou. Olhava para todos os cantos como se esperasse que algo assustador pulasse de algum canto e o escravizasse de novo.

O que faz aqui? – a elfa perguntou, também assustada.

Vim trazer um recado de Harry Potter para o sr Draco Malfoy.

De Harry Potter? – ela arregalou os olhos.

Sim! Harry Potter pede para que ele vá para o escritório. Andrew e Mark Weasley precisam falar com ele!

Os filhos da srta Granger?

E do sr Weasley! Grande homem! – Dobby fez uma reverência. – Me deu muitos suéteres quando vivo! Um grande coração!

Ah! – a elfa exclamou. – Que crueldade! – ela estremeceu. – Em todo caso, Cammy e Sammy me falaram da srta Granger... Vou tentar, mas não garanto nada...

Faça o que puder. Estaremos esperando na lareira do escritório.

Ok... – a elfa subiu tremula e lentamente as escadas até os aposentos de Draco.

No Ministério, esperando notícias de Dobby, Harry e as crianças estavam impacientes.

Ele está demorando, padrinho! – Mark falou andando de um lado para outro. Andrew roia as unhas.

Está fazendo graça! – Harry falou, mal humorado, encostado em sua mesa. – É bem o tipo dele.

Olha papai! – Kelly apontou para o teto, sentada sobre a escrivaninha de Harry. – Um aviãozinho de papel!

Ele está vindo! – Dobby aparatou com um sonoro estalo. Tremia da cabeça aos pés. No mesmo instante Draco irrompia das chamas da lareira. Dobby correu para trás de Harry.

Espero que seja importante, Potter. – ele falou carrancudo.

É o namorado da madrinha! – Kelly exclamou. – Oi! – e acenou para ele.

Draco tentou, mas não conseguiu não esboçar um sorrisinho para a garotinha. Depois fechou a cara novamente e se virou para Harry: - O que você quer, Potter?

Eu não quero nada! Só te chamei aqui porque eles pediram! – Harry apontou para os afilhados. Dobby se assustou com o movimento de Harry. – Já pode ir, Dobby, obrigado. – ele resolveu dispensar o coitado que tremeu mais ainda quando Draco olhou para ele.

Depois que o elfo se foi, Draco olhou para os gêmeos, com seu melhor olhar de desprezo, esperando uma explicação. Os meninos olhavam para ele, apreensivos, um cutucando o outro para que começasse a falar. Por fim, Andrew tomou coragem:

Nós... Nós queríamos pedir desculpas... – falou baixinho.

Draco pareceu desarmar, então Mark criou coragem. – Não devíamos ter mentido para mamãe.

E não devíamos ter deixado ela brigar com o senhor...

Desculpe... – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo.

A madrinha brigou com ele? – Kelly perguntou. – Tadinho... – Harry revirou os olhos.

Hum... Tudo bem, garotos... – ele falou, meio confuso. – Eu até... Até entendo vocês...

Sério? – eles perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, com os olhos arregalados.

Até que foi fácil... – Mark cochichou para o outro.

Então o sr vai voltar para ficar com a nossa mãe? – Andrew perguntou.

O quê? – Harry se assustou.

Agora vocês querem que eu volte? – Draco também se assustou.

É... – responderam.

Espera aí! – Harry se afastou da mesa com um pulo. – Vocês não me falaram essa parte!

Draco riu, os meninos preferiram nem olhar para o padrinho. – Eu fico contente com a atitude de vocês, garotos, mas eu não vou voltar.

Ah volta sim! – Kelly pediu.

Fica quieta, Kelly! – Harry falou.

Por quê? – os gêmeos perguntaram, chateados.

Porque sua mãe não quer... Ela já deixou isso bem claro para mim. Já me mandou embora várias vezes. Eu não vou mais insistir... Vou seguir o conselho dela: vou embora e, quem sabe, encontre uma mulher menos cheia de problemas!

Mas...

O problema da mãe de vocês é mais complicado do que vocês imaginam, mas eu agradeço assim mesmo, só que me cansei. – ele se virou e apanhou um pouco de pó de flu para voltar.

Ah não... Fica! – Kelly pulou da mesa e correu até ele. – Eu gostei de você!

Draco se abaixou para ficar na altura dela. – Também gostei de você, apesar do seu pai, mas não dá mesmo... Coisa de adulto. – ele se levantou. – Tchau meninos... Até qualquer dia. Potter... – ele meneou a cabeça, entrou na lareira e disse para onde iria. Ainda viu Kelly fazer cara de choro.

E agora? – Andrew perguntou atordoado, ainda mirando a lareira.

Vocês fizeram sua parte, e ele fez sua escolha. – Harry falou, emburrado. – Agora tenho que levar vocês de volta. Vamos sair e eu compro um lanche para vocês.

Lanche? – os três perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Sim. Vocês não vão ter tempo de almoçar de verdade, mas este será nosso segredo, hein? Hermione e Gina não podem nem desconfiar que eu tirei vocês da escola e que os deixei comer lanche, ok? – ele pediu segurando a mão de Kelly e abrindo a porta. – Agora vamos.

hr 

... Hermione...

Hermione se assustou e quase subiu na calçada quando chegava em casa depois de pegar os gêmeos na escola. Andrew e Mark se entreolharam e observaram a atitude da mãe. De cara fechada, Hermione estacionou o carro, saiu e abriu a porta de trás. Ansiosos, os gêmeos correram para casa e, assim que Hermione destrancou a porta com a varinha, eles correram para seu quarto.

...Hermione...

Se você está querendo me levar para junto de você, Rony, pelo menos espere os meninos saírem do carro! – falou mal-humorada. Bateu a porta do carro com mais força que o necessário e entrou.

Pai. – os gêmeos sussurravam pelo quarto, com a porta fechada. – Paaai.

Não deu certo, não é? – Rony apareceu encostado na janela.

Não. – responderam desanimados.

Falem com a Mione. – ele sugeriu. – Quem sabe se ela for atrás dele...

Vamos fazer isso agora mesmo, pai! – Andrew falou. Num instante tirou o uniforme e colocou outra roupa, sendo imitado pelo irmão.

Eu preciso tentar uma coisa. Tchau meninos!

Tchau pai! – os dois se despediram. Rony desapareceu e eles desceram correndo.

Hermione já estava enfiando, de qualquer jeito, uma bandeja de lasanha congelada no micro-ondas, o que não era bom sinal. Quando ela fazia comida congelada, era porque não estava a fim de papo. Apreensivos, os gêmeos tomaram seu lugar. Mais uma vez ficaram se cutucando para decidir quem começaria.

Eu falei primeiro para ele. – Andrew sussurrou. – Agora você começa!

Caramba... Fiquei com a pior parte!

Quem cochicha o rabo espicha, sabiam? – Hermione falou de repente.

Hum... Mãe... – Mark começou. – Nós precisamos contar uma coisa...

Hum...

É que... Ontem... Bom...

Fala logo!

Fala você!

Hum... Nós mentimos para a senhora ontem. – Andrew despejou.

É mesmo? – ela se virou e viu os dois se encolherem um pouco.

Desculpe. – Mark acrescentou. – O sr Malfoy não estava machucando a gente.

Estava só fazendo cócegas.

Hum... Eu sei. – ela se virou novamente, para retirar a lasanha do microondas. – Fico contente que tenham admitido seu erro.

Os dois se entreolharam, confusos.

Mas vocês estão de castigo. Imagino que saibam?

Uhum... – responderam cabisbaixos.

Sem vassoura, sem campinho e sem historinha.

Os dois pensaram em protestar, mas desistiram quando ela se virou para servi-los.

Hum... A sra vai conversar com ele então? – Andrew perguntou.

Não...

Por quê? – perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Porque não. – ela respondeu e sentou-se. Enfeitiçou os talheres para fazerem tudo sozinhos. – Coisas de adultos... – falou simplesmente, ao notar a insatisfação dos dois. – Agora comam, antes que esfrie. Vocês têm permissão para... Jogar xadrez, se quiserem.

hr 

Draco passou grande parte da tarde pensando no que ouvira e estava contente com a atitude dos gêmeos. Apesar de tudo havia se apegado a eles. Seu coração estava dolorido por ter se recusado a tentar de novo, mas algo lhe dizia que levaria outro fora se tentasse.

Decidido a esquecer Hermione, Draco começou a fazer as malas para seu retorno ao EUA. Queria deixar de vez tudo aquilo para trás. Já o havia feito uma vez, com sucesso, mas o encontro com Hermione trouxe-lhe a memória um monte de recordações boas e ruins. Era hora de esquecê-las novamente. Quem sabe voltar a sair com Chelsie. Embora fútil, não tinha tantas complicações na vida e o máximo que Draco precisaria se preocupar seria deixá-la sempre cheia de boas roupas e presentes. Emília? Não. Faz parte de suas lembranças de Hogwarts tanto quanto Hermione, e seria sempre um meio de lembrar-se dela.

Estava tão distraído em seus devaneios à cerca da nova vida que levaria, pela primeira vez tendo uma decepção amorosa de verdade, que não percebeu o vento gelado que entrou pela janela aberta, a não ser quando ele tombou alguns vidros de perfume sobre a penteadeira.

Olhou sobressaltado para aquela direção, mas percebeu o que acontecera e voltou a dobrar suas roupas. Parou novamente quando ouviu alguma coisa cair dentro do banheiro também.

Mas que coisa! – exclamou. – Será que vai chover? – entrou no banheiro para fechar o vitrô e impedir que o vento derrubasse mais alguma coisa, mas ele já estava fechado. Olhou ao redor, procurando o que havia caído e viu a saboneteira no chão. – Estranho. – Intrigado, ele pegou o objeto e voltou para sua arrumação.

Ele cruzou a porta do banheiro, ainda atento a qualquer barulho que pudesse surgir lá dentro, e quando se virou para o quarto deu de cara com uma figura ruiva, parada em sua frente, os braços cruzados e cara de poucos amigos.

AAAHHH! – gritou assustado e deus dois passos para trás, batendo contra a porta do banheiro que havia se fechado.

Rony estava sério, mas não continuou por muito tempo. Curvou-se sobre a barriga e começou a rir alucinadamente: - Você... Você precisava ver a sua cara, Malfoy! – falou enquanto ria.

We... Weasley?! – Draco perguntou, colado a porta. Os olhos arregalados.

Caramba! – ele gargalhava. – Queria que o Harry estivesse aqui para ver a sua cara! – ele massageou a própria barriga. – Você ficou mais pálido do que já é, se é que é possível! Ai, ai... – foi se acalmando. – Acho que você vai ter que averiguar suas calças, Malfoy! Ai, ai...

Mas... – Draco tentou falar. – Você... Você está...

Morto. É, eu percebi. – ele andou de costas e sentou-se na cama de Draco. – Vai a algum lugar? – ele mirou a mala semipronta.

Você é... Um fantasma? – Draco não deu atenção à pergunta dele.

Não! Os fantasmas são prateados, lembra? Como os de Hogwarts. – falou sem emoção.

Então... O que é você? – Draco foi se aproximando aos poucos.

Sei lá... – ele sacudiu os ombros. – Talvez um espectro, um espírito. Não sei mesmo!

E o que você quer comigo? – ele se afastou de novo, apreensivo.

Rony se levantou, sério: - Vim trazer um recado da morte: - falou soturno. – Sua hora está chegando, Malfoy!

Draco arregalou os olhos e se apoiou na penteadeira. Rony começou a gargalhar de novo: - É mentira, idiota! Estou brincando! – ele bateu na própria perna, divertido.

O que você quer afinal, Weasley? – ele se aborreceu. – Fale de uma vez porque eu tenho mais o que fazer!

Uhh! Ficou bravinho, é? Eu só vim conversar...

Se é sobre a Hermione, fique tranqüilo: eu já desisti dela!

É sobre ela sim, mas o contrário do que você está pensando. – ele sentou-se novamente.

Como é?

Eu vim te pedir para não desistir dela. – falou sério.

O quê?

A Hermione entendeu errado a "promessa" que eu pedi para ela fazer. Eu venho tentando consertar isso, mas não está dando certo. Eu consigo aparecer para você, para os meninos, mas para ela não!

Então quando os gêmeos diziam ver você, era verdade?

Era. Eles não são de mentir! – Rony defendeu.

Vai dizer isso para mim?! – Draco cruzou os braços.

Eles pediram desculpas, Malfoy! – ele insistiu.

Foi você que mandou?

Foi. Eles também estavam achando que eu não queria que você e a Hermione ficassem juntos, sabe? Por causa de umas coisas que eu contei para eles...

Foi você! – Draco exclamou, sobressaltando Rony. – Você contou para eles todas aquelas coisas sobre a época da escola, não foi?

Hum... Foi. – ele riu. – Eu não podia perder a chance, não é? Você não achou que ia levar minha mulher, meus filhos e minha casa numa boa, achou?

Seu cretino! – Draco socou a penteadeira. – Eu passei o maior sufoco com aqueles dois!

O fato é que eu conversei com eles. Expliquei a situação e agora eles te aceitam. Você não pode desistir da Hermione agora, Malfoy! – ele se levantou. – É muito estranho dizer isso, mas ela precisa de você... – ele fez careta. – Ela gosta de você, embora eu não entenda por quê!

Obrigado! – Draco respondeu, carrancudo. – Acontece que ela não quer ficar comigo, Weasley, e a culpa é sua!

Eu sei, eu sei. Eu já falei que tentei consertar tudo, mas não consigo! Ela não consegue me ver. De vez em quando me houve, mas só parte do que eu falo! – falou desesperado.

Por que? – Draco se interessou.

Se eu soubesse já teria resolvido o problema, não acha? – disse, grosseiro. – Acho que ela não quer me ver... Acho que tem medo... Alguma coisa nela me bloqueia. Foi um choque muito grande para ela, quando eu morri. Nunca imaginei que ela fosse sofrer tanto. – ele ficou triste. – Ela sempre me dizia que tinha medo que algo me acontecesse, mas ela sempre foi tão forte! Eu nunca imaginei que ela fosse ficar tão deprimida.

Ela ainda chorava por sua causa quando nos reencontramos. – Draco afirmou.

Eu sei. Três anos depois e ela ainda não havia superado. Eu não imaginei que ela me amasse tanto. Sempre achei que eu ficaria mais perdido sem ela do que ela sem mim. – ele suspirou. – Você deve ter notado uma marca que ela tem no peito, não é?

Hum... – ele ficou sem graça. – Notei...

Ela tentou se matar... Alguns meses depois que eu morri.

O quê? – Draco se assustou.

Harry a encontrou inconsciente no quarto dos meninos. Você deve ter reparado que ele e a Gina entram em casa sem nenhum problema.

É! O Potter já me pegou em situações constrangedoras lá

Pois é. Ele e Gina perceberam o quanto ela estava mal, então resolveram ficar atentos. Ela demorou para se recuperar. Gina a convenceu dizendo que os meninos não podiam ficar sem mãe também. Por isso ela vive para eles. A vida dela são os nossos filhos.

Eu notei.

Mas agora você também faz parte da vida dela!

Não faço, Weasley! Já disse que ela não me quer! Ela acha que vai estar quebrando uma promessa que te fez.

Já disse que vou desfazer a confusão, mas não sei como!

Por que você não entra nos sonhos dela?

Nos sonhos? – Rony perguntou.

É. Ela vive sonhando com você mesmo. Lembranças, pelo que eu entendi. – ele raciocinou. – Se um bruxo poderoso pode invadir o sonho de outra pessoas, com certeza depois de morto fica mais fácil ainda, não é?

Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso! – Rony colocou uma mão no queixo e começou a refletir.

Você já não pensava quando vivo, depois de morto então! – ele descontou.

Vá para p... – ele respirou fundo. – Paciência... – ele fechou os olhos. – Muita paciência... – ele olhou para Draco de novo. – Eu vou tentar convencê-la e vocês têm que ficar juntos!

Agora é tarde, Weasley. Mesmo que você consiga falar com ela, e que ela acredite que não foi apenas um sonho, o que eu duvido, eu me cansei. Humilhei-me mais pela Hermione do que jamais fiz a vida inteira! É tarde demais.

Não pode ser tarde demais! Você não pode abandonar a Hermione agora!

Por que não? – ele desafiou.

Porque... Porque não! Você gosta dela, ela gosta de você...

Não sei se ela gosta tanto assim de mim... – voltou-se para sua mala.

Rony suspirou. Estava tentando não dizer aquilo, mas não teria jeito: - Ela te ama, Malfoy!

Draco o olhou com estranheza. Teve vontade até de rir, mas se conteve. Dava para perceber o quanto era difícil para Rony admitir algo assim.

E você a ama também... – continuou. – Vai se arrepender profundamente se não tentar mais uma vez. Vai se arrepender muito! Vá por mim.

O que é que você sabe e eu não, Weasley?

Hum... Nada de mais... O fato é que você não pode abandoná-los! Eles precisam de você! i Todos /i eles! – Rony insistiu. – Admita que você a ama!

Ela me escorraçou, Weasley!

Também! – Rony tripudiou. – Que tipo de idiota usa feitiços nos filhos da mulher que está tentando conquistar?!

Eu só estava...

Eu sei, eu sei! Mas não é essa a questão! Não desista dela agora, Malfoy! Por favor! – os dois se encararam por um bom tempo, em silêncio.

Eu já fiz minha parte, Weasley... – Draco falou por fim. – Eu vou voltar para os EUA, mas se Hermione me quiser saberá onde me encontrar!

Quer dizer que se ela for atrás de você...

Eu cansei de correr atrás dela e ser desprezado...

Entendo...

Se você me dá licença, Weasley, preciso terminar de arrumar essas coisas. Viajo ainda hoje!

Como você é teimoso, Malfoy! – falou zangado.

Ela também é! E você é um lerdo! – ele afirmou.

Você é mal agradecido!

Eu não te pedi nada, Weasley!

Fala sério! – Rony reclamou. – Cara chato!

Tchau, Weasley!

Tchau! – Rony desapareceu, inconformado.

Draco sentou-se, desanimado, ao lado da mala, mal acreditando no fenômeno que acabara de presenciar. Além de conversar com alguém que já havia morrido, estava ouvindo Ronald Weasley lhe pedir para assumir sua casa e, ainda por cima, ele havia recusado o que mais queria fazer no momento. Mas ele sabia que levaria outro fora, e realmente não estava disposto. Sabia também que Hermione era muito teimosa para acreditar num sonho, portanto preferiu não criar mais expectativas. Acordou de seus devaneios quando ouviu batidas em sua porta.

Oi, meu amor! – Emília abriu a porta, sorridente. – Sua mãe me disse que eu podia subir.

Claro... – ele falou, educado. – Entre.

Eu preciso mesmo falar com você!

Precisa mesmo ser agora? Eu... Estou meio ocupado.

Não vai demorar nada! – ela informou. Segurou a mão dele e o puxou para que pudesse abraçá-lo. – Eu preciso te contar uma coisa! – ela falou muito sorridente.

Hum...

Você não vai acreditar! – ela deu pulinhos de excitação. – Eu estou grávida! – seus olhos brilharam.

Draco continuou parado no mesmo lugar, olhando para ela, mas sem enxergá-la realmente. Sentia-se num deja vu.

b Flashback /b 

Onde você estava? – Draco perguntou, carrancudo.

Você já está em casa? – Pansy foi até a cozinha, de onde vinha a voz dele. Estava apreensiva. – Eu fui... Eu... Preciso te dizer uma coisa...

Quantas vezes eu te disse para avisar quando sair? Deixe um bilhete, qualquer coisa! Eu fiquei preocupado! – ele se virou para ela e disse.

Me desculpe... – ela falou, mais insegura ainda. – É que... Draco... Eu... Eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

Estou ouvindo! – ele falou, impaciente.

Eu... Eu vou ter um bebê...

Você o quê?! – ele perguntou, sério.

Eu sei que você não queria, mas ac...

Aconteceu?! – ele largou o copo com água em cima da pia, com um barulho seco. – Aconteceu porque você quis! Você é burra por acaso? – ele se aproximou dela.

Draco eu...

Quantas vezes eu te falei para se cuidar? Nós estamos em guerra! – ele levantou os braços, nervoso. – Se os comensais da morte entram por aquela porta, como você acha que conseguiremos fugir se você estiver com um barrigão de nove meses?! – ele gritou.

Eu sei, mas...

Quantas vezes eu te disse que não queria filhos?! – ele esbravejou. – Você é mesmo uma burra, sabia?

Não foi de propósito, Draco! – ela gritou também. – Por que você não se cuidou também? Eu não sou infalível, sabia?

Não, Pansy! Você é burra mesmo!

E você é um grosso! – as lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto. – Idiota! – ela gritou antes de bater a porta, depois de sair.

b Fim do Flashback /b 

Draco? – Emília o chamou. – Diz alguma coisa, amor! – ela o abraçou pela cintura.

Você tem certeza? – ele falou sem emoção. – Não está muito cedo para saber?

Ah Draco... – ela se afastou dele. – Nós mulheres... Nós sentimos essas coisas... – ela sorriu, insegura. – Então eu fui fazer o teste e deu positivo... – ela se aproximou novamente. – Não é maravilhoso? – ela o abraçou e encostou a cabeça em seu peito. – Eu sei que não estávamos planejando nada, mas...

Draco sentiu o coração diminuir aos poucos. Tudo em que pensava era na total impossibilidade de ficar com Hermione agora, mesmo que, por milagre, ela lhe pedisse para voltar.

Desculpem-me, mas eu estava passando e não pude deixar de ouvir! – Narcisa Malfoy entrou no quarto com um sorriso largo. – Emília, querida, é verdade mesmo?

Emília soltou-se de Draco e abriu um sorriso maior ainda: - É sim, Narcisa! Draco e eu vamos ter um bebê!

Oh! Mas é maravilhoso! – ela abraçou a futura mamãe. – É claro que eu preferia que vocês tivessem se casado primeiro. Uma cerimônia à altura de um Malfoy, mas ainda há tempo, não é? – ela virou-se para Draco, que parecia mais ter descoberto que seu cachorrinho de estimação havia sido atropelado. – Draco, querido. O que foi?

Eu... Não sei o que dizer...

Nem precisa, meu amor! – Emília voltou a abraçá-lo. – Estou tão feliz, Draco! Espero que seja um menino, e que se pareça com você! – ela se espichou para beijar os lábios dele.

Eu preciso voltar para os Estado Unidos. – ele falou sem ouvir uma palavra do que ela dissera.

O quê?! – Emília se assustou. – Mas Draco...

Eu preciso acertar os negócios... – ele pareceu se centrar. – Vender a casa, trancar minha matrícula e aí voltar, para... Nos casarmos Emília... – falou sem emoção alguma.

Casar? – ela bateu palmas e olhou para Narcisa.

É... – ele falou mirando o nada. – Agora, se me dão licença... Eu preciso descansar... – ele sentou-se na cama, ainda admirando o nada, sem acreditar no que ouvira.

hr 

Está na hora de dormir, meus queridos. – Hermione saiu de seu escritório espreguiçando-se. Havia passado a noite trabalhando em alguns artigos. Assim pelo menos não pensava em Draco.

Está cedo, mãe! – Mark protestou. Ele e Andrew estavam jogados no tapete, já de pijamas, lendo as histórias de Martin Miggs por conta própria, mas não tinha tanta graça.

Não está não. – Hermione informou. – Vamos! – ela estendeu as mãos e os chamou.

Emburrados, os dois se levantaram do chão e seguraram a mão dela, para que subissem todos juntos, mas então alguém começou a mexer na porta de entrada, como se a estivesse destrancando. Os três ficaram olhando, apreensivos, mas nem Hermione fez nada para se defenderem, se fosse o caso. Então a porta se abriu.

PAI! – os gêmeos gritaram e correram em direção a Rony.

Hermione ficou olhando, incrédula. Sentiu os olhos enxerem de lágrimas, mas não conseguia se mexer, nem para secá-las. Rony se abaixou e abraçou os filhos. Devem ter ficado um minuto assim, enquanto Hermione olhava sem acreditar.

Puxa vida! – Rony se afastou e ficou admirando os gêmeos. – Eu sempre quis abraçar vocês desse jeito! – os olhos dele também brilhavam de emoção. – Como vocês estão grandes! É tão diferente vê-los assim, não sei por que! – ele falou abobado.

A gente também queria te ver assim pai! – Andrew falou.

E poder te abraçar também! – Mark concluiu.

Eu sei. – ele os puxou e os abraçou novamente. – Mas vocês sabem que eu vim aqui para falar com a Mione, não sabem? - eles se soltaram e ficaram os três olhando para ela. –Vão se deitar... – ele pediu.

Depois você vai dar um beijo na gente? – Andrew perguntou.

Vou sim. – ele sorriu.

Então ta! – Mark falou.

Boa noite pai, boa noite mãe! – entusiasmados, ambos subiram correndo a escada.

Rony se levantou, fechou a porta começou a se aproximar de Hermione. Ela não sabia se fugia, se ficava ou se tentava acordar, por que aquilo só poderia ser um sonho. Rony caminhava lentamente, como se quisesse cercar um animalzinho acuado, e era mais ou menos assim que Hermione estava se comportando.

As lágrimas agora corriam compulsivamente. Ele estava tão próximo que ela podia notar cada marca de expressão, cada sarda dele e, principalmente, admirar o sorrido que ela não via a tanto tempo. Ela sorriu de volta, sem saber por que, e Rony a abraçou.

Hermione começou a chorar realmente, aos soluços. Rony apenas esperou, ainda abraçando-a, que ela pudesse se acalmar. Ele acariciava a cabeça dela, como se estivesse consolando uma criança. Aos poucos ela foi se acalmando, parando de chorar e conseguiu olhar para ele.

C...Como po... pode?

Isso é um sonho, Hermione, como tantos outros que você já teve... – ele sorriu, secando as lágrimas dela com a ponta dos dedos. – Eu vim falar com você. Venho tentando há muito tempo, mas não consigo.

M...Mas... Ent... tão... Você não vol... tou?

Não, Mione... Você sabe que isso não é possível... – ela suspirou. – Eu vim para pedir perdão por toda dor que eu te causei. Pedir desculpas por ter te assustado esse tempo todo. Não era minha intenção.

Eu é que deveria te... te pedir descul... pas... – ela fungou. – Eu não... Não cumpri a promessa que...

Era aí mesmo que eu queria chegar, Mione. Eu não imaginei que uma frase não concluída pudesse trazer tanta dor, e nunca passou pela minha cabeça te impedir de ser feliz novamente!

Mas...

Eu não tive tempo de te dizer aquela vez, então vou dizer agora: Me prometa que você nunca vai desistir de ser feliz, Hermione.

O quê? – ela arregalou os olhos.

Era isso que eu ia te pedir, Mione. Eu imaginei que você ficaria arrasada, mas não tanto quanto você ficou. Eu queria que você se sentisse livre para reconstruir sua vida, mas mais uma vez, tudo que eu fiz foi conseguir te magoar mais!

Mas Rony, eu...

Eu te amei tanto, Hermione, e ainda te amo. Você acha que eu seria capaz de te pedir para nunca se apaixonar de novo? Privar você de viver normalmente? Eu nunca faria isso!

Eu achei que...

Me perdoe, Hermione! – ele a abraçou novamente. – Eu sou um burro mesmo! Devia ter te ouvido, para variar. Devia ter ficado quieto...

Você não é burro, Rony... – ela o apertou forte. – Eu... Eu te amo...

Não Hermione... – ele a afastou e olhou bem nos olhos dela. – Você ama o Malfoy.

Não, eu... – ela tentou.

Eu não estou bravo! – ele sorriu. – É claro que eu estranhei no começo... – ele falou. – Justo ele, mas no fim, até que ele se comportou direitinho, não foi?

Você sabe de toda história? – ela se admirou mais ainda.

Eu não prometi que ia ficar sempre perto de vocês? – ele perguntou. – Então. Eu tenho acompanhado cada coisa que acontece com vocês três. Não tem muita coisa para se fazer lá em cima, sabe? E eu tenho tentado desesperadamente consertar a burrada que eu fiz naquele dia, mas não dava certo, não sei por que. Mas agora eu consegui, Mione. Agora eu estou aqui falando com você, sem te assustar, sem te espantar. Tudo que eu queria era que você continuasse sendo feliz, Mione. Você, nossos filhos e, agora, o Malfoy. Eu queria que você fosse só minha enquanto eu estava vivo, mas depois... Eu nem teria o direito...

Rony eu nem sei o que dizer.

Não diga nada. – ele sorriu. – Pelo menos não para mim. É para o Malfoy que você tem que falar qualquer coisa agora.

Eu não posso, Rony...

Você tem que fazer isso, Mione! – ele insistiu. – E você sabe por que. – ele a encarou. – Você precisa dele, vai precisar mais ainda mais para frente, não é?

Ah Rony... Você sabe disso também? – ela baixou a cabeça, envergonhada.

Não se envergonhe, Hermione... – ele levantou o rosto dela. – Você o ama, e não tem nada de errado em ter um filho com o homem que você ama, tem?

Rony, eu...

Você o ama, sim! – ele insistiu. – E ele também te ama, só que está chateado, não vai voltar, a menos que você fale com ele. E você tem que fazer isso! Pense nesse filho que você está esperando. Pense nos meninos! Você quer que ele também fique sem pai?

Eu não... Não tinha visto por esse ponto. – ela se assustou.

Pois é... Pense bem, Mione... Você é livre para se apaixonar, se casar, ter filhos... Eu nunca quis te prender. Pense bem, Mione... Tudo que eu quero é que você seja feliz! – ele sorriu. – É o que eu venho tentando te dizer: Não desista dele Hermione... Seja feliz Hermione...

Eu não sei se vou poder... – ela falou, melancólica.

Você pode tudo que quiser, Mione... Você é inteligente, sei que vai dar um jeito em tudo que te aflige...

Nem em tudo, Rony... Tem coisas que...

Nós já enfrentamos coisas piores, não foi?

É...

Agora eu tenho que ir. – ele falou. – Vou apenas dar um beijo nos meninos, como prometi. Não precisa me esperar... – ele sorriu. A abraçou novamente e depositou um beijo delicado na testa dela. A afastou, ainda sorrindo, e subiu as escadas até o dormitório dos gêmeos. Deu um beijo em cada um, e desapareceu.


	23. A decisão de Hermione

Hermione acordou com o coração acelerado. Sentiu as lágrimas molharem seu rosto. Olhou para a janela, não estava chovendo. Olhou para todos os cantos do quarto, nem sinal dos olhos que sempre a assustavam em dias de pesadelo.

Nossa... – falou e voltou a se deitar. – i "Não acredito que foi um sonho. Foi tão real!" /i - virou-se de lado e sorriu. – i "Pelo menos foi um sonho bom!" /i – pensou. – i "Mas foi só um sonho. Uma reação do meu organismo a tudo que está acontecendo. O Rony jamais entenderia facilmente que eu estivesse com outra pessoa, muito menos com o Draco! Imagine!" /i – ela se acomodou sob as cobertas e fechou os olhos, tentando dormir de novo. – Se fosse verdade... – sussurrou.

Mãe? – ela ouviu a voz abafada de um dos gêmeos. - Está acordada?

Estou. – ela sentou-se assustada. – Entre querido. – a porta se abriu e Andrew entrou por ela. – O que houve?

Mãe? – Mark chegou em seguida, meio assustado.

Que foi? Por que estão acordados?

Os dois correram para a cama, cada um se enroscou num braço dela. Andrew falou primeiro:

Eu sonhei com o papai.

Eu também! – Mark afirmou.

Mesmo? – Hermione perguntou, confusa.

Sonhei que ele chegava em casa, como se tivesse acabado de voltar do trabalho. – Andrew narrou.

Eu também! – Mark olhou o irmão, incrédulo. – Aí ele abraçou a gente, mas depois pediu para irmos dormir...

Porque queria falar com sra mãe! – eles a olharam, assustados.

Depois ele nos deu um beijo de boa noite antes de ir embora...

E disse que não ia mais voltar...

Ele não vai mais voltar, mãe? – Mark perguntou, chateado.

Não... – ela respondeu atordoada. – Não vai mais voltar...

Ele veio falar sobre o sr Malfoy, não foi? – Andrew perguntou, menos chocado que o irmão.

Como você sabe?

Ele estava triste porque você estava triste, mãe! – Mark explicou.

Ele deixou a senhora ficar com o sr Malfoy, não deixou?

É... – Hermione falou. – Deixou... – ela achou graça do jeito que eles interpretaram a situação.

Agora que o papai deixou, a sra vai falar com o ele?

Vai pedir para ele voltar?

Eu... – Hermione ainda não acreditava. Como os três poderiam ter sonhado com a mesma coisa? – Eu não sei...

Vai mãe! – eles pediram.

Mas eu achei que vocês não o quisessem aqui. – Hermione falou.

Ah... – Mark fez.

A gente pode se acostumar... – Andrew explicou.

Só não queremos que a senhora fique triste!

Hermione sorriu e puxou os filhos para mais perto: - Vocês são mesmo uns amores, sabiam? São iguaizinhos ao pai de vocês: fazem as burradas, falam as besteiras, depois dão um jeito de nos fazer esquecer tudo, não é? Eu amo muito vocês, sabiam?

A gente também ama a sra, mãe! – disseram.

A sra vai falar com ele? – Andrew insistiu.

Eu... Eu não posso... – ela falou chateada.

Por quê?! – eles perguntaram abismados.

A gente não vai mais brigar, mãe!

Nem vamos mais usar as gemialidades!

Nós prometemos!

Quem dera fosse só isso... – ela mirou o nada, lembrando-se das palavras de Narcisa e Emília. – Mas saibam que eu não estou mais triste, ouviram? – ela deu um beijo em cada um. – Vocês querem dormir aqui? – ela perguntou.

Podemos? – eles perguntaram.

Claro! – ela se ajeitou entre eles, cobrindo os três.

Mas mãe... - Andrew insistiu.

Não quero que vocês pensem mais nisso, ok? – ela pediu. – Agora vamos dormir, porque amanhã ainda tem escola. Boa noite.

Boa noite... – responderam desanimados.

hr 

Hermione sentia-se mais leve depois do sonho com Rony, mas agora o que a martirizava era o fato de, ainda assim, não poder ficar com Draco. As palavras de Narcisa e, principalmente, de Emília ainda a amedrontavam. Era nisso que ela pensava quando a voz de Fred, ou Jorge, a sobressaltou durante o almoço de domingo na Toca:

É melhor você parar de comer chocolate, Hermione!

Está engordando, sabia?

Como vocês são inconvenientes! – Gina bradou em defesa dela.

É sério! – Fred reiterou.

Vai ficar igual a mamãe! – Jorge completou.

Eu ouvi isso, Jorge Weasley! – Molly gritou da cozinha.

Xiii! – assustados, eles resolveram procurar outra pessoa para importunar.

Mione, você sabe que homens são meio distraídos, mas a mamãe vai acabar desconfiando! – ela sussurrou, pegando também um chocolate.

Nem me fale! – Hermione tentou murchar a barriga.

Quando é que você vai falar com ele, hein? – ela puxou Hermione até uma das mesas do jardim.

Eu já disse que não vou! – ela falou.

Mas ele tem que saber, Hermione!

Mas ainda há a mãe dele! E a Emília!

Narcisa não vai arriscar o pescoço e o nome fazendo qualquer besteira contra duas crianças indefesas! – Gina se impacientou. – E quando o Malfoy souber desse filho, não vai deixar a Emília chegar nem perto dele!

Eu não sei se ele vai ficar mesmo contente, Gina. De certo modo a mãe dele tem razão...

Ah! Pode parar! Não quero mais ouvir essa história, Hermione! Cansei, sabia! Eu entendo a sua preocupação com essas ameaças, mas se o Draco soubesse seria bem mais fácil enfrentar as duas! Você enfrentou coisas muito piores!

Hermione lembrou-se das palavras de Rony e sentiu-se envergonhada, mas continuava insegura, principalmente em relação a Draco.

O almoço está servido! – a sra Weasley gritou da porta da entrada. As crianças todas correram em direção ao quintal do fundo, onde as mesas haviam sido montadas, seguidas por uma alegre Peggy, a cachorrinha que Kelly havia ganhado.

Ai! Ela não larga essa cachorra! – Gina reclamou. – Só o Harry, mesmo!

Se antigamente a cozinha da Toca não comportava a quantidade de pessoas na família, quando todos se reuniam, agora a situação era mais crítica ainda. Fred e Jorge diziam que a mãe teria que pedir emprestadas as mesas das casas de Hogwarts para poder alimentar a família toda. Já havia necessidade de duas mesas: uma para as crianças e outra para os adultos.

Enquanto as crianças mais brincavam do que comiam, Peggy era quem aproveitava mesmo, os adultos conversavam durante o almoço.

Ai! Eu sei que vocês reclamam, mas eu sinto falta do meu trabalho no Ministério! – Arthur dizia aos filhos.

O senhor soube da nova lei que eles criaram, não soube sr Weasley? – Harry perguntou. – Para proteção dos trouxas?

Mais uma? – Gui perguntou.

Ah é! Agora eles instituíram que o preconceito contra trouxas e nascidos trouxas é crime. Qualquer um que se sentir ofendido pode prestar queixa ao departamento e o acusado é chamado a depor. Essa semana um senhor foi preso! – ele comentou.

Em Azkaban? – Molly perguntou, chocada.

Sim senhora! – Harry confirmou. – Agora que não há mais dementadores a prisão não é tão assustadora, mas há o constrangimento, não é? E como os mais preconceituosos são os de família nobre, imagine o impacto que a lei teve!

Gina olhou para Hermione com insistência, e ela captou imediatamente a chance que surgira em seu caminho. Como Gina não parava de olhá-la e acabaria chamando atenção dos demais, ela resolveu perguntar.

E o que a pessoa precisa fazer, Harry? Se sofrer preconceito?

Por que, querida? Alguém anda te importunando? – Molly perguntou, preocupada.

Hum... Nada de mais, sra Weasley. Só alguns pacientes inconvenientes.

É só ir até o Ministério, no departamento de Convivência Bruxos - Trouxas e dar queixa.

E o que acontece com a pessoa acusada?

Ela é obrigada a se apresentar a julgamento público. Se ficar provada a falta ela pode pegar até um ano em Azkaban!

Nossa!

Isso é ótimo, não é? – Gina completou, os olhos brilhantes. – É o fim do preconceito contra nascidos-trouxas, pelo menos o preconceito escancarado!

hr 

Hermione estava decidida a dar um fim nas ameaças e ajeitar sua vida de uma vez por todas, afinal estava ficando cada dia mais difícil esconder a barriga que começava a despontar, mesmo usando batas. Resoluta, ela foi até a mansão Malfoy.

Pois não? – Elga, a elfa, atendeu a porta com indiferença.

Oi. – Hermione falou, amável. – Eu gostaria de falar com a sra Malfoy.

Quem gostaria?

Hermione Weasley.

Oh! – a elfa se assustou. – Srta Granger?

Você conhece Cammy e Sammy? – Hermione riu.

Sim senhora. – ela fez uma reverência. – Por favor, entre! Eu vou avisá-la.

Obrigada. – Hermione seguiu a elfa até a sala de estar. A serva saiu da sala fazendo reverências exageradas, Hermione se perguntava o que Cammy e Sammy haviam dito sobre ela. Uma bandeja de chá surgiu sobre a mesa de centro. Hermione se serviu. Mais alguns minutos de espera e a porta, finalmente, se abriu para dar passagem à dona da casa.

Nunca te ensinaram a não fazer visitas sem avisar antes, Granger? – ela parou em frente a Hermione, o nariz empinado.

Ensinaram, mas isso não é uma visita! – Hermione se levantou e falou com a mulher no mesmo tom que esta. – Vim lhe mostrar isso! – ela tirou da bolsa um exemplar do Profeta Diário e estendeu-o a Narcisa.

O Profeta Diário? – a mulher pegou com indiferença, mas ficou mais atenta ao ler a manchete: NOVA LEI PUNE PRECONCEITUOSOS. – O que significa isso, Granger?

Para encurtar essa desagradável conversa, sra Malfoy, essa notícia explica exatamente o que acontecerá daqui para frente com quem for pego em atos preconceituosos contra trouxas, nascidos-trouxas, ou mestiços! – ela sorriu triunfante.

E de que isso me interessa, Granger?

Interessará quando eu a acusar de preconceito, sra Malfoy!

Como é? – a mulher apresentou manchas rosadas nas bochechas.

Isso mesmo que a sra ouviu! – Hermione continuou. – Eu estou disposta a me reconciliar com Draco, mesmo sem o seu apoio. Mas quero avisar que se eu desconfiar que a senhora está pensando em cumprir alguma das ameaças que fez a mim ou a meus filhos, eu não hesitarei em denunciá-la ao Ministério, e isso não seria nada bom para o nome da sua família, não é?

Isso é uma ameaça, sua...

Opa! Cuidado com o que vai dizer, sra Malfoy! Isso não é uma ameaça, é só a defesa dos meus direitos! – ela a enfrentou. – Eu não vou mais permitir que pessoas como a senhora atrapalhem minha vida, muito menos que ameacem meus filhos! Eu vou procurar o Draco, e se a senhora ficar no meu caminho, eu vou denunciá-la!

Você sabe que Draco te odiaria se você fizesse isso! – ela arriscou.

Hermione titubeou, mas então acrescentou: - Não tanto quanto odiará a senhora quando souber que está nos separando!

Narcisa pensou no assunto: - Tudo bem, Granger! – ela caminhou tranqüilamente até a mesa de centro e serviu-se de chá. – Vá atrás do meu filho. Diga a ele tudo que vai em seu coração e vejamos o que ele diz! - ela sentou-se elegantemente e sorveu um gole do chá. – Mas eu não sou a única pessoa que pode te atrapalhar.

Se está falando de Emília Buldstrode...

Então você a conheceu? – ela sorriu, cínica.

Sim! Mas eu também posso acusá-la de...

Ela está grávida!

Como?

Eles já estão até de casamento marcado. Elga! – ela chamou. A elfa aparatou entre as duas. – Traga o Semanário dos Bruxos, por favor.

A elfa aparatou e voltou em poucos segundos. Estendeu, trêmula, a revista para a patroa.

Deixe-me ver... Ah, sim! Aqui! – ela estendeu a revista para Hermione com tanto desprezo quanto Hermione estendeu o jornal para ela.

Numa página em particular, com várias fotos de casais sorridentes, Hermione leu: ANÚNCIOS DE CASAMENTO:

ALSTOR, MANDY E KLEIN, ALEXANDER; 

BREDLEY, ASHLEY E EINSTEIN, WILLIAM;

BULDSTRODE, EMÍLIA E MALFOY, DRACO...

Sinto muito, querida, mas acho que não há nada que você possa fazer agora! – ela disse simplesmente.

Hermione mirava o anúncio, incrédula. Havia pensado tanto antes de tomar aquela atitude, havia hesitado tanto, e agora estava tudo perdido porque Emília estava grávida, i também /i .

Se você já terminou, querida... – ela arrancou a revista das mãos de Hermione. – Elga, recolha o chá e acompanhe esta senhora até a saída!

Sim senhora... – a elfa falou, entristecida.

Hermione seguiu a pequena criatura, em silêncio. Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

Eu sinto muito, srta Granger. Achei que a srta já soubesse... – a elfa falou.

Não Elga... Eu não sabia... – ela disse cabisbaixa, pensando no que faria dessa vez.

Granger? – Emília a chamou da porta. Tinha acabado de chegar. – O que faz aqui?

Vim falar com a sra Malfoy, mas já estou de saída, não se preocupe. – Hermione falou, cansada.

Nossa! Você engordou, querida! – Emília sorriu fitando-a de cima a baixo.

Pelo que eu soube você vai pelo mesmo caminho. – Hermione respondeu.

Já soube da grande notícia? Draco ficou tão contente! Eu vou dar para ele um filho legítimo, um puro-sangue! – ela sorriu.

Não sabia que você ia ter um potro! – Hermione desafiou.

Você continua com seu bom-humor, não é? Mas não vai ser por muito tempo, Hermione! – ela se empinou. - Já encontrou um pai para o seu? – descontou. – Ou já se esqueceu da nossa conversinha?

Hermione a encarou com desdém. Ainda podia denunciá-la, mas diante das circunstâncias não sabia mais se valeria à pena. - Isso é um celular? – ela perguntou ao invés de responder a pergunta de Emília. Um zumbido podia ser ouvido muito próximo delas.

Ãh? Um cel... Um o quê? – ela se atrapalhou. – Se esqueceu que eu não conheço essas coisas trouxas, Granger?

Se não conhece como sabe que é trouxa, Buldstrode? – Hermione perguntou, ainda ouvindo o zumbido. – Estranho... Nem eu tenho celular. Duvido muito que seja da Elga! – ela sorriu para a elfa.

Passar bem, Granger! – Emília desconversou, saindo da porta para que Hermione pudesse ir embora.

Você também, Buldstrode! – Hermione saiu intrigada da mansão Malfoy, mas logo a tristeza tomou conta dela novamente.

Voltara à estaca zero, sem saber o que fazer e mais cheia de inseguranças ainda. Sem vontade de voltar para casa, que estava vazia já que os gêmeos estavam na escola, Hermione decidiu andar por Londres, para pensar no que faria agora afinal, se Emília tinha algum direito por estar grávida, ela também tinha.

Hermione caminhou olhando as vitrines, demorando-se mais naquelas que tinham artigos para crianças. Pensava em todas as complicações que viriam quando os Weasley descobrissem sua gravidez. Seus pais também. Eles não conheciam Draco e nem sabiam do passado duvidoso dele, mas não ficariam orgulhosos da filha aparecer grávida de uma hora para outra. Além disso, tinham os gêmeos. Como eles receberiam a notícia? E agora Draco também. O que ele pensaria de ter um filho mestiço, se agora teria um sangue-puro?

Cansada, parou em um café e sentou-se para pensar um pouco. Colocar as idéias no lugar e, quem sabe, encontrar uma solução para seus dilemas.

i "Você acha que ele ficaria orgulhoso por ter um filho com você, por exemplo? Um mestiço?" /i - ela lembrou-se das palavras proferidas em seu consultório. – i "Ainda pensa como um Malfoy." /i 

i "Draco não vai ter dúvidas quanto a quem escolher se souber que eu também estou grávida." /i - pensou com um aperto no peito. – i "Lutar por uma nascida-trouxa que ele sabia que não o aceitaria foi fácil, mas ter um filho mestiço? Narcisa tem razão... Ele ainda é um Malfoy!" /i 

Vai tomar alguma coisa, senhora? – um garçom sobressaltou Hermione.

Ah. Um capuccino, por favor. – ela pediu.

Sim senhora.

Era a primeira vez que Hermione parava naquele café. Aliás, depois que se casou, dificilmente freqüentava lugares trouxas, a não ser quando visitava os pais. O café em que estava era novo na região, ainda pouco freqüentado, pelo que ela notou, mas tinha uma decoração interessante.

Aqui está, senhora. – o rapaz voltou com o pedido.

Obrigada. – ela respondeu.

Tomou um gole do capuccino, estava quente. Descansou a xícara na mesa e voltou a apreciar a decoração do lugar. Notou que ele tinha uma divisão ao meio, como uma grande janela de vidro. Do outro lado a decoração era diferente, mais como um lugar para casais. Havia apenas uma mesa ocupada. Nela estava sentado um homem, sozinho. Hermione imaginou se ele havia levado um bolo, mas logo sua companhia chegou.

Hermione tomou mais um gole de seu capuccino observando o casal, mas algo na moça não lhe era estranho.

Buldstrode? – ela perguntou para si mesma. – Buldstrode num café trouxa? – ela olhou ao redor, procurando um lugar de onde pudesse ver sem ser vista.

Levantou-se discretamente e atravessou o salão até o toilete. Passou por trás da mesa do casal. Viu Emília tirar algo da bolsa, um celular. Desligou-o. – Então não sabe o que é um celular, hein? – Hermione sorriu.

Continuou andando para ver o rosto do homem que acompanhava Emília. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando percebeu que o conhecia. – Eu não acredito! – exclamou um pouco mais alto do que deveria. Entrou correndo no banheiro, para não ser vista por eles.

i "Oh! Srta Buldstrode!" (...) "O de sempre?" (...) "Deve ser um surto!" /i 

Mas que safada! – Hermione tampou a boca para não rir muito alto.

Quando conseguiu se acalmar saiu do banheiro. Voltou até sua mesa, tomou o resto do capuccino, que já estava frio, deixou uma nota trouxa sobre a mesa e saiu. Seu destino? A escola de seus filhos. Ela havia tomado sua decisão.

hr 

O sinal demorou menos de cinco minutos para tocar depois que ela chegou ao portão da escola, mas pareceu-lhe uma eternidade. A sra Carlton logo abriu a portaria e alguns adolescentes saíram. Hermione se aproximou dela, ansiosa.

Como vai, sra Weasley? – a porteira cumprimentou.

Bem, sra Carlton. – Hermione respondeu espichando-se para ver se encontrava seus ruivos no meio de todas aquelas crianças. – E a sra?

Bem... Não notou nada de diferente em mim?

Hermione olhou para a sra, curiosa: - Nossa! O que fez no nariz? Quebrou?

Oh não. Essas bandagens são...

Mamãe! – Andrew exclamou lá de dentro. – Mark, ela chegou! – ele gritou para o irmão.

Hermione não pode mais dar atenção à porteira, que ficou meio aborrecida. Assim que viu os gêmeos saírem, agachou-se para abraçá-los. – Como vão, queridos? – ela perguntou.

Bem! – eles responderam.

Que bom! – ela exclamou. – Eu tenho que perguntar uma coisa para vocês. – ela disse mais séria.

O que? – eles perguntaram, curiosos.

Quando vocês disseram que queriam que eu fosse falar com o Draco, era sério? - os dois se entreolharam, confusos. – É que eu tomei uma decisão, mas eu preciso da opinião sincera de vocês. Se vocês não quiserem que eu procure o Draco me digam, por favor.

Hum... – Andrew fez. – Por mim ta bom sem ele...

Hermione suspirou, decepcionada.

É, por mim também... – Mark concordou.

Mas se a senhora for falar com ele, vai ficar melhor! – Andrew acrescentou sorrindo.

Porque a gente não quer ver a senhora triste, nunca mais! – Mark concluiu.

Ah! Então vocês concordam que eu vá procurá-lo? – ela perguntou com um sorriso de satisfação.

Eles se entreolharam novamente: - Concordamos!

Que bom! – ela os abraçou novamente. – Porque eu decidi ir para os Estados Unidos atrás dele!

Mas mãe!

Vocês vão junto, claro! Esse final de semana!

Legal!

Vamos conhecer os Estados Unidos!

Isso! E vamos trazer o Draco de volta! – Hermione exclamou.

Se vai deixar a senhora sempre sorrindo desse jeito! – Andrew observou.

Então nós vamos! – Mark afirmou!


	24. Procurando Draco

Para Hermione o tempo parecia passar em câmara lenta. Os dias se arrastaram até a chegada do final de semana quando, finalmente, ela poderia viajar com os filhos. Na sexta-feira a noite sua mala já estava pronta. Não estava levando muita coisa, afinal, não esperava demorar muito.

No sábado de manhã, eletrizados com a expectativa de viajar, os gêmeos já estavam acordados e trocados quando ela desceu para lhes dar o café da manhã. Depois, bastou pegar a mala e partir para o Ministério. Ela nem ao menos avisou a família, muito menos Harry, pois sabia que levaria uma bronca.

Hermione tomou o cuidado de gastar um pouco mais, mas viajar numa chave de portal um pouco mais suave, "por causa das crianças". Partiram na chave das 10 horas, e chegaram exatamente na cede do Ministério americano. Faltava agora decidir por onde começariam.

Ainda no Ministério, Hermione usou um feitiço para diminuir o tamanho e o peso da mala e poder levá-la dentro da sua bolsa, dessa maneira poderia andar mais livremente, e mais rápido. Apesar da ansiedade que a saqueava, ela concordou em passear um pouco, para que os gêmeos vissem um pouco da cidade.

Ela decidiu começar pela casa de Draco. Pegou um táxi e seguiu até lá, já que não poderia aparatar estando grávida e com mais duas crianças pequenas. Andrew e Mark comentavam e apontavam cada coisa diferente que divisavam pela janela do automóvel. Hermione só pensava no momento de encontrar Draco e acabar com aquela angústia.

Caramba! – os gêmeos exclamaram quando o taxista parou em frente aos grandes portões da casa em que Draco morava.

Ele mora aqui, mãe? – Andrew perguntou.

Mora! – ela respondeu com o coração acelerado. – Isso porque vocês não viram a entrada da casa dele lá na Inglaterra!

É maior? – Mark perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

Muito maior! – ela respondeu. Nervosa, bateu a argola da porta e se afastou um pouco.

Uma jovem, vestida com um uniforme preto, veio atender a porta. – Pois não, em que posso ajudá-la?

Bom dia. – Hermione respondeu com estranheza. – Eu gostaria de falar com Draco Malfoy, por favor.

Lamento, mas ele não mora mais aqui. – a mocinha respondeu. – Ele se mudou no começo da semana.

E você sabe para onde? – Hermione perguntou esperançosa.

Lamento, mas não sei.

Tudo bem... – ela respondeu decepcionada, mas não desanimada. – Obrigada.

De nada. Tenha um bom dia! – ela sorriu e fechou a porta.

Espero que sim... – Hermione falou sozinha.

E agora, mãe? – Andrew indagou.

Hum... – ela pensou. – A empresa dele fica por aqui. Não deve ser difícil de encontrar. Vamos voltar ao Ministério e perguntar onde fica, porque eu não tenho a mínima idéia!

Mais animada, Hermione pegou mais um táxi e voltou para o bairro do Ministério da Magia. Atravessou o monumento que escondia o prédio e foi direto ao Departamento de Regulamentação de Empresas Bruxas. Não foi difícil conseguir o endereço da empresa Malfoy, já que era uma das maiores empresas bruxas da região. Ansiosos, os três partiram para lá.

Bom dia! – Hermione falou à balconista que surgiu assim que ela atravessou o grafite num dos muros da cidade.

Bom dia. Em que posso ajudá-la?

Eu estou procurando o sr Malfoy! – ela sorriu.

A sra tem hora marcada? – a secretária perguntou.

Hum... Não, mas se você disser que é...

Sinto muito, mas sem hora marcada a senhora não pode subir.

Qual o problema, Rita? – uma outra moça, um pouco mais velha, se aproximou da primeira e perguntou. – Bom dia! – falou para Hermione e as crianças.

Bom dia. – ela respondeu.

Essa senhora quer falar com o sr Malfoy, mas eu disse que sem hora marcada não há como... – Rita explicou.

Oh! – a segunda fez. – Lamento, mas mesmo com hora marcada. Faz semanas que o sr Malfoy não aparece na empresa!

Mas... Eu achei que ele tivesse vindo para cá, porque ele está nos Estados Unidos, não está?

Lamento, mas não sei informar! – ela continuou. – Rita está em treinamento e nunca viu o sr Malfoy, por isso a informação errada, mas infelizmente não temos notícias dele há semanas mesmo!

Entendo... – Hermione falou. – Obrigada, mesmo assim.

De nada!

Tchau... – os gêmeos disseram juntos, Hermione esqueceu de se despedir.

E agora, mãe? – Mark perguntou dessa vez.

O último lugar em que poderíamos ter informações sobre o Draco seria a universidade, mas duvido que ele esteja lá! – ela olhou o relógio. – É quase hora do almoço...

É... – Andrew passou a mão na barriga. – Estou mesmo ficando com fome!

Eu também... – Mark concordou.

Vamos até a universidade! – Hermione falou. – Tenho um palpite de que uma certa pessoa possa saber dele. Depois vamos almoçar, ok?

Tá legal! – disseram.

Hermione e os filhos partiram para a faculdade. Os meninos ficaram impressionados com o tamanho do lugar, e muito assanhados com o cheiro bom que vinha do bandejão àquele horário.

Não se enganem! – ela avisou. – O cheiro pode ser bom, mas o gosto... Nem tanto, viu?

Quem nós estamos procurando, mãe? – Mark perguntou.

Uma amiga dele... – ela falou mirando cada rosto por ali, mas nem sinal de Chelsie. – Eu devia imaginar que não a encontraria na faculdade há essa hora... – sussurrou.

Hermione?

Ela se virou esperançosa: - Boris?!

Meu Deus! O que você está fazendo aqui? E quem são essas figuras? – ele apontou para os gêmeos antes de abraçá-la.

Estes são Mark e Andrew, meus filhos! – ela apresentou.

Filhos? Mas...

É uma longa história! – ela sorriu, ele apertou as mãos dos meninos.

Mionezinha?! – ela revirou os olhos. – Não posso crer no que meus olhos me mostram! – Billy não pensou duas vezes e a abraçou, nem notando os pequenos.

Billy?! Como vai? – ela o afastou com dificuldade.

Bem melhor agora, é claro! – disse sorridente.

Quem é esse aí? – Mark perguntou fazendo bico.

Eu é que pergunto! – Billy olhou para eles pela primeira vez. – Quem são os cabelos de fogo aí?

São os filhos dela, Billy! – Boris respondeu.

Filhos?! – Billy se assustou. – Caraca, Mionezinha! Que papagaiada é essa?

Papagaiada? – eles disseram com os braços cruzados e de cara feia.

Billy, Billy. Que bom que ela não te deu bola! – Boris falou. – Mas o que é que você está fazendo aqui de novo, Mione?

Eu estou procurando o Draco... Vocês têm notícias dele?

Ah, eu sabia! Todo aquele ódio entre vocês só podia significar uma coisa: um mau casamento! Eles são dele? – e apontou para os gêmeos.

Eles se parecem com ele, Billy? – Hermione perguntou, impaciente.

Billy observou bem os gêmeos, e suas caras de poucos amigos: - Só no humor! – respondeu.

Ah cala a boca, Solomons! – Boris falou. – Não temos notícias do Draco desde o fim do curso de Poções, Mione. Nós achamos que ele tivesse ido atrás de você. Pelo menos foi isso que o Cold falou...

Hum... Ele foi, mas aconteceram umas coisas no caminho, sabe?

Entendo... Você já foi a casa dele?

Ele vendeu...

E à empresa?

Não aparece há semanas...

Já procurou a Chelsie? – Billy perguntou. Boris revirou os olhos, inconformado.

Era o que eu estava fazendo! – ela respondeu, emburrada.

Esqueça a Chelsie! Ela está saindo com um cara dos Esportes Mágicos! – Boris falou.

Então não sei mesmo, Mione...

Obrigada assim mesmo, rapazes... Eu vou comer alguma coisa, os meninos estão com fome.

Ok... Foi bom te ver, e foi um prazer conhecer vocês, garotos! – Boris apertou novamente a mão de cada um deles.

Billy lhes dispensou um sorriso, mas eles o ignoraram.

Ah! – Hermione se lembrou. – Vocês sabem do Ben?

Ele anda meio sumido, não é Billy?

É. Parece que está fazendo um estágio... – Billy respondeu, evasivo.

Bom... Até qualquer dia então... – ela se despediu.

Tchau e boa sorte! – Boris falou.

Tchau, Mionezinha! – Billy acenou para ele. – Tchau, cabelos de fogo! – e os gêmeos mostraram a língua para ele.

Mais uma vez o desânimo se abatera sobre Hermione. Ela estava começando a se cansar desses momentos de alívio e esperança se mesclando aos de decepção. Disposta a, no mínimo, proporcionar bons momentos aos filhos, Hermione decidiu ir até a Quinta Avenida para deixar que os pequenos escolhessem onde gostariam de almoçar. Não foi preciso andar muito.

Mc Donald's! – eles exclamaram e apontaram para o M amarelo que se via ao longe.

Vocês não enjoam de Mc Donald's não é?

Não! – Andrew falou.

Podemos comer lá, mãe?

Claro! – ela se rendeu. – Por que não?

Contentes, os meninos entraram saltitantes na lanchonete que estava apinhada de gente.

Nossa! – Hermione exclamou. – Vão pegar uma mesa, eu faço os pedidos, ok?

Mc lanche feliz, hein, mãe! – Mark falou.

Como se eu não soubesse! – Hermione falou para si mesma.

Observando de vez em quando os pequenos, ela entrou na fila, quilométrica, para fazer os pedidos. Por sorte o pedido saía rápido, o que demorava mesmo era a espera para chegar até o balcão. Carregando uma bandeja com duas caixas do Mc lanche, um dos pedidos e equilibrando três copos de refrigerante, Hermione chegou à mesa escolhida pelos meninos e os três começaram a comer.

Hum! – Andrew exclamou de boca cheia. – O meu carrinho é amarelo!

O meu é marrom! Não gosto de marrom! – Mark reclamou.

Quer trocar? – Andrew perguntou.

Quero! – e os dois entraram num acordo.

Hermione comia seu lanche sem muita vontade. Estava com fome sim, mas estava tão desapontada que perdera a vontade de comer. O fato não passou despercebido pelos gêmeos que, aos poucos, foram ficando tão quietos quanto ela e preocupados com o fato de que não havia o que eles pudessem fazer.

Se pelo menos tivéssemos trazido uma das corujas... – Mark falou.

E como é que íamos viajar numa chave de portal com uma coruja? – Andrew perguntou, olhando incrédulo para ao irmão.

Sei lá! – Mark balançou os ombros. – Olha! – ele apontou para a mesa do lado.

O que? – Andrew se assustou.

Aquele garoto ganhou um caminhão! Eu queria um caminhão também! – ele exclamou.

Andrew olhou procurando o tal caminhão, mas encontrou algo mais interessante: - Olha ele ali! – gritou.

Quem? – Mark perguntou.

Hermione se assustou com o grito e olhou também.

O sr Malfoy! – ele apontou para uma mesa quase no fim do salão.

Hermione olhou para onde ele apontava, esperançosa. Era realmente Draco, mas estava acompanhado de uma moça. Uma jovem muito bonita, cabelos pretos ondulados, esbelta e elegante. Os dois travavam uma conversa, aparentemente, muito agradável, pois riam o tempo todo.

Mais uma vez Hermione foi da euforia para a decepção. Fungou derrotada e voltou a atenção para seu lanche. Os gêmeos olhavam dela para a mesa de Draco, esperando que ela fizesse alguma coisa. O máximo que ela fez foi suspirar.

Inconformados, os gêmeos se entreolharam, levantaram da mesa e saíram correndo e direção à mesa de Draco. Hermione, quando percebeu, correu atrás deles, tentando impedi-los de chegar até lá. Como o local estava muito lotado, era fácil para eles, pequenos, atravessarem pelas pessoas com bandejas, mas não era tão simples para Hermione fazer o mesmo. Logo eles tomaram a dianteira e chegaram até a mesa dele.

Oi! – falaram.

Draco levou um susto com a interrupção repentina. Assustou-se mais ainda quando viu quem eram: - O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?! – perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

Você conhece essas duas gracinhas, Draco? – a moça perguntou, sorridente.

Os gêmeos olharam para ela, bravos, e disseram: - Ele é nosso pai!

O quê? – a moça perguntou, assustada.

Eu não... – Draco tentou.

Ele não é pai deles! – Hermione chegou afobada. – E vocês estão de castigo! – ela colocou as mãos nos ombros deles.

De novo! – eles exclamaram fazendo careta.

Hermione! – Draco exclamou mais atrapalhado ainda.

A moça apenas olhava de um para outro, de repente entendendo tudo. Ela se levantou e falou: - Bom Draco, eu já vou indo! – ela pegou a jaqueta sobre o espaldar da cadeira e jogou nas costas. – Eu vou ler aquela papelada e entro em contato com você, ok?

Tá bom... – ele respondeu meio abobado, levantou-se também.

A propósito... – ela falou. – Eu sou Sally Standford, advogada e amiga de Draco, e sou casada! – ela mostrou a aliança para os gêmeos.

Xiii! – eles fizeram.

Foi um prazer! – ela sorriu, estendeu a mão para Draco, acenou para Hermione e bagunçou os cabelos dos meninos.

Draco observou a moça ir embora, depois se virou para Hermione completamente confuso: - O que é que você está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou.

Ela veio pedir para você voltar! – Mark falou.

Hermione fungou e revirou os olhos. – Voltem para a mesa! – mandou.

Mas mãe... – Andrew tentou.

Andem logo, ou vão ganhar mais uma semana de castigo! – ela insistiu.

A gente nunca ficou tanto de castigo quanto depois que você apareceu, sabia? – Mark informou.

Vão! – Hermione falou.

Resmungando, os dois voltaram para seus lanches começados.

E então? – Draco insistiu.

Eu vim... – ela respirou fundo e o mirou diretamente nos olhos. – Vim te pedir desculpas...

Desculpas? – ele perguntou, confuso.

É... – ela baixou a cabeça. – Eu sabia que você não estava machucando os meninos aquele dia, mas é que estavam acontecendo tantas coisas, Draco que... Por favor, me perdoe! – ela o olhou novamente.

O que te fez mudar de idéia? – ele perguntou.

Você não acreditaria... – ela riu.

Tente! – ele pediu.

Ela olhou para os gêmeos, eles estavam atentos aos dois, mas desviaram o olhar quando ela se virou: - Eu tive um sonho... Um sonho muito real sabe? – ela riu de si mesma. – O fato é que eu entendi tudo errado, Draco... Mas agora eu quero consertar tudo... Eu vim até aqui para me desculpar com você e... Pedir para... Para você voltar... – os dois se olharam por um tempo. – Pedir para você voltar para mim...

Draco ficou em silêncio, tentando absorver aquela informação. Será que ouvira realmente o que achou que tinha ouvido? Ou será mais uma peça que alguém de humor negro estava pregando nele.

Isso é sério, Hermione? – ele perguntou finalmente. – Por que eu tenho tentado ficar com você há semanas. Fiz coisas que eu jamais imaginei fazer por ninguém, e você apenas me esnobou!

É sério, Draco! – ela se defendeu. – Eu estava confusa, estava com medo e... E tinha muito mais gente interferindo nessa história, se você quer saber! – ela disse de uma vez. – Mas eu tenho certeza do que eu quero. Eu quero ficar com você, Draco...

Ele tentou ficar sério, mas não conseguiu. Deu um sorriso discreto, louco para agarrá-la e beijá-la, mas resistiu: - E eles? – ele apontou para os gêmeos, que fingiram não estar observando a cena.

Digamos que eles também tiveram um sonho muito esclarecedor! – Hermione respondeu. – Eles aceitam que você volte, Draco. Eu não teria vindo até aqui se já não estivesse com tudo resolvido. – ela olhou fundo em seus olhos. – Eu... Eu te amo, Draco.

Ele sorriu de uma vez. Já não precisava ouvir mais nada. Colocou uma das mãos no rosto dela, acariciando sua pele. – Você tem certeza disso, Granger?

Tenho, Malfoy! – ela respondeu sorrindo.

Eu também te amo. – ele sussurrou. Aproximou os lábios dos dela, os gêmeos se remexeram nas cadeiras, Hermione fechou os olhos, seus lábios estavam quase se tocando. – Ah droga! – ele exclamou.

Que foi? – Hermione se assustou, os gêmeos estranharam.

Hermione eu... Eu nem sei como... – ele suspirou. – A Emília... Ela está...

Grávida. Eu sei. – ela baixou a cabeça.

Sabe? – ele estranhou. – Sabe como?

Sua mãe me contou! – ela falou com raiva.

Minha mãe? Mas quando você...

Isso não importa... – ela falou. – Eu sei que a Emília está grávida, e eu acho que nós precisamos conversar sobre isso, mas não agora... – ela olhou para os meninos. – Depois, pode ser?

Pode, mas... Você sabia que a Emilia estava grávida e mesmo assim veio atrás de mim? – ele a olhou, incrédulo. – Não parece o tipo de coisa que uma grifinória faria!

Eu sei, mas não se preocupe, no fim você vai saber que eu não mudei de personalidade, Draco.

Quer dizer que... Ainda vamos ficar juntos, então? – ele colocou as duas mãos no rosto dela.

A menos que você não queira mais... – ela sorriu.

Eu quero, mas e ela?

Depois falamos sobre isso! – ela encerrou. Ergue-se na ponta dos pés e alcançou os lábios dele. Passou os braços por seu pescoço e o sentiu escorregar as mãos até sua cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto e concretizando o beijo de uma vez.

Os gêmeos olhavam a cena fazendo careta, mas dispostos a não atrapalhar. Voltaram a atenção para seu resto de batata frita, surrupiando algumas de Hermione, imaginando que ela nem ia se lembrar delas. Então Mark chamou a atenção de Andrew e apontou para a janela ao fundo do estabelecimento.

Andrew olhou curioso, e viu Rony do lado de fora, fazendo careta também. Os dois riram. Rony parou com as caretas e ergueu os ombros, mostrando que não havia mais o que fazer. Apontou um dedo para si mesmo, colocou a mão sobre o coração e apontou para eles e depois para Hermione, dizendo que os amava. Os gêmeos sorriram e acenaram para ele, que foi sumindo aos poucos, até desaparecer completamente.

Que bom que você está aqui, Hermione... – Draco sussurrou.

Que bom que eu te achei! – ela falou e deu mais um beijo nele. – Por falar em achar! – ela virou-se para ter certeza que os gêmeos continuavam no mesmo lugar. – Não quer se sentar conosco? – ela perguntou.

Se eles deixarem! – ele respondeu.

Juntos, os dois foram até a mesa em que os gêmeos estavam: - Posso? – Draco perguntou.

Pode, né? – eles responderam.

Obrigado! – Draco devolveu. Sentou-se ao lado deles e dividiu o resto das batatas com Hermione.

No mesmo dia os quatro retornaram para a Inglaterra, pois havia muitas coisas para serem resolvidas. Aparentemente conformados, os gêmeos deixaram Hermione e Draco conversarem a vontade, enquanto brincavam no quarto, ou pelo menos era o que Draco torcia para que eles estivessem fazendo.

Draco acariciava os cabelos de Hermione, ambos no sofá da sala, embora ele estivesse mesmo com vontade de estar em outro cômodo da casa, fazendo outra coisa. Mas como Hermione já lhe explicara, com criança em casa, essas coisas tinham hora certa para acontecer. Conformado, os dois aproveitaram o momento juntos, pelo menos até Gina aparecer pela lareira.

Hermione?

Gina? – Hermione se ajeitou no sofá para recebê-la.

Draco?! – ela estancou no meio da sala. – Então deu certo? – perguntou contente.

É... – Hermione respondeu. – Mais ou menos, mas depois eu te explico. O que houve?

O que houve? Escuta só: sabe aquele teste de gravidez que graças a você eu tive que fazer?

Sei. – Hermione respondeu.

Deu positivo! – Gina contou.

Como deu positivo?! – Hermione se levantou, assustada.

Você deu um tiro no escuro e acertou em cheio, minha amiga!

Ta brincando! – ela exclamou. Em seguida abraçou Gina, parabenizando-a pela notícia.

Eu vou ficar bem contente quando entender o que está acontecendo... – Draco informou, olhando para as duas sem entender nada.

Você ainda não contou para ele? – Gina perguntou, incrédula.

Ia contar a qualquer minuto! – Hermione explicou.

Bom. Então eu já vou indo! Só queria mesmo te contar a notícia. – ela deu um beijo em Hermione e se virou para Draco: - Pode ser difícil de acreditar, mas fico contente de te ver aqui, Draco.

Obrigado, Gina.

Tchau! – e ela desapareceu pela lareira.

O que você tem que me contar? – Draco levantou-se ansioso.

Hum... Antes, você precisa resolver seu probleminha com a Buldstrode. – ela falou.

Já tinha até me esquecido! – ele sentou-se novamente. – Não vai ser coisa fácil, Mione. Minha mãe também já sabe e está muito feliz com a idéia.

Pode ser que um dia ela até me agradeça, Draco. – ela foi até sua bolsa e fuçou lá dentro. Tirou da carteira um papelzinho. – Vá até este endereço, procure este homem e pergunte sobre Emília.

Ernesto Michigan? Nunca ouvi falar! – Draco pegou o papel, intrigado.

Já era de se esperar! Vá até lá e resolva de uma vez essa encrenca, Draco!

Mas agora? – ele perguntou.

Quanto antes, melhor!

Mas o que você...

Prefiro que você comprove sozinho, mesmo porque é apenas uma suspeita minha. Não quero ser acusada de estar cometendo uma injustiça! – ela informou.

Ok, então! Se é tão importante...

É muito! – ela falou abraçando-o. – Mais para você do que para mim!

Eu volto logo! – ele informou e a beijou.

Vou ficar esperando. E torcendo!

hr 

Draco aparatou numa praça próxima ao local endereçado. Ficava em Londres mesmo, e não foi difícil de achar. Era um sobrado branco, com detalhes azuis num bairro comercial trouxa. No jardim bem tratado havia uma grande placa:

ERNESTO MICHIGAN, CIRURGIÃO PLÁSTICO.

Cirurgião?! – Draco repetiu. Intrigado, empurrou o portão e entrou.

Uma moça ruiva de sorriso bonito estava sentada atrás do balcão da recepção. A sala de espera estava totalmente vazia, já era quase seis da tarde, provavelmente o expediente estava acabando.

Boa tarde. – ela disse cansada. – Em que posso ajudá-lo?

Boa tarde. – ele se aproximou, curioso. – Eu gostaria de uma informação sobre um possível paciente de vocês.

Hum... Desculpe, mas não posso dar informações...

Draco se aproximou mais do balcão, sorrateiro:

Eu já te vi em algum lugar? – ele sorriu, sedutor.

Como?

Seu rosto não me é estranho...

Eu já vou indo, Berta. Tenha uma boa tarde! – um homem passou apressado por eles.

Dr Michigan? – Draco perguntou, impedindo que a secretária cumprimentasse o homem que saia.

Eu mesmo. – o homem parou. – Mas já passa do horário, se puder voltar...

Eu gostaria de falar sobre Emília Buldstrode! – ele foi direto.

O homem titubeou, parecendo ficar levemente nervoso. Olhou de Draco para a secretária, que o mirava com os olhos arregalados de curiosidade.

Hum... Você já pode ir, Berta... – falou, sem jeito. – Eu fecho a clínica.

Tem certeza, dr? – a moça perguntou.

Absoluta! – ele respondeu. – Pode ir para casa.

Bom... – a mocinha levantou e começou a juntar suas coisas. – Boa tarde, então.

Tchau. – o médico respondeu. – Por aqui, por favor, sr...

Malfoy. – Draco estendeu a mão para o homem.

Os dois seguiram por um corredor com algumas portinhas, até chegarem à última sala, onde o homem deu a volta na mesa e se sentou, apontando uma cadeira para Draco.

Então sr Malfoy. O senhor conhece Emília?

Conheço. – Draco respondeu, começando a ficar satisfeito com o nervosismo do homem.

Qual o seu grau de parentesco ou amizade com ela? – o homem afrouxou o nó da gravata e começou a suar ligeiramente.

Eu sou o suposto pai do filho que ela está esperando. – Draco disse tranqüilamente.

Pai? – o homem se retesou. – Mas como...

Que tal se o senhor me disser qual o seu grau de amizade com Emília, porque parente eu tenho certeza que não é! – Draco relaxou.

Bom eu... Emília foi minha paciente... – ele começou. – Arriscaria dizer que foi o meu melhor trabalho até hoje! – ele disse orgulhoso.

Eu não conheço outras pacientes suas, mas concordo que foi um trabalho incrível, dr. – Draco riu, sarcástico.

Então você a conheceu antes da...

Emília e eu estudamos no mesmo colégio, dr Michigan, mas ficamos muitos anos sem nos ver. Até um pouco mais de um mês atrás.

Um mês? – o homem perguntou.

Sim. – Draco respondeu.

O homem pareceu relaxar um pouco. Draco achou até que tivesse visto um sorriso surgir em seu rosto. – Bom. Eu sinto muito sr Malfoy, mas se só reencontrou Emília a pouco mais de um mês o sr não pode ser o pai da criança que ela espera! – sorriu.

O senhor tem certeza? – Draco se inclinou sobre a mesa, os olhos brilhando de alívio.

Certeza absoluta! – ele explicou. – Emília deve estar perto dos três meses agora. O filho que ela espera é meu. – o homem confessou. – Bem que eu achei estranho...

O que é estranho? – Draco perguntou.

Emília tentou me esconder essa gravidez, mas eu descobri. Bom, sou médico, não é? – ele observou. – Fiquei um pouco assustado com a situação, mas estava feliz com a notícia. Mas Emília me disse que tiraria a criança, que não queria esse filho.

Ela disse isso? – Draco duvidou.

Disse... Mas agora tudo faz sentido... – ele olhou o nada.

O que, dr? – Draco continuava confuso.

Eu queria muito essa criança, entende, mas eu sou casado... – ele cochichou a última parte.

Não me diga! – Draco sorriu, cínico.

Eu nunca pensei em trair minha mulher, mas Emília começou a atrasar os pagamentos, depois começou a se insinuar para mim... – ele olhou para Draco como se olhasse para um grande amigo. – Eu não resisti, entende?

Claro... – Draco riu mais ainda.

Minha mulher não pode ter filhos, mas eu não posso chegar para ela e dizer uma coisa dessas!

Sei... – Draco se levantou, insensível ao problema do homem. – Eu lhe agradeço a informação dr. E se te serve de consolo, saiba que eu também dei uma escorregada, embora não tão grave quanto a sua, e o senhor acaba de me tirar um peso das costas!

Imagino. – o médico se levantou também. – Só gostaria de saber quem vai tirar o peso das minhas costas! – ele estendeu a mão para se despedir.

Draco apertou a mão do homem e saiu da clínica, 100 quilos mais leve, e rindo a toa.

i "Por isso toda aquela afobação para ir para cama comigo!" /i – ele pensou enquanto caminhava. – i "E eu achando que estava arrasando! Ela só precisava de um pato bruxo para assumir o mesticinho que ela está esperando! E eu quase caí!" /i – ele arregalou os olhos e passou a mão nos cabelos. – Caramba! – ele falou. – Se a Hermione não descobre isso! – sem esperar mais ele aparatou, nem ligando se algum trouxa pudesse ou não ter visto.

hr 

Hermione, você é um gênio! – ele aparatou na casa dela.

Draco? Que susto! – ela veio até a sala, ainda com o pano de prato com que secava a louça da janta.

Draco a agarrou e a beijou, afobado. – O filho não é meu! – ele disse assim que a soltou. – Eu nem acredito! – ele se jogou no sofá. – O filho é do tal médico! Toda aquela mudança dela foi feita por um trouxa! Por isso ela se embananava toda na hora de explicar como havia mudado tanto! – ele sorriu e a puxou para sentar ao lado dele. – Ela está grávida do trouxa, e não de mim! Quero ver como ela vai explicar isso! – continuou. – Nem acredito! Eu não vou ter filho nenhum! – ele sorriu satisfeito.

Hermione sentiu um vazio no estômago, mas precisava contar. E tinha que ser logo: - Na verdade vai... – ela falou baixinho.

O que? – ele perguntou, confuso.

Erh... – ela se levantou. – Draco eu... Eu sei que você não...

O que você disse? – ele se levantou, sério.

É que eu... – ela hesitou. – Eu vou ter um bebê, Draco... – ela se encolheu um pouco. – Seu... – continuou mais baixo ainda.

Draco olhava para ela com os olhos arregalados: - Tem certeza? – perguntou.

Uhum... – ela respondeu, cada vez mais nervosa.

Eu sabia! – Draco riu.

O quê?! – foi a vez dela perguntar.

Eu sabia, Hermione! – ele exclamou, aproximando-se dela. – Sabia que você estava grávida, mas duvidei quando você me mandou embora. – ele a abraçou, ela mal acreditou. – Você me mandou embora mesmo sabendo que ia ter um filho meu, Hermione? – ele a soltou e ficou sério de novo.

Ai Draco... – ela suspirou. – É que... Aconteceu tanta coisa...

Minha mãe sabe?

Não! – ela disse logo. – Mas a Emília sabe!

Você devia ter me contado logo, Hermione! – ele segurou as mãos dela.

Hum! É mais fácil falar do que fazer! – ela afirmou.

Draco sorriu mais uma vez e a beijou novamente. Hermione largou o pano de prato no sofá e enlaçou o pescoço dele, sentindo-se completamente aliviada agora.

Hum, hum! – eles ouviram e se soltaram. Os gêmeos os observavam da escada.

Nós já vamos dormir... – Andrew informou.

Ele vai dormir aqui? – Mark perguntou.

Se vocês deixarem! – Draco falou.

Se a gente não deixar você vai voltar depois que a gente dormir, não vai? – Andrew perguntou.

É... – Draco falou – Vou!

Então... – Mark balançou os ombros.

Boa noite! – disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Esperem um pouco. – Hermione falou. – Antes de vocês se deitarem eu preciso falar uma coisa. – ela estava um pouco tensa. – Venham até aqui! – ela sentou-se num dos sofás e apontou o outro.

Eu também? – Draco perguntou.

Claro! – ela respondeu. Draco sentou-se ao lado dela, tão insatisfeito quanto os gêmeos. – Bom... – ela começou. – Eu sei que pode parecer estranho para vocês, e até cedo demais, mas... Bom... Vocês vão ganhar um irmãozinho. – ela falou. Eles arregalaram os olhos, mas não disseram nada.

Vocês não vão dizer nada? – Draco perguntou.

Eles se entreolharam, confusos. Andrew começou: - O sr vai vir morar aqui, então?

Hum... Não sei se aqui, exatamente... – ele disse inseguro. – Mas com certeza eu e a mãe de vocês vamos nos casar, não é?

Casar?! – Hermione perguntou, assustada.

Lógico! – ele respondeu. – Eu quero que você e o meu filho tenham o meu nome, oras! Vocês têm direitos!

Nós também vamos trocar de nome?! – Mark perguntou, mais assustado que Hermione.

Não, queridos, vocês não! – ela explicou. – Vocês vão continuar com o nome do pai de vocês!

Ah bom... – disseram.

Mas Draco, você acha mesmo necessário?

Claro que acho, Hermione! Eu demorei demais para assumir minhas responsabilidades, mas já está na hora de fazê-lo, não é? Eu quero fazer tudo certo, principalmente para a sua família e a do Weasley não pegarem no meu pé, porque eu sei que vão!

Bom... Isso é verdade... – ela concordou. – Ninguém sabe ainda, a não ser a Gina. Vai ser um choque, principalmente para os meus pais! – ela se preocupou.

Mas nós vamos continuar morando aqui, não é? – Andrew perguntou.

É mãe! Eu gosto daqui! Não quero mudar! – Mark concordou.

Mas nós poderíamos ir para uma casa maior! – Draco tentou. – Cada um de vocês poderia ter um quarto...

Nós gostamos de ficar no mesmo quarto! – disseram.

Draco... – Hermione interveio. – São mudanças demais para eles, você não acha? E depois a casa é grande, e tem até um quarto para o bebê! – ela sorriu.

Mas Hermione... Essa casa é dele. – ele apontou para os retratos sobre a lareira.

Por conseqüência é minha e deles, Draco! – ela apontou para os gêmeos. – Essa casa guarda muitas lembranças, e eu sei que isso é estranho para você, mas nós podemos mudar a decoração, fazer ficar com a nossa cara, não com a cara que tinha quando eu e o Rony nos mudamos para cá. – ela falou. – Você não vai conseguir apagar tudo que eu já vivi, Draco...

Eu sei... – ele se rendeu.

Nós vamos mudar a decoração, então. Inclusive do nosso quarto! E vamos colocar as fotos do Rony no quarto dos meninos. O que vocês acham? – ela os consultou.

Por mim tudo bem! – Mark confirmou.

Mas eu quero o meu quarto ainda do jeito que está!

Sem problemas! – Draco falou. – Eu só não quero que você fique olhando para cada cômodo e se lembrando dele. Não precisa apagá-lo da sua memória, mas também não precisa se lembrar dele o tempo todo, não é? – ele falou.

Não se preocupe, Draco. Essa fase já passou! – ela garantiu.

Que bom! – ele a beijou novamente.

Vocês têm mais alguma pergunta, meus amores?

Os dois se entreolharam tensos, mais uma vez, então começaram a se balançar nervosamente.

Qual o problema? – Hermione perguntou.

É que... – Andrew começou.

A gente queria saber... – Mark tentou.

O que? – Hermione incentivou.

A gente vai ter que te chamar de pai também? – Andrew falou com as orelhas vermelhas. Mark mirava os próprios pés.

Draco foi pego de surpresa nessa. Mal tinha se acostumado com a idéia de ser pai de verdade. Só então lhe caíra a ficha de que, definitivamente, assumiria o lugar do pai na casa. – Não! – falou meio chocado. Os meninos pareceram murchar no sofá. Hermione o olhou, meio insegura. – Hum... A não ser... – ele notou o olhar cabisbaixo dos gêmeos. – A não ser que vocês queiram... – falou incerto. Não sabia se estava pronto para tanto.

Hermione olhou, sorridente, dele para os gêmeos, que pareciam pensar no assunto, embora ela tivesse certeza de que eles já tinham a resposta. Os gêmeos olharam para ela, inseguros, mas sorriram. Hermione abriu os braços e chamou os dois para se sentarem entre eles. Draco ficou um pouco perdido, mas estava satisfeito por ter sido aceito. Seria bem mais fácil sem dois adversários de peso como eles.

Depois de conversarem um pouco, bem mais à vontade, Hermione decidiu que era hora das crianças irem para cama, o que Draco concordou de bom grado. Juntos, os quatro foram até o quarto dos gêmeos. Eles se enfiaram sobre as cobertas e ficaram observando Hermione e Draco juntos, com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

Boa noite, meninos. – ela falou.

Espera! – eles gritaram.

Vocês não vão ler para gente? – Andrew perguntou.

Vocês estão de castigo, esqueceram? – ela falou.

Ah, mãe! Mas ele voltou! – Mark falou.

A gente achou que tivesse acabado o castigo! – Andrew afirmou.

Não acabou porque, de qualquer maneira, vocês ainda hoje mentiram para conseguir o que queriam. Sinal de que não aprenderam a lição!

Ah... – fizeram.

Qual é Mione, foi até engraçado, vai! – Draco falou.

Não foi nada engraçado! – ela ralhou. – Foi constrangedor, por isso continuam de castigo, até aprenderem que mentir é muito feio, não importa o motivo.

Você devia defender a gente, sabia? – eles disseram para Draco.

Eu tentei! – ele informou.

Humpf! – Hermione fez. – Boa noite! – ela deu um beijo em cada um.

Boa noite, mãe... – eles disseram desapontados.

Boa noite, meninos! – Draco falou da porta.

Boa noite... Pai. – eles se viraram de lado e cobriram as cabeças, com vergonha. Draco sorriu e esperou Hermione passar para poder fechar a porta.

Por essa eu não esperava! – ele falou.

Nem eu... – ela sorriu e o abraçou. – Seu filho... Teria a idade deles, não é? – ela perguntou.

É... – ele respondeu. – Acho que é realmente minha chance de reparar meu erro, não acha?

Acho que sim... – ela concordou e o beijou.

Hum... – ele fez quando os dois se separaram. – Enfim sós! – ele falou. Pegou Hermione no colo e a levou para o quarto deles.


	25. Epílogo

Pois é o que eu estou te dizendo, Mione! Todo mundo comentou!

Não acredito nisso! – Hermione balançava a cabeça, inconformada.

Acredite! – Gina insistiu. – Ela fez o maior escândalo na porta da casa dele! Xingou o cara de tudo quanto foi nome e disse que a culpa era dele se a menina não era bruxa!

E aí? O que fizeram? – Hermione perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

Parece que uma vizinha chamou os aurores...

Uma vizinha? Mas não era um bairro trouxa?

Sim, mas há na vizinhança uma senhora que é abortada! – Gina exclamou. – Ela chamou os aurores e acusou Emília de preconceito com a família do dr Michigan e com a própria filha!

Tudo isso porque a menina não recebeu a carta de Hogwarts? Nunca imaginei que uma mãe tivesse essa coragem! É filha dela, meu Deus! Que importa se é bruxa ou não? – ela estava indignada.

Pois é... – Gina concordou, inconformada.

E como essa história acabou?

Ela foi presa, não sei por quanto tempo vai ficar, e perdeu a guarda da menina!

Coitadinha da menina... – Hermione se penalizou.

Que nada! Disseram que ela pediu para ficar com o pai. Ela já está com 11 anos, não é? Com essa idade eles já podem opinar sobre com quem querem ficar. O Ministério achou a medida muito acertada.

E a mulher do Michigan?

Aí você já está querendo saber demais! – Gina riu. – Não sei que fim levou, mas aposto que ele deve estar dormindo no sofá até hoje!

Hum... Que coisa feia, não é? Imaginei que isso fosse passar com o tempo, mas continua tudo do mesmo jeito...

Sempre os mesmos, essa é que é a verdade! – Gina afirmou. – E a sua sogra, por falar nisso?

Faz tempo que eu não sei dela, e também não pergunto para o Draco porque sei que ele fica chateado, embora não admita. Ela nunca mais deu notícias, nunca perguntou do Órion. Acho que só sabe que é menino por causa da reportagem que saiu na época que ele nasceu, por causa da acusação que fizeram contra ela.

Eu me lembro: MÃE É PRESA POR PRECONCEITO ENQUANTO FILHO TEM UM HERDEIRO COM NASCIDA-TROUXA! – ela acenou no ar, como se lesse um letreiro invisível. - Foi uma publicidade e tanto para a empresa, não foi?

Acho que sim, mas sinceramente, nem me lembro mais!

Tem razão! São águas passadas!

Pronto mãe! – um garoto de 11 anos, cabelos muito claros e olhos cinzentos, veio até Hermione. – A roupa já ficou pronta! – ele afirmou.

Que bom! – Hermione pegou os pacotes das mãos do filho e se levantou.

Cadê a Kirsten, Órion? – Gina perguntou, antes de se levantar também.

Está vindo tia. – ele respondeu. – Olha ela aí!

Caramba! Essas roupas de Hogwarts são muito quentes! – ela disse, enquanto equilibrava os seus pacotes. Ela tinha os cabelos acobreados e os olhos verdes, mas não tão verdes quanto os do pai. – Ops! – ela tropeçou.

Cuidado! – Órion a segurou pelo braço.

Kirsten ficou instantaneamente vermelha. – Obrigada! – falou, tensa. Entregou os pacotes para a mãe e começou a sair da loja. – Cadê o pai, hein?

Gina e Hermione se entreolharam e riram. Órion ficou olhando das duas para a garota, que já havia ganhado a rua, sem entender nada.

Olha o pai ali! – Órion apontou e correu para fora da loja.

Draco descia a rua do Beco Diagonal acompanhado de Harry, Kelly e Kevin.

Ué! – Órion exclamou. – Cadê o Andrew e o Mark?

Encontraram as namoradinhas por aí! – Kelly respondeu, rabugenta.

Estão logo aí atrás! – Kevin explicou. – Ou pelo menos estavam! – completou quando olhou para trás e não viu ninguém.

Eu não sabia que eles estavam namorando, Mione! – Gina exclamou.

Nem eu... – ela falou desanimada. – Quer dizer... Eu sabia que estava acontecendo alguma coisa porque, afinal, eles e o Draco andavam de segredinhos...

Segredinhos? – Draco se pronunciou.

É! – ela fechou a cara. – Segredinhos sim! E tenho certeza que era sobre garotas!

Eles me pediram umas dicas! O que você queria que eu fizesse? – ele sacudiu os ombros.

E quem são as meninas? Filhas de algum conhecido? – Gina perguntou.

Ha! Você nem vai acreditar! – ela exclamou. – Uma delas é filha da Lilá Brown, quer dizer, Finnegan! – Gina se segurou para não rir. – A outra é filha da Parvati Pa... Thomas! Só não sei quem é a namorada de quem!

Bom... Pelo menos você conhece os pais, não é? – Harry afirmou.

Argh! Aí vêm os grudes! – Kelly falou com desdém, então se afastou e foi ver algumas vitrines.

Puxa Dê-Dê, eu só queria ver o distintivo! – a garota loira dizia para Andrew, pendurada em seu braço.

Você acha que eu vou andar com o distintivo por aí o tempo todo?

Se eu tivesse sido escolhida para monitora chefe andaria! – ela falou, emburrada.

Para se aparecer, Lucy, você colocaria até uma melancia no pescoço! – a morena falou.

Nossa Raquesh, que grosseria! – Lucy fez cara de choro. – Você não vai dizer nada, Dê-Dê?!

Essa só pode ser a filha da Lilá, não Hermione? – Harry cochichou e riu.

Humpf!

Pai! – Mark gritou, sem dar atenção à discussão das garotas. – Descola uma grana para eu comprar um sorvete para a Raquesh?

Descola uma grana? – Draco falou. – E o que aconteceu com a i sua /i grana?

Ele comprou uma vassoura nova, tio! – Kelly respondeu, aparecendo de repente.

O quê? – Hermione e Draco perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Valeu Kelly! – ele falou. – Pô, pai! Eu sou o capitão! Precisava de uma vassoura nova, você não acha?

A sua vassoura era nova, Mark! – Hermione exclamou.

Na verdade... – ele coçou a cabeça. – Ano passado eu acabei caindo e ela se estraçalhou toda, sabe?

Você caiu da vassoura?! – Hermione perguntou, preocupada.

Foi aquele... – ele parou vendo as crianças. – Um batedor da Sonserina! Os artilheiros deles são uma bosta e o único jeito é derrubar o goleiro, não é?!

Eles continuam fazendo isso? – Harry perguntou. – Não mudam mesmo, não é?

Nem vem, Potter! Os batedores da Grifinória não são santos também!

Não é esse o foco da conversa! – Hermione lembrou.

Tem razão, mãe! E aí pai, vai rolar a grana ou não vai?

Mark! – Hermione ralhou.

Só porque sua vassoura quebrou, Mark, só por isso! – Draco tirou alguns galeões do bolso e passou para o rapaz.

Hei! Quantos sorvetes ele vai comprar? – Andrew protestou. – Eu também quero!

Dê um galeão para seu irmão, Mark! – Draco mandou.

Eu também quero! – Órion se intrometeu.

Essa é boa! – Draco se enfezou. – Eu tenho cara de duende, por acaso?

Órion continuava com a mão estendida.

Mark dê um galeão para ele também e me devolva o resto!

O quê? Por que?

Por que um galeão dá para comprar sorvetes para a família Weasley inteira! Anda logo, me devolve!

Tá vendo o que vocês fizeram! – ele reclamou com os irmãos.

A gente vai dar uma volta ta mãe? Voltamos logo! – Andrew falou.

Nós não vamos demorar, viu? – ela avisou. Os gêmeos acenaram e saíram de mãos dadas com as namoradas rua acima.

Humpf! Nem me convidaram! – Kelly reclamou. Afastou-se do grupo para entrar numa loja de doces.

Esse mau humor dela é ciúme de um dos gêmeos? – Draco perguntou, intrigado.

Não, tio! É que ela marcou com o namorado, mas ele não apareceu! – Kevin explicou.

Que namorado, garoto?! – Harry perguntou, sobressaltando o filho. – Sua irmã não tem namorado!

Tem sim, pai! – Kirsten confirmou. – Quer dizer... Não é bem namorado ainda, mas ela ta caidinha por ele! – ela riu.

Que nem você ta caidinha pelo...

CALA A BOCA, KEVIN! - ela gritou de repente.

Nossa!

Pai! – Kelly saiu da loja de doces com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Eu posso ir tomar um sorvete com... um amigo? – ela ficou meio ruborizada.

O "amigo" está dentro da loja de doces? – ele perguntou, sério.

Está... – ela respondeu, mais sem graça ainda.

Traga o "amigo" aqui e eu decido se pode ou não!

Ah pai... – ela choramingou.

Que antiquado isso, Potter! – Draco provocou.

Não se mete, Malfoy! Você não tem filhas, então fica na sua!

Nossa! – Draco riu. – Depois eu que sou o mal-humorado!

Vai pai...

Traga ele aqui! Qual é o problema de conhecer seu "amigo"?

Kelly! – o rapaz chamou. – Você vem?

Ai que mico! – ela murmurou. – Cedric vem aqui, por favor! – ela pediu.

Cedric? – Harry perguntou.

Pai, esse é Cedric Corner, meu... amigo...

Por enquanto... – ele murmurou. – Prazer, sr Potter! – se apressou. – Sra Potter! Oi, oi! – ele acenou para os demais. – Sr Potter, será que a Kelly pode ir tomar um sorvete comigo? Meus pais e meus irmãos vão junto. Depois podemos deixá-la em casa!

Hum... Não sei não...

Seu pai é Miguel Corner? – Gina perguntou, sobrepondo-se a Harry.

Sim senhora. – ele respondeu, sorridente. – E minha mãe é Cho Corner.

Sabia que conhecia esses olhinhos puxados de algum lugar! – Hermione exclamou.

Pode ir Kelly, mas não venha muito tarde para casa, sim? – Gina falou.

Obrigada, mãe! – ela sorriu, radiante. – Tchau gente! – segurou a mão de Cedric e o arrastou antes que Harry pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Simpático o rapaz, não? – Gina falou.

Claro que é! – Harry exclamou. – Está dando em cima da minha filha! Você achou que ele seria mal-educado?

Sem comentários, Harry! Sem comentários! Você está até parecendo o Rony, sabia? Com aqueles chiliques que ele dava, lembra Mione?

E como não! Cada mico que eu paguei com ele...

Bom... – Gina falou. – Acho que já compramos tudo que nossos novos estudantes vão precisar para seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, não é? – ela abraçou Órion com um braço e Kirsten com o outro.

Vocês vão adorar a escola! Lá é muito louco! – Kevin comentou.

Não vejo a hora de chegar lá! Saber para que casa eu vou! Se bem que eu tenho certeza que vou para a Grifinória! – Kirsten afirmou.

E você, Órion? Para que casa você acha que vai? – Kevin perguntou.

Eu não sei... – ele respondeu, inseguro. – Mas o meu pai falou que não importa a casa, não é? – ele olhou para Draco, esperançoso.

Draco riu: - Não... – ele abraçou Hermione. – Não importa a casa para onde você vá, desde que você seja feliz nela!

Hermione abraçou Draco de volta, e com a outra mão puxou Órion para junto deles. O grupo desceu a ladeira do Beco Diagonal em direção ao Caldeirão Furado, para voltarem para a Londres trouxa. No caminho passaram pela Florean Fortescue, onde os gêmeos e suas namoradas tomavam sorvete na mesma mesa que Kelly e seu "amigo". Tudo estava bem, e todos estavam felizes.

N/A: Pois é! Acabou, galera! Nem acredito! Agora vou poder me dedicar a outras fics, que não saíam porque todas as idéias que eu tinha eram para essa. Foi muito bom escrevê-la, fiquei realmente empolgada. No começo ela ficou meio emperrada, e eu pensei em nem começar, porque não achei que a idéia fosse agradar, mas para variar, eu me enganei. Aliás, é sempre assim com uma fic: sempre que eu escrevo uma que eu acho que vai ser um arraso, as pessoas não comentam muito, mas quando eu acho que a idéia nem é tão boa assim, elas gostam! Enfim... Quero agradecer a todos que acompanharam a fic e a todos que comentaram também. Não se esqueçam de comentar o final, hein? Por favor!

Só para não perder o costume e nem a viagem, vou fazer propaganda das minhas outras fics, ok? Aí vai:

AÇÃO E REAÇÃO, DA ÁGUA PARA O VINHO (G/H), UM ANEL, NENHUMA LEMBRANÇA, MUITA CONFUSÃO (R/H), O PRESENTE DE CASAMENTO (R/H), A MALDIÇÃO DO VESTIDO DE NOIVA (R/H), QUE SEJA ETERNO ENQUANTO DURE (S/H), NÃO ERA PARA SER ASSIM E NUNCA MAIS (SLASH R/H).

Algumas delas eu não gostei muito do resultado, outras eu adorei, enfim. Vou querer saber a opinião de vocês, hein? Por favor. Grande beijo a todos e espero que continuem lendo minhas fics. Tenho mais algumas na cabeça, mas ainda não saíram do esquema. Até a próxima e, mais uma vez, muito obrigada.

PS: VOTEM E COMENTEM, POR FAVOR. NO ALIANÇA E NO FLOREIOS. TODAS AS FICS ESTÃO NOS DOIS SITES!


End file.
